Réquiem
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Num momento de desespero,ela fez um contrato com ele,sem saber de sua identidade.Ele era a Morte e cumpriu o que prometera.O tempo passou e agora ele quer que ela faça o mesmo.De um lado,uma jovem cheia de vida,do outro a Morte obcecada por ela. InoXHidan
1. Dämmerung ou Crepúsculo

**Hallo. o/**

**- **

Essa é a minha primeira fic de Naruto e espero que dê certo.Eu sei que o casal principal é estranho, mas fazer o que?Eu adoro casais incomuns! XD

E além do mais, eu não suporto que façam yaoi com o Hidan e mais ainda se juntar o Kakuzu( ele é medonho! XX). E a história se passará num universo alternativo.

-

-

**Legendas:**

-blá blá blá...- diálogo.

-_'bla bla bla...' _-pensamento

-_Flashback _

_-_'blá blá blá...'- citações ou entonações._  
_

* * *

**Sumário: **Em um momento de desespero, ela fez um contrato com a ele, sem saber de sua identidade. Ele era a Morte e cumpriu o que prometera.O tempo passou e agora ele quer que ela faça o mesmo. De um lado, uma jovem cheia de vida e do outro, a Morte obcecada por ela.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Cap 1 – Dämmerung (Crepúsculo)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Somewhere in time**  
_(Em algum lugar no tempo)_**  
I will find you and haunt you again**  
_(Eu irei encontrá-la e caçá-la de novo)_**  
Like the wind sweeps the earth**  
_(Como o vento varre a terra)_**  
Somewhere in time**  
_(Em algum lugar no tempo)_**  
When no virtues are left to defend**  
_(Quando não sobrarem virtudes pra serem defendidas)_**  
You fall in deep**  
_(Você cairá nas profundezas)_

**(Kamelot – The Haunting)  
**

**-**

**-**

**- **

A violência da chuva e o barulho de um vento incessante impediam que a beleza daquela mansão pudesse ser apreciada como deveria. As frondosas árvores dos jardins balançavam com fúria e pareciam fadadas a caírem, as folhas e os galhos frouxos das mesmas batiam contra as superfícies próximas ou simplesmente eram carregadas pelo vento.

No estábulo próximo a casa, os cavalos relinchavam alto e batiam seus cascos contra as divisórias de madeira forte, estavam agoniados e com medo, muito embora o jovenzinho responsável pelos estábulo não pudesse entender o motivo exato de todo aquele pavor.

Do lado de dentro da mansão, uma aura pesada e sombria se fazia presente. Os castiçais de prata lavrada estavam com suas velas quase no fim, os tapetes de tecido nobre e bem trabalhados estavam úmidos e salpicados de lama, as flores que permeavam os vasos caros estavam murchas e já não exalavam o perfume fresco que caracterizava tanto a mansão Yamanaka.

Um grupo de pessoas se espalhava pelo saguão de entrada. As expressões nos rostos dos indivíduos lá presentes não saia muito do que se poderia esperar numa situação daquelas: dor, medo e resignação. Os donos da casa adoeceram com a chegada daquele incomum outono; a principio, o que era apenas uma gripe simples se tornou uma pneumonia forte que terminou por fazer com que, um dos mais célebres casais da alta sociedade da próspera terra de Konoha, ficasse confinado à sua cama. Apenas um milagre salvaria os dois do destino mais do que certo.

Sentada num sofá avermelhado, estava uma menina de oito anos que chorava silenciosamente, agarrada à uma almofada. Os cabelinhos loiros e lisos estavam bagunçados, os olhos azuis, normalmente alegres e inteligentes estavam opacos e avermelhados, indicando que a pequena já chorava há bastante tempo. Essa era Ino Yamanaka, a filha do casal doente e já entendera que seus pais não demorariam muito a deixar esse mundo.

Naquele momento específico,ela era consolada pela sua melhor amiga, uma outra menina de oito anos chamada Sakura Haruno, de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes, cheios de compaixão e carinho para ceder à amiguinha que sofria. A pequena Sakura tentava com todas as suas forças ajudar a amenizar o sofrimento da loira, tarefa essa que nem os adultos mais próximos conseguiram cumprir.

-Vai dar tudo certo, Ino-chan. – as palavras de Sakura contradiziam o que o seu tom de voz expressava.

-Não vai não, Sakura-chan! – a loirinha choramingava, abraçando com mais força a almofada. – Eu sei que não vai.

Dois meninos se aproximaram da dupla, um tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos, somados à uma expressão de eterno tédio. O outro era gordinho e tinha uma expressão mais amigável e gentil. Estes eram Shikamaru Nara e Chouji Akimichi. Ambos filhos de grandes amigos da família de Ino. Os meninos nada falaram, apenas puseram suas mãos nos ombros de Ino, como se quisessem dizer que ela não estava sozinha naquele momento.

O som de uma porta se abrindo foi ouvido e uma ansiedade se apossou de todos os presentes. Uma mulher loira e bela descia as escadas com passos lentos, e era seguida por uma jovem de cabelos escuros. Estas eram Tsunade, a maior médica conhecida naquelas terras e também a comandante das mesmas e sua assistente, Shizune.

Um homem de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos apressou-se em falar com as mulheres na escada, mas suas palavras permaneceram um mistério. O homem era Shikato Nara, o melhor amigo do pai de Ino e o responsável por cuidar da jovem filha do casal Yamanaka enquanto eles não podiam. A conversa dos três não durou muito e logo o homem veio ter com Ino.

-Ino-chan, seus pais querem vê-la. – Shikato se aproximou e estendeu sua mão para a menina. – Vamos?

A loirinha o acompanhou ainda abraçada com a almofada, seus olhos azuis sé voltaram para os amigos que lhe responderam com olhos confiantes e que diziam "estaremos com você". Isso fez com que a pequena se sentisse melhor e, com passos tímidos, foi seguindo Shikato até o quarto de seus pais. O que ninguém sabia era que um espectador muito específico estava seguindo os passos da menina.

A pequena Ino foi se aproximando da cama dossel onde estavam seus pais e jogou a almofada no chão, o casal esperava calmamente até que a filha chegasse perto o suficiente. E logo ela o fez. Chegando timidamente ao lado de seu pai, a meninas pegou as mãos do homem nas suas e começou a tremer já sabendo o que a esperava. Seus pais perceberam isso, mas não podiam fazer muito pela criança.

-Querida, não chore... – começou a voz fraca e sofrida de sua mãe. – Isso tem que acontecer...- a fala da mulher é interrompida pelo desespero crescente da pequenina.

-Eu não quero que aconteça!!! – o grito da criança podia ser ouvido de longe. – Não é justo! – Ino deixou sua cabeça tombar no colo de seu pai que depositou um beijinho na mesma.

-Filha, eu sei que você não quer... – as lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Inoshi Yamanaka ao ver sua filha chorando e ao sentir que sua esposa já havia deixado o mundo. – Mas todos morremos.

-_'Isso é tão entediante.'_ – pensava o espectador enquanto se prostrava ao lado da cama dos Yamanaka e observava o pranto sonoro da criança.

-Por que? – a voz fina da menina saíra com dificuldade, assim como a respiração desta. – Não posso fazer nada? – não houve resposta. – Papai? – a pequena tirou a cabeça do colo do homem apenas para vê-lo imóvel, como as estátuas que enfeitavam a casa.

Ino não precisou de mais nada pra entender o que havia se passado, seus pais a haviam deixado. Ela cai de joelho no chão e põe-se a rezar com uma fé que nem ela sabia que tinha. As articulações de suas mãos estavam mais brancas que o natural, devido à força que a criança empregava para mantê-las unidas. Suas orações despertaram o interesse do espectador invisível.

Ele se ajoelha ao lado da menina e seus olhos rosados observam atentamente todos os detalhes daquela figurinha, os músculos de seu rosto semelhante a uma caveira se moveram num sorrisinho sombrio, daqueles que só aparecerem quando uma idéia potencialmente interessante se faz presente. Se ele teria que aparecer pra pentelha, a aparência teria que ser menos assustadora, certo? Ele se levantou e sentou-se numa cadeira que ficava de frente para a cama dos moribundos.

-Por favor, alguém... – os soluços constantes atrapalhavam a oração. – Eu faço tudo, mas eu quero meus pais de volta! – ela de deixa cair no chão,de bruços e continua a repetição de palavras. – Eu dou tudo... – o sussurro mostra que Ino estava sendo vencida pela exaustão.

-Tudo mesmo? – a voz masculina e arrogante assusta a menina que se volta na direção do falante.

Era um indivíduo alto, de cabelos loiros tão claros que pendiam para prateados, olhos rosados e cheios de malicia_(N/A: alguém pode me dizer qual a cor do olho e do cabelo do Hidan,realmente. O.o_), trajado todo em negro. O invasor estava sentado confortavelmente na cadeira onde Inoshi costumava se sentar. O braço direito do homem estava alocado sobre o braço da cadeira e o seu rosto estava escorado em suas mãos fechadas, um sorriso gélido adornava a face bela e pálida.

-Quem é você? – Ino se levanta e pega um castiçal que estava no criado-mudo.

-Que mal você acha que vai fazer com isso? – esticando sua mão esquerda na direção de Ino, o homem faz com que o castiçal voe das mãos da mesma. – Agora está melhor. – ele se ajeita na poltrona. – Eu ouvi o que você disse. – o olhar da menina entregou os seus pensamentos, pois o homem arqueou a sobrancelha e continuou sua fala. – Sobre dar algo em troca dos seus pais.

A menina fica surpresa e vai se aproximando inconscientemente do homem que, ao ver a aproximação, se inclina um pouco na direção da criança.

-Você pode trazer eles pra mim? – a inocência daquela pergunta traz uma vontade quase que incontrolável de rir ao homem.

-Posso... – a voz dele sai baixa e o brilho que surge nos olhos da Yamanaka o incita a seguir. – Mas eu vou querer algo em troca, pequena Ino. – ele toca de leve o rosto infantil que se contorce um pouco por causa do frio que aquele contato trouxe.

-Como você sabe o meu nome? – as orbes safiras se esbugalham as mãozinhas da menina tocam a do homem que ainda estava no rosto infantil.

- _'Eis que começa o festival de obviedades!'_ – o invasor prefere não externar a sua insatisfação. – Vamos fazer um acordo? – Ino balança positivamente a cabeça mesmo antes de saber do que se tratava. - _'Isso vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava!' _- o homem pega as mãos da menina nas suas. – Eu dou mais tempo para os seus pais viverem e em troca, eu vou tirar alguns anos da sua vida.

Ino se assusta e abaixa a cabeça, ponderando sobre o que lhe fora apresentado. O que era melhor, viver muito e sem seus pais ou viver menos e com eles?Ela morde seus lábios rosados distraidamente, até arrancar sangue deles e deixar seus devaneios por esse motivo.

-Ai! – a exclamação da menina sai bem baixa.

Antes que pudesse perceber, os dedos frios e pálidos, cobertos por um lenço negro, limpam os filetes de sangue que escorriam para o queixo da menina. Por alguma razão, Ino não estava com medo daquele indivíduo, mas uma parte de seu ser a alertava para tomar cuidado. Os olhos azuis encontram rapidamente os rosados apenas para se desviarem para as portas transparentes da sacada do quarto. Algo inacreditável se passava ali! Era como se o tempo tivesse parado! As gotas de chuva que desciam do céu estavam estáticas assim como os elementos que eram carregados pelo vento.

-Então, o que me diz? – os dedos que antes limpavam os lábios, agora viravam o queixo de Ino para encará-lo. – Vai aceitar a minha proposta?

-Sim...- não havia certeza naquela resposta, mas e daí? Ela já dissera tudo o que ele queria e precisava ouvir.

A sua mão livre adentra as vestes negras e tiram delas um cordão prateado; o pingente preso nele era um triângulo invertido, inserido num círculo. O homem põe o objeto no pescoço de Ino e se levanta, indo até a cama do falecido casal Yamanaka e ali permanece alguns segundos, com suas mãos acima dos cadáveres. Ino assistia tudo em silêncio, temendo atrapalhar o trabalho do estranho e uniu-se à ele a tempo de ver a cor voltando aos rostos de seus pais.

A palidez foi dando lugar a um rubor leve e movimentos respiratórios podiam ser vistos e ouvidos. A felicidade que se apossou da menina era imensurável e lágrimas surgiram naquelas safiras que, há muito tempo, haviam perdido o seu vigor costumeiro. Tamanha é a sua distração que ela não percebe que o homem se deslocara para trás dela e a pegara no colo.

-Eles estão... – a voz tremida da menina vem acompanhada de lágrimas que caem na roupa do homem.

-Sim... – ele vai levando Ino para o quarto da mesma e não demora muito a chegar. – E continuarão vivos por mais algum tempo. – ele põe a menina na cama e ela é logo tomada por uma estranha sonolência.

-Quanto tem...po...- a voz dela falha e a última coisa que percebe é uma mão fria tocando sua testa.

O invasor demora mais uns minutos admirando a certeza Ino seria magnífica quando crescesse mas isso não serviria muito pois ele não tinha a menor intenção de demorar demais para receber a sua parte do trato. Afinal, ele cumprira à risca o que se propusera a fazer.

-Nós nos veremos em breve, Ino Yamanaka. – o homem se levanta vai até a janela, apenas para ver o caos que o clima estava proporcionando. – Você não se lembrará dessa noite e nem de mim. – a forma que tomara começa a sumir. – Mas logo eu virei buscá-la. – e assim ele some.

No dia seguinte, a notícia de espalha por toda Konoha. Um milagre salvara os Yamanaka e uma festa é programada para celebrar tão fortuito acontecimento. Apesar da enorme alegria em seu coração, algo diz a Ino que ela fez algo errado, mas não consegue se lembrar exatamente o que fora.

Ela não sabia mas o erro fora negociar com o único cobrador no Universo que é certo e que não poupa ninguém de sua visita: A Morte.

-

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap e que deixem review para a autora que vos falar saiba como seguir ou não com a história.**:D**

Bis Bald.**o/ **


	2. Cartas e Bilhetes

**Hallo. o/**

**- **

Que coisa feliz! **\o/**  
Não pensei que fosse ter gente com o mesmo gosto que eu pra casais estranhos. **X3**  
Vamos ao que interessa, shall we? **;D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Cap 2 – Cartas e Bilhetes**

**-**

**-**

**- **

_No dia seguinte, a notícia de espalha por toda Konoha. Um milagre salvara os Yamanaka e uma festa é programada para celebrar tão fortuito acontecimento. Apesar da enorme alegria em seu coração, algo diz a Ino que ela fez algo errado, mas não consegue se lembrar exatamente o que fora._

_-_

_-_

_- _

**OoOoOoOoOoOo 9 anos depois oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Pouco se comentava daquele acontecimento depois de 10 anos, aliás, raramente ele era lembrado pelos que estiveram envolvidos nele. O casal Yamanaka continuou seguindo a sua vida e a próspera terra de Konoha vivia em seu período de glória e poucos problemas se apresentavam. As condições de vida melhoraram, a economia dera um salto, as relações com as terras vizinhas estavam indo de vento em poupa, os cofres públicos estavam cheios. Tudo corria às mil maravilhas.

Numa casa perto das montanhas, duas moças estavam sentadas num sofá da biblioteca da dita casa, matando o tempo. Uma delas lia um livro e fazia seus dedos brancos e finos se enrolarem nos fios longos e róseos que cascateavam por sua cabeça, os olhos verdes estavam fixos nas páginas. Uma vez ou outra, seus dedos tamborilavam sobre a mesa de mogno.

Já a outra jovem, estava quase deitada num divã próximo à uma enorme janela, os olhos azuis observavam preguiçosamente o movimento das gotas contra o vidro, seus longos cabelos dourados estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e suas mãos brancas brincavam com algumas flores que ela tirara do jardim.

-Por que tem que chover tanto nessa terra? – a irritação da loira fica evidente.

-Dá pra reclamar menos, Porquinha? – a outra jovem tira a sua atenção do livro momentaneamente. – Eu estou tentando ler.

-Que bela amiga você é, Testuda! – a loira levanta do divã, chega até a janela e encosta-se à mesma, ficando de costas para o lado de fora. – Eu não suporto dias de chuva, Sakura... – ela comenta e o tom que se apresenta é totalmente diferente. De irritado passa para tenso.

Sakura não entende bem o que quer dizer, mas fica preocupada com a súbita mudança de comportamento da amiga, e decide abandonar sua leitura. Ela vai até a amiga e a abraça, mesmo depois de anos de convivência, a jovem Haruno nunca conseguira entender que medo era esse que Ino tinha da chuva.

-E qual o motivo? – a voz de Sakura sai baixa e ela vai levando a Yamanaka até o divã em que a última estivera há pouco.

-Eu sinto que algo ruim aconteceu num dia de chuva, mas não sei dizer o que foi. – a loira esconde seu rosto nas mãos.

-Talvez tenha sido um pesadelo que você teve... – Sakura começa a pensar em possibilidades que expliquem aquele medo estranho que Ino sentia. – Ou algo que você leu?

-Não, Testudinha! – por mais incrível que possa parecer, esse era um jeito carinhoso de falar. – Eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu, mas não consigo lembrar o que é!

-O que pode ser um problema, bela senhorita. – a súbita voz na conversa assusta as duas moças que se viram em direção à porta.

Um jovem pálido, de cabelos lisos e negros estava escorado num lado ainda fechado na porta e trazia em seus lábios um sorriso, no mínimo, irritante. Sua roupa verde e branca estava impecavelmente arrumada e em suas mãos, estava uma pasta cheia de desenhos.

-Como você chegou aqui, Sai? – Sakura pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que vai à direção do rapaz.

-Essa é uma boa pergunta, feiosa... – ele começa sua explicação no tom mais casual do mundo. – Eu desci as escadas, dei alguns passos, pus a mão na maçaneta... – o jovem não termina de falar por causa de um livro que, por pouco, não colidiu com seu rosto. – Isso é tão pouco feminino, não me admira que você ainda não tenha pretendente nenhum.

-Você entendeu, seu idiota! – Sakura agarra a camisa do rapaz. – Homens não são permitidos aqui, vá embora!

-Chegaaaa! – o tom autoritário de Ino faz com que os outros dois parem com a criancice. – Sai, o que você veio fazer aqui?

-Avisar que o intervalo já está no final e que senhorita Anko não está bom humor.

Isso foi tudo que precisava ser dito para as duas jovens irem correndo em direção à sala de aula. Os uniformes verdes e brancos das jovens balançavam enquanto elas corriam e logo chegaram ao seu destino, sendo brindadas com a carranca da jovem professora de Literatura.

-Muito bonito, senhoritas! – Ino e Sakura vão indo para as suas carteiras. – Aproveitem que eu estou de bom humor e abram logo os seus livros!

-Perdão, senhorita Anko. – as duas abaixam as cabeças e contém os risos.

Ino e Sakura sentam-se lado a lado e cumprem a ordem dada. A professora Anko Mitarashi era conhecida por sua energia e leve dose de sadismo com a qual tratava as suas alunas; muitos diziam que esse distinto traço de personalidade fora herdado de seu pai adotivo, a figura mais enigmática e controvertida de toda Konoha, Orochimaru.

-Eu realmente não sei como o Kakashi Hatake consegue ficar casado com ela. – comenta uma voz risonha atrás de Ino. As jovens Haruno e Yamanaka viram o pescoço e vêem o rosto jovial de Tenten Kozumi _(N/A: sobrenome totalmente inventado. X.x)_, os cabelos castanhos da jovem estavam presos num estranho penteado e os olhos castanhos, ora estavam na professora que escrevi na lousa ora olhavam para as amigas.

-Ele é um herói. – Ino responde enquanto finge escrever numa folha.

-Além de muito interessante. – complementa Sakura que olha pra janela. – Alguém sabe por que ele usa aquela máscara?

-Di...Dizem que é por causa do pai dele. – uma voz tímida e gentil responde. As jovens olham para o lado de Tenten e vêem uma moça de cabelos escuros e olhos de pérola sorrindo discretamente para elas. Esta era Hinata Hyuuga, a herdeira da mais nobre família de Konoha.

-O que sobre o pai? – a curiosidade de Tenten viera na hora errada.

-Senhorita Kozumi! – o semigrito da professora faz com que todas as moças da sala voltem seus rostos para a direção de vida.

-Sim, senhorita Anko. – Tenten se levanta e tenta esconder a tremedeira que se abate sobre seu corpo.

-Leia para a turma o trecho onde parei. – a professora de deleita com o nervosismo da aluna. – E leia decentemente!

Tenten olha rapidamente para a carteira de Hinata e vê os dedos da amiga indicando de onde ela devia começar.

-Deus meu, Deus meu, que já não posso com essa guerra interior.**(1)** – a mão da professora no ar indica que algo não estava muito bom.

-Pode parar!Prefiro não continuar ouvindo essa ofensa ao mestre Goethe, pode se sentar. – a professora volta para a lousa e Tenten, aliviada, senta em sua cadeira.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

A aula de Literatura foi se arrastando até a hora em que, finalmente, terminou. Uma multidão de meninas saia das salas e se dirigiam aos seus dormitórios.

Aquele era um colégio interno, exclusivo para meninas e onde eram ensinadas todas as disciplinas que eram julgadas "úteis" para as futuras mulheres de Konoha, tais como: culinária, escrita, bordado, música, dança e tudo de mais tedioso que se pudesse encontrar.

Por mais dinâmica que fosse aquela sociedade, não eram muitas as mulheres que conseguiam se destacar por seus próprios talentos, a única exceção mais proeminente era Tsunade, que além de médica talentosíssima era um exemplo que todas as moças de Konoha desejavam seguir.

Era bem verdade que oficialmente, o governo estava nas mãos de Jiraya, o marido de Tsunade, mas como todos sabiam que o poder estava nas mãos da mulher que, vinha tentando mudar certas estruturas de Konoha há anos, mas sabia que era uma missão que demandaria tempo e trabalho.

O quarteto tagarela da aula de Literatura chegou finalmente em seu dormitório e logo começaram a se espalhar pelo ambiente. O quarto era grande e com duas beliches onde as jovens dormiam, numa ficavam Hinata e Ino e na outra, Sakura e Tenten. Cada uma possuía um espaço reservado no enorme armário que, sozinho, ocupava uma das paredes. Uma janela ficava entre as duas beliches e abaixo dessa mesma janela, estava uma marquise que costumava servir de rota de fuga dos quartos.

-Alguém sabe quando será o próximo dia de passeio na cidade? – Sakura se joga na cama.

-Acho que é no sábado. Se bem que, como já estamos no final do período escolar, acho que vão suspender as visitas. – Ino vai separando uma roupa mais a vontade se dirige ao banheiro.

-Credo! Não agüento mais ficar dentro dessa prisão! – Tenten começa a separar as lições do dia.

-Concordo com vocês. – Hinata vai até a janela.

Uma batida na porta interrompe a conversa e alguns envelopes entram no quarto, por baixo da porta. Sakura se adiante e pega os envelopes, voltando para sua cama logo em seguida. Ela leva alguns segundos observando-os.

-Carta para nós! – a Haruno pega a sua e distribui as outras, mas como Ino estava no banho, decidiu por a desta na cama.

Não demora muito e a loira sai do banho, sendo substituída por Hinata. Ino pega a sua carta e, assim como as outras, começa a lê-las.O silêncio do quarto só é quebrado pelo som da água e das vozes femininas do lado de fora da janela.

-Notícias? – Tenten quebra o silêncio.

-Meus pais decidiram que vão começar a procurar um pretendente pra mim. – o desânimo na voz da menina de cabelos rosados é claro.

-Não é tão ruim. – a Kozumi diz com um tom simpático.

-Fácil dizer isso quando seus pais já te arrumaram um. – Ino afunda o rosto no travesseiro.

-O Neji não é ruim...- o jeito como a morena fala dá a entender que ela estava tentando se convencer muito disso.

-De fato, ele é rico e bonito. – Sakura começa e vai até o armário. – Só é frio, estóico e levemente insensível mais isso não é naaada se comparado ao nome que você vai carregar.

-Ter o nome é que é o problema. – isso veio de Hinata que saíra do banheiro, penteando seus cabelos. – O nome Hyuuga é um fardo enorme pra se carregar. – E quanto à você, Ino-chan?

-Meu primo maluco vai chegar de Iwagakure. – ela responde, ainda com a cara no travesseiro.

-Aquele que quase explodiu o estábulo? – Tenten se segura pra não rir, lembrando da cena.

-Ele mesmo.

-E que notícia você recebeu, Hinata? – Sakura para na porta do banheiro.

-Nada...só que... – as amigas já conheciam a personalidade de Hinata e preferiram esperar que a jovem Hyuuga estivesse pronta pra responder. – Eu vou ter que ir à reunião do Clã Hyuuga na semana que vêm.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente para as jovens do internato, e quando a noite chegou, um grupinho se reuniu em um outro dormitório, onde ficaram até tarde conversando e contando histórias umas para as outras.

-Vocês souberam? – uma jovem de cabelos e olhos escuros pergunta às outras enquanto pega uma carta de um baralho, emprestado por um dos meninos do internato vizinho.

-Não, Kin-chan. O que houve? – Ino sussurra ao mesmo tempo em que acerta as cartas em sua mão.

_-_Estão dizendo que a professora Kurenai está grávida. – Kin responde e fica feliz ao notar que todos os olhares do recinto se voltaram para ela.

-Mentira! – Tenten quase cai da cama ao receber a notícia.

A fofoca continua rolando solta até, pelo menos, 23:00 quando passos são ouvidos no corredor. As meninas se desesperam e as que não pertenciam àquele dormitório têm que correr pela fina marquise até os seus quartos além da preocupação de não fazer barulho para não alertar as vigias que estavam rondando pelos terrenos da escola.

Em questão de segundos Tenten, Sakura, Ino e Hinata estão de volta às suas camas e fingindo dormir tranqüilamente. Não demora muito para ouvirem uma batida na porta e a maçaneta se virar. Uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos adentra o quarto e tudo o que vê são quatro meninas dormindo tranqüilamente. Logo a mulher, professora Kurenai Yuuhi sai do quarto e as jovens respiram aliviadas.

-Essa foi por pouco! – Ino se esconde embaixo dos cobertores.

-Meu coração tava quase saindo pela boca. – Tenten se senta na cama.

-Que perigo...- comenta Hinata que leva a mão direita ao coração.

-Mas é divertido! – Sakura começa a rir e logo e seguida pelas amigas.

O som de algo batendo contra a janela interrompe as risadas e Hinata vai averiguar o que foi, abrindo a janela, ela vê uma pedra enrolada no papel. A Hyuuga pega a pedra a fecha a janela, abrindo o papel ela vê uma mensagem escrita no papel.

-

-

1852114115 / 31381559181

491 30!

Ass: CA

-

-

-Meninas, mensagem do _Arlequim_! – as outras três se unem a Hinata e começam a decodificar o que estava escrito, na verdade, era uma coisa simples e bem prática de usar.

-Já sei o que é. – diz Ino, ela pega uma pena e começa e escrever na mesma folha.

-

-

Reunião na cachoeira.

Dia 30!

Ass. CA

-

-

-Por que dia 30? – Sakura dá um bocejo.

-É o último dia de aula e nós sempre saímos mais cedo. – Tenten explica. – Mas vamos ter que dar um jeito de encontrar algum dos meninos do_ Arlequim_ pra perguntarmos a hora.

-Acho que podemos fazer isso amanhã. – Ino gruda o ouvido na porta pra ter certeza de que ninguém está ouvindo-as

-Como? – Hinata guarda o bilhete dentro de seu sapato.

-Eles vão treinar amanhã, perto daqui. – Ino volta pra cama. – Basta um de nós ir até um deles.

-Eu vou. – Tenten se oferece. – O Lee vai falar rapidinho.

-Tudo acertado! – Sakura se afunda na cama. – Boa noite, moças.

-Boa noite.

Logo as quatro caem no mais profundo sono e sonham com a próxima reunião do _Arlequim_. A única expressão de liberdade que se tinha naqueles internatos, expressão clandestina é verdade, mas ainda sim, o maior prazer dos jovens estudantes de Konoha.

-

-

-

**Continua...**

* * *

**(1)**Isso é um trecho do livro Fausto, de Goethe**  
**

Esse capítulo foi mais light já que eu tinha que contrabalançar o clima mórbido do capítulo anterior, né? **XD**

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Isa belle b.a.y.h:Obrigada pelo elogio. E eis a continuação aqui,moça. ;**D**

Kadzinha: Que bom que gostou e olha a continuação aqui. **:D**

Dri Lioncurt: Intimada? O.ô. bom saber que tem outra pessoa que gosta de casais estranhos por aqui. E a fic não vai ser tão triste quanto vc tá pensando,não ainda! **8D**

Sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino: O que acontece? **o.o**. Tá continuado moça, olha o cap novo aqui. **XD**


	3. Clube do Arlequim

**Hallo. o/**

**- **

Aproveitando uma estranha leva de inspiração.

Aqui temos um capítulo novo. ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Cap 4 – Clube do Arlequim**

**-**

**-**

**- **

_Logo as quatro caem no mais profundo sono e sonham com a próxima reunião do Arlequim. A única expressão de liberdade que se tinha naqueles internatos, expressão clandestina é verdade, mas ainda sim, o maior prazer dos jovens estudantes de Konoha._

_-_

_-_

_- _

**We don't need no education**  
_(Nós não precisamos de educação.)_**  
We don't need no thought control**  
_(Nós não precisamos de controle mental)_**  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom**  
_(Sem sarcasmo negro, na sala de aula)_**  
Teachers leave them kids alone**  
_(Professores deixem essas crianças em paz)_**  
Hey teacher leave us kids alone**  
_(Hei professores, deixem-nos em paz)_**  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall**  
_(No total você é somente mais um tijolo no muro)_

**(Pink Floyd – Another Brick In The Wall, part II)**

**-**

**-**

**- **_  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Como já era de se esperar, uma barulheira se fazia presente no refeitório do Internato Feminino de Konoha, várias jovens de muitas idades se distribuíam pelas enormes mesas e faziam barulho com os talheres sobre as mesmas.

Numa mesa próxima a uma enorme janela, Sakura e Tenten estavam sentadas defronte a Ino e Hinata e as amigas comiam tranqüilamente. Até Tenten quebrar o gelo.

-O calendário de exames já saiu, viram? – a Mitsashi_(N/A: só me disseram o sobrenome dela depois do capítulo anterior)_ bebia um suco de laranja.

-Serão todos na mesma semana? – Hinata passava manteiga num pão.

-Sim. – Tenten responde.

-Que horror! Mais uma semana perdida. – reclama Ino antes de morder sua maçã.

-Nem me fale. – Sakura concorda e sinaliza para que as amigas se aproximem dela. – Tenten, já conseguiu falar com o Lee?

-Vou tentar hoje, mas vocês também podem tentar falar com alguém. – a morena sinaliza para as amigas se afastarem porque uma das professoras já tinha reparado na "reuniãozinha" das meninas.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Elas encerram o papo e logo o sinal toca, indicando que as aulas começariam logo; não leva muito tempo para que as meninas que estavam no refeitório comecem a se espalhar pelas muitas salas do lugar. Ino e Tenten vão para a aula de música enquanto Hinata e Sakura foram para a aula de culinária.

A sala de música era um ambiente grande e construído no modelo de um anfiteatro, capaz de abrigar 40 alunas e vários instrumentos necessários. Naquele momento, apenas a professora de música ocupava o recinto e logo foi saudada pelas alunas que chegavam. As jovens começaram a se espalhar pela sala e a tomarem os seus lugares, próximas aos respectivos instrumentos.

-Não consigo me concentrar. – Ino sussurra e vira a página da partitura.

-Não é pra menos, a semana de provas é a próxima. – Tenten acertava as cordas do violino em suas mãos. – E ainda temos que ver como fica a reunião do_Arlequim_, né?

-É mesmo, temos que pensar em como chegar em um dos meninos pra sabermos como vai ser. – a Yamanaka pega o seu violino e imita a amiga. – E essas provas virão terríveis.

-Prefiro não pensar nisso... – a Mitsashi acerta o violino no ombro. – Pelo menos, não ainda.

O som dos violinos toma conta do ambiente e a aula transcorre sem nada de muito especial acontecendo, exceto pela notícia de que a professora decidira em segredo, que aquela aula seria a avaliação final. Claro que as jovens só souberam disso quando a professora começou a entregar certificados de conclusão para cada uma.

E aproveitando que isso fez com que a aula terminasse mais cedo, Tenten e Ino aproveitaram o tempo que tinham até a próxima aula para conseguirem escapolir até o Internato masculino que, para a sorte delas, não ficava longe. Tudo que precisavam fazer para chegar nele era pegar um pequeno atalho dentro de uma plantação.

Logo chegarão em seu destino e conseguiam ver alguns meninos passeando pelo jardim que ficava defronte ao prédio; alguns conversavam, uns jogavam e outros dormiam. E Ino conhecia bem um dos dorminhocos, o que tornaria sua missão ainda mais simples.

As duas jovens saíram agachadas do atalho e se esconderam atrás de uma enorme árvore que ficava do lado das grades do edifício, Tenten pegou uma pedra e, sabendo em quem deveria acertar, lançou-a com força e acertou seu alvo com precisão. O atingido despertou de seu sono e começou a olhar para os lados, à procura de quem havia feito.

-Shikamaru! – a voz de Ino chamou o rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que se assustou ao ver as meninas naquele lugar.

Shikamaru Nara foi andando despreocupadamente até a grade e fingiu olhar para o nada.

-O que faz aqui, problemática? – ele pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que a loira engatinhava até próximo das grades.

-_Arlequim_.

-Festa na sede, dia 20, às 23:00 em ponto. Senha: Alea jacta est_.(N/A: É uma expressão latina dita pro Júlio César, significa: A sorte está lançada.)_ – o jovem ficou de costas para a loira, não porque quisesse ignorá-la, mas sim, escondê-la. – A reunião da cachoeira foi uma idéia do Sasuke pra irmos todos juntos.

-Entendi... – antes que Ino pudesse completar, o sinal toca e Shikamaru vai se afastando. – E o passaporte?

O Nara volta-se na direção da loira e joga um objeto na direção dela. Um dado preto e vermelho.

-Obrigada. – ela engatinha até a árvore e logo se põe a correr ao lado de Tenten, pois se o intervalo dos meninos tinha terminado, o delas estaria próximo também. Dentro de cinco minutos, as jovens chegam aos terrenos da escola e por pouco, não são vistas pela professora Anko, que vai entrando e as amigas o fazem depois da professora ter sumido.

Subindo as escadas, as jovens são interceptadas por Hinata e Sakura, que arfavam.

-Onde vocês foram? – Sakura se curva e põe as mãos nos joelhos.

-Procuramos vocês por todo lugar... – Hinata se apóia na parede.

-É sobre o _Arlequim_. – a Hyuuga e a Aromo se entreolham e depois olham para as amigas.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa pra vocês procurarem a gente? – Ino tira umas folhinhas que estavam presas em seu uniforme.

-Adiantaram as provas... – Tenten e Ino quase enfartam. – Começam amanhã!

Isso foi o suficiente pra transformar aquele edifício num caos!Várias meninas carregavam livros, folhas e penas para todos os lados; a biblioteca estava cheia de meninas sentadas pelo chão, pelas cadeiras e até mesmo sobre as mesas, tentando estudar o máximo possível.

Nenhuma viva alma naquele Internato, pelo menos entre as alunas, conseguiu pregar o olho naquela noite. As luzes dos quartos ficaram acesas toda a madrugada e os passeios pela marquise foram uma constante até perto do sol raiar.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOo Uma semana depois oOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**- **

As várias carruagens levavam os alunos e alunas dos internatos de volta aos seus lares, muito embora alguns tenham decidido parar pelo caminho e seguirem depois. Esse foi o caso das quatro amigas, que por sorte, moravam relativamente perto umas das outras. Naquele momento, elas estavam no segundo andar de uma confeitaria, começando a saborear o doce gosto do fim das aulas.

-Descanso enfim! – Sakura se espreguiça na cadeira.

-Coisa boa. – Tenten bebia um copo de suco.

-Liberdade! – Ino leva os braços ao ar, causando risadas nas amigas, exceto a de Hinata.

A jovem Hyuuga estava silenciosa e parecia triste.

-O que houve, Hinata-chan? – a morena põe sua mão esquerda sobre a da menina dos olhos perolados. – Você está tão cabisbaixa.

-Está assim desde que saímos do colégio. – Sakura toma um gole de chocolate quente.

-Algum problema? – Ino pergunta enquanto pega um escolhe um bombom da caixa.

-A reunião do Clã Hyuuga é amanhã. – as amigas se arrependem de terem feito as perguntas. – Acho que vão decidir lá... – Hinata empalidece começa a tremer levemente.

-Decidir? – Sakura pergunta baixo a Tenten.

-Sobre o casamento, Testuda! – Ino responde entre dentes e se volta pra Hinata. – Já existe algum pretendente de uma família que tenha agradado seu pai?

Hinata pensa um pouco e morde o lábio inferior.

-Sim.

-É tão ruim assim? – a garota de cabelos rosados pergunta e ao ver a sobrancelha erguida de Hinata, continua. – Pra você estar com tanto medo?

-Não mas... – a Hyuuga vai se afundando na cadeira. – E se ele não quiser? – essa frase foi feita mais para a própria Hinata do que para as outras

A amiga acha estranha essa divagação e começam a pensar sobre a mesma. O tom que a jovem de olhos perolados usou não expressava medo, mas sim, ansiedade, como se ela desejasse aquilo, mas estivesse muito preocupada com a reação do possível candidato. E se somarmos a isso, o brilho que apareceu nos olhos de Hinata, o pretendente só poderia ser um.

- Sakura-chaaaannnnn! – uma voz masculina e jovial atinge os ouvidos das meninas que vêem um rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis e expressão brincalhona, subindo as escadas da confeitaria. Este era Naruto Uzumaki, neto dos governantes de Konoha e um dos indivíduos mais barulhentos que se podia conhecer. Além de ser o pretendente de Hinata.

-Naruto, pára de gritar! – fala um outro garoto de olhos e cabelos negros somados à um ar de indiferença latente, que subia as escadas lentamente. Sasuke Uchiha, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do país e o amor de infância de Ino e paixão eterna de Sakura.

Os dois rapazes se aproximam da mesa.

-Viemos deixar isso pra vocês. – Sasuke deixa um saco de papel em cima da mesa e vai saindo.

-Até! – Naruto fala com o mesmo tom de antes e segue o Uchiha.

Tenten se ocupa em abrir o saco, lá dentro estavam quatro sacos menores de veludo, contendo dados pretos e vermelhos, sendo que um dos sacos estava vazio. Os passaportes pro Arlequim e os saquinhos para as doações.

-Falta um dado. – comenta Sakura.

-É mesmo. – fala Hinata que se recuperara do choque de ter tido Naruto tão próximo de si.

-Não falta, não. Eu já tenho. – Ino explica e tira um dado igual ao das amigas de dentro de sua bolsa. – O Shikamaru me deu quando fui ao internato masculino.

A conversa das amigas durou até metade da tarde, mas logo elas teriam que se separar, indo cada uma para a sua respectiva casa.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

A tarde já ia sumindo quando Ino se aproximava de casa, a carruagem balançara pouco e a jovem aproveitou isso para cochilar. Não demorou muito para que os empregados viessem recolher os seus pertences e sua mãe vir recepcioná-la com um caloroso abraço.

-Minha filha, que saudade! – a senhora Yamanaka trajava um vestido creme e de mangas longas. – Você deve estar exausta.

-Nem tanto, eu cochilei no caminho. – as duas iam entrando e a mãe de Ino foi logo guiando a filha para o quarto da mesma.

-Espere aqui. Pedirei para uma empregada preparar o seu banho. – a mãe sai apressada do quarto e Ino estranha àquela atitude, era como se a mulher desejasse que a filha não visse algo que estava fora do quarto, visto a violência com a qual a porta da mesma foi fechada.

Uma empregada vem e auxilia a jovem Yamanaka em seu banho e depois dele, trazendo para ela a bandeja com o jantar. Outra coisa estranha, pois a família sempre jantava junta. Quando Ino termina a refeição, ela decide ir até a sala de música, apenas para se distrair um pouco.

Descendo as escadas, ela pega de relance a imagem de três pessoas dentro do escritório; uma delas era o seu pai, sentado em uma poltrona e visivelmente apreensivo já os outros não se podia dizer como era. A loira esperou e logo teve que subir as escadas rapidamente, pois os homens saiam do escritório, e se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra próxima e ajoelhou-se, tentando ficar incógnita.

-Acho que é tempo suficiente, senhor Yamanaka. – fala um dos estranhos. Era alto, com pele escura e cabelos pretos, sua roupa era da cor dos cabelos e nas mãos trazia uma pasta. Sua voz era baixa e ameaçadora.

-É uma escolha muito complicada que...-

-O senhor poderia ter previsto a bastante tempo. – o outro homem vestia um longo casaco marrom e também trazia um pasta. Seus cabelos eram espetados e alaranjados, sua voz era inexpressiva. – O senhor tem duas semanas para nos dar a resposta, antes que algo mais atraia as atenções do meu cliente.

Inoshi Yamanaka se mostra resignado e vai acompanhando os homens até a porta.

-Tenha uma boa noite. – dizem os desconhecidos que logo somem porta afora.

O pai de Ino se apóia na porta e logo ganha a companhia da esposa, eles dizem algo um pro outro que a filha não consegue ouvir. Inoshi anda a passos pesados de volta ao escritório e bate a porta, a esposa fica parada na entrada, com um dos braços cruzado e o outro apoiando sua cabeça que estava para baixo. Algo não estava nem um pouco bem, e Ino descobriria o que era mas não naquele momento.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Hoje.  
Hoje é meu dia de gente  
Hoje é proibido dormir**

**Hoje.  
Hoje é meu dia de gente  
Até o amanhecer  
Quero estar com você**

**( Kid Abelha – Eu Contra a Noite)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

A noite de sábado chegara quente e Ino se arrumava em seu quarto, a festa do _Arlequim_ seria naquela noite e ela não perderia isso por nada. Seus pais haviam ido para a festa de um amigo e não voltariam cedo, isso era certo, o que daria tempo para a jovem aproveitar bastante a festa.

Estava usando um vestido azul escuro que possuía um certo decote, seus cabelos estavam presos numa trança e tudo que a adornava era um cordão com um triângulo invertido, inserido num círculo. Ela não se lembrava onde arranjara tal acessório, mas não se importava nem um pouco.

Ela abriu a porta da sacada de seu quarto e empoleirou-se no galho de uma árvore que ficava colada na sacada. Desceu com cuidado e foi andando até uma bicicleta que sempre a levava para as reuniões e festas do Arlequim.

Depois de uns 25 minutos, a jovem chegou numa região próxima de um rio e atravessou uma ponte de madeira que fora construída há pouco tempo. Mais algumas pedaladas a levaram a um enorme templo abandonado ao qual ninguém dava atenção.

Deixou sua bicicleta escondida embaixo das escadas e foi entrando no templo, vendo logo uma enorme estátua foi andando para o lado direito da mesma e tirou um tatame do chão, e foi descendo por uma escada, não sem antes devolver o tatame ao lugar.

Uns segundos de caminhada a levaram a uma pesada porta de madeira, batendo três vezes, ela ouviu uma voz do outro lado.

-Codinome?

-Spica. – as mulheres do Arlequim usavam como codinome, uma estrela da constelação de seu signo_.(N/A: Pra quem não sabe, a Ino é do signo de Virgem e Spica é a estrela mais brilhante dessa constelação)._

_-_Nome?

-Ino Yamanaka.

-Senha?

-Alea jacta est. – isso era irritante, mas necessário.

-Passaporte. – uma portinhola se abriu e Ino entregou o dado e o saquinho preto.

A porta se abriu e ela finalmente pode entrar. O ambiente era enorme; com uma bancada grande para bebidas, mesas de biliar e de cartas, almofadas jogadas pelo chão, pinturas psicodélicas nas paredes, velas coloridas e perfumadas espalhadas sobre as mesinhas, no centro estava uma piscina rasa e redonda, com flores e velas boiando, uma banda tocava uma música animada e vários rostos.

-Demorou, hein? – Ino se vira e vê Shikamaru vestido com uma calça marrom e uma blusa verde, trazendo um copo de rum na mão. – Achei que não vinha mais, problemática?

-Demorei mais cheguei! – ela pega o copo de Shikamaru e bebe um gole. – Onde você está sentado?

-Vem. – ele puxa a loira pelas mãos e eles vão até uma outra porta, perto das bebidas.

Entrando por aquela porta, via-se um ambiente mais calmo, mas decorado de forma semelhante ao anterior. Numa mesinha do canto, estava um rapaz gordinho e de cabelos avermelhados, vestido com uma blusa bege e uma calça verde escura, esse era Chouji Akimichi. Ao lado deste, estava Sakura com um vestido verde e cinza e com ela estava Sasuke trajando uma calça preta e uma blusa azul escura.

-Chegou cedo pra amanhã, Porquinha! – Sakura belisca uns petiscos da mesa.

-Não começa, Testuda. – Ino se senta numa das almofadas e Shikamaru ao seu lado. – Boa noite, gente. – a loira cumprimenta os outros.

-Olá. – Chouji sorri gentilmente e bebe um copo de vinho

Sasuke apenas dá um aceno curto com a cabeça e uma nova roda de conversas e bebidas se inicia. O tempo vai passando, mas não sem ser visto através do relógio que ficava numa parede. Sem que eles percebam, uma nova pessoa surge na conversa.

-Cadê o resto da patota? – o quinteto toma um susto com a voz e vêem uma mulher de cabelos olhos e cabelos castanhos gargalhando com a reação deles.

-Rin-senpai, que susto! – Sakura reclama.

-Perdão, crianças. Só que eu estranhei não ver o resto do grupo aqui. - a mulher chamada Rin bebe de seu copo.

-Rin-chan, para de dar susto nas crianças. – um homem de cabelos espetados e olhos negros chega e abraça a mulher por trás. – Olá, pessoas.

-Obito-senpai. – os jovens cumprimentam.

-Que se passa aqui, hein? – um outro homem se aproxima, este com cabelos brancos e uma máscara cobrindo metade do rosto. – E aí, miniaturas? – ele se dirige aos adolescentes. – Casal 20, temos coisas pra resolver. – os adultos de despedem e saindo do ambiente.

Estes três eram os fundadores do _Clube do Arlequim, _há 15 anos: Kakashi Hatake, Rin e Obito Uchiha. Amigos de infância e os maiores desordeiros que Konoha já vira, pelo menos assim o foram durante a adolescência. Eles foram os criadores dos mais eficazes métodos de cola e caos que os alunos de Konoha usariam durante seu período escolar e universitário.

Kakashi era o filho de um grande general que cometeu suicídio e desde esse dia, o homem de cabelos espetados escondia o seu rosto. Conhecido por ser preguiçoso, despreocupado e pervertido, era o namorado-noivo-e afins de Anko Mitarashi.

Rin era a chefe dos médicos do maior hospital de Konoha e a esposa de Obito. Calma, inteligente e conciliadora, era a voz da razão no meio daqueles loucos.

Obito era um professor universitário e uma das "ovelhas negras" do Clã Uchiha, muito provavelmente por causa do seu desprezo às tradições da família. Era divertido, dinâmico e levemente avoado.

Esse trio estranho formou o Clube apenas como uma brincadeira de reunir amigos e sair pra se divertir, em segredo, pois muitos dos membros eram mulheres, e afiliações a esse tipo de coisa não eram bem vistas pela sociedade.

O que começara como um grupo de brincadeiras foi evoluindo até se tornar quase uma sociedade secreta de membros seletos, onde diversões, debates e trocas de informação e ajudas eram constantes. Os saquinhos pretos eram distribuídos aos membros para fazerem doações ao clube e esse dinheiro servia para a manutenção da sede, ajuda aos membros e custeio das festas.

O nome de _Clube do Arlequim_ foi uma sugestão dada por Rin, já que ela via o personagem** (1)** como o mascote perfeito para um grupo de "subversivos" cujo maior desejo era a liberdade e a diversão. Com o crescimento, o _Arlequim_ se tornou uma dor de cabeça constante para a conservadora sociedade de Konoha que o via como um caminho para a perdição dos jovens.

E nenhum membro se ocupava em desmentir isso. Principalmente, porque nenhum Pierrô **(2) **(os homens do Clube) ou Colombina **(2)** (as mulheres) se assumia como tal. Isso era o que mantinha a segurança do Clube e o deixava de cabelo em pé os que não eram membros. E falando em membros...

-Aproveitando, cadê o resto do pessoal? – Ino pergunta, ao perceber a demora dos amigos.

- Naruto, Hinata e Tenten estão na reunião do Clã Hyuuga. – Sasuke começa. - Kiba está doente e Sai viajou.

-Quando será que vão anunciar a data do casamento? – Chouji comenta.

-Logo, imagino que o pai da Hinata esteja louco pra filha sair de casa... – Sakura mexe nos cabelos. – E o pai do Neji já deixou ele demorar demais pra marcar uma data.

-Coitados... – é tudo que Shikamaru diz antes de se largar nas almofadas. – Tão jovens e tão ferrados.

-Logo será a sua vez, tenha certeza. – a ironia no comentário de Sasuke faz todos rirem.

-Vamos dançar, gente? – Ino sugere e os outros vão com ela para o outro cômodo.

A diversão dura até as 02:00 quando o quinteto vai seguindo seu caminho. Sasuke segue sozinho, Chouji acompanha Sakura e Shikamaru vai com Ino.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Shikamaru vinha pedalando e Ino vinha sentada á sua frente e quase dormindo, apoiando a cabeça loira no seu braço direito e o Nara não estava nem um pouco incomodado com isso. O percurso transcorreu com calma e rapidamente estavam na Mansão Yamanaka.

-Acorda, Ino. – Shikamaru balança um pouco o braço direito. – Chegamos.

A loira da um longo bocejo e o amigo não consegue segurar um sorriso.

-Obrigada por me trazer, Shika. – ela sai da bicicleta e se espreguiça.

-De nada, problemática. – ele também sai da bicicleta e a entrega pra Ino. – Vou seguir a pé.

-Pode usá-la, se quiser. – a Yamanaka aponta para a bicicleta. – Eu não vou dormir tranqüila se você for a pé.

Shikamaru não percebe quando sua mão direita tira uma mecha que caia sobre a testa da jovem, e esta se deixa tocar por ele.

-Vai dormir sim. – ele tira suas mão dos fios loiros. – Além disso, nós dois bebemos e não vai ter chance de... –

Ele é calado pelos lábios quentes da loira, colidindo com os seus num beijo tímido. Ele quase cai, mas se rende e enlaça a cintura fina da amiga, que logo leva seus braços ao pescoço do Nara. O beijo evolui de tímido e gentil para quente e provocante. Os dois se separam pela falta de ar e Ino se aproxima da orelha de Shikamaru.

-Boa noite. – ela diz e se embrenha no jardim, deixando um confuso rapaz plantado no mesmo lugar.

Quando sua mente volta pro lugar, ele se lembra das palavras de Sasuke

_- 'Logo será a sua vez, tenha certeza.'_

Talvez a idéia não seja de todo ruim.

-Tomara mesmo. – é tudo que o rapaz pensa antes de seguir o seu caminho.

-

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

** (1)**Personagem da Commedia Dell'Arte italiana. Um bufão vestido com roupas multicoloridas,em geral em forma de losango,cuja função era divertir o público. Era um sujeito desejoso, engraçado e ardiloso; uma criatura do desejo e da luxúria. 

**(2)**Personagem da Commedia Dell'Arte, apaixonado pela Colombina, mas não é correspondido. Representa a idealização do amor, e é um sonhador e ingênuo, tradicionalmente retratado com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto e vestindo blusa e calças bufantes brancas. Quando Arlequim faz seus truques, apenas o Pierrô é capturado e punido.

**(3)**Personagem da Commedia Dell'Arte. Em geral, aparece como uma serva ou empregada de alguma dama e é caracterizada como uma moça linda e inteligente, de humor rápido e irônico, sempre envolvida em intrigas e fofocas, apaixonada por Arlequim, amada em segredo pelo romântico Pierrô.

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino: Esse "ele" era o Hidan? **o.o**. Sinto muito mas nesse cap ainda não era a vez dele, talvez no próximo ou no seguinte.**:P** .Mas saiba que ele voltará em breve. **:D**

Isa belle b.a.y.h: Obrigada pelo elogio à fic. :3. Respondendo as perguntas: Eu só descobri o sobrenome da Tenten agora. Eu não planejei matar o Neji, pq? **O.o**. Ele virá em breve. **;D**


	4. Negócios

**Hallo. o/**

**- **

Minhas férias estão se indo.

Mi mi mi... ToT

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Cap 4 – Negócios**

**-**

**-**

**- **

_Quando sua mente volta pro lugar, ele se lembra das palavras de Sasuke._

_- Logo será a sua vez, tenha certeza._

_Talvez a idéia não seja de todo ruim._

_-Tomara mesmo. – é tudo que o rapaz pensa antes de seguir o seu caminho._

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Ino refez o seu percurso de horas atrás e chegou, finalmente, ao seu quarto; não tardando em tirar as suas roupas e dirigir-se ao banheiro. Olhando-se no espelho, um rubor lhe coloria as bochechas e um sorriso bobo decorava os lábios avermelhados.

O beijo que dera em Shikamaru veio num impulso, mas que não era, de forma alguma, motivo de arrependimento para a loira. Levou alguns minutos até estar pronta para deitar-se. Já jogada em sua cama, a jovem deitou-se de bruços e olhava para as cortinas lavanda da sacada, imersa nos momentos recentes da noite.

A madrugada estava quente e as cobertas de sua cama pioravam a situação, pois se somavam ao calor que ainda permanecia em seu corpo, mesmo levando em consideração que o beijo não durara tanto assim. A loira virou-se e encarou o teto branco do quarto.

-Boa noite, Shika... – essas foram as últimas palavras da Yamanaka, antes de jogar-se nos braços de Morfeu.

Em cima da penteadeira, estava o colar que Ino usara naquela noite e, já que a mesma partira para o mundo dos sonhos, não tivera a oportunidade de ver um acontecimento singular. O pingente brilhava como ouro, indicação clara de que a pessoa que o dera a loira, estava chegando.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Já eram 9 da manhã e Ino ainda dormia, por isso, uma nova figura ocupou-se de ir até os aposentos da mesma e atrapalhar o tranqüilo sono da loira.

-Acordando, moça. – a voz era masculina e jovial. – Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga, un!

O elemento foi até a janela e escancarou as cortinas, fazendo com que os raios solares incidissem diretamente no rosto da jovem. A reação dessa não foi surpreendente, apenas cobriu-se totalmente e tentou ignorar o intruso.

-Levantando! – as cobertas foram arrancadas da cama e isso bastou para acabar com qualquer esperança da Yamanaka em estender o seu sono.

Ela sentou-se na borda da cama e esfregou os olhos, esperando até o momento que o foco voltaria a eles. Quando isso aconteceu, ela voltou-se na direção da pessoa que, tão "delicadamente", a arrancara de seu descanso.

O intruso era um homem de uns 20 e poucos anos, tinha algo em torno de 1.74m, com olhos azuis e um cabelo loiro cuja franja cobria o seu olho esquerdo. Estava vestindo uma capa preta longa que impedia que se visse o resto dos seus trajes.

-Deidara-niisan? – o choque da loira faz com que o homem de uma gostosa gargalhada!

-Conhece outro com o meu rosto, Ino-chan, un? – ele retruca e pisca o olho azul visível.

A jovem salta da cama e se atira nos braços do primo, cujas visitas eram conhecidas por serem sempre um motivo de alegria e preocupação. Alegria, pois a presença de Deidara era uma injeção de disposição na vida de todos. Preocupação, pois as "experiências artísticas" do mesmo eram potencialmente perigosas.

-Quando chegou? – a jovem se separa do primo e vai até a sacada, checar o clima.

-Faz umas duas horas. – Deidara dá um bocejo longo.

-E que horas são?

Deidara ergue a sobrancelha e olha pro seu relógio de bolso.

-Precisamente 9:17, preguiçosa. – mais uma vez, os olhos azuis da prima se escancaram. – Agora, vai logo se arrumar por que eu quero companhia pro café da manhã, un. – com isso, o homem vai saindo do quarto, deixando a garota se arrumar em paz.

-

-

-

**oooooooooooooo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Ino desceu correndo as escadas e seu vestido salmão esvoaçava conforme se mexia, logo chegou ao jardim, onde sua família sentava-se a uma mesa sob um enorme salgueiro. Diminuindo o passo, a jovem pôs sua respiração no lugar e aproximou-se.

-Bom dia. – a jovem se senta.

-Bom dia, filha. – o senhor Yamanaka não tira os olhos do jornal em suas mãos.

-Bom dia, querida. – a mãe da um sorriso gentil. – Você me parece cansada. Demorou pra dormir?

-_ "E a senhora nem sabe o quanto..."_ – o pensamento veio acompanhado de um brilho malicioso nos olhos azuis de Ino, mas que só foi percebido por Deidara. – Sim, aí decidi ficar lendo até o sono bater. – a loira passa geléia numa torrada.

-_ "Mentirosa, não tem livro nenhum no seu quarto."_ – Deidara prefere deixar passar o deslize da prima, apenas pra não arruinar com a manhã. – A 'leitura' foi proveitosa, un?

A entonação na voz do jovem faz com que Ino fique pálida, temendo que seus pais caiam no papo do primo.

-Foi ótima. – ela dá um sorriso e quando sua mãe não mais presta atenção à conversa, aproveita e dá um chute bem dado na canela do primo. – _"Vou te matar, Deidara-niisan!"_

Ele entende a mensagem e se limita a estirar a língua.

-Vai fazer algo hoje, Deidara? – Inoshi finalmente se integra ao papo.

-Na verdade, não. – o loiro bebe um pouco de leite. – Pretendia só dar uma volta por aí, un.

-Que bom, pois preciso conversar com você.

Para a tristeza de Inoshi, a filha se volta para eles no exato momento em que ele fez esse comentário. Não teria tido problema nenhum se o pai não tivesse cometido a tolice de expressar uma enorme preocupação em seu rosto. E, conhecendo Ino, ele sabia que ela tinha percebido.

-Tem alguma coisa acontecendo, pai? – era uma pergunta apropriada se levarmos em consideração os fatos estranhos do dia anterior.

Perigo!

-Ino-chan, poderia me acompanhar até a cidade hoje? – a mãe desvirtua o assunto e deixa claro que, apesar do tom usado, aquilo não fora um pedido e sim, uma intimação.

-Claro, mãe. – talvez fosse melhor começar o interrogatório fora de casa.

O café transcorreu na maior calma possível; Deidara aproveitou o intervalo até o almoço para dormir, Inoshi trancou-se no escritório e Ino e a Srª Yamanaka foram se aprontar para o dia fora de casa.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

As ruas do centro de Konoha estavam movimentadas e todas as lojas estavam com clientes em seus interiores. No tempo em que Ino passeava pelas ruas, sua mãe parara num joalheiro e pedira para que a filha fosse distrair a cabeça enquanto a primeira estivesse ocupada.

Assim sendo, a jovem ficou perambulando pelas ruas e batendo papo com os conhecidos que encontrava pelo caminho. Depois de uns 20 minutos, decidiu parar em um quiosque e beber um suco, para conseguir suportar o calor que fazia naquele dia.

-Oi, Ino – Chouji se aproximava sorridente e comendo biscoitos. – Tudo bem?

-Sim, e com você?

-Igualmente... – ele mastiga um biscoito e retoma a fala. – Já está a par das novidades?

Uma fofoca de vez quando não faz mal a ninguém, não é?

-Pode começar! – a disposição de Ino a ouvir sobre a vida alheia sempre foi motivo de surpresa para o jovem Akimichi.

-Bem, por onde devo começar... – aquilo foi uma pergunta retórica, mas a ansiedade de Ino a fez responder.

-Por onde você quiser, Chouji! – paciência não era um atributo próprio a Yamanaka.

-Hum... As suspeitas foram confirmadas: Hinata e Naruto estão oficialmente comprometidos. – Chouji se senta ao lado de Ino. – A data do casamento ainda não foi anunciada, mas supõe-se que será logo.

-E o que mais? – Ino puxa a mão do amigo e faz com que ele se sente à sua frente.

-Tenten e Neji ainda não se manifestaram sobre a data deles.

-E o que mais?

Antes que Chouji pudesse se manifestar, uma sombra passa agilmente pela rua onde os jovens estavam e chama a atenção de todos que se encontravam naquele lugar. A carruagem era negra e muito bem acabada, indicando que alguém bastante rico era o proprietário.

O veículo para e espera que as pessoas possam passar diante da mesma, e Ino paga o que devia no quiosque apenas para poder se aproximar daquela carruagem e ver quem era a pessoa dentro dela. Enquanto ela e Chouji iam se aproximando da carruagem, a porta da mesma se abre e um homem familiar à loira desce.

-Eu o conheço! – a Yamanaka exclama num volume que só o Akimichi pudesse ouvir. O citado indivíduo tinha a pele escura, com algumas cicatrizes, os cabelos eram escuros e o detalhe mais sinistro eram os olhos: a esclerótica era negra e a íris era branca.

– Esse homem estava na minha casa ontem, falando com meu pai. – esclarece a garota.

- Acho que o nome dele é Kakuzu. – o garoto e a loira se sobressaltam com a voz de Shikamaru que surgira do nada e se inserira na conversa. – Que dupla problemática vocês, são. Assustam-se com nada. – ele mexe no cabelo. - Falam que ele é um banqueiro de Takigakure. – bocejo, grande novidade.

-Como sabe? – Chouji inquire.

-Meu velho comentou isso comigo ontem. – os olhos do Nara estavam fixos nos lábios rosados de Ino, o gosto deles ainda permanecia na boca do rapaz. – O cara é assustador e bem ganancioso. – mais um bocejo.

O Akimichi estava ocupado demais computando as informações recentes e não reparou na tensão surgida entre Ino e Shikamaru quando a loira percebeu um brilho singular nos orbes castanhos do Nara. A carruagem ainda estava parada.

-Olhem! – Chouji chama atenção e os outros dois voltam seus olhos para a o veículo.

Uma mão calçada por uma luva negra era vista saindo pela janela e nesta mesma mão, estava uma fina corrente prateada com o mesmo pingente que Ino possuía. Um círculo com um triângulo invertido em seu interior. Os olhos da loira foram subindo por aquela mão e, de repente, orbes azuis faiscantes se encontram com orbes púrpuras totalmente vazios.

-Ino? – o Nara toca o ombro desnudo da jovem. – Ino?

-O homem dentro da carruagem, ele tem o mesmo pingente que eu! – ela sai do transe.

-E daí? – é a vez do gordinho se manifestar.

-E daí que nem eu sei de onde surgiu esse acessório! – ela responde como se a sua manifestação acerca da coincidência já trouxesse a resposta que seus amigos queriam.

-Ino, você não está achando que essa pessoa vai te dizer de onde surgiu o tal pingente, acha? – Shikamaru tinha toda a intenção de internar a amiga se ela respondesse que sim.

-Bem...-

Antes que ela se manifestasse, sua mãe vem vindo em sua direção e sem a sacola aonde viera trazendo as jóias. O rosto da mulher estava corado por causa da corrida até a filha.

-Boa tarde, meus queridos. – a Srª Yamanaka cumprimenta os rapazes e se dirige à filha. – Estive procurando você em toda a parte, minha filha! Devemos ir logo almoçar, pois ainda tenho coisas a resolver.

-Eu entendo, mãe. – Ino se lembra de externar uma questão. – Onde está a sacola?

O rosto da mulher se empalidece por um minuto, apenas para ser ruborizado logo em seguida.

-Deixei lá por que tinha ajustes a serem feitos. – a mãe toma a mão de Ino. – Meninos, vocês se unem a nós no almoço?

-Obrigado pelo convite, senhora Yamanaka. – Shikamaru se adianta. – Mas eu e Chouji temos uma coisa pra fazer daqui a pouco, deixemos para uma próxima.

A mulher parece estranhamente aliviada.

-É uma pena mesmo. Então, me despeço dos senhores aqui. – as Yamanaka vão indo e são observadas atentamente por três indivíduos.

-Por que não aceitou o convite? – Chouji estava decepcionado com a perda do almoço.

-Minha mãe me falou que as finanças da família Yamanaka não estão lá muito boas.

-Realmente, meu pai deixou escapar algo assim um dia desses. – o Akimichi se lembra.

Os dois amigos tomam seu rumo sem saber que eram observados pela mesma pessoa que também assistira a partida das Yamanaka.

-

-

-

**oooooooooooooo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

O observador estava dentro da carruagem negra e era a pessoa que possuía o mesmo acessório de Ino, que ele vigiava desde que pusera os olhos nela naquela rua. Sentado defronte a ele, estava um homem de cabelos e olhos alaranjados e uma mulher de cabelos azuis decorados com uma flor branca.

-É ela? – pergunta a mulher.

O observador apenas aquiesce com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do lado de fora da carruagem.

-Quando quer que eu vá a casa dela? – o homem pergunta e seus olhos alaranjados revisam alguns papéis em suas mãos.

-Assim que o Kakuzu chegar com os papéis do contador. – o observador demonstra sua impaciência, retorcendo a corrente prateada em suas mãos. – Só que ele não me parece inclinado em ajudar em nada! – calma não era o forte do homem.

Falando no diabo, Kakuzu chega com um envelope volumoso e adentra a carruagem que logo dispara em direção à área mais nobre de Konoha. O caminho não era uma maravilha, mas também não era uma tragédia, o que ajudava a amenizar as más disposições.

-A propósito, qual é o plano? – a mulher pergunta.

-Simples, cara Konan. – Kakuzu começa. – Levantar todas as dívidas do azarado e fazer uma proposta que ele não possa recusar.

-Isso já era óbvio pra mim. – Konan não se mostra irritada. – O que eu quero saber é por que esse homem em especial.

-Uma dívida antiga. – o homem dos olhos violetas é quem se manifesta. – Pein, tem alguma forma de cercar mais o infeliz? – ele pergunta, se dirigindo ao homem de cabelos alaranjados.

-Se eu soubesse exatamente o que você quer dele, até responderia. – Pein Nagato era um proeminente advogado de Amegakure.

A conversa foi encerrada depois da manifestação de Pein, pelo simples fato de que ela seria retomada na casa do homem de quem falavam.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Fazia duas horas desde que Ino e sua mãe terminaram o almoço e agora, ela estava na recepção do Banco de Konoha esperando sua mãe terminar de tratar com o gerente um assunto do qual a jovem não fazia a menor idéia do que se tratava.

Ela estava aproveitando aquele tempo para fazer a digestão e descansar um pouco; enquanto fazia isso, observava o circular de pessoas dentro e fora do Banco. Alguns rostos eram totalmente desconhecidos, outros nem tanto. E esse era o caso de um rapaz loiro e agitado que vinha na direção da loira.

-Como vai, quase-casado? – caçoa a Yamanaka que vê um rubor surgir nas bochechas de Naruto.

-Mas será que já tá todo mundo sabendo? – ele se joga na cadeira ao lado de Ino.

-Achou que ia manter segredo, é? – ela dá uma gargalhada gostosa que o loiro acaba dando também. – Fazendo o que aqui?

-Tendo uma aula de como ser responsável. – os olhos de Ino se esbugalham. – Ou pelo menos é o que minha mãe pensa!

As gargalhadas voltam e tamanha é a distração da dupla que eles não notam uma figura feminina que emergira atrás deles.

-E ao que parece, você não está se aplicando, certo? – a cor some do rosto de Naruto ao se deparar com aquela figura ruiva e de olhos claros que se pusera atrás dele. – Como vai, Ino-chan?

-Muito bem, Kushina-san. – ela segura o riso vendo o pânico nos olhos do loiro. – E a senhora?

-Não tão bem quanto poderia estar, não é mesmo, Naru-chan? – ela põe as mãos no ombro do menino e aperta com força, fazendo os ossinhos quase racharem.

Kushina Uzumaki, como o sobrenome diz, era a mãe de Naruto e uma das mulheres mais divertidas de Konoha. Casada com Minato Namikaze, o filho dos governantes de Konoha, e um gênio militar e em outros ramos, de acordo com vários relatos.

-O que faz aqui, Ino? – a ruiva pergunta.

-Espero a minha mãe terminar de resolver alguma coisa com o gerente.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mansão Yamanaka oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Dentro do escritório estavam dois homens, Inoshi Yamanaka e Deidara. O primeiro estava sentado à sua mesa de mogno, sua cabeça estava voltada para baixo e apoiada nas mãos; o segundo estava com a testa apoiada na janela.

-Como deixou isso acontecer, un? – Deidara fecha os olhos.

-Quando dei por mim, já tinha acontecido. – Inoshi responde e sua voz só pode ser definida como cansada. – Por isso insisti para que viesse.

-Entendi, un. – o rapaz sai da janela, vai até a mesa do tio e relê alguns papéis que estavam jogados. – Acho difícil que o senhor consiga se livrar dessa dívida. – a derrota fica expressa no rosto de Inoshi. – Pelo menos não sem apelar pro cobrador, un.

-Não quero nem olhar pra ele. – o pai de Ino se manifesta.

-Acho que o senhor não poderá evitar isso. – Deidara vê uma carruagem negra e desconhecida parando na porta da casa. – Ele chegou.

O desespero se apossa do corpo de Inoshi e não demora muito para que o seu tormento comece. O advogado e o administrador do homem com quem o Yamanaka se endividara entram calmamente no escritório. O homem loiro e o sobrinho se apressam em cumprimentá-los.

Depois das falsas amenidades, um terceiro homem entra no escritório, aquele que Inoshi temia ver. A pessoa que poderia acabar com o nome da família com o menor movimento. O "vilão" não era jovem nem velho, mas trazia em si uma aura de perigo e malícia que fez com que o Yamanaka tremesse dos pés a cabeça.

-Aos negócios.

Kakuzu começa a conversa que seria longa e desgastante.

-

-

-

**oooooooooooooo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Ino e a mãe chegam a casa, mas não reparam na carruagem que se mesclara à escuridão que pirava sobre o lugar. As duas estavam cansadas e assim que entram, vêem uma empregada saindo com uma bandeja cheia de copos usados. A moça se chamava Satsuki e parecia nervosa. 

-Satsuki, o que está acontecendo? – a Srª Yamanaka não entende o por quê daqueles copos. – Onde estão meu marido e meu sobrinho?

-Estão lá dentro com alguns homens, senhora. – a ruivinha de olhos negros estava com a pele avermelhada. – Numa reunião que já dura há horas.

-E do que falavam? – Ino sente seu lado curioso acordar.

Satsuki recebe um olhar assustador da patroa.

-Não entendi nada do que falavam, senhorita Ino. – a empregada responde num fôlego só. – Quer que eu prepare o seu banho, senhora? – Satsuki se dirige a mãe de Ino.

-Prepare o de minha filha primeiro. – a mulher permanece olhando para a porta do escritório. – Vá indo com Satsuki, Ino.

-Mas,mãe... –

-Não pretendo me repetir, mocinha. – o tom autoritário mostra que nada faria a mãe mudar de idéia.

A loirinha sobe as escadas com passos pesados, como forma de deixar visível a sua insatisfação com a ordem recebida.

-Satsuki.

-Patroa? – a empregada se prepara para um esporro.

-Segure minha filha lá em cima pelo tempo que for possível. – a mulher vai indo até a porta do escritório. – Segure-a como puder.

-

-

-

**oooooooooooooo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Ino percebera as tentativas de Satsuki em mantê-la longe do andar debaixo e mais especificamente, do escritório. A loira sabia que algo estava muito errado, mas não conseguia extrair informações de ninguém e isso era o que mais a irritava.

Ela desistiu de tentar escapar dos olhos rápidos de Satsuki e manteve-se em seu quarto até ouvir o som de passos na entrada; e aproveitando a distração da acompanhante, se esgueira até o corredor, se escondeu atrás da mesma pilastra que já a escondera e põe-se de joelhos.

O tal Kakuzu estava lá de novo, acompanhado pelo mesmo homem de cabelos alaranjados, seus pais e seu primo conversavam com os dois primeiros. Apenas uma pessoa lhe era desconhecida, um homem de cabelos prateados e que estava de costas para Ino.

- Nos veremos em breve e esperamos uma resposta positiva. – a voz fria de Kakuzu causa arrepios nos Yamanaka.

-O contrato logo estará pronto e sem demora, o trarei. – é a vez do homem de cabelos alaranjados falar. – E eu sugiro que o senhor já tenha todos os documentos prontos.

-Estarei. – a voz de Inoshi sai carregada de um desamparo que abala a filha.

O elemento desconhecido se volta para o topo da escada subitamente e Ino quase enfarta ao mesmo tempo em que tenta se tornar o mais incógnita possível. Os olhos dele ficam fitando aquele lugar até que Deidara percebe.

-Algum problema, un?

-Só aconselho uma coisa...- ele se volta para os Yamanaka. – Não demorem muito pra se decidirem nem tentem esconder demais o jogo.

-E por que o senhor diz isso? – a mãe de Ino pergunta.

-Por que o maior interessado no "assunto" é o que menos sabe das coisas. – ele olha de lado para a escada. – É e melhor saber pelas fontes mais próximas do que pela boca de outros, não acham?

-

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Sabaku.no.Ana–Yamanaka.Ino: A espera valeu a pena? **xD**. Tadinho do Shika pq? Eu ainda não fiz nada com ele. **O.o**.

Icchi-Chan: Obrigada pelo elogio e eis a continuação.**:D**

Isa belle b.a.y.h: Pq vc gosta de matar o Neji? **O.o**. Neji é tão legal. **\o/.** A pitada de ShikaIno era necessária, um triângulo sempre apimenta a história!**;D**

Luh-sama: Aqui está o cap novo, senhorita! **:D**


	5. Sentimentos e Sensações

**Hallo. o/**

**- **

Fiquei tão feliz ao ver que mais pessoas começaram a ler a fic! ;-;

Isso é ótimo.Valeu, gente. :D

-

Ouvindo H.I.M e Kamelot. As duas bandas que me inspiraram pra essa fic!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Cap 5 – Sentimentos e sensações**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**I belong to you**  
_(Eu pertenço a você)_**  
You belong to me**  
_(Você me pertence)_**  
It´s the way things are**  
_(É assim que as coisas são)_**  
Always meant to be**  
_(E sempre serão)_

**(Kamelot – Forever)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

_-Só aconselho uma coisa...- ele se volta para os Yamanaka. – Não demorem muito pra se decidirem nem tentem esconder demais o jogo._

_-E por que o senhor diz isso? – a mãe de Ino pergunta._

_-Por que o maior interessado no "assunto" é o que menos sabe das coisas. – ele olha de lado para a escada. – É e melhor saber pelas fontes mais próximas do que pela boca de outros, não acham?_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Aquele homem conseguia ser realmente assustador, até mais do que os seus sisudos companheiros. A família Yamanaka, ou pelo menos a parte visível dela, tremeu dos pés à cabeça com a ameaça velada daquele indivíduo.

-O senhor não tardará em ter sua resposta. – Inoshi consegue encontrar forças pra falar.

-Assim espero, já fui complacente demais com você, meu caro. – o "assustador" vai se retirando, sendo seguido de perto pelos outros dois.

A porta pesada de bétula se fecha com violência, fazendo com que os ouvidos das pessoas daquela família doam. A Srª Yamanaka se joga em um sofá e seu marido repete o seu ato, as mãos lhe cobriam o rosto abatido e as mechas douradas, agora salpicados pelo cinza do tempo, formavam uma cortina em torno de seus braços.

Deidara se encosta-se à porta e vai escorregando pela mesma, seu rosto alegre agora fora tomado por um nuvem sombria e melancólica. Da parte superior da escada, Ino analisava as expressões nos rostos mais velhos e sente a sua curiosidade aumentar e ser acompanhada pelo medo. A loira não ouvira bem o que o último falante dissera, mas percebeu, de imediato, o efeito delas.

Da última vez em que a tivera em seus braços, não pudera sentir o calor de Ino pois aquilo que ela vira era apenas uma manifestação corpórea temporária, um dos muito truques que ele tinha na manga quando tinha

Foi como se todo o calor tivesse sido roubado do ambiente e sido substituído por um frio cruel, a luz se fora dando lugar às trevas que permeavam o humor de seus parentes. Deidara fala algo aos pais da jovem, todavia, ela não consegue ouvir e logo vê o loiro jovem erguendo-se do chão e andando até a escada.

Ino engatinha até a porta mais próxima e a deixa aberta, esperando pelo momento em que o primo passaria pela mesma. Não demora muito e isso acontece! A loira puxa o primo pela gola da camisa, fecha a porta silenciosamente e o prensa contra a parede.

-Pode começar a falar, Deidara-nissan! – os olhos azuis brilhavam com determinação.

O homem respira, fecha os olhos e volta a cabeça para o teto. O cheiro de coisas antigas lhe vem às narinas e o jovem percebe que estava dentro de uma das muitas salas de "entulhos" que a casa de seus tios possuía. As mãos firmes dele tocam as da prima e as tiram de sua camisa.

-Seus pais não queriam que você soubesse, un. – ele não olha pra ela enquanto fala e sim para a janela semi aberta. – Só que eu acho injusto não te contar.

-Então conte!

-Seu pai contraiu uma dívida alta ao longo dos anos. – o loiro vai levando a prima até uma pilha de caixas e a faz sentar, ajoelhando-se diante dela. – As pessoas que estiveram aqui são o cobrador da dívida e os assessores dele, un.

-Como surgiu essa dívida? – era inconcebível pra jovem que seu pai, sempre tão cauteloso pudesse ter se endividado do modo com o aspirante à artista pintava.

-Seu pai não quis me dizer. – ele sabia que era uma mentira deslavada mas preferiu não abalar mais ainda o estado psicológico de Ino.

-E já encontraram uma forma de pagar?

Ele balança a cabeça negativamente.

-O trio vai voltar em breve com uma nova proposta, un – Deidara se levanta e traz Ino consigo. – E duvido que o seu pai possa rejeitá-la.

Os primos saem do cômodo e andam tão lentamente pelo corredor que, se laguém os visse naquele momento, dariam aquela dupla por um casal de fantasmas que estariam assombrando o lugar, tamanha a apatia expressa naqueles belos rostos.

Cada um vai para o quarto que lhe é devido e caem na cama, mas não conseguem pregar os olhos naquela noite. Traço este compartilhado pelo casal Yamanaka e pelos empregados da casa, já cientes da situação desanimadora que se abatera sobre aquela família.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Os indesejados visitantes dos Yamanaka estavam dentro da carruagem negra, que agora estava um pouco afastada da entrada da casa e parada. Kakuzu mexia incessantemente em alguns papéis e Pein apenas olhava para o lado de fora da janela.

-Esse plano dele é realmente maquiavélico. – comenta o advogado.

-Concordo, mas não estou nem um pouco preocupado. – o homem dos olhos estranhos guarda os papéis. – Recebi muito bem pra ajudá-lo nessa empreitada e ainda vou receber mais se o pateta do Yamanaka aceitar a proposta final.

-Esse seu amor pelo dinheiro será sua ruína, tenha certeza disso. – os olhos alaranjados se fecham por um instante e apreciam o vento que corria fresco.

-Preocupado comigo? – ironia palpável escapa dos lábios escuros de Kakuzu.

-Absolutamente. – Pein encosta a cabeça na parede da carruagem. – Afinal, você sabe o que o patrão está fazendo?

-Foi dar uma olhada em sua presa. – o tom do outro faz tal atitude obsessiva parece muito natural – E algo me diz que vamos ter que apressar nosso serviço.

-Achei que tinha sido o único a cogitar essa possibilidade.

A dupla se acomoda melhor no interior do veículo e acaba pegando no sono.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

O cobrador estava escondido entre os galhos grossos da árvore que dava para a sacada do quarto de Ino. Lá dentro, a jovem estava sentada à sua penteadeira e escrevei algo num pequeno livro azul, e parecia chorar. Muito embora o observador não entendesse o motivo.

Ele estica sua mão enluvada na direção da jovem que é tomada por um torpor fortíssimo e logo a cabeça loira tomba sobre a penteadeira. O homem sai de seu posto, pula na sacada e adentra o quarto feminino, reparando em como ele não mudara nada desde o dia em que pusera os olhos na humana.

Ela não passava de uma garotinha assustada, implorando pela vida dos pais doentes. Algo nele foi tocado pela sinceridade das orações que Ino fizera naquela noite fatídica da qual, graças a ele, ela não possuía lembrança alguma.

Seus sapatos tão negros quanto o resto de sua roupa fazem pouco barulho ao colidir com o chão de madeira, coberto por tapetes claros. O invasor pega a jovem no colo, mas não a leva para a cama, mas senta-se em uma cadeira, com aquele corpo quente em seu colo. Ele usa uma das mãos para afastar os fios dourados.

Da última vez que a tivera em seus braços, não pudera sentir o calor do corpo de Ino com plenitude, pois o que estivera diante da menina não passava de uma manifestação corpórea temporária. Um dos muitos truques do qual ele dispunha, sendo o que era. O corpo do qual fazia uso era verdadeiramente humano e possuidor da mesma aparência que a loira conhecera.

Não, ele não havia moldado aquele corpo. Não tinha o poder pra isso e criar não era um assunto de sua competência. Sendo a Morte, ele podia estar em centenas de lugares ao mesmo tempo e o corpo do qual ele copiou tinha a aparência de um homem que ele roubou a vida ao mesmo tempo em que negociava com a infante Yamanaka.

Valia a pena recordar-se daquele dia...

-

-

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-

-

-

_**Kumogakure – 9 anos atrás **_(N/A: Eu não vi referência nenhuma sobre a Vila de origem do Hidan, por isso tive que escolher uma. o.o)

-

-

_Dentro de um enorme Solar de paredes avermelhadas e teto negro, o som de coisas sendo quebradas escapava pelas enormes janelas. Aquela noite estava péssima: fria, chuvosa e com direito a raios e trovões. Algumas das citadas janelas estavam quebradas e a água da chuva começara a inundar os cômodos._

_Em um desses cômodos estava um homem de uns 30 anos, cabelos prateados e olhos de ametista. Aquele era Hidan Jashin (N/A: Como ele não tem sobrenome conhecido, vai esse mesmo. ;P), herdeiro de uma família de reputação duvidosa. Boatos corriam que todos os crimes possíveis eram praticados dentro dos círculos internos daquela família._

_Estupros, sodomia, orgias, incestos, todos esses elementos degradantes faziam parte do rol de elementos que contribuíam para piorar a fama daquela família. E ele, Hidan, era o último daquela linhagem suja e que seria visitado pela Morte naquele dia._

_O humano estava bêbado e aos seus pés, estava uma jovem prostituta que fora vítima de várias violências nas mãos daquele monstro de cabelos cor de lua. A Morte acompanhara tudo e num dado momento, quando o homem seguia com a monstruosidade, os olhos verdes da jovem se voltaram na direção do Perpétuo e ela sorriu, sabendo que o seu purgatório passaria logo._

_E em resposta ao tormento da jovem, a Morte se permitiu ser piedosa e fez com que o agressor também partisse do mundo. A alma imunda foi entregue ao Mundo dos Espíritos, mas aquele corpo seria preservado com o seu poder, pois ele seria muito útil em uma empreitada que surgira em Konoha._

_-_

_-_

_- _

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-

-

-

O corpo feminino se movendo arrancou o homem de seus devaneios e os olhos púrpuros se voltaram na direção da loira. A camisola que ela usava era amarela, possuía mangas finas e chegava até os calcanhares; os lábios estavam levemente afastados e rosados naturalmente.

Um desejo súbito de se apossar daqueles lábios surge no corpo masculino e ele satisfaz o seu desejo. Tocam os lábios de Ino calmamente e, mesmo em seu torpor, a jovem corresponde e os braços finos envolvem o pescoço do invasor. Logo o beijo se torna violento e cheio de ânsia, o homem carrega o corpo feminino nos braços e o deposita entre os lençóis quentes da cama.

-Shika...- a Yamanaka suspira o nome daquele por quem desejava e o invasor sente o ciúme corroer-lhe as veias.

Ele percebe que não poderia demorar mais! O seu plano seria adiantado e pouco importava a reação do pai da jovem diante da proposta, Ino não poderia se apaixonar pelo preguiçoso amigo. Isso atrapalharia todos os seus planos e, além disso, ele era possessivo demais. Ino era indubitavelmente sua e nada o faria mudar de idéia quanto a isso.

O homem vai até a penteadeira e começa a folhear as páginas delicadas do diário de Ino.

-

-

Diário, 10 de julho.

Sonhei com a minha morte hoje de novo!E admito que morro de medo da idéia. A escola anda tediosa, como sempre foi. Eu e Sakura passamos a maior parte da aula de culinária conversando sobre a última reunião que tivemos no A... . E digo que foi a melhor de todas até agora.

-

-

-Quanta bobagem. – ele comenta pra si mesmo e vai até a página em que Ino escrevera há pouco.

-

-

Diário, 09 de Agosto.

Deidara-nissan chegou hoje! Adoro quando ele vem aqui, é sempre tão divertido tê-lo por perto. Algo está muito errado aqui em casa, meu primo já me disse que a nossa situação financeira está ruim, mas não consigo entender porque meus pais desejaram esconder isso.

Durante à tarde, eu e mamãe fomos para a cidade e lá encontrei com o Chouji e fiquei sabendo das novidades. Pouco depois o Shikamaru chegou. Acho que não escrevi que nós nos beijamos ontem, foi mágico! Eu quero que ele me beije de novo...

Uma coisa estranha aconteceu, encontrei um homem com o mesmo pedido que eu e esse mesmo homem é o cobrador do meu pai. Eu só o vi de longe mas já tenho um pouco de medo dele. E não sei por que. E eu reparei que meus parentes sentem o mesmo.

-

-

O invasor interrompe a leitura e dá uma última olhada em Ino antes de tomar o caminho até a carruagem. Ele anda rapidamente, como forma de representar fielmente o turbilhão que acometeu sua mente após os breves momentos com a loira.

Ele chega à carruagem e não demora pra se instalar, o veículo começa a se mover e os homens que já estavam no veículo, acordam. Eles se surpreendem momentaneamente com a súbita alteração no ambiente e antes que pudessem falar, o recém-chegado se adianta.

-Quero esse contrato pronto o mais rápido possível!

-E o que o levou a tal desejo? – não que Kakuzu não soubesse mas...

-Apenas quero tomar posse do que é meu por direito.

-Permita-me dizer que o objeto da sua obsessão não é seu, talvez venha ser, mas ainda não é. – o Nagato comenta e volta ao seu sono.

O cobrador apenas sorria cruelmente. Seu pobre advogado não fazia idéia da sandice que acabara de proferir. Ino já o pertencia há muito tempo e por vontade própria, pelo menos em parte. Não demora muito para o mais sisudo dos presentes na carruagem se entregue ao sono, mas o outro se mantém muito alerta. A ansiedade o impedia de pregar os olhos.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo 3 semanas depois oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**As much as we're in a love**  
_(O quanto estamos apaixonados)_**  
That seems so tender**  
_(Isso parece tão tenro)_**  
And more in love than**  
_(E mais apaixonados do que)_**  
We ever believed we could be in**  
_(Jamais acreditamos que pudéssemos ficar)_**  
Now and forever, we finally surrender**  
_(Agora e para sempre, finalmente nos rendemos)_**  
So we surrender now or never again**  
_(Então nos rendemos agora ou nunca mais)_

**(Negative – Secret Forgiveness)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Ino e Shikamaru estavam sentados no galho de uma árvore nas margens do rio que era caminho até a sede do Arlequim. A dupla escolhera aquele lugar como o seu santuário, e há duas semanas se encontravam naquele ponto, desde que decidiram investir em um relacionamento. Até ali, apenas Deidara sabia do envolvimento dos jovens e várias vezes acobertara os encontros.

O casal se beijava ardentemente e ouvia a égua marrom dos Yamanaka relinchar baixo, amarrada ao tronco da árvore. As roupas deles estavam amassadas e os rostos ruborizados, as peles quentes e as respirações resfolegadas.

- Acha que já podemos falar com os nossos pais? – Ino se aninha no peito de Shikamaru.

Ele não responde de imediato e apenas fixa os seus olhos castanhos nas nuvens brancas que passavam sobre suas cabeças.

-Responde, Shika! – a loira se sacode e o Nara não tem alternativa a não ser responder.

-Por mim...

Ela se satisfaz com a resposta e se vira de costas para o namorado, apoiando se nele e sentindo-o apoiar o queixo em seu ombro e os braços dele envolverem sua cintura. O vento batia fresco e o som das águas embalava os momentos singelos dos jovens. Os olhos azuis estavam fechados e os castanhos ainda se fixavam no céu.

Arrepios percorrem o corpo da Yamanaka quando ela sente lábios macios salpicarem beijos no seu pescoço e os braços em sua cintura ficarem mais apertados; ela se põe mais contra o corpo dele e aproveita as sensações que Shikamaru lhe proporcionava.

Ela se vira um pouco e cola seus lábios nos dele e suas mãos ligeiras passeiam pelas costas do rapaz, que sente o seu corpo esquentar com aqueles pequenos toques. Um gemido escapa da garganta da jovem que vai sendo deitada naquele galho enorme onde estavam.

Shikamaru se esforça pra não deixar cair todo o seu peso sobre o corpo de Ino, mas essa tarefa se prova ainda mais difícil do que sua mente, privilegiada e turvada (naquele momento em especial), poderia conceber. Especialmente quando as pernas e braços da namorada o envolvem e o apertam contra a tentação em pessoa.

Ino sente as mãos levemente ásperas do namorado passearem por suas coxas brancas e erguerem a barra de seu vestido azul celeste. Suas próprias mãos se embrenham dentro da camisa do Nara e percorrem toda a extensão do peitoral bem formado e que estava um pouquinho úmido.

-Melhor...parar... – ele fala entre sussurros. – Isso é um caminho sem volta, Ino.

Ela sabia que era verdade, mas não conseguia impedir que seu corpo desejasse mais.

-Você não me quer? – a voz chorosa dela não passava de manha, só que havia um quê de frustração naquilo.

- "Você nem sabe o quanto..." – o Nara se ajeita e desce do galho de árvore. – Vem, problemática. – os braços masculinos se estendem para pegar o corpo da namorada. – Tenho que te deixar em casa.

A jovem se joga nos braços de Shikamaru, quase o levando ao chão. A dupla desamarra a égua e logo montam à mesma e cavalgam sem pressa até a mansão Yamanaka. Ino estava sentada atrás de Shikamaru e apoiava a cabeça no ombro direito do rapaz.

-

-

**ooooooooooooooo **

**-**

**- **

A cavalgada termina rápido e a dupla finalmente chega na Mansão; a loira manda um empregado levar a égua pro estábulo e o casal entra à casa silenciosa, exceto pelas vozes que vinham do escritório. Eles se sentam num sofá e ficam conversando bobeiras enquanto esperam que esteja num momento propício pra se entrar.

A espera demora meia hora e o primeiro a sair do cômodo é Deidara que parecia tão irritado como a prima jamais o vira ficar. Os olhos azuis dele estavam avermelhados e os cabelos loiros bagunçados e úmidos com o suor visível que lhe corria pelas faces. Ao ver o casal, o loiro para por um momento leva as mãos à cabeça.

-Sinto muito, Ino-chan. – Deidara vai subindo as escadas e complemente sua frase com a mesma vez rouca de antes. – Eu tentei impedi-los.

O hóspede sobe as escadas correndo e não demora muito pra se ouvir o estrondo da porta de seu quarto se fechando. A pessoa seguinte a sair é sua mãe que ao vê-la, abraça-a a ponto de quase sufocá-la. O pânico toma conta do corpo do casal de namorados que sente que algo muito ruim estava pra acontecer ali.

Inoshi Yamanaka sai do escritório e se assusta com a presença dos jovens ali. Ele parecia mais cansado do que o habitual e o cinza em seus cabelos havia aumentado consideravelmente nas semanas anteriores. Shikamaru se levanta e cumprimenta o pai de Ino.

-Boa tarde, Yamanaka-san. – os homens balançam as mãos.

-Olá, Shikamaru-kun. – o pai de Ino usa um tom mais amigável. – A que devemos a sua visita?

Demorar ia ser pior! Foi o que o Nara percebeu.

-Vim pedir permissão pra namorar a sua filha.

Toda cor do rosto de Inoshi some e uma tremedeira toma controle do corpo dele.

-Ah, meu bom rapaz...- passos são ouvidos, mas ninguém da atenção. – Não sei o que lhe dizer.

-A verdade seria uma boa sugestão? – deboche, puro e simples deboche.

O trio se volta na direção do falante e vêem aquela mesma pessoa que aterrorizou os Yamanaka há tempos atrás. Os cabelos prateados estavam muito bem penteados, os olhos púrpuras brilhavam com vilania, o terno negro acompanhado da blusa de seda roxa o tornavam muito elegante. Uma das mãos enluvadas segurava uma bengala negra com cabo de prata e a outra estava enfiada no bolso da calça.

-E quem é o senhor? – Shikamaru pergunta e sente os braços da namorada se enroscarem no seu.

-Perdoem-me, achei a cena tão cômica que esqueci de me apresentar. – o homem se aproxima pouco e estende mão para o rapaz. – Hidan Jashin.

-Shikamaru Nara. – um desconforto passa pelo corpo do garoto ao fitar aquela pessoa mais de perto.

Hidan se aproxima de Ino e beija rapidamente a mão da jovem.

-Encantado em vê-la, senhorita. – a educação gélida daquele homem embrulha o estômago da Yamanaka.

-Igualmente.

-O que o senhor quis dizer com 'a verdade'? – a memória prodigiosa do namorado de Ino dá sinais de bom funcionamento.

-A pessoa que pode responder isso é o nosso caro Inoshi. – Hidan morde o lábio numa tentativa de esconder o riso ao ver o pânico no rosto do homem.

-O que está acontecendo, pai? – agora era a vez de Ino se cobrir de pânico.

-Temo que o namoro de vocês não será possível. – Inoshi desaba no sofá onde o casal estivera antes.

-E por que, senhor? – o Nara estava desapontado com a resposta.

-Minha filha está comprometida, Shikamaru-kun.

-Não estou não! – a jovem se grita e se prende mais no braço do namorado.

-Está, minha filha! – o tom autoritário do pai só faz aumentar a raiva da loira. – Ponto final.

-E com quem? – até o sempre calmo Shikamaru estava se irritando com a postura de Inoshi. Sem perceber, ele põe um braço em volta da jovem

-E isso não é óbvio?

As cabeças se voltam para Hidan que dá uma gargalhada e arranca Ino de perto do moreno.

-Não gosto que os outros toquem em você. – ele fala para Ino que reza pra ter entendido errado a ação do homem.

-E quem você pensa que é pra gostar ou não de algo que diga respeito à Ino?

-Sou o noivo dela.

Hidan tenta ao máximo esconder o prazer que sente ao ouvir os corações daqueles jovens se quebrando.

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Meygan Kaname: Fiquei felicíssima com os seus elogios, de verdade. **;-;** .Só não acho que esteja tudo tão bom quanto vc mencionou. Mas continuo extremamente grata pela review.**:D**

Luh-sama: Agradeço muito pela sua disposição em me ajudar e espero que esse cap tenha satisfeito a sua sede, pelo menos por enquanto**XD**

Sabaku.no.Ana–Yamanaka.Ino: Algo me diz que vc ficou com mais pena do Shika nesse cap, né? **xD**

Isa belle b.a.y.h: Continuado. **O.o**

Srta.Abracadabra: Qualquer comentário será muito bem vindo, saiba disso. **;D **. E como vc mesmo disse, o Obito e a Rin não serão importantes, por isso não tenha ciúme. **:3**

Katamy Hanara: Obrigada pelos elogios! **\o/.** E eis a continuação. **;D**

Kadzinha: Não falei nada. **o.o**. E aqui está a seqüência.


	6. Desolação

**Hallo.o/**

**- **

**Férias are gone. ToT**

**O que implica em atualizações bem menos freqüentes.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**Cap 6 – Desolação**

**-**

**-**

**- **

_-Não gosto que os outros toquem em você. – ele fala para Ino que reza pra ter entendido errado a ação do homem._

_-E quem você pensa que é pra gostar ou não de algo que diga respeito à Ino?_

_-Sou o noivo dela._

_Hidan tenta ao máximo esconder o prazer que sente ao ouvir os corações daqueles jovens se quebrando._

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Curioso ver o efeito que poucas palavras podem causar. No momento em que as ditas foram emitidas, o mundo pareceu ter parado, pelo menos para o jovem casal de namorados, tomados de súbito por um desespero desconhecido e aterrorizante.

Os corpos tremiam e suavam, os olhos esbugalhados se umedeceram até o ponto em que enxergar se tornou quase impossível, as bocas ficaram secas, a respiração era rarefeita, os corações batiam contra o peito com uma intensidade tal que pareciam quererem sair do lugar, os músculos se enrijeceram, as cabeças giravam e doíam.

- Me diz que não é verdade. – a voz de Ino deixava claro que ela estava implorando. – "Não pode ser, não pode..."

A loira tombou ao chão, sendo amparada pelos braços trêmulos do namorado que estava no mesmo estado de nervos que ela. A cabeça loira ficou apoiada nos ombros do moreno que tinha um dos braços envoltos na cintura fina da jovem e a mão do outro braço segurava uma das mãos finas e trêmulas da Yamanaka. Os olhos azuis demonstravam pânico, os castanhos exibiam uma total e corrosiva incredulidade.

- Yamanaka-san, explique isso... – a voz de Shikamaru sai com dificuldade. – Pelo amor de Deus!

Aquela foi a primeira vez que se via a postura do Nara se alterar. Deixou de ser a preguiçosa e relapsa de costume para ficar séria e grave. Os olhos chocolate do rapaz encaravam os de Inoshi e os de Hidan, como se desafiassem os dois a seguir com aquela bobagem. Tinha que ser uma bobagem!

- Infelizmente, meus caros. – o loiro fecha os olhos por um minuto e sua respiração fica pesada. – O que Jashin-san disse é verdade, Ino está comprometida.

Derrota, pura e simples derrota.

- Não é, não é, não é... – Ino repetia esse mantra enquanto se abraçava mais com o namorado, visivelmente abalado com as palavras do pai da loira.

- "Isso está mais divertido do que eu pensava que seria." – Hidan olhava um relógio de prata que acabara de tirar do seu bolso. – Bem, se vocês não se importam, eu vou indo. – o noivo de Ino andando até a porta, sem se preocupar com o estado dos que permaneciam naquela casa, que agora mais parecia um mausoléu. – Nos veremos em breve.

O som da porta se fechando é a última coisa que a loira ouve antes de se render à exaustão.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**It must have been love but it's over now...  
**_(Deve ter sido amor mas agora terminou)_**  
Lay a whisper on my pillow**  
_(Deixo um suspiro no meu travesseiro)_**  
Leave the winter on the ground**  
_(Deixo o inverno pra trás)_**  
I wake up lonely, there's air of silence**  
_(Acordei sozinha, tudo estava quieto)_**  
In the bedroom and all around**  
_(Em meu quarto, e em toda a parte)_

-

-

-

Para seu eterno dissabor, aquela inconsciência piedosa não durou pelo tempo que ela desejaria que durasse e logo Ino se viu deitada em sua cama e já com as roupas de dormir. Para sua felicidade, a pessoa responsável por tomar conta dela era Deidara, que naquele momento dormia pesadamente em uma poltroninha branca.

Os cabelos loiros foram presos numa trança que caia por seu ombro direito e os olhos azuis estavam avermelhados e sem brilho. Tudo por causa da notícia catastrófica que recebera há pouco. Estava noiva de um homem que não conhecia e isso era horrível, ainda mais se somado a tal tragédia fosse o seu já terminado namoro com Shikamaru e a condição financeira ruim em que a família Yamanaka se encontrava.

Seu coração doía horrores em lembrar-se de que não poderia mais ter o Nara ao seu lado, que os beijos e carícias dele já não poderiam mais fazer parte de sua vida. Que inferno! O seu Paraíso, que significava estar com o moreno, fora roubado dela por aqueles que deveriam ajudar a mantê-lo. Seus pais. Seus olhos observam o céu escuro e sem lua que combinava bem com aquela noite triste.

Quando o céu deixou de ser interessante, ela fitou o primo que parecia tão derrotado quanto ela, e ao que parecia, Deidara fora a único que se opusera a qualquer que tenha sido a proposta feita pelo seu "noivo". Uma onda de carinho se apossou do coração de Ino ao perceber o quanto aquele primo se importava com ela, lágrimas umedeceram aquelas safiras e escorreram pela marmórea pele.

Pele esta que estava gelada, um contraste marcante com o calor que o namorado sempre incitava em si. Ino sente o choro aumentar e a dor se tornar maior, o seu corpo treme e ela abraça os joelhos, procurando conforto em si mesma.

-Como isso pôde ficar assim?

Se render ao choro era a única coisa possível de se fazer.

-

-

-

**It must have been love but it's over now**  
_(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)__**  
**_**It must have been good but I lost it somehow**  
_(Deve ter sido bom, mas de alguma forma eu o perdi)_**  
It must have been love but it's over now**  
_(Deve ter sido amor, mas agora acabou)_**  
From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out**  
_(Desde o momento que nos tocamos até nos separarmos.)_

**(Roxette – It Must Have Been Love)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**There was a time**  
_(Houve um tempo)_**  
When I could breath my life in you**  
_(Quando eu podia sentir minha vida em você)_**  
One by one**  
_(Um por um)_**  
Your pale fingers started to move**  
_(Seus pálidos dedos começaram a se mover)_**  
(...)**

-

-

-

Shikamaru chegou em casa e se escondeu na adega que seu pai tinha no porão, o ambiente era escuro e cheirava à madeira velha e álcool além de ser abafado e sufocante. O jovem deu graças pelos pais não estarem acordados naquela hora, seria um martírio responder ao interrogatório que os velhos fariam.

Mesmo acostumados com as saídas do filho, o casal Nara perceberia de imediato a aura que envolvia Shikamaru. O rosto estava pálido, os olhos avermelhados e cheios de mágoa, seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e sua roupa, amassada.

O jovem estava sentado em um barril velho e uma garrafa repousava em sua mão esquerda enquanto a direita estava abria os primeiros botões de sua blusa verde-oliva. Gotículas de suor escorriam pelo corpo moreno, embora só pudessem ser vistas com a ajuda das luzes bruxuleantes do castiçal que o rapaz acendera quando entrou no lugar.

Seu coração doía e o vinho seria o remédio mais apropriado naquele momento. Seu cérebro privilegiado se recusava a trabalhar ou a conjurar alguma idéia que pudesse amenizar aquele pandemônio, mas nada disso acontecia. Sua racionalidade se escondera em um canto de sua mente que ele não poderia alcançar, mesmo se quisesse.

O cheiro da namorada ainda estava impregnado em suas roupas e ele aspirou fundo, querendo sentir o máximo que podia daquele perfume delirante. Quando o "noivo" foi embora, ele sentiu o corpo da loira colidir subitamente com o seu, e a percebeu inconsciente. Logo ele a levou ao quarto e teve uma imagem lhe veio à cabeça enquanto carregava aquele corpo conhecido:

Ela num vestido branco e ele levando-a naquele mesmo jeito até o quarto. O casamento deles.

Uma risada amarga e gutural sai daquela garganta seca e ferida.

- Sonha, Shikamaru.

-

-

-

**We've been slaves to this love**  
_(Temos sido escravos desse amor)_**  
From the moment we touched**  
_(Desde o momento em que nos tocamos)_**  
And keep begging for more**  
_(E ficamos implorando por mais)_**  
Of this resurrection**  
_(Dessa ressurreição)_

**(H.I.M – Ressurection)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Deep into a dying day**  
_(Fundo dentro de um dia que morre)_**  
I took a step outside**  
_(Eu dou um passo para fora)_**  
An innocent heart**  
_(De um coração inocente)_  
**Prepare to hate me fall when I may**  
_(Prepare-se para me odiar, caia quando eu permitir)_**  
This night will hurt you like**  
_(Esta noite vai te machucar)_**  
Never before**  
_(como nunca aconteceu antes)_

-

-

-

Hidan saíra da MansãoYamanaka com um sorriso macabro no rosto branco e um brilho cruel nos olhos púrpuras. Dar pessoalmente a notícia do noivado para a loirinha foi uma das melhores coisas que se passaram nos últimos dias. Com certeza apenas pra ele, pois a essa altura, a garota estaria se debulhando em lágrimas, assim com o namoradinho dela.

Não demorou até que ele chegasse em sua carruagem e se visse sozinho nela, pois os seus assessores há muito tinham partido e apenas ele ficara como testemunha do desespero que se abateu sobre aquelas pobres almas. Não que ele realmente sentisse alguma pena, aquilo fora apenas um modo de falar, nada mais do que isso.

Acomodando-se dentro da carruagem, o homem pegou uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça que estavam apoiadas no banco da frente e logo o veículo começou a se mover, em um passo nem rápido nem lento, indo na velocidade apropriada para que a pele de Hidan pudesse se refrescar com o vento fresco que adentrava pelas janelas.

Ele abre a garrafa e deposita uma quantidade generosa do seu conteúdo dentro da taça azulada, que fazia com que o vinho dentro da mesma parecesse preto. Sua mão balança o objeto por um tempo e uma gargalhada sonora brota de sua garganta, sendo ouvida apenas por ele e pelo condutor da carruagem, sendo este mais um infeliz que incorrera no erro de negociar com a Morte.

-Um brinde ao sucesso. – ele fala pra si e finalmente sorve o vinho.

-

-

-

**Old loves they die hard**  
_(Velhos amores custam a morrer)_**  
Old lies they die harder**  
_(Velhas mentiras custam mais ainda a morrer)_

**(Nightwish – Wish I Had An Angel)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**So you just sit there, stuck, afraid to risk reality**  
_(Então você senta aí, imóvel, com medo de se arriscar na realidade)_**  
Afraid to cause yourself more pain, to face insanity**  
_(Com medo de se infligir mais dor, enfrentar a insanidade)_**  
But nothing ventured, nothing gained**  
_(Mas nada foi arriscado,nada foi ganho)_**  
You see... your fear's your cage**  
_(Você vê...seu medo é a sua jaula)_**  
You beg for help but you're alone, stuck in a helpless rage**  
_(Você implora por ajuda mas está sozinha, presa numa fúria desamparada)_

_-_

_-_

_- _

A curiosidade da loira tinha que ser saciada naquele momento e o único que se disporia a satisfazê-la estava a alguns passos de distância. Ino se levanta e anda até a cadeira, balançando suavemente os ombros do loiro que logo acorda.

-Nii-san, preciso conversar com você. – a jovem espera que o primo volte à consciência, o que para sua felicidade, não demora a acontecer.

-Precisa ser agora, un?

Só olhar fulminante da loira já era uma resposta bastante óbvia a tal pergunta.

-Sentemos na cama... – bocejo. – Porque você vai acabar desmaiando de novo.

A dupla vai até a cama e Ino se senta à guarda da mesma e Deidara se senta em frente à ela. O homem abre sua camisa salmão e tira suas botas e meias, apenas para ficar mais confortável antes de assumir o indesejável posto de entregador das famigeradas notícias.

-Pode começar, un. – ele não olha pra ela ao falar, mas prende seus olhos num ponto qualquer da parede.

-De onde veio essa dívida? – ela sabia que era esse o ponto certo de se começar.

-Vejamos... – comentário pra si feito com o intuito de organizar uma linha de pensamento. – De uns seis anos pra cá, as plantações de flores da família tiveram problemas sérios com pragas e não davam tanto lucro quanto antes, un.

-Isso eu sei. – a loira cruza os braços e se vai se acomodando mais na cama.

-Pois bem, isso obrigou o seu pai a pedir gastar o dinheiro do dote da sua mãe em produtos que exterminassem as pragas da plantação. – Deidara dá mais um bocejo e percebe a sobrancelha erguida da prima. – Você não sabia, un?Que a maior parte do dinheiro dos Yamanaka veio da família da sua mãe?

-Não fazia idéia.

-Mas vem e seu pai gastou muito desse dinheiro tentando solucionar esse problema. – ele tira do bolso da calça uma pequena garrafinha de prata e sorve o líquido. – Até deu certo mas foi uma faca de dois gume, sabe? As pragas se foram e parte da fertilidade do solo também.

Ele estende a garrafinha para a prima, que aceita e bebe muito do seu conteúdo. Conhaque. Ela devolve o objeto ao primo

-Depois que a situação melhorou um pouco... – mais um gole. - Seu pai cometeu um erro crasso, un.

-Qual? – Ino começa a sentir os efeitos daquela dose de álcool.

-Tomou gosto pelo jogo.

Os orbes azuis se arregalam, mas ninguém fala nada. Do lado de fora daquela porta, as vozes exaltadas do casal Yamanaka ressoavam pelo corredor e nenhum dos primos queria que aquela conversa se tornasse conhecida a alguém. Deidara sinaliza para que Ino fique deitada e se vire de costas para a porta, de forma que não se percebesse o estado consciente dela.

O próprio rapaz põe de volta a sua camisa, mas não se ocupa em abotoá-la. Ao invés disso, se concentra em tentar perceber a distância em que os tios se encontravam e pelo que parecia, estavam bem perto. Logo, ele vê a maçaneta branca girando e o rosto abatido da tia surgir.

-Como ela está? – sussurra a mulher, acreditando no sono da filha.

-Dormindo como um anjo, un. – ele dá um sorriso calmo apenas com a intenção de fazer a mãe de Ino evaporar daquele recinto o mais rápido possível.

-_ "Some daqui, mãe!"_ – o aborrecimento da jovem é tão grande que ela quase esquece de que estava "dormindo".

O desejo dos primos é atendido rapidamente.

-

-

-

**Do as you are told and maybe then we'll let you out**  
_(Faça o que te mandam e talvez a deixemos sair)_**  
You might be dead and cold, you might be full of doubt**  
_(Você pode estar morta e com frio, pode estar cheia de dúvidas)_**  
Don't try to escape cuz you don't have nowhere to go**  
_(Não tente escapar, pois você não tem lugar nenhum pra onde ir)_  
**If nothing is your fate... there's no scenario**  
_(Se nada é o seu destino...não há cenário) _

**(RA – Do You Call My Name)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Kimi wa itsumo sou boku ga omou hodo**  
_(Você sempre foi assim, desde que eu me lembro)  
_**Dokoka e itte shimau**  
_(Você estava indo pra algum lugar)_**  
Mata boku wo nokoshi hitori de hashitte yukunde**  
_(Mais uma vez me deixou pra trás e correu sozinha)_**  
Mou todokanai mou todokanai**  
_(Não posso mais te alcançar, não posso mais te alcançar)_**  
Yatto kimi ni aeta no ni**  
_(Mesmo já tendo te encontrado)_**  
Gaman shiteta mono ga subete afurete**  
_(Tudo que eu guardei dentro de mim transbordou)_**  
Namida ni natte koboreta**  
_(Tornou-se lágrimas e vazou)_

_-_

_-_

_- _

O Nara seguia em seu nobre ofício de tentar se embebedar, só que, para sua tristeza isso estava se provando mais difícil do que ele calculara. Talvez ele tivesse muita resistência ao álcool, coisa que ele não desejava nem um pouco naquele momento.

Ele já não estava mais sentado sobre um barril, mas deitado no chão, fitando o teto e afastando de si as duas garrafas de vinho que já tinha entornado naquela noite. Sua blusa verde-oliva estava suja e amarrotada, seus cabelos desamarrados e espalhados pelo chão empoeirado. Como se ele se importasse! Tudo que Shikamaru desejava era afogar na bebida e esquecer as últimas horas.

Bem, esquecer parte do que aconteceu já que os momentos na árvore foram sublimes. O jovem se senta e bebe mais um gole do vinho, aproveitando o sabor daquela bebida enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e sua mente divagava, mas sempre voltando para uma única coisa: Ino.

Sua amargura foi maior quando se lembrou dos momentos na cachoeira em que ela estava mais do que disposta a se entregar a ele. Tudo estava perfeito e ele, naquele surto de burrice, recusou. Shikamaru atira a garrafa longe, vendo-a se espatifar no chão e o som ferir os seus tímpanos.

_- __Você não me quer?_

O que ele não daria pra voltar no tempo e responder a ela, não apenas com palavras mas também com ações e gestos. Só que ele preferira adiar o momento que, até aquela noite, pareceria certo. Ledo engano, ele perdeu a chance e agora se limitava a lamentar por isso.

-Eu te quero, problemática. – lágrimas escorrem dos olhos cerrados. – Demais, absurdamente.

As velas do castiçal vão se apagando e é na escuridão que ele adormece, não antes de gritar o que lhe passava no coração.

-Eu te amo, Ino!

Ele rezava para que ela o ouvisse.

-

-

-

**Reila...**  
_(Reila...)_**  
Ienakatta kono kotoba wo  
**_(Essas palavras que eu não pude dizer)_**  
Reila...**  
_(Reila...)_**  
Ima koko de kimi ni utau yo**  
_(Eu canto-as pra você aqui e agora)_  
**Reila...**  
_(Reila...)_**  
Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru**  
_(Eu te amo mais do que qualquer um)_**  
Reila...**  
_(Reila...)_**  
Aishiteiru. aishiteiru...**  
_(Eu te amo, eu te amo...)_

**(Gazette – Reila)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Can't you see he's the heartless**  
_(Você não pode ver ele é desumano?)_**  
Your pain is not love**  
_(Sua dor não é amor)_**  
He's taking it too far**  
_(Ele esta levando isso além dos limites)_**  
Don't you know it is wrong**  
_(Você não sabe que isso está errado)_

_-_

_-_

_- _

Hidan não demorara a chegar ao hotel onde se hospedara em Konoha, com um sorriso tão estranho que causava asco em qualquer pessoa que o visse. Ele ignorou isso por já estar mais do que acostumado com esses sentimentos. Todos eram previsíveis e muito bem vindos para ele. Quanto maior o medo, maior o controle.

Ele estava em seu quarto, nu, sentado em uma poltrona enquanto verificava uns papéis deixados por Kakuzu na recepção. A sua direita estava uma mesinha e à sua frente, uma mesa de centro que acomodava os seus pés ainda úmidos do banho.

Gotinhas escorriam de seus cabelos para seus ombros e costas, fazendo com que a cobertura da poltrona ficasse molhada, mas e daí? Ele estava pagando e muito bem para usufruir daquele quarto da maneira que bem entendesse.

Aquela chuva viera completar o cenário trágico e prazeroso no qual ele se encontrava. Seus olhos arroxeados faiscavam com uma alegria cruel e ácida, daquelas que só se sente quando se infligiu um mal muito intenso a alguém. E essa era, de fato, a situação que se passava. Na mesinha de centro, um cigarro emitia uma fumaça sufocante e uma nova garrafa de vinho recém-aberta pedia pra ser bebida.

Coisa essa que não demorou a acontecer. O Jashin largou os papéis displicentemente no chão e tomou posse da garrafa, bebendo mais da metade do vinho, largou-a sobre a mesa e pegou o cigarro, tragando-o lentamente e sentindo a nicotina fazer efeito naquele corpo. Seus olhos se fecharam durante essa operação.

Ele tateia a mesinha em busca de um objeto muito particular, não demorando pra encontrá-lo. O colar que era idêntico ao que havia deixando com Ino há 9 anos atrás. Seus olhos analisam aquele conjunto de elementos prateados sem nenhum motivo específico.

-Juro que farei você se arrepender de ter feito o acordo comigo...- ele beija o colar. – Você vai ter desejado nunca ter trazido seus pais de volta.

Sem que ele soubesse, Ino já estava arrependida de ter aqueles pais, só que sem saber do contrato feito há tanto tempo.

-

-

-

**You can't see he's the heartless**  
_(Você não vê que ele é desumano)_**  
Your pain won't ever be love**  
_(Sua dor jamais será amor)_**  
It doesn't matter how hard you try**  
_(Não importa o quanto você tente)_**  
To you all is lost  
**_(Pra você tudo está perdido)_**  
He's the heartless**  
_(Ele é desumano)_

**(H.I.M – The Heartless)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Damned, looking into the sky**  
_(Amaldiçoada, olhando para o céu)_**  
I can feel this rain**  
_(Posso sentir essa chuva)_**  
right now it's falling on me**  
_(Agora mesmo ela cai sobre mim)_**  
Fly, I just want to fly**  
_(Voar, eu só quero voar)  
_**Life is all mine**  
_(a vida é toda minha)_

_-_

_-_

_- _

Se a sua dor já estava grande antes, agora estava imensamente maior! Deidara levara um tempo considerável para pô-la a par dos motivos por trás daquele súbito e mal fadado noivado e logo percebeu que devia se retirar. Ele deu uma última olhada em Ino, que estava virada para a janela, olhando o cair da chuva.

Quando a porta se fechou, a loira caiu de joelhos no chão de não pôde mais conter as lágrimas que já permeavam seus olhos desde o começo da conversa com o primo. Deitou-se naquele chão frio e não se sentia forte pra sair de lá. Seu corpo estava mais pesado do que jamais estivera

As lágrimas eram tantas que formaram uma poça perto do rosto desolado e encharcavam o chão. Os cabelos da jovem estavam jogados envolta dela. Sua cabeça rodava e respirar havia se tornando uma tarefa deveras estafante. Sua mente estava um turbilhão que sempre pensavam em Shikamaru.

Estaria ele no mesmo estado que ela? O que teria acontecido com ele depois que ela desmaiou em seus braços. A Yamanaka nunca desejara tanto poder ver aquele corpo preguiçoso estendido no chão, fitar aqueles olhos castanhos sonolentos ou simplesmente ouvir o "problemática" que ele várias vezes dispensava para chamá-la.

-

** And now the beat inside of me**  
_(E agora a batida dentro de mim)_**  
is a sort of a cold breeze and I've**  
_(É um tipo de brisa gelada)_**  
never any feeling inside**  
_(E eu nunca tive qualquer sentimento)_**  
around me…**  
_(À minha volta...)_

_- _

A chuva aperta do lado de fora e os vidros da sacada acabam por se tornar o único som a ser ouvido dentro daquele quarto. Pois o pranto da jovem era intenso, mas silencioso e solitário; a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento era dar de cara com os seus pais. Os seus algozes, as pessoas de quem ela mais sentia raiva naquela hora.

Ino se levanta com dificuldade e abre a porta da sacada, sentindo o vento frio e molhado agredir sua pele. Ela vai andando até a beirada e fecha os olhos, sentindo as gotas frias colidirem contra o seu corpo como milhares de agulhas afiadas. E ela rezava para que aquelas "agulhas" lhe roubassem a vida e a livrassem daquele tormento.

**-**

**-  
I bring my body**  
_(Eu trago meu corpo)_**  
carry it into another world**  
_(E o carrego em um outro mundo)_**  
I know I live…**  
_(Eu sei que eu vivo...)_  
**but like a stone I'm falling down**  
_(mas como uma pedra estou caindo)_  
** (Lacuna Coil – Falling)**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**- **

**Continua**

* * *

**Sugestão Feliz: **Baixem as músicas do cap! ;D

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Meygan Kaname: Não é modéstia, só uma verdade. **:3** . Eu também não gostei de separar a Ino do Shika mas a história me obriga a isso. **;-;**. Eu não gosto de casamentos arranjados só que eu precisava fazer isso. **xD**

Isa.belle.b.a.y.h: Adorei a rima. **XD**

Luh-sama: Isso se chama estratégia. **;D**. Temos que separar a Ino do Shika ou não teremos como colocar o Hidan. **o.o** . E quando foi que eu disse que ele não iria se comportar como um esquentado, boca-suja, mentecapto e pervertido?**:3**. Ele só não está agindo como tal...ainda.

Emeleth Mayfair: Obrigada pelos elogios. **;3**. Eu também achei que o personagem Arlequim iria combinar com a proposta do grupo, por isso o escolhi. "Fausto" é excelente, leia!**\o/.** Escolhi essa obra em particular pa têm semelhanças entre as propostas: O vender-se a um poder maior em troca de algo e ter que pagar por isso. E não, apesar de adorar o filme, a idéia pra fic veio de uma música. **XD**

Kadzinha: Casamentos arranjados não são felizes.**O.o**. E sim, vc quase acertou.** xD**


	7. Melancolia

**Hallo.o/**

**Faculdade me cansa.**

**Realmente. u.u**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Músicas:** _Don't Close Your Heart e Heartache Every Moment_

**Autor:** _HIM_

* * *

**Nota: **A primeira música será voltada para a Ino e a segunda, para o Shikamaru. **;D**

* * *

**Cap 7 - Melancolia**

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

_Ino se levanta com dificuldade e abre a porta da sacada, sentindo o vento frio e molhado agredir sua pele. Ela vai andando até a beirada e fecha os olhos, sentindo as gotas frias colidirem contra o seu corpo como milhares de agulhas afiadas. E ela rezava para que aquelas "agulhas" lhe roubassem a vida e a livrassem daquele tormento._

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**From lashes to ashes and from lust to dust**

_(Das chicotadas às cinzas e da luxúria ao pó)  
_**in your sweetest tornment i'm lost**

_(No seu mais doce tormento eu estou perdido)  
_**and no heaven can help us**

_(E nenhum paraíso pode nos ajudar)  
_**Ready, willing and able to lose it all**

_(Prontos, dispostos e aptos para perder tudo isto)  
_**for a kiss so fatal and so warm**

_(Por um beijo tão fatal e tão quente)_

-

-

-

A cabeça de Shikamaru latejava intensamente e ele não conseguia encontrar forças para abrir os olhos, que lhe pareciam mais pesados do que chumbo. Naquele momento, o mínimo som produzido já causava uma dor lancinante em seus tímpanos e, mesmo com os olhos fechados, o Nara podia sentir o mundo rodando dolorosamente à sua volta.

Reunido forças, o jovem abre os seus olhos castanhos que logo são feridos pelos raios do sol forte. O corpo todo doía e seu estômago protestava incessantemente, demonstrando que todo o consumo exagerado de álcool do dia anterior, se dispusera a causar mais prejuízos do que o moreno havia calculado.

Ele se ergue lentamente e fica encarando os lençóis amassados da cama. O rapaz leva as mãos à cabeça e enrosca os dedos calejados nos fios marrons, embaraçados e sujos; numa tentativa de fazer sua mente recapitular os eventos da noite anterior. E, para sua tristeza, o único evento que lhe vem é o noivado de Ino.

Sem perceber, fios de lágrimas escorrem dos orbes chocolates, mas logo são removidas dali com um esfregar violento de mãos. Uma outra coisa que a mente de Shikamaru resgata é a memória de que, durante a sua bebedeira colossal, em algum momento, ele se forçara a deixar a adega e subir cambaleante até o quarto, não demorando em se jogar na cama e rezar para que o sono viesse logo.

Lentamente, Shikamaru vai se arrastando até o banheiro ao mesmo tempo em que arranca o que restara de suas roupas. Ele liga a torneira e fecha os olhos, se confortando com o som gentil da água corrente que enchia a banheira. Uma súbita ânsia de vômito o acomete e logo o rapaz despeja tudo na pia, sem nem se preocupar com a hipótese da mesma entupir.

Quando sua indisposição passa, o moreno joga o seu corpo na banheira, deixando-se ser acalentado pela água quente e sentindo o revigorante vapor invadir-lhe as narinas e salpicarem-lhe o rosto abatido e sujo. Ele apóia a cabeça na borda da banheira e joga a perna direita para fora, sentindo seus pêlos se eriçarem com a súbita mudança de temperatura.

O Nara ouve passos ao longe e não lhes delega a menor atenção, concentrando-se apenas em curar a ressaca violenta com a qual fora brindado. Seu estômago ronca ruidosamente e o rapaz percebe que logo terá que satisfazer vontade do revoltado órgão.

-

-

-

**Oh it's heartache every moment**

_(Oh essa agonia à todo momento)_**  
from the start till the end**

_(Desde o começo até o fim)_**  
it's heartache every moment**

_(Essa agonia à todo momento)_**  
with you**

_(Com você)_

-

-

-

- Que beleza, hein?

O rapaz volta a cabeça na direção da porta e vê seu pai, observando-o com uma seriedade poucas vezes vista no rosto de Shikato Nara. Os cabelos do homem estavam soltos e caiam em seus ombros, cobertos por um robe de algodão creme. Os olhos do pai pareciam invadir os pensamentos de Shikamaru e o fazem notar que seria impossível fugir à prestação de contas.

- Sabe, filho... – o homem para um pouco e acende um charuto. – Eu fui até a adega hoje e reparei que algumas garrafas estavam vazias e outras, quebradas. – o adulto põe uma mão no bolso. – Isso tem alguma explicação?

O tom, aparentemente displicente, escondia uma certa raiva.

- Velho... – Shikamaru afunda a cabeça na água e demora alguns segundos pra voltar. – Eu falo depois, juro que falo.

O abandono com que aquela frase fora emitida corta o coração de Shikato, que decide não forçar a revelação visto que, seja o que fosse, era extremamente doloroso para o filho. Ele sai do quarto e para no corredor, olhando pro teto.

- O que houve com você, garoto?

-

-

-

**Deeper into our heavenly suffering**

_(Profundamente dentro do nosso mágnifico sofrimento)_**  
our fragile souls are falling**

_(Nossas frágeis almas estão caindo)_**  
It's heartache every moment**

_(Essa agonia à todo momento)_**  
baby with you**

_(Baby,com você)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**I know how it feels to be on your own**

_(Eu sei como é estar solitário)_  
**In this cruel world where hearts are bound to turn to stone**

_(Nesse mundo cruel onde os corações estão fadados a se tornarem pedra)  
_**Where you are alone and tired of breathing**

_(Onde você está sozinha e cansada de respirar)_  
**It's all going wrong and you just can't stand the pain anymore**

_(Tudo está dando errado e você não consegue mais suportar a dor)_  
**You're too numb to believe in anything**

_(Você está entorpecida demais pra acreditar em qualquer coisa)_

-

-

-

O cheiro do chá quente desperta a Yamanaka dos seus sonhos e a traz, lamentavelmente, do confortante Mundo dos Sonhos. As safiras se tornam visíveis e a loira percebe sua mãe, sentada na beira de sua cama, com uma xícara de chá na mão e a olhando com uma culpa que corroeria o coração de qualquer um. Mas não o de Ino, jamais outra vez o de Ino.

- O que você quer?

A jovem não faz o menor esforço para manter contato visual com a mulher e retirou-se do aconchego da cama, indo até o banheiro para fazer a sua higiene. De dentro do cômodo, Ino pode ouvir o lamurio da mãe e percebeu uma coisa estranha, aquele som lhe causava um certo prazer e a jovem decidiu que gostava daquilo. Cruel, nem tanto se colocarmos na balança a traição de seus pais.

Ela leva um tempo longo em sua higiene, pouco se importando com o que se passava do lado de fora daquelas quatro paredes de ladrilhos azuis. Depois de 40 minutos, a loira sai do banheiro sem nem olhar para a mãe, que a fitava ansiosamente. A jovem vai até o armário de tira de lá um vestido rosa, cujas mangas iam até um pouco abaixo do ombro e era enfeitado com pequenas flores vermelhas nas extremidades.

- Eu quero conversar com você, filha.-

A mãe pára por casa da risada fria e sem alegria que a loirinha emitia, e logo a mesma se senta á sua penteadeira, encarando a loira mais velha pelo espelho.

- Não me chame de filha! – a voz baixa foi acompanhada de um olhar gelado e carregado de desprezo.

-E do que eu devo te chamar, Ino-chan? – a tentativa de carinho se mostra inútil diante de um vidro de perfume sendo jogado no chão. – O que está fazendo, Ino?!

- Agradeça por eu não ter jogado isso em você, Srª Yamanaka!

A jovem se vira para o espelho, pega uma escova e se ocupa de pentear as mechas douradas, sorrindo internamente enquanto vê o choque da mulher com a sua manifestação anterior. A mãe se ergue da cama e vai andando até a penteadeira. Antes que sua mão tocasse o ombro da jovem, uma das mãos da mesma agarra o pulso materno e o aperta dolorosamente.

-

-

-

**Baby just don't close your heart **

_(Baby, só não recuse seu coração)_

**Baby just don't close your heart **

_(Baby, só não recuse seu coração)_

-

-

-

- Filha... – lágrimas correm copiosamente dos olhos verdes da mulher, mas não pela dor física, e sim pelas ações de Ino.

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim. – a loirinha solta o pulso da outra com um empurrão, que leva a mais velha ao chão. – Está surda, por um acaso?

A boa vontade acaba e a mãe se ergue do chão, seguindo até a filha e dando-lhe um tapa violento. As faces da Srª Yamanaka estavam vermelhas e úmidas, os olhos verdes emitiam uma gama de sentimentos que não podiam ser distintos uns dos outros.

- Como se atreve a falar assim comigo, sua desaforada? – agora apenas gritos saiam daquela garganta. – Esqueceu-se de que eu sou sua mãe?

- Devia ter se lembrado disso quando me vendeu para aquele homem.

A voz tremida da jovem não estava desse jeito por causa da dor do tapa, e sim, pelo aumento do ódio que a consumia. Ino levanta da penteadeira e vai até o seu vestido, colocando-o preguiçosamente e olhando o clima lá fora. Estava um dia bonito, apesar da chuva da madrugada.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Ino... – a mãe era insistente. – Realmente não sei.

- Não diga nada, então. – a loirinha vai até uma gavetinha e pega uma pequena bolsa. – E antes que eu me esqueça.

Ao contrário das expectativas da Srª Yamanaka, que esperava que a conversa continuasse, a conclusão da frase de Ino foi um violento e sonoro tapa. A mulher cai ao chão e a filha sai do quarto, vendo seu pai saindo de um outro quarto e vindo na sua direção.

A jovem se apressa e não deixa que o pai sequer se aproxime. Deixando ao homem apenas a penosa função de recolher os cacos de sua combalida esposa. Já do lado de fora, a loirinha toma posse de um cavalo marrom, Maru, o mais rápido de sua família e vai cavalgando sem rumo. Querendo apenas se afastar de todo o tormento que assolava sua vida.

-

-

-

**Baby just don't close your heart **

_(Baby, só não recuse seu coração)_

**Darling don't let me down**

_(Querido, não me desaponte)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

- Posso saber o por que de tanto gasto? – a voz irritada de Kakuzu arranca a Morte de seus devaneios.

- Os meus gastos não te interessam. – a resposta mal criada já era de praxe, por isso o homem mais alto não se incomodou. – Alias, por que decidiu vir comigo? Não me lembro de ter convidado ninguém.

Aquela "amigável" discussão se passava no meio de uma das infinitas ruas do movimentado centro de Konoha. O banqueiro taciturno e seu mais exigente cliente trafegavam pelo lugar desde muito cedo e dentro da carruagem, Kakuzu se via obrigado a disputar lugar com muitas mercadorias que o Hidan havia decidido comprar.

Ele não sabia o que tinha dentro de cada caixa, bolsa ou pacote, mas tinha certeza de que quase nada ali era para o comprador. Muito provavelmente, os bens eram destinados à noivinha do mesmo. O homem de olhos negros afastou sua mente dessas frivolidades e lembrou-se de algo que aguçara sua curiosidade desde que o pai de Ino aceitara a mal fadada proposta do Jashin.

- Quando pretende anunciar o casamento?

- No dia seguinte ao aniversário dela... – os lábios do falante se movem maldosamente. – Decidi deixar que a fedelha tenha alguns momentos de felicidade antes de eu acabar com a vida dela.

- Isso foi no sentido literal ou figurado? – uma ironia dessas não podia ser desperdiçada.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo, é?

Os olhos rosados se enegrecem totalmente e com um fechar de punhos de Hidan, Kakuzu sente seu coração ser amassado dentro de seu peito.

- Esqueceu que fui EU quem permitiu que você estivesse aqui, seu babaca? – a mão continua se retraindo com mais força ainda. – Faça o que eu te pago pra fazer, e fique calado!

A Morte se surpreende quando uma mão forte e grossa colide com seu rosto e impressa uma marca vermelha na bochecha branca. A força do impacto produz um estalo alto que faz o condutor da carruagem parar o veículo.

- Lembre-se de que você só conseguiu cercar o Yamanaka por que EU criei os meios. – Kakuzu se recosta na poltrona. – Quem te deu a fachada pra conseguir isso fui eu.

Hidan emite uma gargalhada sonora e brinca com o seu conhecido pingente. A carruagem estava passando perto de uma loja de doces que estava lotada de adolescentes e crianças, pais e filhos e casais de namorados. Esse tipo em especial chamou a atenção do observador, que se lembrara do desconforto que sentira quando tomou conhecimento do florescente relacionamento de Ino e Shikamaru.

- Ficou corajoso, é? – ele acende uma cigarrilha e fica fazendo anéis de fumaça saírem de sua boca.

- Óbvio.

- E por que, coisinha lacônica?

- Porque eu sei muito bem que, apesar de ser o que é, você está com 'muito' do seu poder limado. – o banqueiro rouba a cigarrilha de seu, agora tenso, cliente. – E o que poderia acontecer se eu falasse isso pra sua Ino? – ele dá uma tragada. – Tenho certeza de que ela daria um jeito de se livrar de você.

Esse era o problema de ter que contar com os humanos pra fazerem algo, eles sempre poderiam guardar uma carta na manga. A Morte se cala por um momento e começa a conjurar meios de se livrar o mais rapidamente possível de Kakuzu. Apesar de cético, o banqueiro daria um jeito de descobrir alguma maneira de deixá-lo mais preso a essa forma humana limitada.

- Não abuse, Kakuzu... – os olhos do Perpétuo se fecham e a cabeça se encosta à lateral do veículo. – Meu poder pode ter diminuído, mas eu ainda sou aquilo de que você não pode fugir.

Eis a vez do outro homem se surpreender. O tom baixo e falsamente comedido conseguia ser mais horripilante do que se tivesse sido um grito. Receber uma ameaça velada da Morte foi, de longe, a pior experiência da vida de Kakuzu.

- E quem mal você pode me fazer?

Os lábios de Hidan se curvam num risinho macabro.

- Acredite, você não quer saber...

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**And we sense the danger**

_(E nós percebemos o perigo)_

**but don't wanna give up**

_(Mas não queremos desistir)_  
**'Cause there's no smile of an Angel**

_(Porque não há sorriso de um anjo)_  
**without the wrath of god**

_(Sem a cólera de Deus)_

-

-

-

Para o seu eterno agradecimento, os pais estavam ocupados demais discutindo algo quando Shikamaru se esgueirou para fora do quarto. Aproveitando isso, foi até a cozinha, comeu alguma coisa e apressou-se em sair de casa. Sua ressaca estava amenizada, mas ainda fazia questão de deixar bem clara a sua presença, com latejos e uma anormal sensibilidade.

O rapaz vestiu-se todo de negro para que seu exterior pudesse refletir, minimamente, o seu turbilhão interior. Ele ouviu um baixo relinchar dos cavalos, chamando-o para cavalgá-los, mas o Nara decidiu que iria caminhar. Seus passos eram lentos e não o levavam a nenhum lugar específico, como se estivessem, simplesmente, desejosos de se moverem.

O sol parecia ter se condoído de Shikamaru e escondeu-se por entre as acinzentadas nuvens, deixando apenas alguns pedaços de céu azul à mostra. Naquele momento o jovem agradecia por morar longe do centro de Konoha já que tudo que ele mais queria era a tranqüilidade. Ouvir apenas os sons próprios da natureza, ignorando qualquer influência humana, inclusive, ignorando as vozes furiosas de seus próprios pensamentos.

Seus passos seguiam por um caminho de pedras que passava por dentro de uma simples e acolhedora vila. Alguns moradores o cumprimentavam e ele, em sua educação, correspondia aos gentis modos daquela gente. Antes que pudesse perceber, o Nara chegou ao rio por onde sempre passava quando ia às reuniões do _Arlequim_.

-

-

-

**Oh it's heartache every moment**

_(Oh essa agonia à todo momento)_**  
from the start till the end**

_(Desde o começo até o fim)_**  
it's heartache every moment**

_(Essa agonia à todo momento)_**  
with you**

_(Com você)_

-

-

-

As águas estavam atípicas. Normalmente, eram azuis e corriam com toda a calma do mundo, proporcionando uma melodia cálida a quem as ouvia. Só que hoje, estavam acinzentadas (mesmo com o céu ainda azul) e, além de baterem violentamente contra as pedras e margens, carregavam toda a sorte de elementos; pedras, pedaços de madeira e várias outras coisas.

O jovem se deita à sombra de uma árvore qualquer e usa os braços como travesseiro, seus olhos castanhos se fixam no contínuo e lento movimento das nuvens que pairavam e cobriam e descobriam o astro-rei. Um vento frio corre por entre as árvores e faz os pêlos dos braços do Nara se eriçarem. Já cansados das nuvens, os olhos se fecham e a mente cansada do rapaz encontra uma pequena dose de paz.

Ao longe ele ouve algo que se assemelha aos trotar de um cavalo, mas como sua ressaca ainda não estava totalmente curada e sua mente estava num estado deplorável, Shikamaru ignora solenemente suas conjurações acerca do som e continua em seu desejado momento de ócio.

-

-

-

**Deeper into our heavenly suffering**

_(Profundamente dentro do nosso mágnifico sofrimento)_**  
our fragile souls are falling**

_(Nossas frágeis almas estão caindo)_**  
It's heartache every moment**

_(Essa agonia à todo momento)_**  
baby with you**

_(Baby,com você)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**I know how easy it is to let go**

_(Eu sei o quão fácil é desistir)_

**Surrender to despair lurking at your door**

_(Se render ao desespero que se move furtivamente à sua porta)_  
**To lose your soul and all your feelings**

_(Perder a sua alma e todos os seus sentimentos)_  
**Strength all gone**

_(Toda força se esvai)_

-

-

-

A loirinha perdera a conta do tempo em que levara cavalgando por aí, mas ela sabia que não estava perdida e que estava longe o suficiente daquele lugar ao qual, um dia, ela chamou de casa. Uma vez ou outra a jovem encontrava rostos conhecidos pelo caminho, só que a velocidade de Maru a impedia de cumprimentar as pessoas decentemente.

O vento gelado colidia com seu rosto, trazendo alívio àquela pele tão tocada pelo sol, os cabelos moviam-se desordenadamente as suas costas e brilhavam intensamente com o suor e com a luz solar. Ino sentia fome e sede, no entanto, sua vontade de rodar livre como o vento suplantava qualquer necessidade física que seu corpo manifestasse. Sendo ela qual fosse.

Quando a floresta se tornou mais densa, a Yamanaka tomou posse de uma espada antiga de seu pai, que ficava presa à cela de Maru. Ela sabia que aquilo não era de todo necessário mas aquele pedaço de metal lhe trazia segurança e lhe tentava a fazer uso dele. E assim, a jovem procedeu. Numa hora, um galho fino e inconveniente estava perigosamente próximo de seu rosto e quando chegou na distância certa, a loira fê-lo em pedaços.

Alguns animais silvestres se assustaram com aquela súbita presença e logo se fizeram notar com pios, chiados e vários outros sons que, em qualquer outro momento, fariam a jovem tremer. Mas não naquele dia. A velocidade do cavalo e o fio preciso da espada faziam Ino sentir-se invencível. Ela não se importava com nada e nem com ninguém que não fosse ela mesma e Shikamaru.

Tudo perdera o valor e esse pensamento fez surgir uma idéia pouco delicada à mente atribulada da jovem, quando ela admirava a lâmina brilhante e fatal da espada em sua mão direita. Por muito pouco, a garota não cogitou virar o cavalo e causar uma chacina em casa, mas pensou melhor. Exceto pela vida de Deidara-nissan, nenhuma outra ali lhe parecia digna do esforço de ser minada.

-

-

-

**And so many things left unsaid and deeds undone**

_(E tantas coisas permanecem não ditas e coisas não feitas)_  
**You've stopped caring**

_(Você parou de se importar)_  
**Cause it's all in vain**

_(Por que tudo é em vão)_

-

-

-

Ao longe, ela percebeu a proximidade do rio e fez com que Maru diminuísse o ritmo, pois o pobre cavalo já lhe carregava há bastante tempo e merecia um descanso. A loira desce do lombo do animal e, segurando firme as rédeas do mesmo, segue a pé até o rio.

Quando se aproxima, ela vê aquela pessoa. Deitado no chão, olhando pras nuvens e logo depois fechando os olhos castanhos. As roupas negras se espalhavam pela grama verde e ele parecia mais bonito do que nunca, algo profundamente sensual e exótico exalava do rapaz naquele momento. Ou pelo menos, era o que a saudosa Ino pensava.

Shikamaru...

Seu Shika...

Seu adorado preguiçoso.

-

-

-

**Baby just don't close your heart **

_(Baby, só não recuse seu coração)_

**Darling don't let me down**

_(Querido, não me desaponte)_  
**Don't let me down**

_(não me desaponte)_  
**Don't let me down**

_(não me desaponte)_  
**Just don't let me down**

_(Só não me desaponte)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**From lashes to ashes and from lust to dust**

_(Das chicotadas às cinzas e da luxúria ao pó)  
_**in your sweetest tornment i'm lost**

_(No seu mais doce tormento eu estou perdido)  
_**and no heaven can help us**

_(E nenhum paraíso pode nos ajudar)  
_**Ready, willing and able to lose it all**

_(Prontos, dispostos e aptos para perder tudo isto)  
_**for a kiss so fatal and so warm**

_(Por um beijo tão fatal e tão quente)_

-

-

-

- As nuvens deixaram de ser interessantes?

Os olhos cor de chocolate se abrem novamente, apenas para pousarem sobre uma face branca e amargurada. Os orbes azuis estavam avermelhados e não expressavam nada, os cabelos dourados estavam levemente bagunçados por causa do vento e os lábios da pessoa estavam secos e rachados. Gotículas de suor brilhavam na pele levemente ruborizada. O vestido rosa estava desarrumado e permeado com folhinhas e porçõezinhas de terra.

Aquele rosto, aquele tão querido rosto...

-

-

-

**Oh it's heartache every moment**

_(Oh essa agonia à todo momento)_**  
from the start till the end**

_(Desde o começo até o fim)_**  
it's heartache every moment**

_(Essa agonia à todo momento)_**  
with you**

_(Com você)_

-

-

-

Sua loira problemática.

Ino

Shikamaru não responde. Pega um braço de Ino e a puxa em direção de seu corpo, fazendo-a deitar-se na grama com a cabeça no peito do jovem, ouvindo os batimentos descompassados do próprio. Durante muito tempo, eles nada falam, simplesmente aproveitam aqueles singelos instantes de união, que não tinha um prazo certo pra terminar, mas sabiam que não tardaria a acontecer.

- Como as coisas chegaram nesse ponto, Ino?

-

-

-

**Deeper into our heavenly suffering**

_(Profundamente dentro do nosso mágnifico sofrimento)_**  
our fragile souls are falling**

_(Nossas frágeis almas estão caindo)_**  
It's heartache every moment**

_(Essa agonia à todo momento)_**  
baby with you**

_(Baby,com você)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

A Yamanaka leva alguns segundos até reunir a coragem para responder. Os esclarecimentos duram cerca de 30 minutos. Shikamaru ouvira a tudo calado, mas era fácil de perceber os vários sentimentos que corriam pela face morena: surpresa, indignação, descrença, preocupação, dor...

- Inacreditável... – o Nara já estava de pé e fitava a margem oposta do rio. – Temos que consertar isso.

- Não vejo como. – a loira estava encostada na árvore e observava o céu tomar tons de vermelho e laranja. – Acho que nem a sua inteligência pode mudar a situação, Shika.

- Não piore as coisas, problemática.

Ino sorri, ela estava sentindo falta daquele apelido.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade.

- Enquanto ao houver casamento, poderemos achar um jeito.

Uma risada da Yamanaka faz com que o Nara se volte para ela, tentando entender o que poderia ter causado aquilo. A princípio, ele supôs que fosse uma risada de ironia, mas ao ver o lampejo de alegria que surgiu nos olhos de safira, ele percebe que havia aquela fora uma risada genuína. O coração do rapaz fica um pouco mais leve ao ouvir aquele doce som que tanto lhe deixou com saudade.

- Qual é a graça?

- Você está falando. – ela o olha e vê aquela peculiar expressão de quem não entendeu nada. – Você nunca foi capaz de manter um diálogo verdadeiro... – o Nara se aproxima. – Pelo menos, não comigo.

Quando percebem, a noite já havia chegado e aquele lugar ficava ermo demais para que permanecessem ali. Ino e Shikamaru sobem no lombo de Maru e cavalgam rapidamente pelo caminho de volta. Dessa vez, era a loira que conduzia o animal e o Nara se ocupou apenas de gravar em sua memória, um belo momento.

Esse momento foi quando eles alcançaram uma clareira e lua minguante se fez visível. Por uns instante, o jovem manteve seus olhos no astro celeste mas logo dirigiu os orbes castanhos de volta à Ino. Ela estava potencialmente linda. A lua fez as mechas douradas brilharem como nunca, os olhos azuis se tornaram tão faiscantes que seria quase impossível olhar pra eles, a pele alva reluzia com a luz prateada.

- _"Simplesmente magnífica..."_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

A jovem deixara o namorado em um caminho pouco distante de sua casa, temendo que alguém os visse juntos. Ela entrou pelo portão de trás da casa e, pelo lado de fora das janelas, via um movimento agitado na cozinha. Levou alguns minutos ajeitando o dedicado e fiel Maru no estábulo e adentrou logo a casa. Os empregados a olhavam de uma forma estranha, como se quisessem alertá-la de um perigo iminente.

Ino abre a porta da cozinha e ouve algumas vozes vindo da sala de estar, mas como não queria mesmo ver ninguém, se apressa em subir as escadas, em direção ao seu quarto e a um mais do que merecido banho. Sua cintura ainda podia sentir os braços de Shikamaru e seu pescoço sentia os lábios quentes. Sensações maravilhosas eram essas.

Seu delicioso banho dura uns 20 minutos e ela sai calmamente do quarto; trajando um simples vestido branco e azul-petróleo, com mangas curtas e um discreto decote. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e cascateavam por suas costas. A jovem vai indo até a cozinha para beliscar alguma coisa, finalmente se dispondo a atender os anseios de seu estômago.

Lá ela chega, mas a sua tranqüilidade dura pouco. Deidara surge na cozinha e, novamente, seu rosto não expressa um pingo de satisfação. Ino para de beber o seu chá e larga o biscoito que comia em cima da bancada.

- O que houve, nii-san?

- Prepare-se pra guerra, un. – Deidara vai até um dos armários e abre uma garrafa de gim, bebendo quase tudo numa única vez.

- Dá pra explicar melhor?

- 'Ele' está aqui. – os olhos azuis do homem se enchem de um desprezo incomum. – Nem minha privilegiada mente artística deixou de evitar que ele ficasse aqui... – ele bebe mais. - Esperando você chegar, un.

Ino apóia a cabeça nas mãos e sente toda a pouca felicidade acumulada durante o dia, esvair-se de súbito. O rubor de seu rosto some, assim como o brilho que lá estivera. A jovem se aproxima do primo, toma a garrafa do mesmo e compartilha da bebida. O álcool a deixava muito mais relaxada e menos temerosa, o que era ótimo naquela situação. Pois teria que enfrentar o Mefistófeles e seus assessores.

- Me diga que não é quem eu estou pensando, Deidara-nissan.

- Seu rico e ilustríssimo...- ele respira fundo. – noivo.

- Ó Deus clemente! Esclarece os meus temores! Não há nada que ele ignore; nada escapa ao seu engenho. – a loira se rende ao inevitável e vai se aproximando da porta da cozinha. - O enleio que ante ele eu tenho... – ela começa a tremer, sendo confortada pelas mãos gentis do primo. - faz que eu de mim própria core. Digo-lhe a tudo que sim. Pareço uma criancinha. – andam mais um pouco e param diante da porta da sala de estar. - Sou mais dele do que minha. Mas que acharia ele em mim? **(1)**

- Calminha, Margarida!**(2)** – Deidara abre a porta com toda a calma possível. – Estou com você, un.

- Seu eu sou a Margarida e 'ele' é o Mefistófeles**(3)**... – as pernas da loira se enfraquecem. – Quem seria o Fausto? **(4)**

Deidara para de abrir a porta e pensa um pouco.

- Reze para que não tenha nenhum Fausto. – os primos se encaram. – Pois se houver, essa pessoa já está condenada, un.

A coragem surge e a dupla adentra a sala de jantar. O ambiente era largo e suas paredes cobertas com papéis de estampas floridas e alegres. Uma janela francesa enorme se erguia no defronte à porta de bétula, do lado direito da janela estava um piano, e do esquerdo estava uma pequena estante. No centro do cômodo, estava uma pequena mesinha de madeira branca, com um tapo de mármore preto.

Ao redor dessa mesa, de costas para a janela, estava seu pai, apreensivo e derrotado, sentado numa poltrona. Do lado direito, estava sua mãe, tensa e sorumbática. E por fim, do lado esquerdo, estava o Mefistófeles. Sentado num sofá, apoiado no braço do mesmo, trajando seu terno cinza-escuro com uma blusa de seda roxa e uma repulsiva alegria estampada no rosto.

-Apareceu a Margarida... – fala Hidan.

Deidara e Ino se surpreendem com a comparação e mais ainda ao verem, nas mãos enluvadas, um pequeno livro de capa vermelha com letras verdes. Para se somar à tal quadro, num dado instante, a dupla consegue ver o título na capa.

-_'Ele nos ouviu!' _– pensa a loirinha.

-Quem você é, un? – Deidara se manifesta em tom baixo, mas de alguma maneira, o Jashin ouve e dá uma risada antes de responder.

-Ridícula pergunta para um sábio, que timbra tanto em desprezar palavras...- o homem sombrio olha diretamente pro primo de Ino. - não pode ver sem tédio as aparências, e só aspira ao âmago das coisas.**(5)**

-Meu Deus... – é a vez da Yamanaka falar, só que num tom muito mais baixo do que o do primo. – Seria muito pedir pra que o senhor respondesse a pergunta?

Hidan sorri mais uma vez e volta seus olhos púrpuros para a jovem.

- Quem eu sou? Parte da força, que, empenhada no mal, o bem promove.**(6)**

A dupla treme e percebem que não erraram em duas coisas. A primeira foi a suspeita de que o noivo tivesse ouvido a conversa que tiveram do lado de fora e a segunda, foi a de que o livrinho nas mãos do Mefistófeles era exatamente o qual eles pensaram que fosse. Fausto.

-Estranho, onde estará o Fausto, querida Ino?

A voz sai falsamente gentil e despretensiosa, mas capaz de causar um medo gigantesco em Ino. Esse comentário não fora feito por acaso, realmente havia um "Fausto" naquela história nem um pouco agradável na qual se encontrara. E o pior, seu 'noivo' já havia escolhido o quem seria o condenado. Shikamaru.

**Continua**

* * *

(1)– Citação à obra Fausto, de Goethe.

(2)– Heroína da já citada obra

(3)– O Demônio, vilão da obra.

(4)– Personagem principal da obra

(5)– Citação à obra

(6)- Citação à obra

* * *

**Agradecendo: **

Sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino: A fic é de drama,moça. **O.o**. Não tinha como ser muito diferente. Tadinhos dos dois mesmo, sofrem tanto.. E a tendência é piorar! **XD**

Luh-sama: Não tenha pressa pra ver o Hidan agindo como Hidan. **xD**. Atualizar duas vezes por semana?Impossível. **u.u** .Não, eu não pretendo matar o Shika. **o.o**. Não entendeu o pq dele querer que ela se arrependa? Oras, pq ele é um sádico, vc mesma disse isso. Parte desse sadismo é a idéia do casamento, arruinar a felicidade da coitada, por isso que ele não veio simplesmente pra tirar a vida dela. **;D**. Se haverá romance? Sim, mas não será nada do estilo conto-de-fadas, tenha certeza disso.

Meygan Kaname: Como vc já deve ter percebido, eu gosto muito de usar músicas nas fics, elas ajudam a expressar o que os personagens sentem ou pensam num dado momento. **:D** Obrigada de novo pelos elogios carinhosos e, fique sossegada, o amor ainda vai surgir entre Ino e Hidan. **;3**


	8. Febres, Noites e Aromas

**Hallo. o/**

-

-

**Perdão pela demora, mas eu tava enrolada com**

**a faculdade e também tava escrevendo capítulos**

**de outras fics que demandam tanta atenção quanto**

**essa. :P**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Cap 8 – Febres, Noites e Aromas.**

-

-

-

_-Estranho, onde estará o Fausto, querida Ino? _

_A voz sai falsamente gentil e despretensiosa, mas capaz de causar um medo gigantesco em Ino. Esse comentário não fora feito por acaso, realmente havia um "Fausto" naquela história nem um pouco agradável na qual se encontrara. E o pior, seu 'noivo' já havia escolhido o quem seria o condenado. __Shikamaru._

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****Oo**

-

-

-

**Spürst du die Macht in deinen Händen?**

_(Você sente o poder em suas mãos?)_**  
****Hast du dein Herz ganz fest im Griff?**

_(Você tem seu coração sob controle?)_**  
****Und spürst du die Nacht in deiner Seele?**

_(E você sente a noite em sua alma?)_**  
****Hast du die Welt in deinem Kopf?**

_(Você tem o mundo em sua cabeça?)_

-

-

-

Deidara percebe a reação da jovem prima à frase do Mefistófeles e põe o braço direito envolta do ombro da loirinha. Guiando-a até um sofá menor que ficava diante do pai da jovem, os dois se sentam e por muito tempo, o silêncio se faz presente. A família Yamanaka estava apreensiva demais para quebrar o gelo e Hidan apreciava o pavor que incorria naqueles infelizes.

- Jashin-san, o que o senhor quis dizer com 'onde estará o Fausto'? – a Srª Yamanaka reúne coragem e finalmente se manifesta.

- Nada em especial. – os olhos rosados dele se fixam nos de sua noiva por alguns segundos, até que a loirinha vira os olhos. O homem se levanta, vai até a noiva e beija uma das mãos dela, logo voltando ao seu lugar de origem. – _"Gente burra é uma praga, realmente!"_

- Sei, un. – ralha o primo que cruza os braços e amarra o rosto.

- E você estava, minha filha? – pergunta Inoshi. – Estamos esperando por você há horas!

-_ " Não te interessa!" _– por maior que fosse o seu desejo de afrontar o pai, a jovem decide conter esse pensamento. – Cavalgando por aí.

- Isso não é uma coisa apropriada a se fazer. – repreende a mãe.

- Outras coisas também são... – começa Deidara, que se irrita com o moralismo da tia se levanta. – Nem por isso deixam de ser feitas, un!

Mais uma vez, uma enorme afeição pelo loiro se abate sobre Ino, que não consegue segurar um sorriso. Logo percebido por Hidan que, não entende bem o motivo, mas acaba por ter aquele mesmo ciúme que sentira quando lera sobre os sentimentos de sua noiva por Shikamaru.

- Isso é o que nós chamamos de hipocrisia. – a Morte se manifesta, causando surpresa. – E qual é o problema nela ir cavalgar?

Ino se surpreende em ver Hidan a defendendo. Assim como Deidara, que cai sentado no sofá.

- Nenhum, Jashin...- loira mais velha começa.

- Então falaram isso à toa? – o homem de cabelos prateados começa a estalar os dedos.

- De forma alguma. – fala Inoshi.

- Então foi por que? – o noivo dá olha diretamente para o pai de Ino. – Desencargo de consciência, falta do que fazer, babaquice momentânea ou os três?

Os pais da loirinha ficam em choque, Deidara segura o riso e a jovem de olhos azuis fica boquiaberta, sem saber se ri ou se fala alguma coisa. O casal Yamanaka se cala e entreolha, não tendo a menor idéia de como reagir e temendo qualquer reação desagradável que o Jashin pudesse ter, já que eles não duvidavam que o homem a quem, mesmo sem desejar, venderam a filha era perigoso.

- Eu não vim aqui pra discorrer sobre os hábitos de vocês dois. – ele se vira para Ino. – Vim para lhe dar isso.

Na mão do cobrador estava um estojo vermelho, envolto com uma fita de cetim branca. A noiva aceita timidamente e fica olhando para o objeto, sem decidir se vai abrir ou não. Como se tivesse sido programada, a jovem responde, sem olhar para o Mefistófeles.

- Obrigada, Jashin-san.

- Me chame de Hidan. – ele fica observando a menina atentamente. - E também para convidá-la para jantar comigo amanhã.

- Ela não vai! – Deidara se manifesta.

-Deidara! – os tios o repreendem.

- Você realmente gosta de abusar da sorte, não é? – fala Hidan, sem se importar com a atitude do jovem loiro.

Antes que Deidara avançasse sobre a Morte, o casal Yamanaka vai arrastando o jovem para fora da sala, deixando o futuro casal Jashin sozinho. Assim que a porta se fecha, o homem cai na gargalhada e a loira fica mais tensa do que estava antes.

- Familiazinha interessante. – comenta ele, acendendo uma cigarrilha.

- Deidara-niisan é bem interessante mesmo. – a loira responde enquanto move as mãos, tentando afastar de si a fumaça nojenta da cigarrilha.

- É bem verdade que eu estava falando do conjunto da obra... – os olhos rosados de fecham e o fumante dá mais uma tragada. – Mas serve.

- Não existe o 'conjunto da obra'. – esclarece a loirinha, que se levanta e vai até a enorme janela. - E ele estava certo.

Hidan se levanta e vai andando até Ino, parando a um metro dela e correndo seus olhos pelo cômodo. Ele não entendia o porquê de estar prestando atenção nos detalhes daquela casa, talvez fosse porque ele estava detestando aquelas cores claras e o excesso de móveis. É verdade que decoração não era um de seus talentos, mas a cafonice daquela casa conseguia dar nos nervos!

- Em relação à?

- Eu não vou jantar com o senhor. – ela não fazia idéia de onde tinha vindo a coragem pra dizer isso.

Mais uma gargalhada do homem que se aproxima ainda mais.

- _"Quanta audácia, hein?"_ – outra tragada. – Quando foi que eu disse que a sua ida era facultativa?

- Quando usou o verbo 'convidar' – os dedos finos da jovem tamborilam no vidro da janela. – Eu só li nas entrelinhas.

- Então você é uma analfabeta, queridinha!

A ironia dele faz Ino se virar e, para seu espanto, o Jashin estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de si. A loirinha sente suas pernas fraquejarem e começa a mover os orbes azuis para os arredores, procurando alguma rota de fuga. Isso não passa despercebido ao noivo que põe suas mãos na janela, cercando o corpo feminino.

- Vou tentar explicar de um jeito que sua linda cabecinha entenda. – ele se aproxima mais ainda e põe sua cabeça ao lado da orelha esquerda da jovem. – Eu só disse convidar por não ter me ocorrido nenhuma palavra melhor, mas isso não quer dizer que você possa decidir se vai ou não.

- Já disse que não...-

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, lábios ferozes se apossam dos seus e braços fortes se enroscam em sua cintura. Ela se debate bastante só que isso incentiva mais o homem, que dá um belisco leve na nádega da jovem. Com isso, ela abre a boca e faz justamente o que tentava não fazer, dar acesso a ele. Hidan encosta o corpo pequeno na janela e o movimento da língua dele era tão intenso que fez a jovem gemer. Um perfume característico adentra as narinas dela, com a súbita proximidade.

-_ "Almíscar"._

- Não quer repensar? – ele se separa dela.

- O que você fez? – ela volta a si e os olhos azuis dela fervem.

- O que o seu namoradinho nunca seria capaz de fazer. – ele se aninha no pescoço de Ino para sentir o pulsar da veia. – Isso foi só uma amostra do que eu posso te dar.

A Yamanaka se sentia a maior das traidoras naquele momento. Por que? A resposta é simples: Ela gostara do beijo do Mefistófeles! Ao contrário dos beijos de Shikamaru, que mesmo quando intensos possuíam uma inocência e entrega, o beijo de Hidan foi totalmente erótico e possessivo. O corpo dela poderia entrar em combustão espontânea a qualquer momento, já que os efeitos do beijo ainda estavam presentes.

- Dar? – a voz feminina sai um pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

Ele responde dando uma lambidinha no pescoço feminino que faz com que todos os pêlos do mesmo se ericem.

- Isso mesmo. – ele se vira, põe a mão direita no bolso e dá um aceno com a esquerda. – Nos vemos amanhã, amor.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza de que eu estarei lá?

Um risinho à La Casanova brota nos lábios de Hidan. Ele se vira por um momento e um brilho totalmente lascivo perpassa aqueles olhos arroxeados.

- Preciso mesmo responder?

Com o fim da pergunta, ele dá mais uns passos silenciosos e o único som daquele recinto é o da porta se fechando.

A jovem permanece grudada ao vidro da janela sem saber como reagir. Na verdade, Ino não pôde precisar quanto tempo ficou parada naquele cômodo, tentando retomar o controle de suas emoções. Ela sabia que tinha sido um tempo considerável já que Deidara viera arrancá-la de lá, comentando que Hidan já tinha partido há bastante tempo.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

A loirinha passou direto pelos pais e trancou-se rapidamente em seu quarto, trocou sua roupa e jogou-se na cama, sabendo que não seria possível dormir naquela noite. O seu famigerado noivo abalou tanto as estruturas de seus sentimentos que a mente da jovem não conseguiria tão cedo, desligar-se dos fatos ocorridos naquela noite. Tendo consciência das horas perdidas de sono, a Yamanaka levantou-se da cama e foi até a penteadeira.

Sua esperança era a de aliviar o turbilhão de pensamentos acumulados dentro de sua cabeça, por isso seu diário compartilharia dos mesmos. Sentou-se à cadeira, apoiou os cotovelos na cabeceira e deixou que seu crânio se apoiasse nas mãos trêmulas (cortesia do beijo incendiário!) e mais pálidas do que já o eram de praxe. Cerca de 10 minutos passaram com Ino naquela posição até que a caneta começou a fazer os sons típicos de quando era movida sobre o papel.

-

-

Diário, 01 de Setembro.

Minha vida está se tornando um inferno! Fui vendida por meus pais, perdi o Shika e hoje, me tornei uma traidora. Passei uma boa parte do meu dia cavalgando e, como se por ironia da vida, encontrei com o meu preguiçoso no caminho. Ele estava tão abatido quanto eu e esse tempo juntos me fez muito bem. Voltei pra casa bem tarde, pensando que poderia finalmente ter uma boa noite. Que nada! Aquilo que chamam de meu noivo esteve me esperando enquanto eu cavalgava (espero que ele tenha morrido de tédio!), Deidara-niisan que me avisou. Niisan, a única pessoa que eu ainda vejo como família, ele tem sido o meu melhor amigo e anjo da guarda. Tenho vontade de chorar quando lembro de tudo que ele anda fazendo pra me ajudar.

Mas voltando ao Mefistófeles (apelido "carinhoso" que eu e o Deidara-niisan demos pra ele), ele deu uma humilhada básica nos meus pais (bem feito pra eles!) e me deu um presente, que eu ainda não abri. O dito cujo me chamou pra jantar amanhã (ou será hoje?) e, conversa vai, conversa vem...ele me beija! To tremendo até agora e, por mais horrível que seja, eu gostei do beijo dele. Por isso que falei que estava me sentindo uma traidora. Mal sou afastada do Shikamaru e já sinto as mesmas coisas que sentia quando ele me beijava, só que quem me deixou assim foi o tal de Hidan! E detalhe: as citadas 'coisas' são bem mais intensas com o Mefistófeles.

-

-

Os olhos azuis percorrem as linhas escritas e se fecham por alguns momentos, as orbes estavam avermelhadas e com círculos escuros, indicando que o sono era uma benesse da qual a jovem Yamanaka já não desfrutava há um tempo considerável. Ela sai da penteadeira e, conforme anda até sua cama, acaba pisando no vestido que usara. Algo machucara seu pé e, remexendo os tecidos, a loirinha encontra o presente de Hidan.

Ino segue em seu trajeto até a cama e se senta, encarando com suspeita aquela objeto. Decidi abri-lo lentamente e se surpreende ao ver o conteúdo do mesmo: Um colar de pérolas negras lindíssimo com o fecho feito em ouro branco, com um pequeno rubi incrustado no centro dele. A jovem fica estarrecida com o presente, ela nunca tinha ganhado nada tão valioso em sua vida.

- _Isso foi só uma amostra do que eu posso te dar._

Aquelas palavras corriam pela mente da jovem, finalmente fazendo um certo sentido. Shikamaru realmente não fazia o estilo de homem que dá presentes (e ela jamais pediu por um), muito menos um tão caro quanto o que ela tinha em mãos. Não que lhe faltasse a fazenda necessária, mas, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, ele não cogitaria dar-lhe jóias. E nem ela, Ino, alguma vez pensou na hipótese.

A Yamanaka devolve o objeto ao seu invólucro de origem, pondo-o embaixo do travesseiro que logo recebe o peso de sua cabeça cansada. Um ventinho fresco e tímido vinha da sacada e ajudava a diminuir a temperatura em que a pele marmórea e ruborizada da jovem se encontrava. Ino passa a língua pelos lábios rosados e sente ainda um resquício da boca de Hidan.

Apesar do franzir de cenho que ela faz nessa hora, o gosto não era ruim. Em absoluto. Parecia uma mistura de cigarros, bebidas finas e mais alguma coisa forte e exótica, que ela não conseguiria identificar nem mesmo se tentasse com todo o afinco de seu ser. Era um gosto peculiar e puramente masculino, quase selvagem, mas muito, muito atraente.

- Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo? – ela vira de lado e encara o lado de fora, observando as folhinhas que bailam no vento.

A mera lembrança daquele homem estava fazendo seu corpo ferver. A ponto de ela despir-se totalmente e deixar que o vento se ocupasse em esfriá-la. A camisola amarela fora jogada ao chão e os lençóis que ocultavam aquele corpo tiveram o mesmo destino. Por sorte, a porta do quarto estava devidamente trancada e nenhuma visita inconveniente a incomodaria.

- _Não quer repensar?_

Arrepios correm pelo corpo feminino e os pêlos aloirados se eriçam como nunca. Ino começa se revirar na cama e, quando se cansa dos movimentos, vira de bruços e enfia o rosto no travesseiro. Seus olhos se fecham o sono começa a se aproximar lentamente. A última coisa que sua mente consegui produzir foi um quase inaudível.

- Eu vou...

-

-

-

**Spürst du die Seele, das Fieber, die Macht?**

_(Você sente a alma, a febre, o poder?)_

**Spürst du die**** Sehnsucht, das Fieber, die Nacht?**

_(Você sente a ânsia, a febre, a noite?)_

**Spürst du die Seele, das Fieber, die Macht?**

_(Você sente a alma, a febre, o poder?)_

**Spürst du die**** Sehnsucht, das Fieber – heute Nacht?**

_(Você sente a ânsia, a febre – nessa noite?)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

Hidan não conseguia se lembrar de quando estivera tão satisfeito! A ida súbita à casa dos Yamanaka foi a melhor idéia que ele tinha tido naquele dia e os resultados desse feito foram melhores do que ele tinha pensando que poderiam ser. Foi no caminho para lá que decidira convidar sua noiva para jantar, e o presente, bem...Esse foi um elemento totalmente acidental. O Jashin comprara tantos presentes para Ino que sequer conseguia lembrar da maioria deles.

O estojo vermelho se fez notar quando, num balanço mais intenso da carruagem, ele escorregou pelo chão do veículo e colidiu com o pé do homem. Assim que pôs as mãos no objeto, ficou decidido que esse seria o primeiro presente a ser dado a jovem loira.

Naquele instante, Hidan já estava em seu hotel e, mais precisamente, no banheiro de seu suntuoso quarto. O corpo branco estava embaixo de uma intensa corrente de água fria e sentado sobre os ladrilhos frios e meticulosamente limpos. A cabeça estava apoiada em uma parede, a perna direita estava dobrada enquanto a esquerda, esticada. Os cabelos prateados estavam colados na face masculina e os olhos púrpuros estavam fixos no teto.

Aquele banho era providencial e completamente indispensável! O invólucro humano reagira de formas inesperadas aos contatos com o Ino e, aquela água fria ele o elemento-chave para que o controle sobre o mesmo voltasse. Eis uma outra coisa que a Morte descobrira sobre o corpo humano masculino: Não era difícil dar-lhe "ignição", usando esse termo apenas pela falta de outro melhor. O corpo feminino ele conhecera de uma experiência passada e que não valia a pena ser citada.

- _Dar?_

A voz sibilante dela quase o levara a loucura! A pele dela era de uma maciez inumana e o fez desejar poder ter mais daquilo. Somado a isso, estava o perfume que exalava dela, ele conhecia aquele aroma, vinha das florzinhas de uma árvore que permeavam o caminho até o centro de Konoha. Ele descobriria o nome amanhã.

O Jashin levantou-se, pegou o sabonete e o fez correr pelo seu corpo, tomando todo o cuidado possível para não tocar numa porção específica de sua anatomia que implorava por Ino. Ele perdeu a conta de quanto tempo perdeu apenas sentindo o movimento das gotas sobre si, já que sua mente remontava sempre à sua noivinha.

- _Como pode ter tanta certeza de que eu estarei lá?_

Aquele desafio o deixara mais desejoso de tomar posse da Yamanaka, e o mais rápido possível! Entretanto, a parte ainda racional de si alertava para não apressar demais as coisas, pois a chance de se trocar os pés pelas mãos e falhar miseravelmente na empreitada era bem grande.

- Se você não vier, eu te arrasto até aqui!

Esta foi a resolução de Hidan ao desligar o chuveiro, enrolar uma toalha na cintura e ir até o quarto. Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, ele vê que sua companhia da noite estava na cama, esperando por ele com uma postura mais lasciva do que o olhar que dispensara à loira. Os passos seguros dele o levam até a cama onde a mulher, já nua, o aguardava. Era uma loira, bela, mas inescapavelmente vulgar.

- O que você vai querer? – a mulher senta de frente para o homem e tira a toalha que o cobria.

- Que cale a boca e faça o que eu te paguei pra fazer. – a Morte empurra o corpo da prostituta na cama. – E hoje, seu nome será outro.

Aquele que o atormentava...

- Ino.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****Oo**

-

-

-

Desnecessário comentar o escândalo que Deidara fez quando Ino, durante um silencioso e estafante café da manhã, comentou que iria jantar com o Mefistófeles. O loiro só faltou destruir os objetos sobre a mesa, só sendo contido por Inoshi com mais três empregados. A prima e a mãe ficaram tão chocadas com a reação do homem que sequer puderam levantar da mesa para ajudar os outros.

A loirinha não tinha calculado bem as possíveis conseqüências de aceitar aquele convite, mas isso era, no mínimo, absurdo demais pra ser levado em conta! É bem verdade que o temperamento de Deidara-niisan era imprevisível o suficiente pra causar surpresas e alguns prejuízos, mas isso foi totalmente inesperado. Ino tentou falar com o primo só que ele se trancou no quarto, não querendo falar com viva alma nenhuma.

As horas foram passando lentamente, com um tédio que foi um pouco diminuído com uma súbita visita de Tenten e Hinata. Foram momentos alegres os passados com as amigas, mas Ino preferiu não tecer comentário algum sobre sua atual situação, poupando as amigas da cena de a verem debulhar-se em lágrimas (falando de Shikamaru.) ou de ruborizar loucamente (falando de Hidan). As presenças das jovens fizeram com que Deidara saísse da toca e confraternizasse um pouco com elas, mas deixando clara sua insatisfação com Ino.

Quando a noite foi se aproximando, a loirinha se encaminhou para o banho, sendo assistida apenas pela fiel Satsuki. A carruagem do noivo viria buscá-la as 20:00. Sua mãe até tentou fazer-se útil, mas o ódio da filha ainda estava muito intenso pra que alguma aproximação fosse possível.

Ino estava sentada defronte à sua penteadeira enquanto Satsuki penteava as longas mechas douradas, e a própria Yamanaka se ocupava da maquiagem. Ela não conseguia entender o por quê de se esmerar tanto pra jantar com o Jashin, no entanto, ela desejou parecer bela. Uma sombra escura adornava seus olhos azuis e um batom vermelho dava cor aos lábios da jovem.

- Terminei, senhorita. – Satsuki diz e se afasta, indo até a cama para pegar o vestido da jovem patroa. – Como ficou.

Ino se olha. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque, e as mechas rebeldes que escapavam do mesmo foram cacheadas.

- Está ótimo, Satsuki.

A loira se levanta e sua ajudante começa a vesti-la. O vestido escolhido era verde-escuro, um decote em U deixaria o belo pescoço de Ino ser destacado, as mangas eram um pouco cheias nos ombros e, conforme desciam, eram substituídas por um tecido verde semi-transparente. O único acessório que combinaria com a produção seria o recém ganhado colar de pérolas, que logo já estava aderido ao corpo da Yamanaka.

- Está linda, senhorita!

- Obrigada...

As duas moças saíram do quarto quando o som do trotar de cavalos pôde ser ouvido do lado de fora da mansão. Da escada, a jovem podia ver seus pais sentados num sofá vermelho, aguardando a chegada dela. Os Yamanaka interromperam a conversa que estavam tendo quando o som das botas de Ino contra os degraus se fez notar, e ficaram impressionados com a beleza da jovem naquele momento.

- Você está linda, minha filha. – o pai comenta quando a mesma se aproxima da porta.

A resposta de Ino foi um olhar inexpressivo enquanto esperava Satsuki abrir a porta.

- Estaremos esperando. – fala a mãe.

- Não faço a menor questão.

Com isso, a Yamanaka vai porta a fora e fazendo questão de não dar a menor confiança para algo que a mãe dissera. Não demora até que ela alcance a o imponente veículo negro, onde um senhor de expressão cansada a esperava.

- Boa noite, senhorita. – o homem cumprimenta.

- Para o senhor também.

Assim que o velho fecha a porta da carruagem, Ino se põe a explorar o seu interior. Era todo forrado em veludo roxo e com cortinas pretas, criando um ambiente gótico e muito sombrio para quem a visse, mas isso não surpreendeu a jovem, considerando quem era o proprietário daquilo.Foi durante suas observações que ela vê uma caixinha posta no banco em frente ao seu, e abaixo da mesma, estava um bilhete. A Yamanaka toma posse dos dois objetos, primeiro lendo o conteúdo no papel.

Apenas pra combinar com o colar que

Eu sei que você vai estar usando

H.

Já sabendo que a caixinha era pra ela, Ino a abre e vê um par de brincos de pérola negra que, como estava escrito no bilhete, combinaria com o colar. Sendo assim, a loira põe os ditos brincos nas orelhas e usa o vidro da janela pra ver como havia ficado.

- Vou admitir, ele tem bom gosto.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****Oo**

-

-

-

O restaurante que Hidan escolhera não era um dos mais famosos de Konoha, mas possuía a discrição desejada por ele. A mesa onde ele estava ficava ao ar livre e no segundo andar do edifício construído em pedra, e essa foi a escolha dele, pois seria mais fácil de ver a sua carruagem se aproximando.

A Morte desejou estar muito bem vestida naquela noite, apenas para ver qual seria a reação de sua noivinha. Seu smoking cobrindo uma blusa vermelha o deixava charmoso e misterioso, suas luvas lá estavam também e o conhecido pingente de triângulo num círculo brilhava intensamente ao contato com a luz das velas.

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa? – um garçom de meia-idade veio atendê-lo.

- Whisky.

- Sim, senhor.

Os olhos púrpuros sequer olharam o homem enquanto o diálogo se passou, estando sempre focados no movimento das ruas abaixo do edifício. O Jashin acende uma cigarrilha e ignora solenemente a manifestação de desagrado feito por uma senhora sentada duas mesas atrás da dele. Apesar de ignorar, o homem decide se vingar da velha mais tarde. Ela nunca mais reclamaria de nada na vida! Suas elucubrações vingativas param quando ele avista sua carruagem.

Demora apenas alguns minutos até um garçom trazer Ino e a bebida até a mesa dele. Linda. É primeira coisa que ele pensa enquanto se levanta da cadeira e apaga a cigarrilha. O garçom os deixa sozinhos e Hidan pega a mão esquerda da Yamanaka, dando um beijo nem um pouco inocente na mesma, fazendo a loira ruborizar até o último fio de cabelo.

- Sabia que viria. – a arrogância flui da boca masculina.

- Boa noite para o senhor também! – a loira não espera que ele mova uma cadeira para ela se sentar. – Já fez o pedido?

Ele apenas ri e se senta.

- Gostou dos presentes? – a Morte toma um gole do whisky.

- Não os estou usando? – uma sombra de irritação é sentida na voz da loira.

- Sei. – Jashin acena para o garçom e dá um risinho de escárnio. – Traga o prato do dia. – assim que o homem sai, sua atenção volta para a jovem. – E acho até que você está começando a gostar de mim.

- _"Cretino!"_ – Ino encara o Mefistófeles que continua com o maldito risinho. – De onde veio essa sua idéia, hein?

Ele fecha os olhos e se acomoda na cadeira, pondo os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Veio da sua presença aqui. – uma pausa. – Eu só li nas entrelinhas.

Deja vu.

- Então você é um analfabeto, queridinho! – Ino ergue uma sobrancelha loira. – _" Doce vingança"_.

Ele dá uma gargalhada.

- Ponto pra você, meu bem.

O jantar chega logo e a dupla não tarda em começar a comer.

- Vai querer algo pra beber? – ele pergunta enquanto bebe mais um copo de whisky. – Aproveita que o garçom ta vindo.

- Eu não bebo. – responde ela sem erguer os olhos do prato.

- Entendi, vou pedir um vinho então. – o Jashin sabia que ela bebia, mesmo tendo começado recentemente.

- Está querendo me embebedar? - a loira fica indignada com a descrença dele em sua asbtinência - Quer me ver passar essa vergonha

- Quer a verdade ou prefere que eu fique calado?

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****Oo**

-

-

-

O jantar seguiu tranqüilo, na medida do possível, já que o casal se provocava de cinco em cinco minutos. Assim que a refeição terminou, Hidan fez questão de levar Ino até a casa dela. Valendo a pena acrescentar que não foi por cavalheirismo, e sim por causa do desejo cretino dele de infernizar a vida da Yamanaka.

Eles estavam dentro da carruagem, sentados um de frente para o outro. Ino estava sentada no canto, com cotovelo esquerdo sob a beira da janela e sua mão sustentava o queixo; seu rosto expressava a impaciência que a presença dele a fazia sentir. Hidan estava com os braços cruzados e com as pernas sobre o banco onde estava sentado; seu rosto parecia bastante contente.

- Dá pra tirar essa satisfação da cara?! – protesta a loira.

- Não estou nem um pouco afim. – ele dá um bocejo. – Sua companhia não é nem um pouco divertida, sabia?

- Os incomodados que se mudem!

- Tsc tsc tsc... – ele balança a cabeça negativamente. – Tão bonita e tão mal educada.

Hidan tira as pernas de cima do banco e se inclina direção de Ino, encarando-a sem dizer uma palavra. A expressão no rosto dele e ilegível e logo faz com que a Yamanaka se sinta bastante incomodada. Durante algum tempo, ela finge não perceber os olhos púrpuros do homem sobre si, mas a curiosidade fala mais alto.

- O que é? – ela olha diretamente pra ele.

- Pensando...

- Em que? – a loira não nota que ele se aproximou mais. – _" Por que eu sinto que não vou gostar da resposta?"_

- Quando tempo os humanos conseguem ficar sem respirar?

Antes que ela pudesse digerir a pergunta, a Morte a puxa pelos braços e mais um beijo incendiário é dado na loira. Ela se debate muito e ele simplesmente a deita no banco da carruagem, sem desgrudar dos lábios dela por nem um minuto sequer. Mais uma vez, uma onda de calor insuportável corre por aqueles corpos. A jovem não consegue dizer quanto tempo aquele beijo durou, mas percebe o motivo da estranha pergunta dele.

- Meu Deus...- ela sussurra enquanto tenta recuperar os sentidos.

- Pode ser isso também, mas prefiro que me chame de Hidan mesmo. – o homem larga o corpo feminino e volta ao seu banco. Do nada, ele sente aquele perfume. – Me responde uma coisa.

- O que? – Ino se senta novamente e se ajeita.

- Que cheiro é esse? – Hidan aponta pra fora da janela, indicando uma árvore.

Ino fecha os orbes azuis e aspira fortemente, para melhor sentir o odor.

- É uma dama-da-noite, por que?

Ela abre os olhos, mas a única coisa que vê antes de cair no sono é a mão do Jashin em frente ao seu rosto. Percebendo que ela cairia para frente, o homem abre os braços para receber o corpo mole da jovem.

- Pra saber qual é o seu perfume...

É a resposta dele antes de por a noiva em seu colo e ali o manter até o fim da viagem. Que durou muito por causa da ordem que ele deu ao condutor de rodar em círculos, apenas para tê-la consigo por mais tempo.

-

-

-

**Spürst du die Seele, das Fieber, die Macht?**

_(Você sente a alma, a febre, o poder?)_

**Spürst du die**** Sehnsucht, das Fieber, die Nacht?**

_(Você sente a ânsia, a febre, a noite?)_

**Spürst du die Seele, das Fieber, die Macht?**

_(Você sente a alma, a febre, o poder?)_

**Spürst du die**** Sehnsucht, das Fieber – heute Nacht?**

_(Você sente a ânsia, a febre – nessa noite?)_

-

**(Oomph! – Fieber)**

-

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Papillon Holie: Reviews são sempre bem vindas. **:D**. Independente do tempo que elas levam para aparecer. E faça uma InoXHidan! Temos que popularizar esse casal, mas eu apoio o ItaXSaku. **\o/** . Ora, continue torcendo pelo Hidan, pelo menos por enquanto, pq ele vai ficar pior depois do casamento. **XD**. A Ino foi razoável naquela hora, mas eu nunca disse que ela ao iria maltratar os pais depois. **:P** . Eu até hoje não sei como Ino e Deidara não são parentes, como vc disse, eles são muito parecidos! **O.o**

Rayne: Obrigada pela review. **:D**

Deby20: Obrigada pelo elogio. **:3 **. Até algum tempo atrás eu também não pensava em Ino e Hidan como casal, mas depois acabei vendo que ficava interessante. E como vc, também adoro ver a Ino com o Shika. **;D**

Emaleth Mayfair: Romance de novela mexicana? **O.o** . Minha taxa de glicose não permite esse tipo de coisa, assim como o meu gosto também não. **u.u **. Mostrar a verdadeira face do sadismo está um pouco além da minha capacidade, mas é uma boa idéia. **n.n' **

Deidara: Obrigada pelas correções. **;D** . E, notícia triste, o InoxShika vai acabar! **XD**

Meygan Kaname: Eu sempre fico maravilhada com os seus elogios, mas continuo achando-os meio exagerados. **.'** . Aconselho que vc leia Fausto só aviso que ele é bem complicadinho de ser lido. **;P**. Eu realmente uso todos os recursos possíveis pra melhorar a fic, mas embelezar é um pouco demais. **:D**

Luh-sama: Infelizmente, minha criatividade é caprichosa demais e não me deixa atualizar com um espaço de tempo fixo. **o.o** . E quanto a mudar para InoxShika, permita-me discordar, eu me propus a escrever uma InoxHidan e é isso que será, mas os momentos entre a Ino e o Shikamaru são necessários para a história. **:D** . Eu adorei colocá-lo pra agir como ele mesmo, só que não vou colocar palavrões na fic, como vc bem disse, isso estraga a fic. E a perversão, espero que esse cap tenha mostrado um pouco como eu pretendo colocá-la na fic.** XD**


	9. Esclarecimentos

**Hallo. o/**

-

-

-

_Recadinho:_

_Well, well...Como vcs puderam perceber, eu demorei horrores pra poder atualizar a fic. Espero que ninguém tenha pensado que eu a tinha abandonado. Mas nos últimos meses, a faculdade se transformou num verdadeiro INFERNO! ToT_

_E a maratona de provas e trabalhos foi horrenda, e ainda voltei a fazer curso e surgiu mais trabalho pra me ocupar. Acho justo dar essa explicação aos que lêem a fic. D_

_Mas estou de volta. \o/_

-

-

-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Cap 9 – Esclarecimentos**

-

-

-

_- É uma dama-da-noite, por que?_

_Ela abre os olhos, mas a única coisa que vê antes de cair no sono é a mão do Jashin em frente ao seu rosto. Percebendo que ela cairia para frente, o homem abre os braços para receber o corpo mole da jovem._

_- Pra saber qual é o seu perfume... _

_É a resposta dele antes de por a noiva em seu colo e ali o manter até o fim da viagem. Que durou muito por causa da ordem que ele deu ao condutor de rodar em círculos, apenas para tê-la consigo por mais tempo._

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****Oo**

-

-

-

O barulho de algo colidindo com o criado-mudo despertou Ino de seus sonhos. A cabeça da loira estava girando dolorosamente, mas não era nada que se aproximasse do insuportável, o estômago revirava e a boca parecia mais seca do que um deserto e estava assolada por um gosto bastante desagradável. Ao abrir seu olhos azuis, viu-se em sua cama e com um Deidara desconfiado olhando-a inquisitivamente.

- Primeira ressaca, un? – o loiro estava de pijama.

A prima não respondeu e voltou seus olhos preguiçosos para a sacada. O céu estava nublado e, ao que parecia, o clima não estava dos mais amenos naquele dia. Ao ser atingida por tal revelação, a jovem escondeu a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro e aninhou-se mais nas cobertas, ignorando totalmente a presença do homem.

Pena que sua idéia não fez muito sucesso. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Deidara decidiu perturbar um pouco a Yamanaka, arrancando dela as cobertas e batendo de leve nela com um travesseiro perdido sobre a cama. Em fração de segundo, a loira já estava sentada na cama e com um olhar quase tão mortal quanto o de uma medusa.

- Bom dia pra você também, un. – ele estira a língua e usa a cabeça para acenar para o criado-mudo. – Seu café tá aí.

- Obriga...da.

Ino põe-se a comer lentamente, temendo que qualquer violência pudesse trazer uma revolta ao seu já incomodado estômago. Deidara estava atipicamente silencioso naquela manhã, óbvio que prima queria saber o por quê, mas perguntaria quanto estivesse com mais condições.

Após terminar o seu desjejum, a jovem rumou para o banheiro. Demorou-se lá por bastante tempo, uma vez que a ressaca percebida por Deidara parecia ser mais intensa do que a Yamanaka havia calculado. Ao sair do banheiro, trajando um vestido creme bastante simples, ela vê o primo segurando um envelope grande e outro pequeno.

- O que é isso, Deidara-niisan? – pergunta ela enquanto se senta em sua cama.

- O envelope eu tirei do escritório do seu pai. – começa ele.

- Como conseguiu? – ela fala um pouco mais alto.

- Isso! Grita pra todos os empregados ouvirem, un. – a loira ruboriza e se cala. – Seus pais saíram bem cedo hoje, aproveitei a deixa pra surrupiar isso do escritório, un.

Ele dá o envelope maior para a prima, que logo o abre e começa a folhear os papéis ali contidos, muitos deles pareciam planilhas, certidões e recibos bancários. Coisas sobre as quais ela tinha pouco conhecimento. Coisa logo notada pelo homem.

- São sobre os negócios do seu pai com o Mefistófeles. – o proto-artista não se dá ao trabalho de ocultar a lívida antipatia que sentia pelo último.

Ao ouvir o "Mefistófeles", Ino começa a por os pensamentos em ordem. Lembrando-se, principalmente, do jantar que teve com Hidan e da noite anterior. Um rubor lhe sobe as bochechas e por um momento ela se lembra do beijo incendiário que lhe foi dado, seu corpo começa a ser tomado por um calor muito pouco apropriado.

- Niisan, como foi que eu cheguei em casa ontem?

Os olhos azuis do homem brilham de forma sardônica e um risinho de escárnio lhe sai dos lábios.

- Foi estranho, un.

-

-

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-

-

-

_O corpo do jovem estava estirando num sofá avermelhado bem no hall de entrada, em sua mão direita estava um livro qualquer e o braço esquerdo estava enfiado, confortavelmente, embaixo de sua cabeça. Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estavam os tios e nem fazia questão de saber._

_Deidara decidira estacionar-se na sala por uma única razão: espiar a querida Satsuki em seu trabalho diário. A jovem empregada estava de joelhos, arrumando objetos dentro de uma estante próxima e o loiro, em seu espírito artístico, admirava a cândida cena. Sendo estratégico o suficiente para ocultar suas intenções pouco inocentes com a presença de um providencial livro._

_Sua tranqüila observação é interrompida com o som do trote de cavalos e do deslizar de rodas pesadas sobre o chão repleto de pedrinhas e outros detritos. Não que o loiro não soubesse quem era, mas ele preferia ignorar solenemente esse conhecimento. A mera perspectiva de ter que estar no mesmo recinto que Hidan já o deixava louco de ódio._

_O som parou e logo seus tios surgiram no hall, em pouco tempo o Mefistófeles apareceu também...Mas não da forma que se poderia esperar. Ele parecia estranhamente satisfeito – o que era sinistro para todos uma vez que 'satisfação' e 'Hidan' não eram passíveis de estarem na mesma sentença – e com uma Ino inconsciente nos braços._

_- Jashin-san, o que aconteceu com Ino? – a voz estridente da Srª Yamanaka naquele momento era capaz de quebrar vidro._

_- Dormiu, só isso. – o homem é sintético._

_- Mas está tudo bem com ela? – é a vez do pai se manifestar._

_- Quer acordá-la e perguntar você mesmo?_

_Ao ouvir a resposta irritada do Mefistófeles, Deidara contém uma risada. Era ótimo ver como o tio morria de medo daquele homem. Ele se levanta do sofá avermelhado é e o único a notar que Satsuki já não estava mais na sala, ela também temia o noivo de Ino e deu um jeito de desaparecer dali sem ser percebida. Logo o loiro estava diante do Jashin._

_- Vou levar a Bela Adormecida pro quarto, un. – ele estende os braços._

_- Eu mesmo levo. – Hidan aperta os braços em volta do corpo feminino. – Onde é o quarto?_

_Com isso, o homem vai subindo as escadas e caminha pelo andar de cima da Mansão, sendo guiado pela mãe de Ino e vigiado de perto pelos olhos desconfiados de Deidara. Chegando no cômodo desejado, a mulher se apressa em ajeitar a cama para receber o corpo da adormecida Ino._

_- Com licença._

_A tia sai do quarto – provavelmente querendo achar uma empregada que a ajudasse a despir a filha. – deixando os dois homens sozinhos. _

_- Quer falar alguma coisa? – pergunta Hidan, começando a se incomodar com os olhares incisivos do primo de sua noiva._

_- Pode colocar o corpo dela na cama, un. – mais uma vez, o loiro fica cara a cara com o homem de olhos púrpuras. – Já tocou o bastante nela no momento._

_- Mais do que devo no momento...-ele pausa e um brilho lascivo se faz presente nos olhos dele. – Menos do que quero e com certeza, bem menos do que tenho direito._

_Antes que Deidara pudesse arrebentar a cara daquele pedante, a tia e uma empregada entram no quarto. Tentando disfarçar sua pouca vontade de fazê-lo, o Jashin entrega o corpo da noiva a Deidara e se retira do quarto. _

_O loiro segue o homem e da parte superior da escada, vê Inoshi e o Yamanaka conversando tensamente. Num dado momento, a Morte sussurra algo no ouvido do pai de Ino que o deixa mais pálido que uma folha de papel em branco. Depois disso, o visitante sai da casa e não demora muito para que o som da carruagem indique que ele já tinha partido._

-

-

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-

-

-

- Pode parecer estranho, un. – Deidara beberica o café da prima. – Mas parecia que ele não queria te soltar.

- Provavelmente... – Ino faz uma cara emburrada.

- É, un?

- Óbvio! Acha que ele perderia uma chance de me infernizar?

Deidara ri.

- Ele fez isso durante o jantar inteiro.

A loira se levanta da cama e vai até a porta da sacada, abrindo o lado esquerdo e sentindo o vento fresco circular pelo quarto. Não estava tão frio quanto ela pensava, pelo contrário, o clima estava até bem agradável.

- Isso é pra você. – Deidara joga o envelope pequeno nas mãos de Ino.

Ela abre e vê uma caligrafia conhecida.

-

-

Venha me ver. Ichiraku. Às 14:00

S.

-

-

O coração da loira começa a bater mais rápido. Ver Shikamaru não foi uma coisa que tenha lhe passado pela cabeça recentemente, mas a idéia era boa demais para que ela recusasse. A felicidade voltou aos olhos azuis da jovem e Deidara sorri discretamente.

-_"Pena que essa felicidade não vá durar muito.''_ – o loiro fixa seus olhos no chão. – Por que não pede pra ele ler os papéis? Talvez ele possa te explicar melhor do que eu, un.

- Farei isso. – Ino pega um biscoito que sobrara na bandeja. – Mas acho melhor você falar.

Ela entendera muito rapidamente que o primo tencionava se escusar da obrigação de falar alguma coisa. Deidara se joga na cama e enrola um pouco pra falar, esperando que a loira preferisse ouvir a explicação da boca de Shikamaru. Ao invés disso, a Yamanaka põe os papéis sobre o tórax do loiro, deixando bem claro que ele teria que falar.

- O negócio é o seguinte, quando seu pai contraiu as dívidas que eu te contei, ele pegou empréstimos...

Pausa pra colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- _"Mais óbvio, impossível."_ – pensa Ino.

- O problema é que o nosso caro Mefistófeles é a fonte do dinheiro que saldou as dívidas. O detalhe é que seu pai não foi muito inteligente e a dívida que tinha em relação aos problemas com as flores foi saldado, mas o vício pelo jogo piorou bem mais a situação, un.

- Meu Deus... – sussurra a Yamanaka, levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Então, no dia em que o Mefistófeles e a patota dele vieram aqui pela primeira vez, foi para apresentarem a proposta final de acordo.

Só o olhar da jovem foi o suficiente pra fazer com que Deidara entendesse que era pra continuar falando.

- A dívida do seu pai foi dividida em três parcelas há bastante tempo, então a proposta do maldito foi essa: Uma das parcelas já terminou de ser paga, a segunda ainda será e a terceira ele ignorava...

- Que bom! – comenta Ino.

- Nem um pouco, un...

- Como assim?

O homem se levanta da cama e, com os papéis na mão, passeia pelo quarto. A loira percebe que não era bom interromper o circuito que o primo fazia pelo quarto, ela conhecia aquele hábito dele. Deidara sempre fazia isso quanto estava nervoso. E o assunto de que eles tratavam não era um dos mais agradáveis. Ele pega um dos papéis o dá pra Ino.

- Dá uma olhada, essa é a proposta, un.

Assim o faz a loira, os olhos azuis correm lentamente pelas letras sobre o papel branco. Depois de longos minutos, a ficha cai e a jovem entende a resposta inconclusiva que o primo dera anteriormente.

- Eles me venderam...

Deidara se apóia em uma das paredes do quarto e olha para a prima. Pobre Ino, não merecia aquilo.

- Seus pais nunca seriam capazes de pagar a última parte da dívida. – o loiro tosse brevemente. – E o tal Jashin sabia disso, un.

Ino se mantém silenciosa e fria. Como uma estátua.

- E a terceira parcela da dívida era, sem dúvida, a mais pesada de todas.

- A proposta era praticamente irrecusável... – a voz da Yamanaka sai horrivelmente ácida.

- O perdão da dívida em troca da sua mão em casamento. – complementa o homem enquanto olha para o relógio em outra parede. – É melhor parar por aqui, un. Você não vai querer se atrasar.

A garota olha para o relógio e vê, já era 13:00. Era verdade que ela já estava com um ódio insistente em relação aos pais, mas agora a situação piorara de uma forma estratosférica. O ódio se tornou impensadamente maior e acompanhado de um desprezo corrosivo. A loira sentia náuseas de ter que carregar o mesmo sobrenome que aqueles que a venderam, mas ela se vingaria...De um jeito ou de outro.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

O restaurante Ichiraku não era um dos mais célebres de Konoha, mas era freqüentado basicamente pela juventude do lugar. Em uma das mesinhas do fundo, um Shikamaru Nara estava com os braços dobrados sobre a mesa e a cabeça nesta, já era 14:20 e nada de Ino aparecer. Não que pontualidade fosse uma das características da loira, mas ele também estava cansado de esperar.

Seu pai o cercou durante algum tempo para descobrir que depressão foi aquela que o acometera recentemente. Em sua inteligência, Shikamaru comentou que eram problemas sentimentais passageiros e, como Shikato não era do tipo bom nesse tipo de assunto, preferiu não pressionar mais. O moreno ainda estava na mesma posição quando sentiu alguém se aproximar.

- Olha, eu ainda não quero pedir nada...

- Como é?

A voz conhecida o arranca de sua letargia habitual e lá estava a Yamanaka, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e as mãos na cintura, exigindo uma explicação. Ela se senta à sua frente, mas a expressão em seu rosto branco não se altera nem um pouco.

- Foi mal, Ino. – ela dá uma bocejo. – Pensei que fosse a garçonete.

- Notei! – a carranca da loira some dando lugar a um sorriso. – Sentiu minha falta?

Ela estende a mão direita sobre a mesa e logo as mãos masculinas tomam a sua.

- Não, te chamei à toa mesmo...

Beliscão nem um pouco delicado.

- Aii, isso dói, Ino! – o moreno esfrega a sua mão agredida. – Bom jeito de se começar uma conversa...

- Culpa sua, seu chato! Não mandei você me provocar.

As bochechas femininas ganham um adorável tom rosado e os olhos azuis faíscam, irritados. Todas essas mudanças simples são percebidas pelo Nara, que prende seus orbes cor de chocolate no rosto da loira. Ino percebe isso e tem a nítida sensação que começaria a chorar se aquele deslumbramento não saísse dos olhos de seu preguiçoso.

- Por que me chamou?

- Você não sabe ler? Eu disse: Quero te ver. – ele responde como se aquele "profundo" bilhete, por si só, já tivesse toda explicação possível.

- Quer que eu te belisque de novo, hein? – a loira acena para uma garçonete. – Eu quero um yakisoba e um suco de uva, bem gelado. – ela olha para Shikamaru. – Não vai pedir nada?

- Pode ser o mesmo que o dela.

A jovem garçonete sai de perto e a conversa é retomada.

- Estava preocupado com você, Ino. – os olhos dele escurecem. – Não te vejo desde aquela última ida no rio.

O silêncio domina aquela mesa. A loira cruza suas mão sobre o colo e as observa como se algo muito interessante estivesse ali; o moreno corre seus olhos preguiçosos pelo pequeno restaurante, em um momento vê uma cabeça rosada e uma negra, mas opta por ignorar solenemente aquilo. Nenhum deles fala nada. Nem era preciso, visto que a última frase de Shikamaru evocava lembranças bastante desagradáveis.

- Você o viu recentemente? – o rapaz quebra o silêncio, apóia seu cotovelo direito na mesa e nele sustenta sua cabeça.

- Sim... – a Yamanaka pára de dar atenção às suas mãos. – Ele esteve lá em casa na mesma noite.

- O que ele queria?

- Nada em especial. – ela sabia que não era verdade, mas algo em si a dizia que falar do jantar de ontem não seria uma boa idéia. – Ele foi conversar com meus pais sobre alguma coisa.

Isso a faz lembrar da sugestão de Deidara. A loira abre a bolsa que carregava e tira da mesma o envelope, pondo-o em cima da mesa. Shikamaru estranha aquilo e olha para Ino, sua sobrancelha esquerda levantada.

- Leia isso com atenção, Shika. – começa a jovem.

- E o que é? – ele pega o envelope e tira os papéis, não sabendo bem por onde começar. – Do que falam?

- Quer parar de me fazer perguntar e ler?! – a testa branca se franze e os braços cobertos pelo tecido do vestido creme se cruzam.

- Tá bom. – o Nara inicia a leitura. – Problemática...

Essa palavrinha sussurrada traz uma alegria impensável a Ino, que dá um sorriso discreto enquanto observa o rapaz lendo os papéis. Aproveitando o momento, a mesma se põe a observar como Shikamaru estava vestido; uma blusa de manga longa e marrom cobria o tórax bronzeado, uma calça bege e ligeiramente justa acentuava as pernas definidas, os sapatos marrons brilhavam com as luzes do lugar e batiam suavemente contra o chão, fazendo um barulhinho agradável e quase musical.

- _"Quero manter essa visão pra sempre"_ – a mente dela começa a divagar.

Era impossível precisar quanto tempo Shikamaru levou para ler todos os documentos e digerir as informações contidas neles. O moreno estava escorado no encosto do banco e olhava para o teto, os papéis e o envelope estavam jogados em seu colo, e alguns deles ameaçavam cair no chão. Sua cabeça prodigiosa tentava conjurar soluções para a situação presente.

- Inacreditável... – ele leva as mãos o rosto. – Como é que seu pai cometeu uma burrada dessas?

O Nara sempre viu Inoshi Yamanaka como um homem inteligente e moderado. Pena que essa imagem estava longe de ser a verdadeira.

- E o que eu queria saber. – a loira sente uma nova leva de ódio se apossando de si. – Você consegue achar alguma forma de eu escapar desse compromisso?

Ela fez a pergunta que ele, realmente, não queria responder.

- _"Bem, mentir não vai adiantar nada." _– o moreno estala seus dedos. – Acho que não.

É percebida a aura melancólica que se abate sobre os jovens; os olhos azuis de Ino se enchem de lágrimas, por pouco Shikamaru não faz o mesmo.

- Em especial, se levarmos em conta o presente de casamento que ele vai te dar.

- Será mesmo?

- É claro! – ele se cala ao mesmo tempo em que a garçonete traz a comida.

- Bom apetite.

Assim que ela se vai, ele retoma o raciocínio.

- Você sabe que o Hospital de Konoha está passando por alguns problemas e o tal Jashin também sabe. – o moreno começa sua refeição. – E como presente de casamento para o país da noivinha dele, o cara vai fazer uma doação vultuosa para a instituição, mas só depois de já estar casado e tudo mais.

- Estou entre a cruz e a espada. – Ino segue o exemple do Nara e come também. – _"Como é que o tal Hidan consegue essas informações?"_

- Basicamente. – Shikamaru toma um gole do suco, sentindo-o gelar sua garganta. – Sejamos racionais, Ino. Essa doação do Jashin resolveria muitos problemas no hospital, Tsunade parece concordar visto que o nome dela também está no documento. – ele tosse brevemente. – Se o contrato não for cumprido, os problemas serão bem grandes.

- Resumindo: Minha família cai em desgraça, o hospital vai entrar em colapso, logo funcionários e pacientes vão ser os mais prejudicados...

Ino poderia passar o dia listando os problemas que o não cumprimento do acordo nupcial poderia trazer. Se os infortúnios recaíssem apenas sobre a família Yamanaka, ela não hesitaria em queimar o acordo e dizer um belo 'não' na cara de Hidan. Só que o Mefistófeles era mais inteligente do que se pensava.

-Dá licença um minuto.

Com isso, o Nara sai da mesa. Ino se apóia no encosto do banco e fecha os olhos, sua mente girava com o excesso de informações que foram jogadas em cima dela. Tamanha é sua alienação ao mundo exterior que ela nem percebe uma sombra caindo sobre ela.

- Dormindo há essa hora, porquinha?

Ao som da conhecida voz, a loira abre os olhos e vê uma Sakura sorridente e vestida em amarelo. A Yamanaka não tinha se dado conta da presença da Haruno no Ichiraku, também pudera! Sua mente estava um pandemônio ultimamente.

- E aí, testuda? Quando chegou?

- Já faz tempo. – Sakura se senta no lugar de Shikamaru. – Só que eu não tinha reparado que você e o Shikamaru estavam aqui também. – a jovem de cabelos rosados bebe um pouco do suco de Ino. – Você andou sumida, porca. Que houve?

-_"Não me faça essa pergunta, pelo amor de Deus."_. – Ino come a última porção que faltava de seu yakisoba. – Meu primo chegou, sabia?

- Hinata-chan me contou. – os olhos verdes da Haruno se voltam na direção do banheiro. – Ele continua igual?

- Ainda não explodiu nada, se é isso que quer saber. – as duas riem. – E quem está te acompanhando no almoço, hein?

A Yamanaka vê Sakura ficar quase tão rosada quanto o seu cabelo e a resposta vem de quem ela menos esperava.

- Está pronta, Sakura-san?

Quando as duas se viram; percebem a presença de um belo jovem de cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos negros e uma expressão facial de muita tranqüilidade. Ino só não cai pra trás por que já estava instalada no banco, o acompanhante de Sakura era ninguém menos que Itachi Uchiha. Irmão mais velho de Sasuke e considerado como gênio do clã.

- Olá, Ino-san. Como está? – Itachi se vira para Ino e dá um sorriso discreto.

- Eu estou bem, Itachi-kun, e você?

- Igualmente. – responde o Uchiha, sendo sempre um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Reunião é?

A voz descontraída de Shikamaru anuncia sua chegada.

- Olá, Shikamaru. – cumprimenta Sakura.

- E aí, Sakura? – o Nara não fala com Itachi por que eles tinham se esbarrado no banheiro.

- Já paguei a conta, Ino. Podemos ir se você quiser.

A Yamanaka e a Haruno se levantam, a loira toma uma das mãos de Shikamaru.

- Estamos indo. Adeus, testuda e Itachi-kun.

O moreno e a loira saem rápido do Ichiraku. Sakura olha para a mesa e vê o envelope de Ino em cima da mesma.

- Ela esqueceu isso. – comenta a moça de olhos verdes já com o envelope na mão.

- Será que podemos alcançá-los?

- Não precisa, eu entrego isso pra ela outro dia.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

-

-

-

Logo o Uchiha e a Haruno também saem do restaurante, esta última portando o envelope de Ino. Entretanto, ainda dentro do Ichiraku, uma mulher de cabelos azuis acompanhou toda a convivência entre Shikamaru e Ino. A mulher paga a conta e sai do restaurante. Ela anda alguns metros e para ao lado de uma carruagem negra.

- A loira estava com o Nara até agora pouco. – com isso, a mulher toma seu rumo.

Dentro da carruagem, uma mão enluvada quebra uma taça e olhos púrpuros se tornam negros. A Morte passou o dia resolvendo algumas questões pendentes com o casal Yamanaka e, acabara de ser bombardeada com a notícia de que Ino esteve com Shikamaru. Hidan morde os lábios com fúria e bate com uma das mãos na carruagem, chamando a atenção do condutor.

- Procure a garota loira de ontem. – ele pega uma garrafa e toma um gole. – E não deixe que ela perceba!

Logo o veículo começa a se mover.

Ele não era capaz de dizer qual era o sentimento que o dominava naquele momento, mas Hidan sabia que caso desse de cara com Shikamaru o levaria para passar o resto da eternidade em algum lugar deveras desagradável. Contudo, a maior parte de sua fúria era com Ino, ela não estava levando a sério que ele ia se casar com ela.

- Ai ai...Estou vendo que Margarida e Fausto perderam a noção do perigo.

Não demora muito até que a loira esteja no raio de visão do Jashin, que sorria de forma macabra.

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Chantilly: Obrigada pelo elogio e como vc pode ver, não parei de postar. **:D**

Deby20: Obrigada pelos elogios e, bem, não tinha como a aproximação de Ino e Hidan não ser problemática desse jeito, senão ficaria chato. **:D**

Tami-sushi: Obrigada pelo elogio e desculpe pela demora, mãs eu expliquei lá em cima o porque de não ter atualizado antes. **:3**

Natasha Mayfair: Hehehehehehe. Tinhamos que ter um beijo à altura do casal, né? **XD**. E agradeço de novo pela propaganda da fic, viu?

Brighit Raven: Não precisa, não. Já reparei no seu vício. **xD**. E como anda a sua criatividade?

Rayne: Obrigada pelo elogio. **:3**

sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino: Pode deixar que, quando der, darei uma olhada na sua fic. **;D**

Meygan Kaname: Bem, eu continuarei achando que os elogios são exagerados, mas muito bem vindos.**XD**. Quanto às farpas, não tem como a relação desse dois ser diferente, né? E obrigada pela compreensão sobre a minha demora.

Cah!: Obrigada pelo elogio e, como explicado lá em cima, minha demora se deu por falta de tempo. **:D**


	10. Epifania

**Hallo. o/**

-

-

_Mais uma semaninha de férias. :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Música:** Memento Mori

**Banda:** Kamelot (ta, ninguém percebeu que eu AMO essa banda.)

* * *

**Obs 1:** Memento Mori é uma expressão latina cujo significado é _"Lembra-te de que morrerás"_. E o nome dado a criações artísticas cuja função era lembrar a todos da inevitabilidade da morte. Suas bases remontam a Roma Antiga, mas era uma manifestação artística muito comum na Idade Média.

* * *

**Obs 2**: Epifania

do Lat. _ epiphania_ Gr. _epiphneía_, aparição

s. f., É uma súbita sensação de realização ou compreensão da essência ou do significado de algo.

* * *

**Cap 10 – Epifania**

-

-

-

_Ele não era capaz de dizer qual era o sentimento que o dominava naquele momento, mas Hidan sabia que caso desse de cara com Shikamaru o levaria para passar o resto da eternidade em algum lugar deveras desagradável. Contudo, a maior parte de sua fúria era com Ino, ela não estava levando a sério que ele ia se casar com ela._

_- Ai ai...Estou vendo que Margarida e Fausto perderam a noção do perigo._

_Não demora muito até que a loira esteja no raio de visão do Jashin, que sorria de forma macabra._

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****Oo**

-

-

-

**Who wants to separate**

_(Quem quer separar)_

**The world we know from our beliefs**

_(O mundo que conhecemos de suas crenças)_

**And who sees only black and White**

_(E quem vê apenas o negro e o branco)_

**Distinguish loss from sacrifice**

_(Distinguindo a perda do sacrifício)_

-

-

-

- Pare aqui mesmo! – ordena o dono da carruagem com a voz mais carregada de ódio que ele podia emitir.

O condutor atende ao comando imediatamente, o pobre senhor volta os seus olhos marejados para o inocente casal a alguns metros de distância e lamenta internamente pelo infortúnio que está prestes a cair sobre eles, especialmente sobre a lindíssima jovem que sorria com tanta alegria. O veículo estava estacionado em uma esquina e – com um pequeno movimento para trás. – faria com que a carruagem se tornasse oculta à visão dos jovens.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, a mulher que informara a Hidan sobre o encontro de Ino e Shikamaru reaparece, tendo em mãos um envelope, que logo para nas mãos da Morte. A certa distância, o dito casal conversava tranqüilamente, estando parados diante de uma alfaiataria. A Yamanaka e o Nara estavam de braços dados e se mostravam totalmente ignorantes a presença silenciosa e terrível que os espreitava.

- Que problemático. – o rapaz boceja. – Tenho que enfrentar essa fila toda pra pegar a encomenda do meu pai. – comenta ele olhando para a quantidade anormal de pessoas dentro do estabelecimento.

- Pelo menos você se mexe um pouco desse jeito! – ironiza a loira, em seguida mostrando a língua para o companheiro. – Quer que eu te espere?

- Não. – ele arfa derrotado. – Isso vai demorar, que saco.

- Pára de reclamar. – pede a moça, não conseguindo compreender como alguém tão novo podia ser tão desmotivado. – Bem, então eu vou indo. Te vejo quando?

Ao notar a tristeza nos olhos azuis, ele se aproxima do rosto branco.

- Quem sabe? – após essa frase enigmática, ele dá um beijinho rápido nos lábios rosados da jovem e se afasta. – Não apronte nada no caminho.

- Bobo... – sussurra ela ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos finos se moviam sobre seus lábios.

A jovem se vira e vai andando até a mesma esquina onde a carruagem estava parada, não que ela soubesse desse último detalhe, é claro. Seus passos são lentos e pouco precisos, como se a loira não desse a menor atenção para o que estava em seu caminho e nem legasse importância a onde ela chegaria. Sua cabeça estava unicamente focada em saborear os momentos recentes ao lado de seu mais prezado preguiçoso.

Ela dobra a esquina, ainda perdida no Mundo da Lua, suas bochechas estão rosadas e um sorriso bobo decora aquele rosto juvenil. A distração é tanta que a jovem quase enfarta quando sente uma mão forte e bruta puxá-la para dentro de algo, fazendo com que seu corpo batesse forte contra uma superfície desconhecida e que o barulho de cavalos e rodas pudesse ser rapidamente percebido. Ao se recuperar, a Yamanaka se percebe sendo observada com fúria pela pessoa com a qual ela menos desejava ter contato.

- Não sei se te elogio pela coragem ou se te chamo de suicida.

Hidan fala sem olhar para a acompanhante, suas mãos enluvadas apertam com força o cabo de prata da bengala que estava pousada imponente e ereta entre as pernas do homem. Os olhos púrpuras da Morte faiscavam com um ódio quase nunca sentido e, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, quase sempre perigoso. Ao perceber tais nuances, Ino se vê temendo verdadeiramente o Mefistófeles, por mais que desejasse responder a altura, sua voz parecia entalada em sua garganta.

- Me responda uma coisa. – ele volta a falar. – Você não acha que está arriscando demais?

- Arriscando?

- Eu sei que você não é burra! – a rispidez usada faz com que a Yamanaka se encolha no banco. – Então pare de repetir o que eu falo, é irritante!

- E o que você acha que eu estou arriscando? – questiona a jovem, achando coragem para emitir uma sentença completa.

As mãos do Jashin se enfiam dentro de uma mala e – de dentro dele – os olhos azuis percebem o envelope que fora esquecido no restaurante.

- Isso! – responde ele.

- Como conseguiu?

- Simples. – começa ele, sorrindo ironicamente. – Acabou de chegar a mim, uma certa amiga conseguiu pegar isso de um pontinho rosa que passava na rua.

- _"Isso estava com a Sakura?" _– Ino olha para a porta do veículo. – Não me importa, eu posso sair com quem eu quiser. – complementa a loira com uma expressão arrogante e resoluta em sua face.

- Você não serve pra blefar. – ironiza o homem de cabelos prateados. – Pode parar com o teatrinho.

- Não falei nada que não fosse verdade.

- Se você leu esses papéis. – ele joga o envelope no chão. – Sabe que não tem como fugir do que te espera.

- Para tudo tem solução. – a Yamanaka encara Hidan.

- Não pra isso.

- Quem garante.

- Escuta aqui, pirralha. – a audácia dela estava ultrapassando os limites da paciência já pequena da Morte. – Sabia que eu posso tomar você aqui e agora e ninguém poderia impedir ou protestar?

Agora sim ela estava apavorada.

- Não pode ser...

- Pode sim. – a mão direita do homem mexe na pasta mais uma vez e tira um papel de dentro da mesma. – Acabei de me reunir com os seus pais e achei que esse artifício... – a mão balança a folha na frente da jovem. – Não seria necessário, mas você está me obrigando.

-

-

-

**Some day we may come to peace**

_(Algum dia nós poderemos aproximar-nos da paz)_

**With the world within ourselves**

_(Com o mundo dentro de nós mesmos)_

**And I will wait you**

_(E eu esperarei por você)_

**Until I close my eyes**

_(Até eu fechar meus olhos)_

-

-

-

- O que é isso? – inquiri ela com a voz alta e trêmula.

- Apenas algo com o qual os babacas dos seus pais me presentearam.

Eles percebem que a carruagem havia parado.

- Responde direito! – grita ela.

- Leia você mesma. – a Morte põe o papel nas mãos frias da noiva.

Já com a folha em mãos, Ino devora as letras ali escritas e o ódio latente por seus pais parece queimar dentro de seu corpo com veios de leva recém saídos do interior da terra. Lágrimas escorrem pelos orbes azuis e caem sobre o vestido.

- Interessante, não é? – comenta ele com seus olhos fechados e com a cabeça apoiada confortavelmente no encosto do banco. – _"Só tem uma coisa que não tem solução, sua burra. E essa coisa sou eu! A Morte."_

- Eu posso queimar esse negócio...- balbucia a jovem.

- Não vai adiantar, isso é só uma cópia. – esclarece o Jashin. – Entendeu a sua situação agora?

Ino não podia pensar em melhor situação para que a palavra traição pudesse ser entendida com perfeição. Seus pais haviam assinado um documento que, praticamente, a entregava de bandeja nas mãos do Mefistófeles; aquelas linhas mostravam que ela, Ino Yamanaka, já estava assustadora e inevitavelmente casada com Hidan Jashin.

A boca da jovem estava entreaberta e seca; suas mãos agarravam a folha com tamanha força que a mesma já estava amassada, os olhos ardiam, sua cabeça estava abaixada e parecia desejar despencar daquele pescoço, a pele branca estava com uma palidez anormal.

- Eles me traíram. – Ino sussurra enquanto lágrimas caiam.

- Basicamente. – Hidan não fazia questão de ser agradável. – Eu pensei em deixar pra anunciar o casamento depois do seu aniversário, mas você quis assim.

- EU NÃO QUIS NADA! – berra a loira, deixando toda a dor sair junto com aquelas palavras.

- É mesmo? – ele dá uma gargalhada sem alegria. – E o seu beijo no Fausto? O que me diz disso?

- Você viu? – isso a deixa verdadeiramente surpresa. – _"Droga, por que ele tinha que ver?"_

- Infelizmente. – os olhos dele a encaram ferozes. – Por isso que eu vou fazer uso desse papelzinho.

- Eles não podem ter feito isso. – reclama a loira. – Eles não têm esse poder.

- Claro que podem, sua tola. – a mão esquerda dele passeia pelos fios prateados. – Você é menor de idade, não tem direito a apitar em nada na sua vida.

- Desgraçado.

- Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era pressionar um pouco – a voz dele sai neutra como se atraiçoar alguém fosse bastante normal. – E fazer uso do fato de que, na realidade, pra casar com você, eu só precisava da autorização dos seus pais. Engenhoso, não?

- Você não vale nada. – responde ela, encarando o noivo com a mesma fúria.

- E ainda sim terei você. – retorqui o homem com seu corpo recendendo a luxúria.

- Não mesmo!

- Deixe-me adivinhar, você não leu tudo. – mais uma vez a gargalhada desagradável dele ecoa dentro da carruagem.

- Não. – admite a Yamanaka.

- Foi o que eu pensei – ele começa a desfazer a gravata azul que pousava sobre sua blusa preta. – Se você tivesse lido, saberia que só falta uma coisinha pra esse contrato ser totalmente cumprido.

A loira abre a porta da carruagem e dá alguns passos para se afastar, por alguma razão, ela sentia que aquele detalhe ao qual ela não tinha prestado atenção seria a aquela coisa que acabaria de vez com a sua alegria. A jovem se vê em uma área afastada da estrada e perto de uma clareira aberta na densa floresta. Logo o homem sai da carruagem e encosta-se à mesma, enquanto tira seu colete preto e a olha com a mesma expressão de prazer que um carrasco sente ao cumprir uma sentença.

- Só o que eu preciso é...- ele para de falar e o canto direito de seus lábios se ergue, maligno. – Como direi? Ah, sim. Consumar o casamento – a entonação dada ao verbo era tudo que Ino precisava para correr.

Hidan espera 5 segundos e ruma atrás da jovem, sua bengala estava em mãos. A Yamanaka corria em desespero, como uma presa fugindo de um caçador. E pode se dizer que era essa mesma a situação; sem prestar atenção para onde seus pés a levavam, a loira voava com as asas do desespero.

Infelizmente, as asas do desespero não era capazes de conter o único mal irremediável em toda a existência. A corrida é interrompida quando Ino se vê presa entre o peito forte da Morte e os braços da mesma que a impediam de mover-se com a bengala posta defronte a jovem.

- Quanto mais você resiste. – sussurra ele na orelha esquerda da jovem. – Mais desejoso eu fico.

A loira não tinha forças nem oxigênio para falar. Ao invés disso, optou por fazer a única coisa que lhe era possível no momento: Se debater. E isso ela fez até que todos os seus músculos começassem a doer; sendo que os braços do homem continuavam firmes como correntes de ferro que prendiam o corpo feminino. Ela não tinha mais o que fazer, se o Mefistófeles fosse cumprir a ameaça, ela estaria totalmente indefesa.

- Faça logo... – a voz dela não é mais alta que um sussurro.

A Morte perde alguns minutos olhando a combalida jovem, indefesa e indiferente como uma boneca de porcelana. O algoz sente algo incomum, não era uma dor, mas sim um desconforto ao realizar aquela cena. Não que a brincadeira com a Yamanaka não tivesse sido divertida; aliás, foi soberba. Só que vê-la naquele estado não lhe agradava tanto quanto ele pensara anteriormente. Tendo sido tomado por tal súbito conhecimento, o Jashin toma a garota nos braços.

- "_Acho que já te puni o bastante por hoje."_ – seu pensamento é parado com a sensação dos braços finos dela envolvendo seu pescoço. – Não farei nada.

Ele vai andado de volta ao ponto de partida, olhando para Ino uma vez ou outra. O vestido dela estava sujo em algumas partes, os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados pelo vento, gotículas de suor brilhavam na tez diáfana do rosto dela, os olhos azuis estavam opacos e avermelhados. Ela ainda tremia.

- Está com medo?

- Sim. – a resposta dela foi fraca, sendo apenas um reflexo do estado em que a pobre se encontrava.- _" Que pergunta mais idiota."_

- Stultum est timere quod vitare non potes.**(1)** – diz ele.

- É insensato temer aquilo que não se pode evitar. – Ino traduz a sentença.

-

-

-

**When your time has come**

_(Quando chegar sua hora)_

**You know you'll be lonely once again**

_(Você saberá que você estará sozinha de novo)_

**And the final winter comes to us all**

_(E o último inverno virá para todos nós)_

**Life is treacherous**

_(A vida é traiçoeira)_

**But you're not the only who must pretend**

_(Mas você não é a única que deve fingir)_

-

-

-

Depois disso, o caminho de volta até a carruagem foi silencioso, e assim se manteve por todo o percurso até a Mansão Yamanaka, cada um dos presentes estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, estando então incapazes de legar atenção a qualquer outra coisa. O homem permaneceu com seus olhos fechados e apoiando seu corpo na lateral esquerda do veículo; a jovem estava sentada no banco a frente da Morte e fitava a paisagem. Sem demora, se viram diante da casa da loira.

A mesma deixou o veículo sem olhar para trás, sem querer saber se o Mefistófeles a seguiria ou não. Ela abriu a pesada porta da entrada, se surpreendendo com Satsuki sentada na escada e chorando muito, sendo que nenhuma outra voz podia ser ouvida dentro da casa. A loira vai a direção da jovem empregada, que se assusta ao sentir mãos pousando sobre seus ombros.

- Senhorita! – Satsuki se ergue num pulo. – Perdoe-me, não percebi sua chegada.

- Eu sei disso, mas o que houve? – Ino estava realmente preocupada. – Por que estava chorando? Cadê o povo dessa casa?

A empregada fixa seus olhos avermelhados pelas lágrimas no chão impecavelmente limpo.

- Deidara-san foi embora. – as lágrimas de Satsuki voltam a descer pelos olhos tristes da mesma.

- O QUE?

Isso fora surpreendente demais e a loira sobe as escadas correndo, tentado chegar o mais rápido ao quarto do primo onde ela – com toda a fé – desejava encontrá-lo inventando alguma coisa. Suas mãos brancas movem a maçaneta com violência e a porta abre com tamanha força que logo é ouvido o estrondo da maçaneta colidindo com a parede. Os olhos azuis se arregalam, incrédulos.

O quarto onde Deidara se instalara estava impecavelmente arrumado, como se a presença do homem jamais tivesse estado ali! A Yamanaka invade o ambiente e põe-se a revirar gavetas e o armário, em busca de algo que lhe acendesse a esperança de que aquela súbita partida do loiro tivesse sido apenas um deliro da mente de Satsuki. Infelizmente, essa era a trágica realidade.

Ino volta para a escada com passos vacilantes, vendo do andar de cima que seu noivo estava sentado, confortavelmente, no sofá vermelho da sala. Satsuki estava mais afastada e olhava para o homem com uma expressão de mais absoluto pavor, e a loira conseguia entender perfeitamente o porquê. Ela desce os degraus, mantendo-se sempre apoiada no corrimão gelado, seus olhos não se focavam em coisa alguma, estavam totalmente vazios.

- O que você fez? – pergunta a jovem, andando com firmeza e parando diante do sofá.

- Nada. – fala a Morte.

- Não acredito.

- Não me importo, e se tivesse –

A frase dele é interrompida com as mãos da noiva agarrando a gola de sua camisa, os olhos dela estavam entupidos de fúria. Hidan não esperava que aquela mesma garota inerte, que esteve em seus braços, agora demonstrasse aquela força e resolução.

- _"Isso mesmo, garota. Libere essa raiva!"_ – era agradabilíssimo ver como Ino possuía várias facetas. – Quanta agressividade. – ele põe suas mãos sobre as da jovem.

- Cadê o meu primo? – a voz dela sai áspera e baixa. – _"Se algo acontecer com Deidara-niisan, você morre!"_

Esse pensamento estava tão explícito nos olhos dela que ele percebeu rapidamente. Apesar de cômico, uma vez que era impossível matar a própria morte, o Jashin não pôde evitar se deliciar com o fato de que todo aquele ódio tornaria sua conquista mais saborosa. Ela realmente o mataria caso o loiro histérico fosse prejudicado.

- Não faço idéia. – responde ele com sinceridade.

- Não? – ela retruca incrédula, erguendo uma sobrancelha loira.

- Mas acho que sei quem foi. – comenta Hidan, tirando as mãos de Ino de sua blusa.

- Quem? – um brilho fugaz se apossa dos orbes cerúleos.

- Seus pais.

Percebendo que ela perderia o chão com a resposta, os braços fortes dele a envolvem e a fazem sentar-se com ele no sofá.

- Como assim?

- Aquilo que você chama de pai comentou que o seu primo estava causando problemas. – ele dá uma olhadinha rápida para o lado de fora da casa. – E achou que seria melhor mandá-lo de volta pra Iwagakure.

- E suponho que você tenha concordado! – ralha a Yamanaka.

- Você realmente me vê como a fonte das suas desgraças, não é? – pergunta ele olhando com tédio para a jovem. – _"Não que eu não seja, mas prefiro deixar esse detalhe de lado."_ – Hidan ouve o som de cavalos. – Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Malditos... – a loira cerra os punhos.

- Aproveite.

- O que?

O silêncio impera na casa por alguns momentos.

- Garota, entenda bem: Nada que você fizer poderá evitar o casamento. – a Morte se levanta do sofá. – Então, aproveite o dia de amanhã. Faça o que quiser.

- Fazer o que eu quiser...

- Pois depois de amanhã, partiremos de Konoha.

Hidan ajeita sua roupa e espera pela crise de histeria de Ino, mas isso não acontece. Pelo contrário, tendo percebido a inevitabilidade da união com o Jashin, a loira decide aproveitar seus últimos momentos no lugar que chamara de lar por 17 anos. Faria como o Mefistófeles sugerira, aproveitaria o dia de amanhã e se despediria da vida que conhecia. Mas não sem antes deixar alguma marca sua nessa terra.

- Eu vou indo, seus pais chegaram. – a Morte vai andando até a porta, sendo parada logo pelo toque de Ino em seu ombro direito. – Algum problema?

- Quero te pedir uma coisa. – a jovem olha diretamente nos orbes púrpuros do noivo.

- O que?

- Encare isso como um presente de casamento.

Apesar de ter sido muito tentando em recusar, o sorrisinho sinistro que decorou tão belamente o rosto da Yamanaka o encantou de tal maneira, que ele se viu forçado a aquiescer ao desejo dela.

- Peça.

E isso ela fez.

-

-

-

**We're a second in time**

_(Somos um segundo no tempo)_

**We're the last in the line**

_(Somos os últimos da fila)_

**Of the prey that walks the earth**

_(Da presa que anda sobre a terra)_

**Good and evil combined**

_(O Bem e o Mal combinados)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****Oo**

-

-

-

**I am the god in my own history**

_(Eu sou deus em minha própria história)_

**The master of the game**

_(O senhor do jogo)_

**I may believe if she would come to me**

_(Eu poderia acreditar se ela se deixasse vir para mim)_

**And whisper out my name**

_(E sussurrar meu nome)_

-

-

-

Assim que o Jashin partira, Ino trancou-se no seu quarto com Satsuki e passou alguns minutos escrevendo bilhetes para Sakura, Hinata e Tenten. Nos bilhetes, ela pedia para que as amigas fizessem um piquenique com ela perto da sede do _Arlequim_; quando terminou de escrever, passou os papéis para Satsuki que tratou de fazer com que os mesmos chegassem em seus destinos.

Naquela noite, a Yamanaka manteve-se confinada em seu quarto até a madrugada, quando finalmente conseguiu fazer um lanche e tomar um banho. Não tardou em voltar para seu quarto e escrever em seu diário, relatando todo o pandemônio interior que a consumia.

Ao contrário da loira, Hidan estava radiante, à sua maneira. A Morte passou o resto da noite comemorando os enormes progressos daquele dia; desde a reunião com os Yamanaka à resignação que lhe fora dada de presente por sua noivinha. A comemoração mor dele foi causar uma baixa demográfica súbita em Konoha.

Ao voltar para o quarto onde estava hospedado, o Jashin mesmo se ocupou em adiantar os preparativos de sua partida, arrumando tudo o que precisava. Ao finalizar sua tarefa, o mesmo atirou-se na cama espaçosa e admirou os lençóis; era indescritível o que ele sentia ao saber que em poucos dias, ele teria Ino finalmente. Ele estende suas mãos para o criado-mudo e pega o seu colar, passando seu dedos sobre o mesmo.

Em seu quarto na Mansão, Ino repetia aquela ação.

-

-

-

**Sometimes I wonder where the wind has gone**

_(Ás vezes pergunto-me onde o vento terá ido)_

**The life has ever been**

_(Que a vida tem sempre visto)_

**Sometimes I wonder how belief alone**

_(Ás vezes me pergunto como apenas com fé)_

**Can cut me free from sin**

_(Posso libertar-me do pecado)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**When you close your eyes**

_(Quando você fecha os seus olhos)_

**Mementos of summer retrieve**** your mind**

_(Lembranças do verão revivem em sua mente)_

**Like drizzle after nood cleans the air**

_(Como os chuviscos que depois limpam o ar)_

**When the winter blows**

_(Quando o inverno sopra__)_

**You're glad you remember you really tried**

_(Você fica feliz em lembrar de que realmente tentou)_

-

-

-

Ino acordou tarde, já era quase meio-dia e assim que possível, a mesma começou a se aprontar para o piquenique com as amigas, ela sabia que as mesmas iriam comparecer. Pondo um vestido vermelho e branco – alem do pingente de triangulo - a Yamanaka correu até a cozinha para preparar uma cesta. Terminado isso, foi para o estábulo e pôs-se sobre seu querido Maru.

A jovem se sentia revigorada com o vento fresco batendo em seu rosto, seus olhos olhavam atentamente cada pedacinho do já conhecido trajeto. Tudo que ela queria era guardar em sua memória aqueles mínimos momentos de felicidade. Até mesmo os sons produzidos pelo cavalo lhe traziam felicidade. Ela chorou algumas vezes durante o percurso, mas se recuperou ao ver três figuras conhecidas – e incomensuravelmente queridas – sentadas na margem oposta na qual ela estava.

Ela não foi percebida pelas amigas até que as patas de Maru colidissem com a madeira da ponte, que a levaria até o seu destino. A Yamanaka via os cavalos que trouxeram as jovens, presos e deitados sobre algumas árvores.

- Qual o motivo dessa reunião? – sorri Tenten enquanto corta uma laranja.

Ino cavalga até uma outra árvore e lá deixa Maru, a cesta com comida estava presa firmemente em suas mãos.

- Olá, Ino-chan. – cumprimenta a tímida Hinata, que ajeitava seu vestido cinza e branco.

- Está atrasada, porquinha! – brinca Sakura.

- Não começa, testuda. – a loira se senta com as amigas e põe a cesta no centro da enorme toalha onde estavam as amigas. – O que vocês andam fazendo?

- Só sei que Hinata está procurando um vestido branco. – alfineta a morena, comendo tranqüilamente a laranja que cortava anteriormente.

- Como é? – perguntam a Haruno e a Yamanaka.

- Tenten-chan! – Hinata estava mais vermelha do que a maçã que acabara de pegar.

- Que lindo. – a garota dos cabelos rosas bate palmas. – Já marcaram a data, hein? Futura senhora Uzumaki.

Tenten e Ino gargalhavam alto com as reações que a Hyuuga tinha com cada palavra que evocasse sua união com Naruto. A jovem de cabelos negros estava com os olhos perolados esbugalhados e voltados para o chão, tentando ao máximo evitar olhar as amigas.

- Não tem nada marcado. – esclarece Hinata.

-

-

-

**And it comes to an end**

_(E o fim chega)_

**Even winter like fall**

_(Assim como o inverno e o outono)_

**And we all have our beliefes**

_(E todos temos as nossas crenças)_

**Pray for mercy for all**

_(Reze por misericórdia para todos)_

-

-

-

- Não sei porque você está falando, testuda. – Ino bebe um gole de suco de uva. – Justamente a pessoa que almoçava ontem com Itachi Uchiha.

Agora é a vez da Haruno ficar vermelha.

- Pode começar a falar! – ordena Tenten.

- Isso é verdade, Ino-chan? – inquiri a estupefata Hyuuga.

- Eu mesma vi. – responde a loira com um sorriso matreiro.

- É que eu percebi que meu relacionamento com o Sasuke não iria pra frente. – começa a Haruno. – Então, há dois dias, meus pais foram jantar com os Uchiha e Itachi-kun me fez companhia o tempo todo.

Enquanto falava, os olhos verdes da jovem brilhavam.

- Quem mandou você parar? – diz Ino.

- Muito pouco esclarecedor o que você nos disse até agora, Sakura. – comenta Tenten.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura-chan? – nem mesmo a tímida Hinata conseguia conter a curiosidade.

Vendo que seria perda de tempo desconversar.

- No dia seguinte, eu acordo de manhã e minha mãe entra no quarto, em estado de graça, dizendo que tínhamos um convidado inesperado no café. – a menina de olhos verdes morde um morango. – Quando eu desço, lá estava Itachi-kun sentado à mesa, junto com o meu pai.

- Que romântico. – zomba a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

- Depois disso, eu e ele passamos mais tempo juntos. – os olhos de Sakura ganham uma carga triste. – Mas não aconteceu nada demais.

- Não fique triste, Sakura-chan. – Hinata dá a amiga um sorriso gentil. – Logo você poderá ter uma surpresa.

- Será mesmo?

-Claro! Ele não é o Sasuke. – fala a Mitsashi. – Além de bem mais bonito, Itachi é maduro o suficiente para não brincar com você.

- E quanto a você e Neji, Tenten? – pergunta Ino.

- Continuamos noivos e só. – a frustração da morena é palpável. – Nunca vi alguém ser tão indiferente à própria vida, meu Deus!

- Esse é o Neji-niisan. – fala Hinata tentando conter uma risada. – Ele não vai mudar.

- Por que não fala sobre você e o Shikamaru, hein? – cutuca Sakura. – Eu também vi vocês juntos.

- Não vai além de amizade.

A Yamanaka é sintética na resposta, mas sorri para as amigas, fazendo um esforço hercúleo para esconder a dor lancinante que o nome do Nara lhe causava.

- Que chato. – fala Tenten.

A reunião das amigas se estende por toda à tarde, sempre sendo permeadas por sorrisos e risadas que ecoavam pela floresta, com direito a corridas e mergulhos no rio. O último momento das jovens juntas naquele dia foi ao assistirem o pôr-do-sol. Quando isso aconteceu, as quatro estavam com seus cavalos e pertences sobre a ponte, ouvindo o barulho delicioso da água corrente. Separaram-se assim que cruzaram a ponte.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**I am a man without a mistery**

_(Eu sou um homem sem um mistério)_

**The deal is done within**

_(O acordo é feito no i__nterior)_

**I will embrace the coldest winter breeze**

_(Eu abraçarei a mais fria brisa do inverno)_

**And pray for every sin**

_(E rezarei por cada pecado)_

-

-

-

- Suponho que deva lhe dar os parabéns – comenta Kakuzu enquanto mexia com dezenas de papéis.

- Pelo que? – Hidan estava sentado num sofá, olhando para o teto.

- Conseguiu a loirinha, finalmente. – esclarece o mais alto.

A Morte ri.

- Não foi tão difícil. – a arrogância naquela sentença escorria por cada palavra.

Os dois estavam dentro do quarto onde Kakuzu estava hospedado. O banqueiro estava ocupando a poltrona perto da janela e aparava as últimas arestas dos negócios de seu mais sinistro cliente, o que era ótimo já que isso significava que logo não teria mais que conviver com o Jashin.

- E como vai ser a lua-de-mel? – só havia malícia na voz do banqueiro.

- Já teria acontecido, se dependesse só de mim. – responde a Morte.

- Você está confundindo noite de núpcias com lua de mel. – zomba Kakuzu.

- Que seja.

-

-

-

**So subservient in your embrace**

_(Tão servil em seu abraço)_

**No more denial**

_(Chega de rejeição)_

**No run away**

_(Não há fuga)_

**This is the final**

_(Esse é o fim)_

-

-

-

Os dois se calam. O homem de olhos estranhos continua emprenhado em sua função, se assegurando de que tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem; tudo em prol de não ter mais que aturar Hidan perto de si. Era bem verdade que ele sabia que teria que lidar com a Morte mais cedo ou mais tarde, só que preferia não ter que encarar esse fato tão depressa.

- Preciso saber quando entregar o dinheiro pro hospital.

- Amanhã à noite. – Hidan põe a mão direita no bolso do terno é tira um relógio.

Kakuzu tira os olhos surpresos dos papéis.

- Inacreditável.

- O que? – a Morte volta seus olhos para o homem.

- Achei que estava blefando quanto a essa doação. – o banqueiro descansa seus braços sobre a mesa. – Tanto dinheiro jogado fora...

- Não me importo. – boceja o homem de cabelos prateados. – Não precisarei permanecer como Hidan Jashin por muito mais tempo.

- E sobre a dívida do Yamanaka?

- Mas que inferno, Kakuzu! – ralha o Jashin, cujos olhos estavam negros agora. – Dá pra calar a boca um minuto?

O outro se cala. Hidan se deita totalmente no sofá e perde-se em pensamentos, todos eles culminando, fatalmente, numa certa jovem de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Sem perceber, seu corpo treme com a expectativa de logo tomar posse de Ino. É bem verdade que esse não era o seu plano original, mas depois de vê-la amadurecer lindíssima, acabou decidindo que brincaria com ela tanto nesse mundo, quanto no outro.

-

-

-

**My last recall**

_(Minha última recordação)_

**And that's the price for what we learn**

_(Esse é o preço pelo que aprendemos)_

**The more we know the more we yearn**

_(Quanto mais sabemos mais desejamos)_

**Cause we're so alone**

_(Porque estamos tão sozinhos)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**I am a man without a mistery**

_(Eu sou um homem sem um mistério)_

**The deal is done within**

_(O acordo é feito no interior)_

**I will embrace the coldest winter breeze**

_(Eu abraçarei a mais fria brisa do inverno)_

**The journey can begin**

_(A jornada pode começar)_

-

-

-

Quando voltou para casa, já era noite. Seus pais tentaram de tudo para fazê-la interagir com eles, mas ao verem o olhar de absoluto ódio que a filha lhes legava, desistiram. Depois de comer e fazer sua higiene, a jovem isolou-se em seu quarto. Pondo em uma única mala tudo aquilo que lhe era mais querido, pois sabia que Hidan cuidaria de tudo quando estivessem na casa do mesmo.

Ino estava na sacada, com seu fiel diário em mãos e uma taça de vinho ao seu lado. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos na lua quase totalmente encoberta pelas nuvens carregadas, o vento ainda estava fraco só que se munira de um frio incômodo e que a camisola verde da jovem não era capaz de amenizar. O pingente que lhe foi dado pela morte brilhava em seu pescoço e balançava com o vento.

Guardada dentre as páginas do diário, estava uma carta que só poderia ser enviada amanhã.

-

-

-

**I'm still the god in my own history**

_(Eu ainda sou o deus da minha própria história)_

**I still believe that she will come to me**

_(Eu ainda acredito que ela virá até mim)_

**And whisper out my name**

_(E vai sussurrar o meu nome)_

-

-

-

Diário, 04 de Setembro.

Não sei de onde eu tiro forças para escrever essas linhas, e também pouco me importa. Pois essas são as últimas palavras que escrevo antes da Ino Yamanaka morrer. Dramático? Nem um pouco. Especialmente depois de perceber que se foi traída e que se está sozinha. Toda a dor que eu tinha pra sentir eu já senti, agora só percebo o vazio interminável que está dentro de mim. 

Nunca desejei tanto que um dia não terminasse ou que a minha vida o fizesse. A partir de amanhã, não terei mais minhas amigas, Deidara-niisan, Satsuki, o _Arlequim_ ou Shikamaru. Shika...Meu preguiçoso, meu querido preguiçoso. Pena que não poderei vê-lo antes de partir, mas levarei comigo lembranças lindas de cada pessoa especial que esteve na minha vida.

Graças ao Mefistófeles, eu percebi que tem um lado dentro de mim que é sombrio, vingativo e cruel. E eu até já sei quem vai sofrer com isso. E garanto que tudo será merecido, o inferno cairá sobre aqueles que me condenaram. Já me acostumei com a idéia, mas juro que farei com que duas certas pessoas se arrependam de não terem morrido a nove anos atrás.

Paro por aqui antes que eu inunde as páginas com lágrimas, só que para finalizar, escrevo uma constatação: Adeus, dias felizes.

Requiescat in pace, Ino Yamanaka.

-

-

Assim que terminou de escrever, a jovem pega suas coisas e volta para dentro do quarto, sentando-se na cama e correndo seus olhos pelo cômodo. Tudo ali continha uma lembrança, sua visão fica embaçada pelas inconvenientes lágrimas que brotam e caem ininterruptamente pelo seu rosto branco. A Yamanaka deita na cama e se cobre, o diário e a taça ficam posicionados em seu criado-mudo.

Ela chora por mais algumas horas, sem dar atenção ao tempo perdido, focando-se apenas na torrente de lembranças e emoções que cai sobre ela. Antes de pegar no sono devido à exaustão, ela repete umas das frases que pôs em seu diário.

- Adeus, dias felizes...

Por ter se rendido à exaustão, a jovem perde a chance de ver seu algoz sentado na borda de sua cama, com a aparência de uma caveira. A Morte fora invadida pelo desejo de dar uma última olhada em Ino antes de levá-la embora de Konoha. Ele se põe sobre o corpo dela, sendo suportado pelos braços que estavam em cada lado da jovem, os lábios enegrecidos tocam de leve os dela.

- Você nunca esteve tão certa.

-

-

-

**Someday we may come to peace**

_(__Um dia talvez possamos alcançar a paz)_

**And reach beyond behind the lies**

_(E alcançar além de por trás das mentiras)_

**And I will await you**

_( E eu esperarei por você)_

**Until I close my eyes**

_(Até fechar os meus olhos)_

-

-

**Continua**

**(1)** Frase de Servius Publius, escritor assírio do século I.

* * *

**Sobre a Memento Mori:**

Não foi escolhida à toa, e esse trecho vai ser usado pra explicar o motivo que me levou a usar essa canção, suponho que quem leu a música possa ter se confundido ou achado ela sem sentido. Essa música é do álbum _The Black Halo_. Tanto esse álbum quanto o que o antecede - _Epica_ - contam uma história baseada na obra Fausto, de Goethe (que vcs perceberam que eu vivo citando e usando na fic). Nesses álbuns, o personagem principal é Ariel (a.k.a Fausto), um homem que vende sua alma ao Diabo(que no álbum é chamado de Mephisto) em troca de poder e conhecimento. Durante o decorrer da história, o nosso personagem principal perde aquela que amava, uma jovem chamada Helena(a.k.a Margarida) e acaba se perdendo na própria ambição.

A música Memento Mori é uma das últimas canções que tem no The Black Halo e trata do arrependimento que consome o Ariel e o momento de realização dele quanto aos seus erros e ao seu destino. É isso o que acontece com a Ino nesse cap, ela percebe que estar com Hidan é inevitável e decide aceitar isso. Despedindo-se do mundo que conhecia e entrando num território desconhecido.

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

RayY-chan: E agora? Acho que esse cap respondeu, né?

Keiko-hime: Como eu disse, não abandonei, demorei por uma nobre causa. Concordo com vc sobre escreverem pouco sobre o Hidan, e a maioria quando o faz, escreve yaoi. Bleh! E obrigada pelo elogio.

Tami-sushi: Como vc mesma disse, os estudos me atrapalharam. E espero que tenha gostado do cap.

Meygan Kaname: Obrigada pelos elogios, mas não acho que eu tenha talento o suficiente para escrever um livro. Nem pensei em fazer isso. E...imprimir? o.o

Como vc percebeu, a Ino acabou assinando a sua própria sentença de "morte", como o Hidan mesmo disse. A complicação real começa agora, hehehehe.

Mih03: Obrigada pelo elogio.

Deby20: Sem abstinências, por favor. Não quero ninguém morrendo antes da fic terminar. E se vc sentiu pena do Shika no cap anterior, o que me diz desse agora? Seus desejos de cena Ino/Hidan foi satisfeito, pelo menos em partes? Obrigada pelos elogios, ok.

Natasha Mayfair: Obrigada pelo elogio. E pq vc está querendo prever o final? Isso acaba com a graça da história, hehehehe.

Katamy Hanara: Seja bem vinda e não se preocupe em dar explicações, vc não precisa fazer isso, mas agradeço por ter feito. A propósito vc gostou da provocação dele nesse cap?

Brighit R. Gauthier: Mulher, vc muda de nome tanto quanto eu! Mas obrigada pelo elogio e agradeça ao departamento da minha faculdade por ter estendido as minhas férias, senão não teria cap.

Sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino: Vc viu o que aconteceu aos pobres nesse cap, pelo menos em parte.Huhuhuhuhuh. Obrigada pelos votos de sorte, mas ainda tô de férias! /o/


	11. Valere

**Hallo. o/**

-

-

_Minhas férias se foram. T-T_

_Isso é realmente triste_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Música:** Farewell

**Banda:** Kamelot

* * *

**Cap 11 ****– Valere (1)**

-

-

-

_Por ter se rendido à exaustão, a jovem perde a chance de ver seu algoz sentado na borda de sua cama, com a aparência de uma caveira. A Morte fora invadida pelo desejo de dar uma última olhada em Ino antes de levá-la embora de Konoha. Ele se põe sobre o corpo dela, sendo suportado pelos braços que estavam em cada lado da jovem, os lábios enegrecidos tocam de leve os dela._

_- Você nunca esteve tão certa._

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**Winter's close...and the mountain high**

_(O inverno se aproxima...e do topo da montanha)_

**I'll start my journey now**

_(Eu iniciarei minha jornada agora)_

**On this planet we call Earth we belong**

_(Nesse planeta chamado Terra ao qual pertencemos)_

**I want to know**

_(Eu quero saber)_

**Why did God make me feel**

_(Por que Deus me fez sentir)_

**There is more to be answered**

_(Que há mais a ser respondido)_

-

-

-

A loira deixou o mundo dos sonhos com as mãos gentis de Satsuki tocando seu ombro esquerdo. Os olhos azuis não sou abertos nem mesmo enquanto ela se senta em sua cama, logo os pés brancos e nus tocam o frio chão, causando um arrepio que percorre todo o corpo esguio da jovem. Vagamente, Ino ouvia o barulho de coisas batendo contra o vidro da sacada e o vento rugir violento.

- Senhorita, é melhor levantar. – fala a empregada.

- Certo.

A Yamanaka se levanta e olha para sua penteadeira, percebendo ali a presença de uma bandeja de café da manhã com todas as coisas que ela gostava de comer, um sorriso discreto decora a melancólica face da loira vendo a dedicação da empregada em fazer algo que pudesse amenizar o sofrimento da jovem patroa. Satsuki, a amiga que a acompanhara desde muito cedo, sua confidente e parceira de todas as horas. A moça de olhos azuis se vira na direção da outra moça.

- _"Sentirei tanto a sua falta"_.– percebe a loirinha ao sentar-se à sua penteadeira. – Satsuki, você pode preparar o meu banho, por favor?

- Claro, senhorita. – dizendo isso, a dedicada Satsuki ruma ao banheiro.

Nesse tempo em que a amiga aprontava as coisas, Ino se ocupa em comer o que lhe fora trazido e escrever algumas cartas, aproveitando os últimos momentos de privacidade que teria antes de se despedir totalmente da vida que conhecia. Ao olhar-se no espelho, a loira percebe que o choro intenso da noite anterior deixara marcas visíveis em seu rosto, olheiras e olhos vermelhos prejudicavam a beleza natural daquela face.

Ao que Satsuki volta de seu ofício, a patroa já tinha terminado de comer e escrever as cartas. Ino se levanta e vai ao banheiro, lá ficando pelo maior tempo possível, numa tentativa infrutífera de não ter que deixar o conforto daquele lugar tão familiar. Dentro da banheira, a água quente ajudava a confortar parte da dor que sentia.

- Senhorita Ino, está tudo bem? – inquiri a empregada ao constatar a demora estranha da loira.

- Tudo bem, já estou saindo.

Dizendo isso, a Yamanaka saiu do banheiro enrolada em seu roupão azul celeste e se senta à penteadeira, iniciando o meticuloso trabalho de desembaraçar as longas mechas douradas e úmidas que cascateavam em volta de si. A sempre presente Satsuki se ocupa da tarefa e a executa com toda delicadeza possível, para tentar contribuir de alguma forma com um alívio para a amiga. Ino ficou silenciosa por um longo tempo.

- Como está o tempo? – pergunta ela visto que as cortinas do quarto ainda estavam fechadas.

- Nublado e bastante frio. – responde a empregada enquanto prende os cabelos da patroa em um coque elegante. – O clima mudou tão de repente.

- É mesmo. – Ino concorda por lembrar dos belos momentos de sol que teve com as amigas. – Acho que tenho que separar algumas roupas pra levar.

-

-

-

**Maybe God could not remedy**

_(Talvez Deus não pudesse remediar)_

**Our souls if he tried**

_(Nossas almas, se ele quisesse)_

**I seek peace of mind at least**

_(Eu busco a paz de espírito, pelo menos)_

**And to know I did my best**

_(E saber que eu fiz o meu melhor)_

**I will pray for those I have loved**

_(Eu rezarei por aqueles que amei)_

-

-

-

- Um empregado do...- o simples fato de não ter completado a frase já mostra a loira de quem a ruiva estava falando. – Veio mais cedo pegar os seus pais e disse que o patrão dele indicou que a senhorita só levasse o essencial, por que ele cuidaria do resto quando chegassem em Kumogakure.

- _"Menos um trabalho pra mim"._ – se o tal Hidan era rico como pensava, não teria problema em gastar o dinheiro dele para o seu conforto. – E o que meus pais foram fazer?

Ela e Satsuki saem da penteadeira, a primeira se senta na cama enquanto vê a ruiva abrir o armário e investigar qual roupa seria apropriada. Após minutos de procura, a empregada se volta para ela.

- Não consigo achar vestido algum que seja apropriado.

- Deixe-me ver.

A Yamanaka se levanta e caminha até o armário, seus olhos cerúleos passeavam calmamente pela enorme quantidade de tecidos que ameaçavam cair de dentro daquele móvel. Vendo isso, Ino se percebe pela primeira vez inquirindo sobre o por quê de ter tantos vestidos. Só que tal reflexão não serviria para absolutamente nada no presente momento.

Suas mãos percebem um tecido mais grosso em meio à leveza dos outros, puxando o tecido para frente, a loira se depara com um vestido que sua mãe comprara para ela quando viajaram para Iwagakure no ano anterior. Os Yamanaka tinham ido visitar Deidara( a mera lembrança de seu niisan também era fonte de dor), que se acidentara em suas "experiências" e, passeando pela cidade, mãe e filha foram fazer compras.

A moça de olhos azuis não gostara do vestido que a mãe escolhera para ela. Ele era cinza, com gola alta e todas as extremidades do mesmo eram bordadas em renda preta _(N/A: Pra ajudar, o vestido que a Ino está usando e usará a partir de agora segue um estilo vitoriano. Aqueles vestidos com a parte traseira levemente saliente.)._ Acompanhando o vestido vinha um chapéu de aba longa, também cinza e preto, mas decorado com um lindo ramo artificial de flores vermelhas. Para a loira, naquele tempo, esse vestido era sério e frio demais. Só que, agora, ele parecia perfeito.

- É esse. – fala Ino.

Ao dizer isso, as duas jovens se ocupam com o traje e não demora muito para que a Yamanaka esteja arrumada. Ela vai até o espelho e se observa, ficando admirada como aquele vestido sóbrio lhe caíra bem, só faltavam alguns pequenos detalhes para terminar de séc arrumar. Ela indica a Satsuki sobre o que quer levar e, enquanto a empregada atende ao seu comando, Ino começa e se maquiar. E o faz até sentir-se lindíssima.

- _"Se é para sair daqui, sairei com glória. Superior!"_ – o orgulho da jovem exigia isso.

Era 12:00 quando toda a preparação foi terminada. Antes de entrar na carruagem da família, Ino passeou uma última vez pelo território da mansão, passando suas mãos cobertas por luvas pretas semitransparentes por tudo que era possível. Ela queria guardar as boas lembranças de qualquer maneira, todas as texturas, cheiros e formas deveriam ficar impressas em sua memória.

Terminando seu circuito, a jovem se despede finalmente de todos aqueles rostos familiares e queridos. Ela não chora, mas as suas mãos fechadas fazem com que as unhas cravem na pele branca de delicada de sua mão. E ela não podia ficar menos preocupada! As lágrimas doloridas não escorrem pelos orbes turquesa nem mesmo quando a porta da carruagem da família se fecha e os cavalos começam o percurso.

-

-

-

**I must take your farewell**

_(Eu devo receber o seu adeus)_

**Carried by destiny**

_(Carregado pelo destino)_

**Bound to obey**

_(Fadado a obedecer)_

**I must take your farewell**

_(Eu devo receber o seu adeus)_

**Trails of discovery**

_(Trilhas de descobertas)_

**Lead me an ocean away**

_(Me conduzem a um oceano distante)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****Oo**

-

-

-

**No one holds the only truth in his hand**

_(Ninguém possui a verdade absoluta em sua mão)_

**So who am I**

_(Então quem sou eu)_

**To defy even God**

_(Pra desafiar até Deus)_

**In quest for a reason**

_(Em busca da razão)_

**There's no time to waste I'm afraid**

_(Eu temo que já não haja mais tempo pra desperdiçar)_

-

-

-

- Seria engraçado se ela não viesse. – comenta Kakuzu que estava sentado num sofá e lia alguns papéis.

- Juro que vou te dar umas porradas um dia desses. – responde Hidan entre os dentes. – _"Ou simplesmente acabe com você de um jeito mais cruel"._

- Tenho certeza de que Ino-chan está a caminho. – complementa a Srª Yamanaka, sentada em um outro sofá, que ficava diante dos outros homens e separados por uma mesinha de centro.

- Sem dúvida. – ratifica Inoshi Yamanaka, ao lado de sua esposa. – Ela só está um pouco atrasada.

- Não mais.

Ao som da nova voz, os quatro presentes se voltam para a porta de entrada de uma das salas que ficavam no segundo andar do cartório principal de Konoha. O mencionado cômodo tinha uma enorme janela que ocupava todo o espaço que seria uma parede, a porta de entrada ficava à esquerda dessa janela, uma mesa de mogno ficava diante dos vidros. As paredes eram pintadas num tom de creme e – como já era de se esperar – transmitiam uma inefável aura de tédio.

O casal Yamanaka se posicionara em um sofá que estava diante da porta de entrada, Hidan e Kakuzu estavam em um outro móvel que ficava diante do casal. Os sofás eram separados por uma mesa de centro que estava coberta por folhas. Um funcionário do cartório, que se encontrava alocado em uma poltrona em volta da mesma mesa de centro, se levanta e vai até Ino.

- Bom dia, senhorita. – começa o funcionário. Um homem de uns 40 anos, olhos e cabelos castanhos, seu rosto era sulcado e exalava experiência. – Queira me acompanhar.

- Bom dia para o senhor e para todos.

Ao responder o cumprimento, a jovem é levada até a poltrona, logo se acomodando sobre a mesma e tirando o chapéu. Um consenso perpassou a mente de todos os presentes: Ino estava belíssima. O vestido cinza e preto lhe conferiu uma aura de elegantíssima solenidade, os lábios avermelhados e os olhos azuis levemente maquiados davam um toque final.

- Bem, senhorita Yamanaka. – começou Kakuzu, sem perder tempo. – Acredito que saiba o que fazemos aqui.

- _"Difícil não saber..."_ – pensa Hidan, apenas admirando sua "presa".

- Sei sim.

- Você está ótima, minha filha. – fala a Srª Yamanaka, cuja resposta obtida foi um olhar gélido. – _"Ela realmente nos odeia"._– lamenta a mãe em pensamento.

- Senhorita, tudo que é preciso para finalizar os papéis de seu casamento... – fala o funcionário, pegando um dos papéis sobre a mesa e uma caneta, pondo os objetos no colo da jovem. – É assinar aqui – indica o homem, virando uma folha. – E aqui.

- Nós seremos as testemunhas, junto com o senhor Kakuzu. – complementa Inoshi

- Devia ter ficado calado. – é a primeira vez que a Morte se manifesta na presença da loirinha.

Essa colocação só é compreendida pelos outros presentes quando, ao fitarem a jovem, vêem ódio puro e corrosivo escorrendo pelos olhos cerúleos. O casal Yamanaka fica à beira das lágrimas; o homem do cartório se apieda da moça, não era a primeira e nem seria a última vez que uma menina era sacrificada por causa dos interesses familiares; Kakuzu se divertia internamente ao imaginar como seria seu cliente penaria com aquela garota.

- Entendo. – diz a Yamanaka, bem baixo e olhando o que tinha em mãos. – Só assinar...

- Isso mesmo. – confirma o homem de cabelos castanhos.

Ao invés de fazer o que era esperado, Ino se ocupa de ler cada uma das linhas do contrato pré-nupcial, tendo essa ação duas justificativas. A primeira era a de ela querer atrasar ao máximo o fatídico momento de se unir ao Jashin. A segunda era ela realmente querer ter conhecimento sobre como é que seria a divisão de bens entre o casal. Depois de ler e reler lentamente, a loira assina os papéis, para alívio geral.

- _"Acabou tudo..."_ – é o que ecoa em sua cabeça. Uma torrente de memórias de uma única pessoa lhe dilacera o já maltratado coração. – _" SHIKAAAAAA!!"_ – berram seus pensamentos.

A jovem larga os objetos na mesa, se afunda na poltrona e esconde seu rosto com as trêmulas e enluvadas mãos.

- Cheque-mate. – ri a Morte. – _"Agora é que a diversão começa."_

- Se me dão licença. – Kakuzu se ergue do sofá e recolhe suas coisas. – Tenho alguns assuntos para resolver, felicidades ao novo casal. – dizendo isso, ele sai. – _"Se bem que eu duvido que isso vá acontecer"._

- Eu desejo o mesmo, Sr e Srª Jashin. – o funcionário faz uma mesura e se retira. – _"Pobre criança."_

Desnecessário comentar que Ino quis vomitar com a frase do homem, mesmo sabendo que ela só continha a verdade, a cruel e gélida verdade. Os olhos azuis olharam um relógio preso na parede, o objeto marcava 12:45. Aquilo lhe traz uma revelação – um tanto óbvia – mas nem um pouco bem vinda. Às 12:45 do dia 5 de Setembro, Ino Yamanaka se unira em matrimônio a Hidan Jashin. Naquela data, a jovem Srta. Yamanaka morreu para dar lugar a Srª Jashin. A mente da jovem se fechara em si mesma.

-

-

-

**No one holds the only truth in his hand**

_(Ninguém possui a verdade absoluta em sua mão)_

**So who am I**

_(Então quem sou eu)_

**To defy even God**

_(Pra desafiar até Deus)_

**In quest for a reason**

_(Em busca da razão)_

**There's no time to waste I'm afraid**

_(Eu temo que já não haja mais tempo pra desperdiçar)_

-

-

-

- Ino-chan? – as mãos de sua mãe em seu ombro a despertam.

Os adultos presentes estavam de pé, bem perto dela e naquele momento, a loirinha se permitiu observar o Mefistófeles pela primeira vez, naquele dia. Hidan usava um terno vinho bastante escuro com uma blusa preta por baixo, a gravata era preta com alguns detalhes em tom grená, o pingente de círculo e triângulo era o único adorno visível. Era inegável, ele estava lindo.

- O que foi? – pergunta Ino. – _"Ainda vou descobrir qual é a desse pingente!"_

- Você não percebeu que tem algo faltando? – ao dizer isso, Hidan se ajoelha diante da jovem, e tira algo do bolso de sua calça.

- Na verdade, não. – ela responde com sinceridade.

- Foi o que eu pensei.

A Morte abre sua mão e na mesma estava uma caixinha preta, abrindo esta, se tornam visíveis duas alianças prateadas. Uma com cinco safiras e a outra com cinco diamantes. A respiração de Ino desaparece, os pais da jovem ficam encantados com a visão. A filha, sentada e ruborizada, Hidan ajoelhado diante dela com duas alianças caríssimas nas mãos. Os Yamanaka pensam que, talvez, não seja tão ruim sua filha se unir ao Jashin, ele poderia dar a ela o que quisesse. Mas até onde isso era verdade?

- Que tipo de casal nós seríamos sem isso? – Hidan pega a mão da jovem e ali põe a aliança. – Você coloca ou eu? – inquiri ele com um sorrisinho de deboche no rosto. – _"Me surpreenda, vai. Você tem tanto talento pra isso..."_

Ela repete a ação. Logo os dois estão olhando para suas alianças. O Mefistófeles volta a se sentar e começa a olhar alguns dos papéis restantes na mesa, os Yamanaka continuam de pé e Ino se afunda ainda mais na cadeira, se é que isso era possível. A Morte ajeita os papéis interessantes, os dobra e aloca nos bolsos internos de seu terno. Ele se levanta e olha para o relógio.

- Temos que ir. – o Jashin para na frente da loira. – Ou perderemos a viagem.

Entendendo que seria impossível evitar, Ino se levanta e põe o seu chapéu, dando o braço esquerdo para a Hidan e sendo guiada por ele até o lado de fora do escritório. Inoshi e a Srª Yamanaka seguiam os dois a uma curtíssima distância. Os pertences que a loirinha trouxera já estavam perfeitamente alocados na parte traseira da carruagem negra de Hidan, que estacionara diante do cartório.

- Caros Yamanaka. – o Mefistófeles se vira para os pais de Ino. – Nos despedimos de vocês agora.

- Adeus, senhor Jashin. – fala a mãe da loira – Espe...-

- Me tira daqui! – fala Ino para Hidan.

- Como quiser, meu bem. – ele sorri. – Bem, caros sogros. Como puderam notar, minha esposa...- ele sente a loirinha tremer ao som dessa palavra. – Está ansiosa para partirmos, adeus.

Dizendo isso, o casal Jashin vai andando até a carruagem preta e deixam para trás os pais de Ino, que sofriam imensamente pelas reações da filha desde que ela soubera do noivado com Hidan. Os Yamanaka perceberam, naquela hora, que perderam a filha de todos os jeitos. E por mais que fosse horrível admitir, ela tinha toda razão em odiá-los, mas essa realização não diminuía a dor lancinante que os assolava.

- _"Ela sequer olhou pra trás."_

O casal realiza ao ver a carruagem negra deixando o centro de Konoha.

-

-

-

**No one holds the only truth in his hand**

_(Ninguém possui a verdade absoluta em sua mão)_

**So who am I**

_(Então quem sou eu)_

**To defy even God**

_(Pra desafiar até Deus)_

**In quest for a reason**

_(Em busca da razão)_

**There's no time to waste I'm afraid**

_(Eu temo que já não haja mais tempo pra desperdiçar)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****Oo**

-

-

-

**I must take your farewell**

_(Eu devo receber o seu adeus)_

**Carried by destiny**

_(Carregado pelo destino)_

**Bound to obey**

_(Fadado a obedecer)_

**I must take your farewell**

_(Eu devo receber o seu adeus)_

**Trails of discovery**

_(Trilhas de descobertas)_

**Lead me an ocean away**

_(Me conduzem a um oceano distante)_

**So far away**

_(Tão distante)_

-

-

-

- Vai fazer o que eu pedi? – pergunta Ino olhando os presentes que estavam dentro da carruagem.

- Sei lá. – responde ele sem tirar os olhos da janela até sentir a dor da bota da loira colidindo com sua canela esquerda. – Qual é a sua, garota?

- Pare de me chamar de garota! – reclama a loira, fechando o vidro da carruagem por causa do vento frio. – Eu sou uma mulher, droga!

- Não ainda. – fala Hidan, gargalhando. – Mas tenha certeza que será, e muito em breve. – os olhos violetas brilham lascivos. – _"Cuidarei pessoalmente disso."_

- Não se eu puder evitar. – ela continua abrindo os presentes. – _"Ele deve ser bem rico mesmo."_

_-_ E não pode.

Eles se calam. Ino se distraia com os embrulhos e o Mefistófeles apenas observava; era curioso como ver aquela cena lhe trazia uma sensação agradável. O que era um péssimo sinal, aquelas idiotices humanas já estavam ficando irritantes, seria imperativo que sua brincadeira com a loira durasse e funcionasse no menor espaço de tempo possível.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – a voz dela rompe a tranqüilidade.

Ele pensa um pouco.

- É só dizer quando quer começar. – Hidan responde.

- Tudo que eu preciso é de mais um tempo. – Ino se encanta com uma caixinha de música. – Depois que eu estiver certa de que ninguém mais será afetado, você pode começar.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha isso dentro de si. – comenta a Morte.

- Isso o que?

- Esse lado cruel. – esclarece Hidan, parecendo fala sério pela primeira vez. – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

A loira pára um minuto, refletindo sobre o que quer.

- Sim.

- Não quero saber de choramingo na minha cabeça depois! – ralha o Mefistófeles.

- Eu sei o que eu quero. – a voz da jovem é resoluta e fria. - Por que está duvidando?

- Já vi muitos buscarem a vingança e se arrependerem depois. – esclarece o homem, os olhos violetas estavam firmes e sóbrios. – Por isso que estou dizendo pra pensar bem.

- Eles não pensaram antes de me venderem a você. – os orbes cerúleos ficam inundados de mágoa.

- _" Ahh, se você soubesse do tesão que me deu agora..."_ – ele oculta os pensamentos impuros em nome da interessante conversa. – Interessante escolha de palavras.

- É mesmo? – zomba Ino, erguendo uma sobrancelha dourada.

- Sem dúvida. – responde a Morte fazendo questão de ignorar a ironia. – O que exatamente você quer?

- Vingança.

- Até aí eu sei, inferno! – reclama Hidan, tirando duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho de dentro de uma caixa de madeira. - Perguntei o que você quer que seja feito.

- Quero que eles sofram...- fala ela, lágrimas se formando nos olhos azuis.

- _"Já começou bem."_ – o Jashin sorri empolgado.

- Que eles vejam o mundo que conhecem e amam sendo arrancado deles como foi de mim.

-

-

-

**When the tide is high**

_(Quando a maré estiver alta)_

**I won't dwell or wait no longer**

_(Eu não hesitarei ou esperarei mais)_

**There's no time to waste I'm afraid**

_(Eu temo que já não haja mais tempo pra desperdiçar)_

-

-

-

Ao término dessa frase, a cabeça da loira se abaixa e lágrimas silenciosas escorrem pela pele branca e gelada, os olhos estavam fixos no chão da carruagem. E assim ficam até ela se sentir sendo puxada para o colo do Mefistófeles, parando de lado sobre as pernas firmes e quentes. Ino se assusta e assiste enquanto a Morte enche as duas taças com o líquido carmesim, uma das mesmas vem parar em sua mão direita enquanto a esquerda estava segurando o pescoço masculino.

- Você me convenceu. – Hidan levanta um pouco a sua taça e bate com ela na da loira. – Se é esse o presente que você quer, eu lhe darei.

Ela sorri e os olhos azuis brilham de um jeito curioso, um jeito quase perverso.

- Brindemos a isso. – eles repetem a atitude com as taças e cada um toma um gole do vinho.

- Obrigada. – a loira toma mais um gole. – Só de curiosidade, como chegaremos a Kumogakure?

- Navio. – responde o homem, degustando a bebida.

- Quanto tempo? – ela pega a garrafa e põe mais vinho em sua taça.

- Três dias.

Mais uma vez eles se calam. A loira apenas pensava sobre como seria a viagem até Kumogakure e o que ela faria no navio para se distrair. Já Hidan se pegou percebendo como o perfume de dama-da-noite dela estava mais forte e como o corpo jovem e delicado dela sentado em seu colo jogava seu auto controle nos pés. Assim sendo, ele pega as taças e a garrafa e coloca as mesmas dentro da caixa, os olhos púrpuros faiscavam, a Morte chega mais para frente no banco.

- Hei! Eu ainda estava beben...-

Todo o protesto da loira é silenciado pelos lábios famintos do homem. Ino se assusta e fica ainda mais assustada quando as mãos de Hidan a fazem ficar sobre o colo dele com cada um dos joelhos dela apoiados no assento escuro. A mão esquerda dele prende seus pulsos e a puxam na direção do corpo masculino, o braço direito se enrosca na cintura fina, tornando qualquer fuga impossível. Os lábios se devoram violentos, os braços dela se unem ao pescoço de Hidan e as mãos dele passeiam por baixo das camadas do vestido dela. O casal só se separa quando a carruagem para.

- Continuamos isso depois, amor. – sussurra ele no ouvido dela.

-

-

-

**I must take your farewell**

_(Eu devo receber o seu adeus)_

**Carried by destiny**

_(Carregado pelo destino)_

**Bound to obey**

_(Fadado a obedecer)_

-

-

-

E por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, a Ino também desejava isso.

- _"Por Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?"_

**Trails of discovery**

_(Trilhas de descobertas)_

-

-

-

**Continua**

**(1) **Expressão romana que significa "Viva longa e prosperamente".

* * *

**Pedido:**

Será que algumas das minhas amadas leitoras poderia me fazer um enorme favor? É que eu pretendo fazer um hentai para mostrar a "lua de mel" de Ino e Hidan, mas preciso de ajuda. Alguém se manifesta? Caso sim, é só mandar uma PM.

* * *

**Sobre a Farewell:**

Se vocês se lembram, no capítulo passado, eu coloquei uma explicação sobre a música usada, a Memento Mori. Agora vou fazer o mesmo com a Farewell. Essa música é do álbum _Epica_( o primeiro que conta a história parecida com a de "Fausto" de Goethe.) e trata do momento em que o personagem principal, Ariel (a.k.a Fausto) diz adeus à vida que ele levava, rompendo laços com tudo que ele conhecia e amava. Isso é o que se passa com a Ino nesse capítulo, ela disse adeus a sua antiga vida e segue com Hidan para um futuro incerto.

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

rukia-chan: Well, só me deixe dar um conselho sobre o Fausto, a obra é maravilhosa. Só que é horrível pra ler! Todo o vocabulário usado é aquele que nem nossos tataravós usavam. É bem complicado de entender. Se preferir, tem um filme alemão (antigo), mas que é bem melhor pra quem quer conhecer a obra.

Brighit R. Gauthier:Mulher, modera nesses superlativos, please. Fiquei sem graça com eles, de verdade. E...o momento "caliente" entre Ino e Hidan ainda está por vir e também não quero ninguém viciado aqui(mentira! XD). Eu comentei do nome pq eu tenho a mesma mania, já mudei umas 2 vezes. É bom pra variar. Só não encaminho o que vc escreveu pro reitor pq não foi esse imprestável que me deu mais férias, foi o diretor do Departamento. Mas serviu pra dar uma descansada.

RayY-chan: Obrigada pelo elogio, mas minhas férias se foram. Coisa essa que me deixa tãããoo feliz. ;-;

Sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino: Bem, ainda não sei quando a Ino vai descobrir a verdade, mas a cena já foi devidamente pensada. E, será que já deu pra ter uma idéia de como será a vida da loira com o marido? Hehehehe. Férias até 17 de Setembro? OO. Mulher, vc mora onde? (invejosa máster).

Demetria Blackwell: É ótimo descobrir mais pessoas com gostos estranhos, assim vc não se sente como um peixe fora d'água. Calma, eis uma atualização! Só que – como eu comentei há uns caps atrás – minha criatividade é caprichosa em excesso e com a faculdade, fica difícil postar com freqüência. E obrigada pelo elogio.

Natasha Mayfair: To vendo que vc é uma daquelas que adora ver o inferno vir a Terra numa fic, hein? Liga não, a tendência da vida é se tornar infernal a cada período que passa. Descobri isso recentemente. Por isso que as demoras são compreensíveis e absolutamente perdoáveis. A aparência verdadeira é a de caveira mesmo, aquela que o Hidan assume quando vai executar os rituais da fé Jashin.

Deby20: Obrigada pelos elogios e peça perdão ao seu irmão por mim, nem consigo imaginar a reação do coitado ao ser expulso do pc. Também senti pena do Shika, por isso quero dar algum final feliz pra ele. Não sei como fazer, mas farei. Quantos aos seus anseios pecaminosos, não tenha pressa, o momento virá.

Meygan Kaname: Obrigada pelos elogios. Quanto à música...bem, o que eu posso dizer é que essa banda e uma outra me inspiraram a fazer essa fic, por isso que o Kamelot é e será figura carimbada nos caps. Sobre a Memento Mori, experimenta baixar a música, é maravilhosa! Não posso adiantar muito sobre a vida da Ino, ia estragar a surpresa.


	12. Golpe de Misericórdia

**Hallo. o/**

-

-

_Acho que esse foi o cap mais_

_Problemático pra escrever. X.x_

* * *

**Observação:** Esse capítulo será M Rated – ou pelo menos – uma parte dele. Logo quem for menor ou se sinta ofendido (se bem que eu duvido que isso vá acontecer. XD), esteja livre para não ler. Como esse é o meu primeiro hentai, sejam compreensivas, por favor. :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Música:** SOS (Anything But Love)

**Banda:** Apocalyptica & Cristina Scabbia

**Créditos:** Brighit R. Gauthier pelo auxílio imensurável prestado no momento pelo qual todas ansiávamos. /o/

* * *

**Cap 12 – Golpe de Misericórdia**

-

-

-

_- Continuamos isso depois, amor. – sussurra ele no ouvido dela._

_E por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, a Ino também desejava isso._

_- "Por Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?"_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

"**Paixão é uma infinidade de ilusões que serve de analgésico para a alma. As paixões são como ventanias que enfurnam as velas dos navios, fazendo-os navegar; outras vezes podem fazê-los naufragar, mas se não fossem elas, não haveria viagens nem aventuras nem novas descobertas."** (Voltaire)

-

-

-

**Bound to your side and**

_(Acorrentada ao seu lado)  
_**Trapped in silence**

_(Presa no silêncio)_**  
Just a possession**

_(Apenas uma p__ropriedade)  
_**Is the sex our only violence**

_(É o sexo a nossa única violência)  
_**That feeds your obsession  
**_(Que alimenta a sua obssessão)_

-

-

-

Ino sentia seus pés pesarem como chumbo ao andar pelos corredores impecavelmente limpos e bem acabados do navio luxuoso que a levaria a Kumogakure; algumas outras pessoas eram vistas passeando por perto, mas a loira sequer se ocupou em prestar atenção nas mesmas. Sua cabeça estava pra baixo e os olhos azuis e marejados fitavam incessantemente o chão coberto por um belo tapete marrom.

Ela podia ouvir a voz do jovem rapaz que guiava a ela e ao Mefistófeles até o camarote onde ela passaria os três dias mais longos de sua vida, se bem que a jovem Srª Jashin não conseguia distinguir bem o que estava sendo dito e ela nem se importava. Suas elucubrações foram interrompidas quando ela colidiu com as costas de Hidan, que estava parado em frente a uma porta, sendo acompanhado pelo jovem que os trouxera.

- Sejam bem vindos ao seu camarote. – começa o rapaz, abrindo a porta do aposento. – Em nome da tripulação, desejamos que sua viagem seja proveitosa e confortável.

- _"Pode ter certeza que vai ser"._– o Jashin pega a chave oferecida e põe algumas notas no bolso do uniforme do jovem. – Me deixe a par de qualquer coisa interessante, sim?

O rapaz sorri.

- Claro, senhor. – ele se curva levemente. – Tenham um bom dia.

- Obrigado. – fala o homem de cabelos prateados que logo pega o braço da esposa e a traz porta adentro. – Vai ficar plantada aí até quando?

A jovem sai de seu segundo transe com o som da porta se fechando e logo se pega analisando o lugar onde se encontrava. Ela começa a zanzar pelo ambiente e vê que era bem confortável; sendo dividido em três partes: A primeira servira como uma sala de estar onde na parede oposta à porta estava uma mesa retangular de dois lugares e feita de mogno, em uma outra parede ficava um sofá e na oposta, uma pequena cômoda com onde – em cima – estava um espelho e uma bandejinha com uma garrafa de gin e dois copos. Podiam ser vistas luminárias nas paredes e um bulbo de luz no teto.

A segunda era composta por um corredor um tanto estreito que culminaria no quarto. Por fim, havia o lugar em que a loirinha mais temia se meter no mundo, o quarto. Seus passos a levam – lentamente - até o mesmo e logo ela se põe a observar. No meio do cômodo estava uma espaçosa cama, coberta com lençóis vermelhos e brancos, do lado direito da mesma ficava um armário e à esquerda, estava um banheiro. Um detalhe que ela percebeu era que todas as paredes do camarote estavam cobertas com um papel de parede grená, cujos desenhos lembravam bambus. E o chão amadeirado também estava adornado por alguns tapetes mais coloridos.

- Isso é bem luxuoso. – fala ela pra si mesma.

- Nisso eu concordo. – diz Hidan que estava parado atrás dela, logo o homem sorri vendo o susto que a jovem tomara. – O jantar é daqui a... – ele tira um relógio do bolso. – 3 horas.

- Sei. – responde a dona dos olhos azuis enquanto tira o seu chapéu.

- Até quando você vai ficar com essa depressão insuportável? – inquire a Morte – _"Garotinha irritante"._

- Desde quando você se importa?

Ino rebate e encara Hidan, que logo repara nos olhos avermelhados da mesma. Ele amaldiçoa a tudo e a todos por isso. Não que ele realmente se importasse com a tristeza que se apossara de sua esposa, mas detestava o fato de que a deliciosa trégua que tiveram foi jogada fora por causa de uma súbita aparição enquanto eles entravam no navio.

-

-

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-

-

-

**You send me to a broken state**

_(Você me deixa num estado deplorável)  
_**Where I can take the pain**

_(Onde eu possa suportar a dor)_**  
Just long enough**

_(Apenas o suficiente)_**  
That I am numb**

_(Para que eu fique apática)_**  
That I just disappear  
**_(Para que eu simplesmente desapareça)_

-

-

-

_Depois do beijo inesperado do Jashin, Ino permanece tonta e no colo do mesmo, tentando recuperar a força e a disposição para falar; seus lábios inchados acabam por não serem um estímulo a tal coisa, assim como os braços firmes mantendo-a junto ao corpo masculino. Os orbes azuis olhavam para o lado de fora do veículo. Depois de vários minutos, o mesmo para e o som de vozes, rodas e da chaminé de um navio acordam o casal do transe em que se encontravam._

_- Senhor e senhora Jashin. – começa o velho condutor. – Estamos no porto._

_- Pena, meu bem. – começa Hidan. – Eu estava adorando a nossa presente posição._

_Ele encerra o seu discurso mordiscando o lóbulo de uma das orelhas da loira, causando um arrepio bem claro na jovem – que se ocupa em sair do colo dele no mesmo instante. – cujas pernas bambas dificultam a volta ao seu banco de origem. Ino pega o seu chapéu e o coloca no lugar, usando a garrafa de bebida como espelho. _

_O velho condutor abre a porta da carruagem e a Morte sai primeiro, se aproximando do outro e falando algo que a esposa não consegue ouvir. Ao invés disso, a loira escolhe se distrair vendo figuras passando do lado de fora da janela e remexendo em seus presentes._

_- Vamos indo. – o homem de cabelos prateados estende a mão direita para dentro do veículo. – Estamos sem tempo._

_A jovem aceita a mão dele e sai da carruagem, ficando abismada com o movimento intenso dentro do porto. Havia alguns navios parados e ela não sabia em qual viajaria, várias pessoas se amontoavam nos guichês e uma outra imensidão de indivíduos andava de lá para cá pelos caminhos pequenos e estreitos entre os muitos armazéns. Dando uma olhada para trás, a loira percebe que um carrinho transportava os seus presentes e outras coisas que estavam dentro da carruagem._

_- É aquele ali._

_A voz da Morte faz com que a jovem volte seus orbes azuis para a direção correta e – ao fazê-lo – ela se depara com um enorme navio branco e verde escuro, cujas chaminés imponentes soltavam uma fumaça quase negra a todo instante. Olhando para o casco alvo da embarcação, Ino vê que havia duas entradas: Uma seguia reta e para os níveis mais baixos do navio (ou pelo menos, era o que ela achava.) e uma mais íngreme pela qual se chegava em níveis mais altos._

_- Não consigo ver como essa banheira vai chegar em Kumogakure em 3 dias. – comenta a antiga Yamanaka, ainda sendo guiada pelo Jashin._

_- E quem disse que você precisa ver alguma coisa? – inquiri o homem de cabelos cor de lua, que pega alguns papéis que estavam dentro do seu terno e passa uns dos mesmos para a acompanhante. – Apresente isso quando chegarmos na entrada._

_Ino abre os papéis e se surpreende._

_- Desde quando você tem isso? – questiona ela com uma irritação visível na voz e na face. – Esses meus novos documentos já tem o seu nome!_

_- E daí?_

_- E daí que isso demora pra ser feito!_

_- Não quando se suborna o pessoal do cartório. – esclarece ele, sorrindo como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente normal. – E como você mesma tinha percebido: O casamento era inevitável._

_- Isso não é motivo!_

_- Se o estupro é inevitável. – Hidan vai levando Ino pela rampa íngreme. – Relaxa e goza._

_- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso._

_Era desnecessário comentar o quão vermelha a loira estava com o comentário depravado que o Mefistófeles havia feito. Quando já estavam quase entrando na embarcação._

_- Ino?_

_Aquela voz conhecida faz com que a jovem sinta seu coração gelar e seus pés fincarem na rampa de ferro. Não podia ser verdade, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Ela já tinha se conformado com a sua situação. Por que, justo agora, aquela pessoa tinha que aparecer?_

_- "Não seja você, não seja você!" – esse mantra agoniado ecoa pelos pensamentos turvos da moça dos olhos azuis._

_- Você é insistente, moleque! – Hidan reclama e se vira para o indivíduo. – Lamento, menino Nara. Só que eu e Ino estamos de partida._

_Essa confirmação traz lágrimas aos olhos cerúleos da Srª Jashin. Com movimentos mecânicos, ela se move de maneira a poder olhar pela última vez para aquele rosto. Shikamaru os fitava com os olhos esbugalhados, os cabelos estavam bagunçados e algumas gotículas de suor podiam ser vistas brilhando naquela pele morena. O jovem deve tê-los seguido desde a saída do cartório._

_- "Você é tão lindo, meu preguiçoso".– pensa a jovem, sem forças para falar. _

_- Para onde estão indo? – o Nara vai se aproximando._

_Tudo que Hidan faz é parar atrás da inerte Ino, pegar a mão esquerda da jovem e mostrar a aliança que brilhava desafiadora nos dedos finos e trêmulos da mesma. O choque no rosto do moreno faz com que as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair dos olhos azuis da jovem acabem por despencarem como a água que cai de uma cachoeira; ao mesmo passo que o Mefistófeles sorria vitorioso._

_- "Esse foi o golpe de misericórdia nesses dois".– ele vai puxando a resistente esposa para o interior da embarcação. – Se não se importa, temos que ir pra casa._

_A última frase de Ino a Shikamaru reverbera de forma diferente no ouvido dos dois. O adulto se enche de ódio, o jovem é inundado de uma felicidade melancólica._

_- Eu te amo, Shikamaru._

_Ao vê-la sendo arrancada de si, o Nara cai na rampa._

_- Eu também, problemática..._

-

-

-

**So go on and fight me**

_(Vá em frente e brigue comigo)_**  
Go on and scare me to death**

_(Vá em frente e me deixe morta de medo)  
_**Tell me I asked for it**

_(Me diga que eu pedi por isso)_**  
Tell me I'll never forget**

_(Me diga que eu nunca esquecerei)_

-

-

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-

-

-

**You could give me anything but love**

_(Você poderia me dar tudo menos amor)_**  
Anything but love  
**_(Tudo menos amor)_

-

-

-

O Jashin estava largado em sua cama, com os olhos fechados e braços cruzados sobre o seu peito exposto. Lembrar dos seus últimos momentos em Konoha era uma fonte de irritação intensa e estar tão perto daquela que catalisou o estresse era tão ruim quanto a memória em si. Não se ouvia som algum vindo do banheiro, onde Ino se trancara há quase 30 minutos.

O Mefistófeles decidiu extravasar a sua frustração da forma que lhe era peculiar: Sendo o que era. Aproveitando que sua caríssima esposinha estava enfurnada no banheiro, e não dava sinal de querer sair de lá, a Morte tomou sua aparência de esqueleto e usando o seu poder, decidiu passear pelo navio. Decidindo quando, quem e onde as pessoas que escolhesse morreriam.

Sua "ronda" pela embarcação dura cerca de 40 minutos e, já estando mais relaxada, a Morte toma a aparência normal de Hidan Jashin e volta para o camarote, deparando-se com a porta de seu quarto, fechada. Abrindo a mesma com a maior sutileza possível, o homem se depara com a figura adormecida de Ino sobre os lençóis.

Ela estava deitada de costas, os cabelos loiros espalhados pelos tecidos brancos e negros, o roupão branco deixava sua perna esquerda e seu seio direito expostos ao olhar faminto do Mefistófeles. Aproveitando o estado de inconsciência de Ino, Hidan caminha lentamente até a cama, sentando-se ao lado dela e tocando suavemente o seio descoberto. Era macio e quente. A presença de mão no seio faz com que a loira reaja em seu sono.

- Shika...

Aquilo foi a gota d'água! Ele não iria tolerar um rival entre ele e aquela que era sua por direito.

- Essa é a última vez que você chama por ele.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

- Vamos nos atrasar para o jantar!

A voz autoritária de Hidan arranca a loira de um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Ela ainda estava na mesma posição que dormira e o homem a observava pelo espelho, ao mesmo tempo em que acertava a sua gravata. Os olhos violetas estavam frios e amedrontadores e fitavam diretamente o rosto sonolento de Ino. Aquilo a estava deixando incomodada, a súbita mudança no humor dele.

- Que horas são? – a loira pergunta ao se sentar na cama.

- 19:10. – responde Hidan. – Você tem 40 minutos para se arrumar.

Dizendo isso, ela sai do quarto, batendo a porta com uma violência que faz com que o som produzido fira os tímpanos despreparados e delicados de Ino. Ela se ergue do móvel e leva as mãos ao rosto, se surpreendendo com o frio que aquele fino pedaço de metal em seu dado causava em sua pele. Os olhos azuis se prendem ao objeto.

- Isso mais parece uma algema.

De uma certa forma, a jovem não estava muito longe da verdade. Muito embora ela não soubesse que o que realmente a ligava a Hidan era algo infinitamente mais complexo e sinistro do que a lei dos homens e um fino pedaço de prata. A loira vai caminhando até a janela, percebendo que o clima parecia bem mais frio e cruel do que aquele que se apresentara pela manhã; assim sendo, ela vaio até o armário e escolhe um vestido roxo com detalhes em branco.

A arrumação da jovem demora mais, visto que não havia mais Satsuki para ajudá-la. A última coisa era escolher que jóias usar no jantar, não que ela estivesse minimamente interessada em agradar ao Mefistófeles, e sim que ela queria sentir-se bem consigo mesma. E a melhor forma de fazer isso era estando deslumbrante. Ino estava de pé colocando brincos quando o dito cujo entrou no quarto.

- A sua intenção é chegar para o jantar de amanhã?

- Estou me arrumando. – a antiga Yamanaka continua com seus olhos focados em numa caixinha onde colocara suas jóias.

- E o que te faz demorar tanto? – ele se aproxima, ajeitando a gravata azul petróleo colocada sobre uma blusa branca de seda, coberta por um terno cinza.

- Não sei que jóia usar.

O marido se adianta e começa e inspecionar os objetos, não levando 5 segundos até ele selecionar a peça ideal para ser usada. Ele se coloca atrás da esposa e põe o item em volta do pescoço esguio, permitindo que suas mãos flutuassem lascivamente sobre a pele alva e macia, causando arrepios na jovem.

- Pronto!

A loirinha se olha num espelho e confirma que o famoso colar com o triângulo ficara bem, adornando sem ser chamativo. Depois de acertar os brincos e os anéis, Ino finalmente se sente pronta para comer.

- Dá pra ser ou está difícil? – mais uma vez reclama o homem.

Já exausta de ouvir Hidan reclamando, a jovem pega uma das mãos da Morte a arrasta para fora do camarote.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****O**

-

-

-

**Does it feel good tonight**

_(Está se sentindo bem essa noite)  
_**Hurt me with nothing**

_(Me machuque com nada)  
_**Some sort of sick satisfaction you**

_(Algum tipo de satisafação doentia que você)  
_**Get from mind fucking  
**_(tem em foder com a minha mente)_

-

-

-

- Está pensando nele de novo.

A voz cavernosa do Mefistófeles arranca a loira de suas divagações. O casal estava no restaurante do navio, que por sorte, não estava muito cheio; o Jashin optou por uma mesa mais afastada e que ficava perto de uma das portas de saída do recinto. Um pianista tocava alguma música conhecida; vasos de flores, pratos refinados, pratarias, risadas e vozes sibilantes eram uma constante naquele salão amplo e decorado com esmero.

Ino não prestava atenção em nada disso, ela apenas se fixava em beber a água cristalina em seu copo e comer seu jantar. A loira sabia que era um peixe qualquer, mas não se esforçara em prestar atenção no que acontecia em seus arredores. Já Hidan se comportava da maneira oposta. Mesmo sem querer, a esposa percebeu que o homem era alguém bem relacionado, visto que vários vinham até a mesa deles especialmente para cumprimentá-lo.

- É, estou. – confirma a dama de olhos azuis antes de beber mais água. – _"Na verdade, eu sempre penso nele." _

- Não vai te servir de nada, garota. – fala a Morte depois de mastigar uma fatia de tomate. – O Nara está a quilômetros de distância.

- Alguém como você não entenderia o que eu sinto. – a jovem sussurra e os olhos azuis brilham com desdém.

Os olhos púrpuros a encaram, irônicos e frios.

- Na verdade, eu entendo muito bem. – ele se acomoda mais na cadeira e brinca com o colar igual ao de Ino.

Ela não tinha reparado na presença daquilo até aquele instante.

- Entende, é? Você sabe o que é amor? – ironiza a Srª Jashin.

Ele dá uma gargalhada baixa e apóia a cabeça no punho direito fechado, o cotovelo estava apoiado na mesa.

- Acha que mesmo que isso é amor, pirralha? – Hidan toma um gole do vinho que estava à sua frente. – Deixe eu te dizer o que isso é realmente...

- Diga! – desafia a jovem.

- Uma paixonite tola a qual você está tentando se prender. – ele a vê prender a respiração pelo choque. – Como uma criança que não quer se desfazer de um brinquedo.

A reação da loira é inesperada e por sorte, ocorreu quando o salão já estava totalmente vazio. Assim como os corredores que os levariam até o camarote. Quando a Morte terminou sua sentença, a fúria de Ino foi tamanha que ela – assim que se ergue da cadeira – pega a taça onde bebia a água e arremessa o líquido no homem. Saindo do recinto logo em seguida, sendo seguida de longe pelo marido.

Ino corre pelos corredores do navio, sem se importar se estava fazendo barulho ou não, aliás, ela havia se alienado para o mundo exterior. Não por vontade própria, mas porque a raiva que a consumia impedia qualquer consideração racional. Ela adentra, tempestuosa e irascível, ao camarote, indo para o banheiro e lavando o rosto. A água fria não aplaca a ira de seus pensamentos. Como aquele maldito se atrevera a rebaixar os seus sentimentos.

O Jashin acompanhou a explosão de fúria da loira com uma certa satisfação, uma vez que vê-la daquele jeito indomável despertou os desejos mais escusos que ele mantinha dentro do corpo. Sim, aquela seria a noite que ele desejava desde que colocara os olhos na ex-Yamanaka depois dos nove anos desde o acordo. Ele não tinha pressa em chegar ao camarote; afinal, ela não tinha para onde ir.

Quando chega ao local desejado, ele vai até a pequena cômoda e pega sua bebida; sentando depois na poltrona. Não demora a que ele se desfaça do terno, do sapato e da meia, a gravata azul petróleo é afrouxada. Em uma das mãos brancas estava a garrafa de gim, na outra estava o patenteado colar, que logo vai parar no pescoço. Os passos dela voltando a pequena sala de estar se tornam audíveis e ele sorri.

- Hora da festa...

-

-

-

**(M-Rated a partir desse momento! \o/)**

-

-

-

**Oh stripped down to my naked core**

_(Despida até o meu âmago)_**  
The darkest corners of my mind are yours**

_(Os cantos mais sombrios da minha mente são seus)_**  
That's where you live, **

_(É ali que você vive)_

**That's where you breathe  
**_(É ali que você respira)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**So go on and fight me**

_(Então vá em frente e brigue comigo)_**  
Go on and scare me to death**

_(Vá em frente e me deixe morta de medo)_**  
Dare me to leave you**

_(Me desafie a deixá-lo)_**  
Tell me I'd never forget**

_(Me diga que eu nunca esqueceria)_

-

-

-

A dona dos olhos azuis voltava a passos lentos para a sala, a maciez do tapete confortava o seu trajeto. Os orbes cerúleos estavam sutilmente avermelhados, assim como as maçãs do rosto e o nariz, os lábios estavam cerrados numa linha fina e rígida. Rígida como a expressão na face marmórea. Os fios dourados se apresentavam levemente bagunçados devido aos passos acelerados. Ela não dá atenção a Hidan sentado no sofá, vigiando cada movimento dela e para diante do espelho.

- Nossa, será que a verdade doeu tanto assim? – o Jashin brinca com o pingente em seu pescoço.

- Cale a boca...

- Suponho que sim. – continua o homem, sem dar a mínima para os efeitos de suas palavras. – Descobrir que o "amor" não era na...- a frase dele é interrompida por uma Ino revoltada, encarando-o pelo espelho.

- Que diferença faz que eu sinto pelo Shikamaru? – ela berra e joga uma das taças na porta. – MEUS PAIS NÃO ME VENDERAM PRA VOCÊ, MISERÁVEL?!

Ele se levanta, vai até a jovem, fazendo-a olhar diretamente para ele.

- Exatamente! – a voz dele sai cavernosa de tal maneira que deixa a loira apreensiva ao extremo. – E agora é hora de eu tomar posse do que é meu!

Aproveitando que ela se afastou e foi andando sem perceber até a mesa, a Morte faz o mesmo trajeto até tê-la pressionada entre seu corpo e o móvel. Logo Ino se percebe sentada sobre o móvel, e aquele ser lascivo abria seus joelhos para se encaixar entre suas pernas, os olhos azuis estavam arregalados e fixos nos orbes púrpuros e intensos. Ela tenta se levantar, mas a mão esquerda dele - empurrando seu peito - a faz deitar no mogno de forma violenta, os fios loiros se espalham pela escura madeira.

- Pensa que vai aonde? – pergunta ele, uma das mãos ainda parada em sobre os ombros femininos. – Daqui você não sai!

Dizendo isso, ele põe a garrafa que estava na mão direita em cima de uma cadeira, agarra a frente do vestido e rasga o tecido roxo com toda violência possível. Os seios brancos agora se encontravam expostos ao olhar faminto do Mefistófeles – que lambia os lábios numa clara demonstração de luxúria - a loira tenta levar seus braços até seu colo, sendo prontamente impedida pelo homem que leva sua boca até aquela carne recém exposta.

Ino estava pasma com o que se passava ali dentro, seu corpo sendo atacado por Hidan e ela sem forças para reagir ao assalto. Os lábios e língua dele marcavam seus seios como ferro em brasa, assim como fazia a mão direita dele, uma vez que a esquerda segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça dourada. Os gemidos escapam de sua garganta, mesmo que ela desejasse detê-los com todo o seu ser.

- Gostando, não é? – ele pára com o ataque aos seios e a vira, fazendo com que ela fique de costas para ele. – Bom saber...

- Pára com isso! – ela ordena, movendo sua cabeça até poder olhar nos olhos dele. – O que vai fazer com essa coisa?

A pergunta dela foi motivada pela visão de Hidan tirando sua gravata do pescoço e encarando o objeto com uma expressão curiosa, como se pensasse no que poderia fazer com aquilo. Ela podia sentir o uma distinta parte da anatomia dele tocando suas nádegas. Os olhos azuis ficam aderidos à figura da Morte até o momento em que um sorrisinho assustador brota nos lábios masculinos. Não demora até que os braços de Ino sejam levados até as costas e amarrados com a mesma gravata que tanto atraíra a atenção da mesma.

- Acho que você já sabe o que eu vou fazer.

- Não se atreva!

- Tarde demais.

Ele puxa o que sobrou do vestido para baixo, fazendo com que o elaborado tecido fique como uma poça a seus pés. O Jashin aproveita o momento para admirar aquela cena: Ino apenas com uma cinta-liga, tremendo e indefesa. A mente da Morte começa a galopar, considerando tudo o que o que poderia ser feito a partir dali. Não demora até a resolução chegar.

As unhas, lábios e língua começam a tomar conhecimento da pele branca e delicada; mordidas e arranhões deixavam marcas vermelhas em Ino, que ora gemia de dor, ora gemia por causa das sensações novas que lhe eram infligidas. Esse tempo todo, a consciência e o corpo da jovem se debatiam em resistência. Um lado queria continuar, o outro desprezava a idéia.

-

-

-

**You could give me anything but love**

_(Você poderia me dar tudo menos amor)_**  
Anything but love  
**_(Tudo menos amor)_

-

-

-

Hidan estava extasiado com os acontecimentos, nem mesmo em suas fantasias mais depravadas – e essas eram muitas – tê-la à sua mercê seria tão sublime - o delírio não chega nem perto da realidade. Os gemidos e gritinhos que ela emitiam fizeram brotar nele uma fome violenta e que precisava ser extinta com a mais absoluta urgência. Enquanto uma das mãos dele se ocupa de percorrer o corpo da jovem, a outra se aproxima da cadeira mais próxima, tomando para si um objeto há muito ignorado.

- Ahhh! – ela solta um grito ao sentir algo molhado e gelado escorrendo por suas costas, desconsiderando o fato de esse "algo" também causar ardências nas feridas. – Você é louco?

- Nem respondo... – a voz do homem sai tão rouca e baixa que a jovem sente uma parte ainda oculta do seu corpo reagir.

Ela se arrepia ao sentir a boca dele correr mais lentamente pela sua pele, lambendo o gim que ali fora derramado. A aspereza das mordidas ia sendo trocada pela languidez da língua do Jashin retirando cada traço de álcool das costas da jovem. A loira se apóia mais na mesa, mordendo os lábios e passando a língua nos mesmos; sua mente num total estado de letargia. As mãos dele faziam um trabalho divino em seus seios, ora acariciando, ora ferindo sutilmente. De repente, suas costas colidem com o tronco ainda coberto do marido.

- Onde é que foi parar toda aquela fúria, hein? – a pergunta de Hidan veio acompanhada de uma língua que passeava por sua orelha esquerda. – Acho que eu já sei...

- É mesmo? – retruca a loira, ofegando.

- Aqui!

Ele exclama e arranca a calcinha da jovem, que se assusta com o quão brusca fora aquela atitude. Antes que ela pudesse reagir apropriadamente, o indivíduo de olhos púrpuros se enrosca nas pernas alvas e torneadas, encaixando sua pélvis na da figura trêmula e enrubescida. O rosto dele se oculta brevemente no pescoço dela, aspirando intensamente o perfume de dama-da-noite que tinha se tornado tão intenso que beirava o insuportável; além da umidade que penetrava pela calça masculina.

- Já está úmida? – a mão direita dele explora o território mais desejado, aquela junção entre as pernas de Ino.

- Pa..ra... – a cabeça loira pende para trás, mesmo sem querer.

- Estou vendo que sim. – ele ri e continua os movimentos, deleitando-se quando começa a brincar com um ponto naquele lugar que leva a loira aos gritos. – A fúria virou tesão, não foi? Admita.

Ino sequer acha forças pra reagir, todo o seu corpo parece incendiar e implorar pelos toques do homem sombrio à sua frente. A ex-Yamanaka ignora até mesmo a pressão da gravata em seu pulso, que causava dormência nos mesmos. Seu estado de torpor sexual é piorado sensivelmente quando os dedos do homem são substituídos pela boca do mesmo.

A principio, a língua passeia vagarosamente pela aquela pele rosada e úmida, descobrindo a textura e o gosto daquele lugar. As mãos de Hidan prendiam e acariciavam toda extensão das pernas bambas da jovem. Um grito de Ino ecoa pelo camarote quando os movimentos da Morte em seu sexo se tornam mais violentos e profundos, aquela língua entrando e saindo de dentro de si, os dedos da mão direita (que abandonara sua perna) acompanhando a exploração, as mordidas que atacavam seu clitóris. Tudo aquilo fazia o seu mundo girar.

- Ahhhh! – a jovem se ergue da mesa de repente, mas logo volta a sua posição original. – Onde é que você está com a cabeça, seu doente?

Berra a loira ao sentir os dentes do Jashin mordendo a parte interna de sua coxa e segurando as pernas de modo que ela não pudesse reagir. Ele solta uma das pernas, pega a garrafa de gim e toma um gole.

- Sabia que o seu gosto combinado com gim é uma delicia, vadia?

Hidan volta até o sexo da moça de olhos azuis, lambe mais algumas vezes, toma outro gole da bebida, e despeja a bebida na boca feminina com um beijo abrasador, fazendo com que ela sinta o sabor que o deixara mais faminto.

- É mesmo? – ela sussurra, sentindo seu corpo queimar e pedir por mais.

- Com certeza!

Hidan põe puxa o colar no pescoço de Ino, trazendo o para perto e mais uma vez tomando posse dos lábios rosados da loira. Ela se cola ao corpo masculino, sentindo o seu suor se misturar com o dele, aspirando o cheiro de almíscar que recendia do Mefistófeles. Quando se afastam, o púrpuro encontra o azul com uma intensidade capaz de causar arrepios em qualquer um.

- Me solta.

- Por que? – a Morte bebe o último gole da garrafa. – To achando ótimo como está.

- Tira essa gravata dos meus pulsos. – exige a jovem, prendendo suas pernas na cintura dele, sentindo a excitação do outro tocar em sua feminilidade. – Está me machucando.

- Bom saber.

- Dá pra ajudar? – Ino reclama.

O Jashin aquiesce e tira a gravata dos pulsos finos da jovem; apenas para, logo em seguida, colocar as mãos dela dentro de sua cueca. Os olhos azuis da moça se arregalam ao sentir aquele pedaço de carne quente latejando em suas mãos; ela tenta tirar suas mãos daquele ponto, mas é impedida pela força que prendia seus pulsos. O Mefistófeles vai até a orelha dela, mordiscando e lambendo.

- Achou que era a única que ia se divertir é? – ele sussurra ao mesmo tempo em que incita que as mãos da loira se movam. – Me entretenha, loirinha. – os lábios dele vão até a veia do pescoço que pulsava elétrica. – _"Eu vou te deixar hibernando essa noite, garota. Pode apostar que vou."_

Contra todas as probabilidades possíveis e imagináveis, a Srª Jashin acaba fazendo o que era exigido. Suas mãos começam com movimentos lentos, se habituando ao "novo ambiente", sentindo a textura daquela pele e o calor da mesma. Não demora muito para que o Jashin apóie a cabeça no ombro dela, os olhos masculinos se fecham, desejando apreciar melhor o momento.

A voz rouca dele a deixa tonta, assim como a respiração descompassada que eriçava os pêlos do pescoço da loira. A própria Ino põe seu rosto no pescoço do homem, beijando e lambendo languidamente a pele levemente temperada de suor e que queimava tanto quanto a sua. Sem perceber, ela já o tinha deixado nu _(N/A: Isso sim é a visão do Paraíso. :D)_.

- _"Isso mesmo, loira."_ – a mente da Morte encontrava dificuldades em formar uma sentença coerente. As mãos firmes dele se prendem na pele da cintura dela. – Mesmo sabendo que você é virgem, admito que você é bem talentosa, Ino.

A voz dele faz algo estalar no cérebro da jovem, fazendo com que em questão de segundos, a jovem se atentasse para o que estava fazendo. Ouvi-lo chamando-a pelo nome fez com que algo que o que ainda havia da antiga Ino Yamanaka despertasse dentro daquele corpo cheio de desejo. Hidan percebe a mudança e se afasta, sentindo a esposa fazer o mesmo e percebendo-a olhando para baixo.

- O que foi? – pergunta ele sem entender o que se passava.

- _"Deus, eu estou traindo o Shikamaru!"_ – os olhos azuis dela ficam marejados. – _"E o Deidara-niisan também"._

Ela se dá conta de que estava abandonando aqueles que tanto se esforçaram por ela.

- Que houve? – Hidan inquire autoritário, erguendo o rosto dela. – _"Que merda! Logo quando estava tudo indo bem!"_

Ino não se vê inclinada a responder. Antes que o Jashin pudesse se dar conta do que ocorria, a loira o empurra e sai da mesa, correndo em direção ao quarto, mas tropeçando nas roupas que estavam caídas pelo chão, colidindo com o tapete e se apavorando ao ouvir os passos da Morte. Ela solta um grito e se debate ao sentir-se sendo puxada violentamente para cima e – mesmo dando chutes no ar – não demora até suas costas colidirem com a parede do corredor.

- Você achou mesmo que ia fugir? – ironiza o homem, olhando para ela com fúria e paixão.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – exclama a dama. – E não vou fazer!

Ele a vira de frente para a parede, afasta um pouco as pernas longas e torneadas da moça, ainda salpicando alguns beijos molhados na pele da nuca e dos ombros dela. A Morte prende os braços dela entre os seus e a parede, enroscando seus dedos nos dela.

-

-

-

**Without any faith**

_(Sem nenhuma fé)_**  
Without any light**

_(Sem nenhuma luz)_**  
Can dare me to live**

_(Pode me desafiar a viver)_**  
I'm living a lie**

_(Eu estou vivendo uma mentira)_**  
Inside I am dead  
**_(Por dentro, eu estou morta)_

-

-

-

- Não pedi permissão. – dizendo isso, o Jashin a penetra, se deliciando com a sensação de estar dentro da loira e com o grito que ela deu. – E nem preciso dela.

- Pára! Sai, sai de dentro de mim!

Ela berra isso quando os movimento do homem começam. A dor de ter tido sua inocência roubada era menor do que a dor de saber que todos os sonhos que ela tinha quanto à sua primeira vez estavam sendo obliterados por aquele homem infeliz! Ela olha para suas pernas e vê o sangue escorrendo e maculando a pele branca.

- _"Socorro, Shika! Deidara-niisan!"_ – a mente dela implora. – Chega! Chega!

- Não mesmo, meu bem. Acabei de começar.

Nem é preciso comentar a satisfação macabra que se apossou do Jashin assim que se sentiu dentro do corpo de Ino. O sexo dela era quente, apertado e deliciosamente úmido, fazendo com que os movimentos dele ficassem fluidos. Seu membro deslizava facilmente dentro daquele lugar que – durante anos – foi desejado ardentemente pelo Jashin. Ele se apóia no ombro direito dela, diminuindo a intensidade do vai-e-vem, tendo uma súbita preocupação com o prazer da jovem.

- Aproveita, doçura. – sussurra ele ao mesmo tempo em que solta as mãos dela, colocando uma em volta de seu pescoço. – Vamos saborear?

Hidan acaricia todo o tronco de Ino, beija o pescoço e o ombro dela, brinca com os mamilos duros da mesma.

- Saborear?

A loira deita a cabeça no ombro da Morte. A dor que a acometera recentemente ia sendo substituída por um calor jamais sentido, um prazer intenso a devorava por dentro e corria como fogo em suas veias. Os fios prateados dele roçam na pele do rosto dela quando Hidan beija rapidamente a testa feminina. O carinho repentino dele faz com que as imagens de Deidara e Shikamaru desapareçam dos pensamentos da Srª Jashin. Tudo o que ela queria era o corpo de Hidan onde ele estava, grudado no dela.

- É, amor. – a velocidade dos movimentos aumenta, assim com os gemidos do casal que ecoavam pelo camarote. – Vamos saborear o prazer sublime juntos.**(1)**

O convite dele se provou totalmente desnecessário quando a moça dos olhos azuis se põe a acompanhar os movimentos do homem. As nádegas macias dela roçavam contra o corpo dele, deixando-o mais enlouquecido do que já estava antes; a mão direita dela se prende aos fios prateados da cabeça de Hidan e a mão esquerda dela vai se aproximando de sua feminilidade. Já a Morte leva suas duas mãos aos seios fartos da esposa. Quando o Jashin percebe, uma das mãos de Ino tocava aquele ponto no sexo dela que a fez começar a gemer mais alto.

- Se eu soubesse que você ia fazer isso... – ele tira a mão dela e substitui pela sua. – Não tinha te soltado.

A voz dele sai parecida com um rosnado, e que veio acompanhado de uma mordida selvagem no pescoço feminino. Segundos, minutos perdem totalmente o sentido para eles, de tão inebriados que estavam por causa daquele sexo. As batidas dos corações e os gemidos encontraram uma sintonia poderosa, quase musical.

Num dado momento, Ino é tomada por um calor insuportável e algo semelhante a uma explosão ocorre dentro de si, o grito decorrente disso foi longo e quase acaba com suas cordas vocais. As pernas da loirinha perdem a força, encontrando suporte nos braços fortes do marido, que não interrompera os movimentos e ainda a acariciava. E mais uma vez, uma corrente elétrica correu pelo corpo de Ino, terminando longos minutos depois, quando se sente sendo preenchida pelo gozo do amante.

Os dois se escoram na parede e quando a força falta, o chão se torna o lugar de descanso dos amantes. Ino e Hidan caíram de lado, um de frente para o outro, mas sem se olharem. Cada um imerso em pensamentos e ocupados em aproveitar os resíduos do sexo que acabaram de fazer, espasmos percorriam os corpos suados e enfraquecidos. Hidan é o primeiro a abrir os olhos, fitando a esposa dormindo com uma expressão calma e com um rubor adorável decorando as bochechas. Ele leva uma das mãos ao rosto dela; uma alegria curiosa era sentida pelo homem.

- O que você fez comigo, garota?

Pergunta ele, sabendo que não teria resposta. Depois de mais alguns minutos deitado no chão, Hidan se levanta e toma para si o corpo adormecido de Ino, caminhando até o quarto deles e colocando o corpo dela sobre a cama, da forma mais delicada possível. Ele se deita ao lado dela, encaixando o braço esquerdo sob o pescoço dela e envolvendo a cintura feminina com o esquerdo, não sem antes cobrir a si e a ela.

-

-

-

**So go on and fight me**

_(Então vá em frente e brigue comigo)  
_**Go on and scare me to death**

_(Vá em frente e me deixe morta de medo)_**  
I'll be the victim**

_(Eu serei a vítima)_**  
You'll be the voice in my head**

_(Você será a voz dentro da minha cabeça)_

-

-

-

**- **Boa noite.

Fala a Morte, se sentindo tranqüila como a muito tempo não conseguia.

-

-

-

**You could give me anything ...**

_(Você poderia me dar tudo...)_**  
But love**

_(Mas amor)_**  
Anything but love**

_(Tudo menos amor)_

-

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

**(1) **Adaptação de uma frase do Hidan que ele fala – se eu não me engano – quando vai matar o Asuma. A frase original é: _"Vamos saborear o sublime sofrimento juntos."_

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

tami-sushi: Gente, você é sádica, menina! Gostando de ver a pobre Ino sofrendo. Não é que eu goste, mas a fic exige. ;D

Meygan Kaname: Eu continuarei sempre agradecendo os seus elogios. Não sei te dizer quando a fic vai terminar, mas não pretendo alongá-la demais pra não ficar cansativo. Vamos convir que as reações da Ino são as mesmas que qualquer uma de nós tomaria, mesmo com o marido sendo o delicioso Hidan. E agradeço muito pela sua disposição em me ajudar.

Deby20: Como eu pude parar? Parando, moça. Essa tensão é o que mantém o interesse na fic, hihihihihihi. A Ino não é do mal, ela é só uma jovem que está tentando aliviar a própria dor. Acho que esse cap já te deu um vislumbre de como será o casamento, não?

Katamy Hanara: O casamento não poderia ser de outro jeito mesmo, especialmente se considerarmos quem era o noivo. E como eu já disse, sua disposição em me ajudar me deixou muito feliz mesmo.

Brighit R. Gauthier: Querida, chega desses superlativos, eles me deixam super sem graça. Acredite, somos duas que anseiam por "saliências" entre Ino e Hidan, por isso que estou escrevendo essa fic, ora pois. Pode deixar que eu falo com o diretor assim que conseguir encontrar ele. E...que inveja dos seus dois meses de férias, onde você estuda?

sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka Ino: Só não me mudo pra Portugal por que gosto demais da minha cidade pra ir embora, mas juro que me morri de inveja. Agradeço de verdade pelo oferecimento e...não acho que você ser portuguesa fosse atrapalhar. Apesar de tudo, nós ainda falamos a mesma língua.

rukia-chan: Continuo mantendo a minha opinião de que será melhor assistir o filme, mesmo ele sendo mudo. E...gostou da "esquentada" que deu nesse cap?

RayY-chan: Todas queremos, minha cara. Todas queremos.


	13. Palavras e Silêncios

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-  
**

Alguma vez eu comentei que férias são fascinantes? 8D

O prazer de ter tempo livre para não fazer NADA!\o/

Sem mais delongas...ao que interessa....

* * *

**Papo Furado:**

Bem, meu poco. Como vocês já puderam notar, eu tenho obsessão em colocar músicas nas minhas fics. Por isso, eu pus no meu profile um sessão chamada **"Caixinha de Músicas"**, onde estão algumas das músicas que eu usei. Inclusive aqui na Réquiem. Quem se interessar, dê uma olhada lá e me digam o que acharam da seleção musicas. :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Cap 13 – Palavras e Silêncios**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_-__Boa noite._

_Fala a Morte, se sentindo tranqüila como a muito tempo não conseguia._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

**-**

**-  
**

**"A magia do primeiro amor está em ignorarmos que pode acabar um dia."** (Benjamin Disraeli)

-

-

-

Foi o som estridente do metal colidindo com o metal que fez com que Ino acordasse, e se visse com a cabeça deitada no colo de Hidan, estando esse ocupado demais olhando para alguma coisa do lado de fora da janela. Os olhos azuis seguem nessa mesma direção e percebem o céu escuro e estrelado de Kumogakure e as luzes da estação de trem. Ela se levanta lentamente e boceja, demonstrando que o tempo que dormira não foi suficiente.

- Finalmente, você se cansou de me fazer de travesseiro. – o Jashin estava com seu patenteado sorriso irônico e olhava para o relógio em suas mãos. – Antes que você pergunte: Já estamos em Kumogakure.

- Boa noite para você também. – a moça responde e põe-se de pé, ajeitando o seu vestido azul-marinho e usando um dos espelhos de dentro do ambiente para ver sua aparência. – _"A viagem demorou bem menos do que eu pensava."_

O casal havia desembarcado do navio naquele dia e rumaram para a estação de trem assim que puseram os pés em terra. Assim que chegaram ao lugar esperado, a loira não pôde deixar de perceber os dois trens que rumariam para o mesmo lugar; tendo notado tal fato ela se viu obrigada a perguntar qual dos dois eles tomariam.

O Mefistófeles apontou para o maior e mais lento deles e ela se sentira muito feliz com aquilo, chegar à sua nova casa não lhe agradava muito. Na verdade, essa perspectiva a desesperava imensamente.

As malas dos dois seriam levadas no trem menor, uma vez que o Jashin desprezava a idéia de ficar parado e esperando a revista dos objetos: assim sendo, um empregado foi responsabilizado por levar tudo até a casa deles.

A dupla adentrou ao veículo e seguiu até um dos vagões mais fundos do mesmo. Ino percebeu que o a Morte era tão anti-social que fretou um vagão exclusivamente para eles, o que frustrava os desejos da jovem de conhecer e analisar as pessoas daquele novo lugar.

O vagão onde viajariam era bem confortável: Ao fundo estava uma porta que levaria ao vagão seguinte; as paredes estavam forradas com um papel de parede verde-escuro e algumas lanternas estavam presas ali; havia um sofá antigo e restaurado na parede esquerda e uma mesinha ao lado dessa; na parede direita estava uma cadeira e uma outra mesa. As cortinas eram brancas e não cobriam muito a janela, o que atrapalhou um pouco quando Ino quis dormir.

- Por que ainda estamos aqui? – a garota de Konoha olhava o movimento das pessoas que saiam do trem.

- Não estou a fim de me misturar. – o homem havia se levantado e acendeu um cigarro.

- Como você é antipático. – ela o olha, incrédulo.

- Isso deveria me incomodar? – mais uma vez aquele sorrisinho desagradável. – A propósito, você ainda está com sono?

- Ahn?

O papo termina com a chegada de um dos funcionários da estação, que os guiaria até a carruagem designada para eles. O casal desembarca quando – praticamente – todos os passageiros já tinham ido embora e seguem direto para o veículo, que era praticamente igual ao que o Jashin usara em Konoha. A loira não demora em desviar seus olhos para a janela, admirando a paisagem e tentando não pensar em quando chegaria a seu novo lar.

- Nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de uma janela.

Hidan estava com os olhos fechados, a mão direita estava dentro do sobretudo cinza e a esquerda segurava sua bengala, o famoso pingente estava enrolado no mesmo pulso. A perna esquerda estava dobrada e a outra esticada, os cabelos prateados caiam, displicentemente, sobre o couro marrom do assento.

- Estou curiosa. – a jovem nem olha para ele. – _"Como ele reclama, pelo amor de Deus!"_

- A curiosidade matou o gato.– ele não iria desistir de perturbar. – _"E pode fazer o mesmo com você."_

- Sorte minha por não ser um. – Ino resiste à tentação de agredi-lo com aquela bengala.

- E isso te impede de morrer? – ele a olha, finalmente.

- De curiosidade, sim! – a jovem se vira para o homem e se lembra de algo. – Por que você quis saber se eu ainda estava com sono?

- E está?

- Eu perguntei primeiro. – a esposa cruza os braços. – _"Que mania chata! Responder uma pergunta com outra."_

- Na verdade, não. – ele brinca com a bengala. – Eu perguntei.

- Que seja! – é, ele tinha razão. – Não, não estou com sono.

- Não ainda. – a voz dele carregava alguma sugestão. – Mas estará daqui a pouco.

- Não duvido nada. – por alguma razão, a Jashin não tinha percebido o que ele queria dizer. – Especialmente se demorarmos a chegar.

- Pode ter certeza que, quando chegarmos em casa, você ficará exausta.

Ela o olha e percebe aquele mesmo brilho lascivo que lhe foi apresentado no navio, aquele mesmo brilho que a fez relembrar dos momentos tórridos dentro do camarote. A moça sente suas bochechas corarem, lembrando dos momentos que se seguiram ao sexo.

-

-

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

_Ela se sentia moída e totalmente fraca, seu corpo estava dolorido e parecia absurdamente pesado. Apenas o olho direito se abre e é consolado pela escuridão que as cortinas proporcionavam, esse orbe se move pelo cômodo e logo é acompanhado pelo olho esquerdo. A jovem se nota sobre a cama e coberta, mas também nota um peso curioso sobre sua cintura e um braço – cuja mão estava ameaçadoramente perto de seu seio – circundando seu tronco nu._

_Sua mente recebe uma enxurrada de lembranças. A briga no jantar, os toques e carícias, gemidos que ecoaram pelo cômodo. Tudo veio à tona em questão de segundos. A loira leva a mão direita à boca, suprimindo sua voz, ela não conseguia crer que aquilo tivesse acontecido mesmo. Ela não sabe quantos minutos o choque da descoberta dura, mas só toma conhecimento de seu fim ao sentir aqueles braços puxando-a contra um tórax forte e quente._

_- Achei que você fosse dormir mais. – a voz dele, rouca e lenta, ecoa em seus ouvidos._

_- O que aconteceu? – óbvio que ela sabia, mas se pôr em negação era inevitável._

_- Precisa explicar? – a boca dele percorre um caminho perigoso, do ombro até o pescoço feminino. – Ou prefere que eu faça mímica?_

_Antes de pensar em sair correndo dali, os braços que a prendiam se tornam firmes como pedra._

_- Se você quer uma prova do que eu digo. _

_Ele a faz cair de costas na cama, os olhos violeta encaram os azuis por alguns minutos, como se nada mais existisse. Ino se sente caindo dentro de um abismo ao fitar aqueles olhos, como se estivesse sendo arrastada para o vazio; um arrepio involuntário percorre o corpo dela. As mãos masculinas correm, secretamente, por baixo dos lençóis e tocam a junção entre as pernas da jovem, fazendo-a esbugalhar os olhos e gemer._

_- Então dê uma olhada. – Hidan mostra o sangue em seus dedos. – Quer prova maior do que essa?_

_- Não precisa. – a resposta foi praticamente imediata e causa risos na Morte, que vê a loira tentando se cobrir e ocultar o corpo._

_- Caso você não tenha reparado. – ele se deita novamente, na mesma posição em que estava. – Não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto._

_- Era pra eu me sentir melhor com isso? – ela se põe de costas para ele. _

_- Não mesmo. – os braços dele se colocam da mesma forma em que estavam antes de acordar. – E vê se me deixa dormir, alguém me cansou essa noite._

_Ino se vira, mas antes que pudesse responder à altura, é beijada vorazmente pelo Mefistófeles. Ele não se acanha e coloca a perna esquerda dela em sua cintura, além de apertar seus braços em volta do corpo quente e macio da loira._

_- Algo me diz que o nosso casamento vai ser bem mais divertido do que eu pensei._

_Ele disse isso depois do beijo e ainda gargalhou, vendo a esposa colocar-se de bruços e cobrir a cabeça com o travesseiro._

_O resto da viagem foi tranqüilo, na medida do possível, dado o casal a que nos referimos. A tensão sexual estivera sempre ali, espreitando e se deixando manifestar em todos os momentos em que fosse o mais inapropriado possível. Da parte da Morte, tudo corria perfeitamente bem, o que impediu que algumas pessoas fossem "agraciadas" com sua visita. _

_Já Ino estava mais dividida do que nunca, seu coração ainda pedia por Shikamaru, mas seu corpo, imprevisível e traiçoeiro, estava mais inclinado aos toques de Hidan. Freqüentemente, seus momentos de solidão se dedicavam à reflexão e lembranças, nenhumas delas lhe trazendo nada senão desespero._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

**~ Em Konoha… ~ **

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Os sons na porta sequer o impeliam a perguntar quem ou o quê era o causador, apenas o silêncio lhe interessava agora. O jovem Nara estava deitado em sua cama, olhando a lua e imóvel, parecido com uma estátua ou cadáver. A palidez naquela face e os olhos fundos indicavam o tormento em que ele se encontrava. Uma gota de suor passeia pelo rosto impassível de Shikamaru, sem extrair nenhuma reação do mesmo.

Desde que vira Ino se despedir, o moreno não conseguia reagir a nada. Ele nem se lembrava direito de como chegou em casa, só sabe que antes de cair no sono, ouviu o nome Uchiha sendo pronunciado, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção. Tudo que ele queria era ir para algum lugar onde a dor da partida da loira não o alcançasse.

Por várias vezes, seus pais tentaram fazê-lo interagir com o mundo exterior, mas sem sucesso. O filho tinha se enfiado dentro de uma casca e não parecia disposto a sair dela, nem a compartilhar o nada. Tentaram o auxílio dos amigos, mas nada adiantou. A única reação foi quando o pai fez escorregar, para dentro do quarto, uma carta da Yamanaka, que fora entregue por Satsuki.

Assim que começou a ler aquelas linhas, toda a dor parecia ter tomado corpo e se ocupado de arrancar cada fibra do coração dele. Os olhos castanhos podiam ver as marcas onde a tinta tinha se misturado às lágrimas da loira, e que logo ganharam a companhia das dele. Shikamaru realmente queria morrer, mas não tinha forças nem para acabar com a própria vida, teria que esperar alguma coisa fazer isso. O papel com as palavras da jovem estava firme nas mãos dele. O jovem só se movimenta para trazer o papel até próximo de seu ângulo de visão, queria se torturar mais um pouco.

-

-

Querido...não, Amado Shika....

Estranho, eu sinto que tenho que escrever para você, mas nem sei como começar. Bem ridículo isso, não? Nessas horas eu queria ter o seu cérebro, essa cabeça genial. Bom, acho que essas são as últimas linhas que eu escrevo para você, especialmente porque eu não sei como será minha vida daqui para frente. 

Sabe aquele nosso almoço, em que eu levei aquela papelada para você olhar? Pois bem, o Jashin nos viu e apressou a data da minha morte! Ou casamento, sei lá! Ele nos viu, Shika. Por isso que eu nem vou poder te ver antes de ir embora, tenho medo do que ele possa fazer se te ver. 

Pena, não é? Se tivéssemos mais tempo, poderíamos pensar em alguma saída, só que Deus me odeia e preferiu que tudo acabasse desse jeito horrível. Alguma coisa me diz que eu já estarei longe quando você ler isso, e só tal coisa já é suficiente para me fazer querer morrer. E o que é pior é não poder falar isso olhando para você, coisa que eu adoro fazer.

Shikamaru, eu te amo. Eu realmente te amo! Você pode não acreditar, mas é a verdade. Essa garota frívola é capaz de amar, e ela ama você, louca e desesperadamente. Eu nem sei quando isso começou, só sei que desde aquele beijo na última reunião do Arlequim, eu só tive certeza. Eu fiquei surpresa, sabe? Eu passei tanto anos querendo o Sasuke que demorei pra notar que o homem da minha vida esteve sempre do meu lado. E era um preguiçoso! Um preguiçoso que conseguiu, pouco a pouco, se fixar em mim de tal jeito que me faz até ter medo.

Você me ama, Shika? Nem que seja só um pouquinho? Te pergunto na carta por ter medo da resposta e por saber que eu não te verei mais. Mesmo se não me amar, saiba que eu te amo. Tanto que me pego perguntando a razão de você ter me rejeitado quando estávamos naquela árvore. Eu teria me entregado para você ali, talvez isso tivesse impedido esse casamento horroroso em que meus pais me prenderam. Ah, Shika...Você não faz nem idéia do quanto eu queria que você tivesse aceitado. 

Mas eu não me arrependo de nada que eu fiz, nem do tempo que passamos juntos. Só te peço uma coisa: Não me esqueça, ok? Não esqueça dessa Ino barulhenta e mandona que você conhecesse desde criança, não tire da sua memória essa Ino que te ama. Pedido estranho? Nem tanto. É que eu tenho certeza que eu vou me tornar outra pessoa quando me casar com o tal Hidan.

Então saiba: A Ino Yamanaka, a garota que você conheceu em Konoha, é só sua. Já que nem mesmo eu sei como será a nova Ino, aquela que carregará o nome Jashin e que viverá em Kumogakure. E te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo. Se case e tenha filhos, seja feliz e viva e ame por mim, Shikamaru. Só pra terminar, vou colocar aqui uma música**(1)** que eu acho que combina com a situação

-

-

Strange, dear, but true, dear,

_(Estranho, querido. Mas verdadeiro, querido)_  
When I'm close to you dear,

_(Quando eu estou perto de você, querido)_  
The stars fill the sky,

_(O céu se enche de estrelas)_  
So in love with you am I.

_(Tão apaixonada por você, eu estou)  
_

Even without you

_(Mesmo sem você)_  
My arms fold about you.

_(Meus braços circudam você)_  
You know, darling, why,

_(Você sabe, querido, por quê)_  
So in love with you am I.  
_(Tão apaixonada por você eu estou)_

In love with the night mysterious

_(Apaixonada pela noite misteriosa)_  
The night when you first were there

_(A noite em que eu te vi pela primeira vez)_  
In love with my joy delirious

_(Apaixonada pela minha alegria, delirante)_  
When I knew that you could care.

_(Quando soube que você se importava)  
_

So taunt me and hurt me,

_(Então me insulte e me machuque)_  
Deceive me, desert me,

_(Me traia, me abandone)_  
I'm yours until I die,

_(Eu sou sua até morrer)_  
So in love,

_(Tão apaixonada)_  
So in love

_(Tão apaixonada)_  
So in love with you, my love, am I.

_(Tão apaixonada por você, meu amor, eu estou)_

Eu te deixo o meu coração, tá, Shika? Cuida bem dele.

Ino.

-

-

Ele já não tinha mais forças nem para chorar. Por isso, dormiu, sendo embalado pela voz dela. Ouvindo aquele _"Eu te amo"_ dito antes de ele perdê-la.

- Ino...

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

- Sua mente está onde?

A voz de Hidan arranca a jovem de suas contemplações, todas revolvendo acerca da pontada súbita de dor que sentira há pouco e da impressão que a loira tivera de ter ouvido uma voz sussurrando o seu nome. Tal fenômeno acabou com a pouquíssima paz de espírito que a Jashin tinha no momento. O som das rodas batendo contra as pedrinhas no chão era a única coisa que rompia o silêncio daquela estrada, cercada por árvores imponentes e dotada duma névoa espessa e que – estranhamente – pareciam tocar a pele fria de seu rosto.

Ino olha rapidamente para o acompanhante que brincava com o pingente, enrolado no pulso. O brilho da lua, que estivera escondida pelas nuvens até aquele momento, colidindo com a prata polida cega os olhos cerúleos por alguns instantes. Uma das mãos femininas vai até o modesto decote do vestido e tira dali um colar, idêntico ao que possuía o homem.

- Lugar nenhum. – ela responde e não consegue conter a curiosidade. – Qual é a desse colar?

Hidan a olha e vê o pingente brilhando sobre o tecido azul.

- O do seu, eu não sei. – sem perceber, ele começa a estalar os dedos. – Se quer saber do meu, é de família. – a Morte fita o objeto, em seguida colocando o mesmo no bolso do sobretudo. – _"Estava demorando pra começarem as perguntas!"_

- Entendi. – a loira ainda não estava satisfeita. – E o que significa?

- Eu pareço com uma enciclopédia, por um acaso? – sim, o Jashin detestava ser inquirido, sobre o que quer que fosse.

- Nem um pouco, é claro. – aquilo estava ficando interessante. – Enciclopédias são agradáveis, o mesmo não pode ser dito de você, querido.

A ênfase dada na última palavra evidenciava a ironia, respondida com uma risada.

- Ou você é muito corajosa. – ele se aproxima da moça. – Ou extremamente burra em querer me tirar do sério.

- Pretende fazer o quê sobre isso? – a loira queria brigar, e não sabia o por quê. – _"Vamos ver até onde sua paciência chega."_

- Não queira saber.

Os olhos masculinos ficam negros por um segundo, que foi mais do que suficiente para atiçar a curiosidade da mulher e – ao mesmo tempo – acender uma centelha de medo. Aquilo só podia ter sido uma ilusão, olhos não mudam de cor! Essa reação é logo percebida por Hidan, que não entende o motivo daquilo.

- O que foi? Já se cansou?

- Seus olhos ficaram negros por um instante. – a jovem fala sem rodeios. – Isso não é normal.

A Morte percebe que a conversa já estava tomando um rumo perigoso, ainda não era a hora de Ino saber o que ele era, isso arruinaria toda a diversão que ele planejara por nove anos. Qualquer deslize ou comentário dito poderia instigar a jovem a ir fundo na assunto, talvez descobrindo por conta própria a identidade do marido.

- _"Tenho que tomar muito cuidado com essa pirralha."_ – o Jashin não muda sua expressão. – Concordo, não é normal e nem aconteceu. – infelizmente, o tom evasivo da resposta não ajudava em transformar aquilo em verdade. – Será que eu posso ficar em paz o resto da viagem?

- Pode esquecer. – a loira estava determinada a extrair as informações que desejava. – Não vou te deixar em paz enquanto não souber.

- Se arrependimento matasse.

Por mais irracional que aquilo soasse, o comentário se referia a idéia de tomar a ex-Yamanaka como esposa, e foi feito sem pensar e acendeu uma esperança dentro da mulher.

- O divórcio existe.

- Nem em sonho. – a sugestão feminina foi percebida no ato. – Paguei caro demais para jogar nove anos de investimento fora.

- Nove anos?

A exclamação repentina faz com que a Morte se arrependa de ter dito alguma coisa.

- _"Inferno!"_ – só isso podia ser pensado pelo homem.

- Os problemas financeiros dos meus pais não são tão antigos assim. – os papéis que Deidara lhe mostrara diziam isso. – Como você pode falar de "nove anos"?

Mesmo surpresa, Ino percebeu uma coisa muito interessante sobre o Mefistófeles: Pressioná-lo era a melhor maneira de fazê-lo abrir a boca, e o melhor, de falar coisas interessantes. Como não havia nada e ser feito durante o caminho, aquele era o momento certo de se informar.

- Cale a boca, garota. – a voz dele se altera e assusta os cavalos e o condutor da carruagem, Ino nota isso e fica mais confusa. – Essa sua voz está me deixando com dor de cabeça!

- _"Quem é você realmente, Hidan Jashin?"_ – não havia necessidade de falar isso, mas o papo estava deveras informativo para que fosse interrompido. – Alguém está com medo...

Ela fala cantarola de uma forma insolente e abusada, sem a mínima noção de com quem estava lidando e aproveitando (com alguma razão) aqueles pequenos momentos de superioridade que lhe estavam sendo dados. Como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, uma dor toma o pescoço da mulher quando o mesmo e agarrado por uma mão forte como chumbo e sua cabeça é empurrada contra a lateral da carruagem.

- E te digo que não sou eu. – a mão da Morte estava a ponto de sufocar Ino, mas o medo logo é suplantado pela determinação. – Não abusa da sorte, eu não gastei dinheiro com você pra acabar com tudo tão rápido.

- Ameaças não são o suficiente para me fazer desistir. – a resposta continha uma força que instigou outra coisa em Hidan, além da fúria esperada. – Por isso, nem perca o seu tempo.

- Não pretendia mesmo.

Ele tira a mão opressora do lugar onde estava apenas para levá-la até o colar, que decorava o pescoço da loira. Sem medir a força usada, a Morte dá um puxão excessivamente forte no objeto, fazendo com que o corpo da Jashin caísse sem cuidado sobre as pernas masculinas. Sem perder tempo, o Mefistófeles toma os lábios da jovem com uma voracidade tamanha que feria a pele sensível e trazendo sangue à superfície dos mesmos. A separação entre as bocas só ocorre quando o ar some dos pulmões de Hidan, mas ele mantém o corpo de Ino em seu colo.

- Por que fez isso? – ela leva um dos dedos aos lábios, tocando-os suavemente. – _"Contenha-se, Ino. O beijo não foi tão bom assim!"_

Mentira, e das piores.

- Queria que você calasse a boca. – a língua dele passa delicadamente sobre as feridas nos lábios da mulher.

- Não vai adiantar!

Para irritação da moça, aquele sorrisinho desagradável aparece outra vez.

- Se quer tanto outro beijo. – ele leva a mão que tocava os lábios ao queixo feminino. – Só precisa pedir.

- Dispenso. – a loira enrosca a corrente no pescoço de Hidan, vendo o metal pressionando e marcando a pele branca. – Só quero que você responda!

- _"Não tem jeito, ela não vai sossegar." _– essa resolução era bem óbvia, mas o homem resistiu a ela. – O que, inferno?!

- O que significa esse pingente? – a moça repete e olha o objeto.

- Não faço idéia. – tamanho era o seu talento pra mentir que Ino se convenceu ao olhar nos olhos do Mefistófeles. – Já falei, herança de família.

- E como é que eu tenho um igual? – a loira se segura na porta da carruagem quando o caminho se torna mais pedregoso.

- Cacete! – a exclamação mal educada já demonstrava que a paciência dele tinha ido para as cucuias. – E sou eu quem tem que saber de onde vêm o seu maldito colar? – a Morte fecha os olhos por um momento, tentando se acalmar. – _"Não sei por quanto tempo vou agüentar essa peste!"_

Nesse tempo, Ino se ocupou em olhar para o lado de fora e se viu passando em cima de uma ponte de madeira velha. Atentando-se mais ao ambiente, viu ao longe uma construção imponente que ficava um pouco acima do lugar onde estavam. Por um momento, os cavalos pararam e ela aproveitou para sair de dentro do veículo. Abraçando o próprio corpo, a jovem viu que a ponte pairava acima de um rio caudaloso e barulhento, as únicas luzes naquele lugar vinham das lamparinas pequenas, penduradas na carruagem.

Todo aquele caminho era acompanhado por uma densa floresta, muito parecida com aquelas dos contos de terror que tanto eram mencionados em sua infância. Dando mais alguns passos para longe da carruagem, a loira forçou seus olhos turquesas a enxergarem um pouco mais além do que as árvores lhe permitiam ver. A névoa apavorante estava mais fraca, mas o frio aumentou e até mesmo os animais noturnos pareciam ter sumido.

Hidan também aproveitou a súbita parada para relaxar, uma vez que sua acompanhante estivera imensamente empenhada em agir feito um demônio! Por vários instantes, ele se manteve imóvel no banco, só alterando esse estado quando sentiu o peso do corpo feminino abandonando o seu. Tendo noção de que ela não iria muito longe, o Jashin manteve-se quieto, curtindo o silêncio. Já satisfeito, ele pegou uma garrafa de bebida e seguiu até a frente do veículo, vendo o condutor acertando a ferradura de um dos cavalos, que relinchava altamente com presença dele ali.

Ino se vira e assiste à cena, vendo o descontrole do animal diante do marido, que parecia indiferente aos movimentos e sons do quadrúpede. Ela vai até a carruagem e pega um das lamparinas, antes se certificando de que estava em boa condição; a jovem caminha até a ponte e se põe a admirar o rio que lhe trazia lembranças agradáveis dos seus últimos instantes em Konoha. No entanto, a lembrança do último momento no solo natal foi a que mais pesou; a expressão no rosto de um rapaz em especial.

- _"Será que você já leu a minha carta, Shika?"_ – ela respira pausadamente, efetivamente contendo as lágrimas. Ao lembrar-se da voz que ouvira mais cedo, a loira percebe que fora Shikamaru que chamou seu nome, em meio a agonia que ele deveria estar sentido. – Ele leu...

O sussurro dela sai quase inaudível, até mesmo para aquela que o emitiu.

A Morte ficou mais algum tempo vendo o condutor tratando do cavalo, mas se cansou tão rápido quanto se interessou. Os olhos cor de ametista se prendem à figura da moça que olhava tudo, e vai andando até a mesma, que havia parado na ponte e apoiava seu rosto nas mãos, os cotovelos escorados na madeira velha. A expressão relaxada dela ganha tons de melancolia, que o deixam potencialmente incomodado.

- Paramos por causa dos cavalos. – o homem pára do lado dela e abre a garrafa, sorvendo uma generosa porção do seu conteúdo. – Acho que sairemos desse buraco logo.

- Me dê um pouco. – ela estende a mão na direção do companheiro e pega a garrafa, bebendo também. – Onde estamos?

- Floresta Yugakure.**(2) **– o Jashin se senta sobre a madeira olha para o nada.

- AHH!

O grito feminino faz com que a atenção de todos se volte para ela, que ficara abissalmente pálida e tremia, os orbes azuis fixados na floresta do outro lado da ponte. Hidan olha na mesma direção – ao mesmo tempo em que toma a jovem em seus braços – e vê uma chama azulada pairando sobre a mata e vindo na direção deles. Ele ri alto e deixa a mulher mais confusa.

- _"Inacreditável."_ – o Mefistófeles pega a garrafa. – Foi isso que te apavorou?

- Claro! – a loira se aninha mais no corpo masculino. – _"Deus, acho que eu vou enfartar antes dos 20 anos."_

- É só fogo-fátuo.**(3)**

Ela percebe sua tolice, mas não se sente menos incomodada.

- Isso não me deixa mais aliviada. – logo a chama desaparece. – Isso prova que há muitas mortes nessa floresta.

- Nisso você está certa. – o olhar inquisitivo da moça em seus braços faz com que ele continue. – Essa floresta tem um histórico de mortes.

O condutor acena para o casal que volta ao veículo. A conversa reinicia pelo percurso, desta vez, por iniciativa do próprio Hidan, que não via problema algum em falar para o jovem sobre o lugar. Afinal, ela teria que morar ali até o final da vida. A jovem estava mais tranqüila e sentou-se no banco de maneira a suas costas estarem apoiadas na parede do veículo e suas pernas cruzadas sobre o banco.

- Esse terreno foi uma vila um dia. – o homem bebe mais um pouco e deixa alguns goles para a sua esposa. – Só que os moradores acharam que seria melhor se Yugakure se unisse a Kumogakure.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: Alguém não gostou. – a moça bebe o que lhe foi dado e se encolhe mais no banco, procurando se aquecer.

- Exato, um grupo de moradores de Yugakure se revoltou e dizimou a maior parte dos habitantes. – a Morte pega o relógio no bolso do sobretudo. – Essa floresta foi plantada em tributo aos mortos.

- Que horror!

- Por que você se apavorou tanto com o fogo? – percebendo o frio que a jovem sentia, o homem tira o sobretudo e o coloca sobre ela.

- Obrigada. – a loira se enrosca no tecido. – É que fogo-fátuo sempre foi visto em Konoha como um presságio de morte.

Outra vez ele ri.

- Ainda vou entender essa mania dos humanos de tentar prever quando a Morte vai chegar. – o Mefistófeles se vira para a jovem, apoiando uma de suas pernas no banco e colocando suas costas contra a lateral do veículo. – _"Acredite, vocês nunca acertam."_

- E o que tem de errado nisso? – ela soou indignada.

- Nada, só acho interessante esse fascínio que vocês tem com a Morte.

- Fascínio não é o termo. – a jovem pega o relógio no bolso do sobretudo. – Diria que é preocupação. – ela olha o objeto. – Nossa, já são 23:45.

- Tem hora marcada para alguma coisa? – Hidan pega o relógio da mão dela e coloca no bolso da calça.

- Não que eu saiba. – Ino fecha os olhos.

- Então esqueça da hora.

O casal se silencia e apenas os sons externos existem: o som das rodas, dos cavalos correndo, os ruídos da floresta. Hidan se imerge em pensamentos e conjecturas, a jovem encontra o sono ao ser embalada pelo balanço da carruagem e pela sinfonia do ambiente. Quando o relógio marca pontualmente 0:00, o veículo chega no Solar Jashin, de tijolos vermelhos e teto recém-restaurado. A Morte salta do meio de transporte já com a loira nos braços, adormecida. Por todo caminho, ele é cumprimentado pelos empregados.

Quando em seu quarto, deposita o corpo da esposa na cama e vai até o banheiro, perdendo longos 30 minutos com seu banho. Sentindo-se limpo, o rico veste um pijama cinza e tem uma idéia. Ele vai até o armário sob a pia e pega uma bacia, enchendo a mesma com água quente; finalizado isso, o Jashin pega uma toalha (que foi jogada sobre os ombros), um sabonete (arremessado dentro da bacia) e vai até o quarto. Ele coloca os objetos sobre o criado-mudo e despe Ino.

Seria tolice negar o efeito que aquele corpo arrebatador e indefeso exercia sobre si, mas o lado "profissional" obriga que Hidan cumpra o que se dispôs a fazer. Com o maior cuidado possível, ele limpa o corpo da loira e o veste com uma camisola roxa que deixava a desejar no quesito "vestir". Apenas às 1:00 é que o homem se deita ao lado da esposa, caindo no sono e aproveitando a familiaridade do ambiente.

-

-

**Continua

* * *

****Notas:**

-

**(1)** A música que a Ino pôs na carta é: _So In Love_, de Cole Porter. Tem um vídeo no meu profile com essa música, mas sendo cantada no filme De-Lovely. Há um link dela no meu profile, pra quem quiser ver.

**(2)Yugakure** ou **Yugakure no Sato: **De acordo com a Narutopédia, é a vila de origem do Hidan. Um dia, esse lugar foi um vilarejo ninja, mas desistiu desse cargo e se tornou uma próspera vila. No entanto, o nosso caro genocida matou os seus conterrâneos antes de partir.

**(3)Fogo-fátuo:** Do latim _ignis fatuus_, é uma luz azulada que pode ser avistada em cemitérios, pântanos, brejos, etc. É a inflamação espontânea do gás dos pântanos (metano), resultante da decomposição de seres vivos: plantas e animais típicos do ambiente. Quando um corpo orgânico começa a entrar em putrefação, ocorre a emissão do gás fósfina (PH3) . Os fogos-fátuos são produtos da combustão da [fosfina] gerados pela decomposição de substâncias orgânicas, ou a fosforescência natural dos sais de cálcio presentes nos ossos que avistam o fenômeno tendem a evacuar o local rapidamente, o que, devido ao deslocamento do ar, faz com que o **fogo fátuo** mova-se na mesma direção da pessoa. Tal fato leva muitos a acreditar que o fenômeno se trata de um evento sobrenatural, tais como espíritos, fantasmas, dentre outros.

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Katamy Hanara: Bom saber que eu acertei a mão com o hentai, primeira vez sempre dá um nervoso! Uma história com a temática parecida com a da Réquiem? Se for no sentido MortexMoça, há uma autora na parte de Saint Seiya, a Esmeralda Amamiya que escreveu fics maravilhosas. Três delas são do casal ThanatosxPandora, as fics são: _Minha amada imortal_, _A dor de cada um_ e _Sub occasum solis._ Estão todas nos meus favoritos, dá uma olhada lá. São fics lindíssimas, merecem ser lidas.

Brighit de Romanus: Essa foi a review mais sucinta que eu já vi. XD

.: Escrever rápido é difícil. Inspiração é beeem caprichosa.

RayY-chan: Sem problemas, escrever cansa.

Deby20: Banho frio? Precisou de tanto assim, é? Quanto ao resto do casamento, não se apresse. Ainda tem coisa pra acontecer. Não me dê todos os créditos, tinha uma outra cabeça ajudando.

Luna Stuart: Bem vinda! Não se preocupe, eu vou continuar a fic, adoro ela. E...eu já vi o casal InoxHidan ser definido de muitas formas, mas nunca como fofo, hehehee.

Meygan Kaname: Por favor, não infle o meu ego. Ele já é gigantesco. Cada vez que eu tenho que fazer a Ino e o Shika sofrerem, fico pra morrer, mas é necessário pelo bem do enredo. Olha, se eu colocasse o hentai deles como você descreveu, juro que me dava um tiro! Eu estaria matando o pobre Hidan de uma forma horrenda. Fic com 60 caps? O_O Sinto dizer, mas ela não terá nem a metade disso.

Rukia-chan: Eu também fico com dó da Margarida e do Fausto, mas o casal é InoxHidan, temos que trabalhar pelo bem desse shipper.

Yami-Kouyou: Seja bem vinda e obrigada por favoritar a fic, espero que você não tenha esperado muito pelo capítulo.

Natasha Mayfair: Antes tarde do que nunca, moça! Se bem que, eu também demorei pra comentar na Land of Immortals, então estamos quites.


	14. Mors Tua, Vita Mea

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-  
**

Demorei muito? XDD

Tá, eu sei que demorei. Foi mal.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Música:** March Of Mephisto

**Banda:** Kamelot

* * *

**Cap 14 – ****Mors tua, Vita mea**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

****Nota: **"_Mors tua vita meã"_ é uma expressão do Latim Medieval que indica a luta pela sobrevivência. Onde a morte de um é a certeza de vida do outro.

* * *

_Com o maior cuidado possível, ele limpa o corpo da loira e o veste com uma camisola roxa que deixava a desejar no quesito "vestir". Apenas às 1:00 é que o homem se deita ao lado da esposa, caindo no sono e aproveitando a familiaridade do ambiente._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**"Com a corrupção morre o corpo, com a impiedade morre a alma."**(Santo Agostinho)

-

-

-

**You know just who I am**

_(Você sabe exatamente quem eu sou)_**  
Don't be so distant**

_(Não seja tão distante)_**  
Cause when you're lost**

_(Pois quando você estiver perdida)_**  
I am solely there to share your grief**

_(Eu estarei lá somente pra compartilhar da sua dor)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Ino sabia que se revirar na cama não ajudaria em muita coisa, mas a mera perspectiva de ter que se levantar era enormemente desagradável e todo o seu corpo parecia inclinado a desacatar sua necessidade de levantar. Vários minutos foram jogados fora até que a jovem conseguisse erguer seu tronco e se afastar um pouco dos lençóis. As mãos coçavam os olhos preguiçosos e um bocejo lânguido ecoou pelo cômodo.

Não surpreendentemente ela se percebeu sozinha na cama, o lado onde estaria seu companheiro já estava frio, o que lhe fez notar que há muito ele tinha se levantado. Ela olha para a janela e vê o céu nublado – elemento freqüente ali – e percebendo que o vento corria forte, uma vez que folhas e afins bailavam do lado de fora.

Abandonando o conforto dos lençóis e travesseiros, todos de cor vinho e amarelo claro, a loira ruma até a estante preta que ficava na parede diante da cama, somente no intuito de se olhar no espelho. Ela se apóia no móvel negro momentaneamente e observa os detalhes já conhecidos do quarto. As paredes eram de um tom profundo de vermelho, os rodapés tinham um tom de creme que combinava lindamente com o resto.

Do teto, se impunha um candelabro dourado e que ficava bem perto da cama, cujos criados mudos estavam ocupados com abajures tão negros quanto toda a mobília. Havia quatro janelas grandes, sendo que duas delas ficavam na mesma parede onde estava a cama e as outras duas nas paredes restantes. Perto de uma delas, estava uma poltrona acompanhada de uma mesa. Mais ao fundo vinha um cômodo adjacente onde estavam o banheiro e um pequeno quarto onde estavam as roupas e sapatos do casal.

Por mais que ela já conhecesse o ambiente, a Jashin não se cansava de admirá-lo e o fazia sempre que possível. Ela já havia se habituado ao ritmo na mansão e aos que ali viviam, mesmo que em poucos dias isso se tornou fácil visto que os empregados foram instruídos a auxiliá-la em tudo. Ino vai até o banheiro e faz sua higiene matinal, escolhendo em seguida um vestido de cor índigo e se preparando para tomar seu café da manhã.

Não surpreendentemente, havia uma das empregadas da casa esperando por ela do lado de fora e era exatamente a única dali que a fazia se sentir mal. Ino estava ali há dias e não conseguia sentir nenhum afeto por aquela senhora de olhos negros e cabelos estranhamente verdes. A severidade no rosto levemente enrugado a fazia lembrar-se das bruxas de historinhas infantis, e a realidade ao estava longe disso visto que aquela mulher tinha um temperamento que beirava o insuportável. A tão "adorada" pessoa era Michiko Kasahara, a governanta.

- Bom dia, Michiko-san. – a educação falou mais alto e a loira se forçou a ser polida.

- Igualmente, senhora Jashin. – a senhora se vira para a patroa, que tem a visão da primeira como uma viúva amargurada e odiosa, já que o vestido totalmente preto e a expressão de perpétua satisfação eram um convite a tais pensamentos. – O patrão me incumbiu da tarefa de informá-la de que ele já tomou café e está em reunião.

- Entendo. – Ino caminha ao lado da governanta, adorando a ausência da voz da outra. – _"Menos uma coisa pra me incomodar pela manhã."_ – Michiko-san sabe me dizer se a carruagem estará livre essa tarde?

Ela não responde e a mais nova decide esperar, Michiko era dada a ignorar perguntas que julgasse bobas.

As duas seguem pelo corredor que levava ao quarto. O dito espaço não era longo e nem muito adornado, sendo elegantemente simples e pintado da mesma cor vermelha do quarto, alguns quadros e portas salpicavam o caminho. Elas chegam à escada central e seguem rumo abaixo, não tocando no frio corrimão de mármore branco e caminham até uma das portas que ficava do lado direito à escada.

O interior do que havia depois da mencionada porta estava deliciosamente cheio de aromas de comidas. A sala de jantar possuía uma enorme janela em seu lado esquerdo, que dava de cara para o lugar daquela casa que ela mais queria visitar: O solário. Entretanto, falemos nele depois. No centro do cômodo estava a mesa retangular de marfim, onde um casal de empregados acertava os últimos detalhes do desjejum de Ino; abaixo da citada janela estava uma pequena estante sem propósito algum.

Na parede que ficava oposta a porta, estava uma lindíssima cristaleira branca e na parede restante, apenas um enorme quadro ocupava espaço. Uma coisa que agradou à loira assim que ela começou a se familiarizar com seu novo lar foi ter percebido como ela diferia de sua antiga casa. A Mansão Jashin era confortável e bastante prática, sem perder os toques de elegância que se espera de uma construção desse porte, mas era sóbria, principalmente.

Quando terminam, os empregados cumprimentam a patroa e a guiam até o seu devido lugar. Já acomodada, a loira se serve de tudo que lhe agradava, tendo a governanta próxima a si, como uma sombra. Os outros dois presentes foram para um canto e esperavam pelo fim da refeição, que a jovem aproveitava amplamente. Uma vez ou outra, ouviam-se vozes do outro lado da porta, mas elas sempre eram ignoradas.

- Acredito que a carruagem estará liberada, madame. – a senhora de cabelos verdes quebra o gentil silêncio. – Me permite perguntar o por quê desejava saber?

- _" Não te interessa, megera." _– por mais que quisesse dizer, ela se contém. – Gostaria de ir até o centro da cidade hoje, passear por aí.

- O patrão sabe disso? – o erguer arrogante de sobrancelhas faz com que a polidez da moça quase suma.

- Eu sou esposa dele. – não era confortável admitir isso. – Não refém ou escrava, isso não estava no contrato pré-nupcial.

- Disso eu não tenho dúvidas.-

A resposta quase furiosa da mais velha é interrompida de maneira agressiva.

- Ele te paga pra me vigiar, Michiko-san?

O cérebro da loira estava acumulando informações preciosas desde que pusera os pés em Kumogakure e suas suspeitas recentes estavam se confirmando, especialmente pelo aceno discreto que ela viu dos outros presentes, tão pouco fãs da megera quanto ela. O rosto sulcado da mulher ficou mais branco que giz e os olhos negros estavam fixos nos azuis, tentando intimidar.

- Obrigada por confirmar minhas suspeitas. – a reação foi a que a patroa desejava. – Agora, alguém pode me dizer onde esta Hidan?

- No escritório, senhora. – responde a fina voz da empregada, cujos olhos cor de mel (da mesma cor dos cabelos) brilhavam com o espetáculo ali presenciado. – Ele está com um visitante.

- Já chega, Kaoru. – Michiko acha forças para falar.

- Até onde me informaram. – Ino joga o guardanapo em cima da mesa, fazendo com que um copo caia sobre o móvel. – A patroa sou eu!

-

-

-

**Wailing your sorrow**

_(Lamentar a sua tristeza)_**  
Is only my way to comfort you**

_(É apenas o meu jeito de confortar você)_**  
Reminders of innocent youth**

_(Reminiscências da inocente juventude)_**  
Waiting for morrow you're lonely**

_(Esperando pelo dia seguinte, você está solitária)  
_**I name your solitude**

_(Eu dou nome à sua solidão)_**  
I speaketh the truth  
**_(Eu falei a verdade)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Os empregados ficam estarrecidos com aquilo, aquela não era a Ino Jashin que havia chegado naquela mansão. A pessoa que veio era uma jovem até cordial, mas imatura. Essa que se apresentava era uma mulher que sabia se impor e nem se assustava mais com o ambiente. Os orbes cerúleos – furiosos – estavam grudados à figura débil da governanta.

- O senhor Jashin me incumbiu de tomar conta da senhora. – insiste a mais velha.

- Eu não admito ser contrariada pelos empregados. – ela olha para os dois e olhar gentil tranqüiliza-os, mas logo ficam irascíveis novamente. – Especialmente pela cadela de guarda!

- Eu não sou paga para ser insultada, senhora Jashin! – a compostura da megera tinha ido para as cucuias. – E não o serei.

- A porta da rua é serventia da casa. – a esposa do Mefistófeles aponta para a porta. – E não se preocupe, você receberá tudo a que tem direito.

Michiko vai ao chão, com as mãos na boca, chorosa e embasbacada.

- Isso não é possível. – sussurra ela. – Eu sirvo a essa casa há anos.

- Não é a toa que os empregados nunca duram muito. – a loira conversou com todos e descobriu que a severidade insana da governanta minava todas chances de permanência longa que os empregados pudessem ter. – Só que eu pretendo mudar isso.

- Senhora Jashin? – e o outro empregado que fala. Um rapazinho ruivo, pálido e de olhos castanhos, ele tremia visivelmente. – Isso é verdade?

Ino o olha e entende que a surpresa era grande demais.

- É, não há como ficarmos eu e ela na mesma casa. – a patroa fita a governanta outra vez. – A não ser que vocês desejem que ela fique.

O silêncio dizia tudo.

- Não irá acontecer. – Michiko se ergue atrevida e louca, indo até a mesa e apertando o pano que a cobria. – Hidan-sama não concordará com isso jamais!

- É mesmo? – a loira dá dois passos até a mulher. – Por que?

- Por que você não ficará mais um minuto aqui.

Dizendo isso, a megera avança contra Ino e a faca prateada nas mãos da primeira quase causam um ferimento fatal na loira. Kaoru e Tetsuya (o ruivo) se apressam em conter a enlouquecida governanta, que se debatia e berrava como uma condenada ao suplício eterno. Esse ambiente caótico atrai a atenção dos habitantes da casa, que logo invadem a sala de jantar e se deparam com a lamentável cena.

Michiko bufando e com os cabelos desalinhados - uma imagem de loucura - sendo agarrada por dois empregados. A senhora Jashin com um corte que ia do meio do colo até um pouco acima do ombro direito, os olhos azuis fitando intensamente sua quase algoz. Outros vão até a governanta, que sai arrastada do recinto, alguns vão até a patroa e acodem a ferida.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Hidan estava parado na porta, tentando entender aquele rebu que se instaurou em sua casa. – _"Inferno! Não dá pra ter sossego em lugar nenhum!"_

- Michiko-san atacou Ino-sama. – responde Kaoru que segurava um lenço contra o ferimento no ombro da loira.

- Como é? – em milésimos de segundo, a Morte já estava ajoelhada diante da moça de olhos azuis e olhava atentamente a ferida. – E por que ela fez isso? – a cabeça prateada se mova em direção aos serventes. – _" Não dá pra acreditar..."_

- Porque ela é louca. – responde a loira, também observando sua ferida. – Deus, isso está realmente dolorido.

- Não diga. – ironiza o Mefistófeles, que toma a jovem nos braços e vai porta afora, tomando rumo até o lado externo da mansão. Assim que o cocheiro os vê, ele abre a porta do veículo e o Jashin adentra, junto com a loira. – Vou levar essa aqui ao médico. – indica Hidan a Kaoru, esta os havia seguido. – Da outra...

Ele pensa por alguns minutos.

- Cuido depois.

Com o fim do discurso, os cavalos seguem para além dos portões da propriedade.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Now tell me all about your pain**

_(Agora me conte tudo sobre a sua dor)__**  
**_**Down to the detail**

_(Todos os detalhes)_**  
Don't say it's love**

_(__Não diga que é amor)_**  
Your fragile heart feeds my contempt**

_(Seu frágil coração alimenta o meu desprezo)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Bem, senhora Jashin. – o médico tira suas luvas e as jogas na lixeira. – Para sua sorte, o corte não deverá deixar nenhuma marca muito profunda.

O profissional era um homem de uns 60 anos, cuja cabeça totalmente branca era coberta por finos e ondulados fios. O rosto levemente moreno mostrava as marcas da idade, mas o sorriso paternal e divertido era um alívio a todos que ali chegavam. E com Ino, não foi diferente, que estava confortavelmente instalada sobre uma maca.

Havia se passado – pelo menos – uma hora desde que a carruagem negra cruzou as ruas do centro da cidade e pararam diante da clínica de Hatori Kozumi, o médico mais renomado de toda Kumogakure. Por mais que houvesse três pessoas à sua frente, o próprio doutor colocou a loira na frente, visto que o corte no ombro dela sangrava intensamente.

A primeira coisa que a Jashin quis fazer quando fora colocada numa maca, foi vomitar. O cheiro dos remédios fez seu estômago embrulhar e isso piorou exponencialmente quando Hatori tirou o pano que cobria a ferida. A aparência pouco amigável e o cheiro metálico e enjoativo do sangue fizeram com que suas entranhas reagissem com ímpar violência, quase como se estivessem marchando para a guerra.

Hidan ficou do lado de fora – apesar das reclamações intensas da loira – e cuidou da parte mais burocrática da consulta. Aproveitando um momento em que a porta estivera entreaberta, os olhos azuis fiscalizaram o que se passava do lado de fora e; não surpreendentemente; fizera-se ali uma cena semelhante a que se passou no navio. Os outros pacientes cumprimentavam a Morte e demonstravam um respeito que beirava o temor.

- Quanto tempo eu ficarei com os pontos? – inquiri a loira ao se levantar da cama e, gentilmente, colocar a manga de seu vestido no lugar.

- Uma semana. – responde o Kozumi, escrevendo alguma coisa em sua agenda pessoal. – Talvez um pouco mais. Isso dependerá de sua cooperação.

- Nada de movimentos bruscos. – Ino sai da maca e é cumprimentada por uma moça de uns 30 anos, cabelos azulados e olhos castanhos. Yui Sato. A secretária do médico. – Acertei?

- Na mosca. – brinca o homem. – Senhora Jashin, vou lá for um instante e já volto.

Ao fechar da porta, a loira se senta novamente e observa a outra mulher mexer em um armário e puxar um pote marrom e de vidro. Ela o abre e despeja alguns comprimidos verdes em sua mão. Em seguida, ela toma posse de um outro recipiente parecido e – deste – pega pílulas brancas. Yui caminha até a mesa e procura pela receita do médico, já assinada e pronta.

- Bem. – ela para de fronte a Ino. – Os verdes são para evitar infecções. – a Sato tira dois potinhos de seu bolso e coloca os mencionados remédios em um destes. – Os brancos são para a dor.

- Entendi. – Ino pega seus remédios. – Yui-san, você pode pegar o meu colar? Ele está em cima da mesa do doutor Hatori.

- Claro. – a secretária fuça um pouco na mesa e acha o pingente, se chocando e deixando o mesmo cair. – Por Deus! – exclama ela.

- O que foi? – a Jashin se apressa em estar ao lado da outra.

- Esse colar... – a voz esganiçada e lamuriosa da Sato incomoda profundamente. – É do culto dos mortos.

- Explica isso direito! – pede a loira, encontrando ali a chance de saber mais sobre sua misteriosa jóia. – Por favor. – a educação exigia.

Yui debate mentalmente se deveria e acaba por ficar favorável à Ino. A mais velha caminha até a porta da sala e a abre, perdendo alguns minutos em observação do lado externo. Quando se sente segura, ela fecha a porta e a tranca, voltando até à que a esperava.

- Esse colar...- a figura de cabelos azuis ergue o objeto à altura dos olhos da ex Yamanaka. – Não é só um enfeite. E sim uma marca de distinção de um culto que existia em Yugakure.

- _"A Floresta..." _– pensa a jovem. – Que culto é esse?

- Daqueles que veneravam a Morte. – a voz da informante se torna sombria, assim como sua expressão facial. – Eles usavam o nome do fundador do culto. Um homem terrível, cruel.

- Credo. – algo dentro da loira não queria descobrir mais, só que o diabinho da curiosidade se provou mais forte. – Quem era ele?

- Um antepassado do seu marido.

Um frio soturno perpassa o corpo da loira, que era encarada pela sua companheira.

- Deus. – a Jashin se deixa cair na cadeira diante da mesa do médico. – E o que aconteceu com esse grupo?

- Foi dizimado quando Kumogakure se uniu a Yugakure. – Yui se coloca ao lado da paciente. – Não tinha ninguém digno de salvação ali, acredite.

- Não duvido nada. – a voz de Ino sumia em meio aos seus pensamentos. – _"Não é a toa que achei aquela floresta sinistra..."_ – a conversa some quando o doutor e a Morte voltam ao consultório.

- Perdoe-nos pela demora. – Hatori vai até a loira. – Bem, madame. A senhora já pode ir.

Com isso, o casal toma rumo de casa e durante todo o caminho, Hidan observa sua companheira. A loira estava reflexiva, distante e ele – com certa razão – se incomodou com isso. Desde o dia em que eles voltaram de Konoha, a dama de olhos azuis parecia ter despertado todo o seu faro investigativo e nada de bom viria disso. Especialmente, porque Hidan Jashin tinha muito a esconder.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Wailing your sorrow**

_(Lamentar a sua tristeza)_**  
Is only my way to comfort you**

_(É apenas o meu jeito de confortar você)_**  
Reminders of innocent youth**

_(Reminiscências da inocente juventude)_**  
Waiting for morrow you're lonely**

_(Esperando pelo dia seguinte, você está solitária)  
_**I name your solitude**

_(Eu dou nome à sua solidão)_**  
I speaketh the truth  
**_(Eu falei a verdade)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Já era 22:00 horas quando Ino, finalmente, conseguiu parar em seu quarto e relaxar um pouco. Ela estava sentada em sua cama, com uma bandeja de café da manhã alocada sobre suas pernas e a moça comia tranqüilamente, saboreando o prato bem preparado. Uma vez ou outra, ela olhava para sua recente ferida, mas optava por nem dar atenção aquilo. Pelo que ela soube, Michiko teria que se acertar com o ex-patrão e essa perspectiva lhe parecia cruel.

- _"Preciso saber mais sobre esse culto".–_ a conversa na clínica não sumia de seus pensamentos. – Hum?

A exclamação veio quando a loira viu uma carta colocada em baixo de seu prato, que foi logo afastado. Quando ela vê o remetente, os orbes cerúleos se iluminam como poucas vezes desde que o casamento fora consumado. Ela usa a faca – ainda intocada – para abrir o envelope e devora as letras ali colocadas.

-

-

Ino – porquinha.

Por que você não me falou sobre o seu casamento? Fiquei chocada quando seu pai comentou isso com o meu, pouco depois de você ter ido embora. Nossa, o que houve com Inoshi-san? Ele parecia ter tanto medo de dizer alguma coisa a mais que nem tivemos como ter notícias suas. Aí, decidi pedir aquela jovem que trabalhava na sua casa, a Satsuki, o endereço do seu primo. O Deidara.

Nossa, Ino! Me sinto péssima, você precisando tanto desabafar e ninguém percebendo isso. Hinata e Tenten estão do meu lado enquanto eu escrevo, e elas também estão envergonhadas. Da última vez que estivemos juntas, nós falamos dos nossos sonhos amorosos e nem percebemos que tinham te arrancado o seu.

-

-

Sem perceber, a loira chorava sobre o papel.

-

-

Satsuki também me falou sobre o Shikamaru. Por Deus! Como isso pôde acontecer? Vocês tinham tudo pra darem tão certo e vem esse tal de Hidan e acaba com tudo. E ainda por cima, com a ajuda dos seus pais! É, Deidara-san me contou tudo na carta. Os Yamanaka te venderam pra esse homem e – sinto muito, porca. – mais eu tive que contar isso pro pessoal do Arlequim. Ficaram todos tão horrorizados que o nome da sua família tá indo pro buraco.

Você me perdoa por isso? Não consegui evitar. 

-

-

Uma onda de gratidão cai sobre a Jashin, que entende que as amigas de Konoha não a haviam esquecido.

- Obrigada, testuda. – um sorriso surge em meio à melancolia. – Isso vai me ajudar muito.

-

-

Eu prefiro parar de falar das desgraças e passar para um assunto mais alegre, acho que você quer saber como andam as coisas aqui. Bem...Hinata e Naruto marcaram a data do casamento! Será em janeiro do ano que vem. Neji decidiu tomar tenência e falou com os pais da Tenten, eles aprovaram o casamento, mas você sabe como é o Clã Hyuuga, chatíssimos! Sai foi para Amegakure para estudar pintura e está se dando muito bem lá. Chouji abriu um restaurante, acredita?

-

-

A loira gargalha alto com a notícia. Era ótimo ver seus amigos progredindo.

-

-

Acredite, estou vermelha enquanto escrevo o que vem à seguir, mas eu preciso gritar isso: Itachi Uchiha me pediu em CASAMENTO! Não é incrível? Depois de tanto tempo esperando pelo mais novo, encontrei o meu cavaleiro de armadura no mais velho! E te digo, ele é incrível. 

-

-

Ino se pega imaginando em como seria a vida de Sakura e Itachi.

- Se deu bem, hein?

-

-

Eu fico por aqui. E vê se reponde logo à essa carta, precisamos saber como você está.

Te amamos

Hinata, Sakura e Tenten.

PS: Venha nos visitar assim que der. :D

-

-

-

**Chase the heathen call**

_(Caçe a vocação pagã)_**  
We belong... you and I**

_(a que pertencemos…você e eu)_**  
Unison in all you deny  
**_(Uníssona em tudo que você rejeita.)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Assim que termina a leitura, Ino volta ao seu desjejum e foca seus olhos na janela, observando a chuvinha fina que batia contra os vidros, criando um som cadenciado e relaxante. Os minutos passam e quando a comida termina, ela afasta a bandeja e pega o envelope, percebendo algo curioso. Havia mais um bilhete ali dentro.

-

-

-

Oi, Ino-chan.

É a Tenten. Desculpe, mas é que a Sakura achou melhor omitir isso, mas eu não concordo. Você precisa saber. Quando soubemos do que houve entre você e o Shikamaru, ficamos revoltadas e tudo piorou quando a "Família Real" de Sunagakure aportou por aqui. Até aí, não teria nada demais. Só que os seus pais sugeriram ao Nara que colocassem o Shikamaru como guia da filha do chefe de Suna. A dita se chama Temari e, pelo que andam dizendo, corre um sério risco de que os Nara acabem juntando os dois. O pai da garota já até fez uma sondagem disso...

-

-

O coração da loira fica a ponto de explodir e de nem permitir que ela terminasse a leitura. Assim como sua cabeça, que agora doía. Ino sai da cama, mas suas forças desaparecem rápido, fazendo-a tombar ao chão. A loira se se encosta à cama e apóia a cabeça nos braços, estrategicamente suportados pelo colchão. O que Tenten lhe dissera fora a pior noticia desde que se viu casada. Shikamaru, seu Shika. Se aproximando de outra.

Ela sabia de seu egoísmo com o pensamento, só que seu coração ainda não estava preparado para se desligar das lembranças agridoces e queridas que tivera junto do Nara. A moça ouve algum som ao fundo, mas nem se digna em dar atenção ao mesmo. Sua existência estava morbidamente focada em seu ex-namorado.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – o mundo girava. – Não pode...

-

-

-

**Wailing your sorrow**

_(Lamentar a sua tristeza)_**  
Is only my way to comfort you**

_(É apenas o meu jeito de confortar você)_**  
Reminders of innocent youth**

_(Reminiscências da inocente juventude)_**  
Waiting for morrow you're lonely**

_(Esperando pelo dia seguinte, você está solitária)  
_**I name your solitude**

_(Eu chamo a sua solidão)_**  
I speaketh the truth  
**_(Eu falei a verdade)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Em fração de segundos, todas as informações recebidas por ela são externadas num grito cortante. Vários sentimentos podiam ser extraídos daquele urro violento. Entretanto, um ficou mais claro do que todos: Rancor. Do casamento, da distância de sua terra natal, da sorte, da vida...E principalmente deles! Daqueles que a jogaram nesse inferno. Seus pais. Enquanto suas mãos frias apertavam o lençol, a bandeja ia correndo pelo pano até cair no chão de forma violenta.

Ino se sentia encurralada e tão absorta estava em si mesma que nem notou que Hidan entrara no quarto, logo depois da bandeja cair. Ele estava com uma calça de seda preta e um robe de mesmo tecido e cor, nas mãos tinha uma garrafa e se mostrou genuinamente surpreso com a cena. A esposa, sentada ao chão, com a bandeja caída ao seu lado, sua mão apertando papéis e tecidos.

No entanto o que mais lhe causou espanto foi o modo como os olhos da mulher se apresentavam. Impassíveis, vazios, diriam-se mortos. Lindos. A Morte caminha até a jovem, parando diante da bandeja e chutando seus restos para um outro lado do quarto. Ino não se movia. Nem mesmo quando ele tocou o rosto dela. O Mefistófeles põe a garrafa sobre o criado-mudo e levanta o corpo da esposa, cujos braços se enroscam em seu corpo.

- Notícias ruins? – ele realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só que sentia que ia acabar gostando. – _"Espero..."_

- Konoha. – a voz dela nunca estivera tão horripilante.

Ele a deita na cama e se coloca ao lado dela, apoiado sobre um dos cotovelos. Eles ficam em suas posições durante minutos, até que a mulher entrega a carta ao seu companheiro. Hidan toma os papéis e se concentra em achar a causa do infortúnio de Ino. A cada linha, ele se sentia mais e mais alegre. Os laços que prendiam a loira à sua terra natal estavam se desmanchando, pouco a pouco.

- Eu já sabia que seus pais não valiam nada. – a Morte joga o papel longe. – E como é que você se sente sabendo disso?

O Jashin esperava que a figura de olhos cerúleos desse um escândalo, mas ele não veio. Para sua surpresa, ela gargalhou. Alto. Por longos minutos.

- Eu? Me sinto ótima, sabe? – Ino se senta e abraça o travesseiro, a expressão taciturna sumira de seu rosto. – Estava pensando uma coisa.

- E o que era? – ele se sentia intrigado com o estado atual da jovem. – _"Essa carta a afetou mais do que eu pensei."_

- Quero o meu presente.

De imediato, vem à mente masculina o dito "presente", pedido no dia em que o casamento se dera legalmente. Ele sai da cama e pega a garrafa, refletindo se deveria mesmo dar aquele presente. Mas isto some tão logo quanto veio. Indecisão não era uma característica sua! Nem poderia ser! Sendo ele quem era. O gole do álcool desce queimando sua garganta.

- Só preciso que fale o que quer que eu faça.

Assim como o marido, a Jashin sai da cama e anda até ele, enroscando seus braços esguios e quentes no pescoço dele. A mão esquerda do Mefistófeles aperta a cintura fina de um modo possessivo e os pares de olhos se fixam uns nos outros. Lentamente, o braço direito da loira sai do pescoço do companheiro e vai até a mão dele, tomando a garrafa e sorvendo seu conteúdo.

- Dê uma coisa pra eles...

-

-

-

**I am the thorn in your side**

_(Eu sou o espinho ao seu lado)_**  
That seeks accomplishment**

_(que busca realização)_**  
Reminding the mortal of death**

_(Lembrando o mortal da morte)_**  
I am the spore of your pride**

_(Eu sou a semente do se orgulho)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Ela o beija e isso sim era um fato incrível. Todos os contatos físicos entre os Jashin foram iniciados pela Morte, mas esta não reclamaria. Aquele beijo estava fantástico, usando a mais simples das palavras. Os lábios da loira queriam arrancar conforto dos dele, mas também queriam ferir. Encontrar consolo na dor alheia. Eis o que estava sendo procurado naquele contato entre bocas. A garrafa se espatifa no chão e o aroma do álcool empesteia o quarto.

Tal análise crítica durou uma fração de segundos e desapareceu rapidamente. Os dedos finos da mão esquerda de Ino se embrenhavam nos fios prateados do cabelo masculino, puxando-o e incomodando o couro cabeludo. Enquanto a mão esquerda apertava a cintura da jovem, a direita segurava a cabeça feminina com força, procurando a maior superfície de contato possível. A separação entre os corpos veio só quando a necessidade biológica da respiração se tornou maior do que a lascívia.

- Me diz o que é. – o tom autoritário dele não incomodou à Ino, que se percebeu sendo movida. Suas costas estavam contra o tórax dele. Os braços dela vão até o pescoço.

- O mesmo que eles me deram. – dizer aquilo fora deveras difícil com as mãos fortes dele correndo por suas coxas e erguendo a camisola. As unhas masculinas corriam sobre a pele alva, deixando finíssimas linhas rubras e eriçando os pêlos dourados ali. – Tudo...que...eles... – falar fica impossível

- E o que é? – ele sussurra ao pé do ouvido dela. A língua invade a orelha da jovem de uma forma sensual e suja. – Responda! – uma das mãos arranca a calcinha e a outra move o rosto dela para o lado, expondo o pescoço branco aos lábios ferozes do homem.

- Dor, agonia. – a junção entre suas pernas fica em brasa e vai perdendo as forças, até o momento em que ela se vê forçada em apoiar uma das pernas na cama. Os olhos dela, que antes fitavam o nada, se fecham. O torpor físico se manifesta em sua mente, que conjurava as imagens de sua vingança. – Eu os quero loucos.

- Claro que quer... – Hidan estava extasiado com aquela pessoa que lhe estava sendo apresentada. – Pensar na destruição deles te excita, não é?

Ele pára seus movimentos e derruba a loira na cama; cobrindo-a com seu corpo e descendo as mangas da camisola, expondo as costas aos seus orbes inflamados. A Morte salpica as costas femininas com beijos úmidos e explora a pele com as mãos. Ino apertava a roupa de cama e – mesmo com os olhos abertos – se deleitava com a destruição mental de seus pais.

- Acabar com eles. – ele roça a face no ombro dela. – Ver aqueles dois vermes caírem em desespero.

- Sim... – os olhos dela ganham um brilho efêmero que só podia ser descrito com uma palavra: Demoníaco. – Dê o inferno a eles.

- _"No sentido literal ou figurado?"_ – a ironia se manteve apenas na mente. – Com prazer.

Hidan se deita na cama e coloca o corpo de Ino sobre o dele, deixando que os desejos tomassem conta de seus corpos. E isso acontece. Aquela noite não fora intensa como a da primeira vez. Não. Esta presente noite foi violenta, bestial, selvagem. Regada pelo desejo insano de possuir e destruir. Ao final desta, o Jashin se pega admirando a esposa.

A Morte nunca conseguira definir o por quê de ter feito o acordo com aquela loirinha chorona, mas algo o impelia e ele seguiu isso. Entretanto, pode-se dizer que o contrato deles fora magistralmente orquestrado de forma a que fosse possível tomar posse daquela menina. De todas as formas possíveis e em todos os planos de existência possíveis.

-

-

-

**An angel heavensent**

_(Um anjo enviado dos Céus)  
_**The master of all**

_(O mestre de tudo)_**  
I am the urge of the flesh  
**_(Eu sou a ânsia da carne)_**  
Reminding the mortal of death  
**_(Lembrando o mortal da morte)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Quando a viu crescida, o desejo dele ganhou um acréscimo: A beleza. Ino estava perfeita e ele sabia que ela nunca seria tão bela quanto estava agora. Só que, para que ela alcançasse a beleza suprema, magistral que ele almejava, a jovem teria que ser moldada. Ela era um diamante bruto que precisaria ser trabalhado. Quando ele percebeu isso, descobriu a razão de ter feito o contrato. A Morte encontrou a mais bela gema e a transformaria na mais soberba das jóias.

Pondo as coisas dessa forma, tudo parecia bem romântico. Mas não era. Nem um pouco. Na realidade, o diamante bruto não fora lapidado até se tornar aquela jóia tão almejada. O diamante se chamava Ino Yamanaka e estava sendo dilapidado, destruído, lentamente. Até se tornar o que era agora: Ino Jashin. O processo pelo qual a loira passou não foi o de criação, mas sim o de corrupção.

-

-

-

**Death**

_(Morte)_

_-_

_-  
_

**Continua. **_**

* * *

**_**Agradecendo:**

Natasha Mayfair: Gente, tô me achando depois desse seu comentário sobre o hentai. Sério! XD

MARA...essa palavra me persegue. =.=

Deby20: Nunca é tarde, saiba disso! \o/ O casamento desses dois ainda está no começo, ainda tem muita água pra rolar nele. O Shika será feliz, pode deixar. Cuidarei disso. o/

Yami-kouyou: Se o 13 eu atualizei rápido, perdi a linha em demorar pra atualizar no 14. Mas, eu agradeço pelos elogios, eles sempre me ajudam a escrever mais rápido e – se possível – melhor.

Brighit de Romanus: Se faltam adjetivos, o dicionário pode ajudar, não acha? :D (run to the hills) Eu olhei a música que você sugeriu e é muito boa mesmo. Valeu pela sugestão. ^-^

Meygan Kaname: Não foi crueldade, foi só a verdade. O.o 60 caps é algo que vai muito além das minhas capacidades. T-T Ino é uma menina esperta, ele tem que ser. A pobre tá sozinha e tem que se virar. Hidan tagarelante é fantástico! Se der, dá uma olhada mesmo lá na lista de música ( que eu tenho que atualizar. u.u). E como sempre, agradeço de verdade pelos elogios.

Katamy Hanara: Sim, eu estou aqui! XD Sinceramente, eu mesma não me lembro de quando foi a última vez que eu atualizei a fic, mas não tenho culpa. Criatividade tirou férias. Se bem que, depois desse seu comentários sobre fics, acho que vou escravizar a minha, huhuhuhu.

RayY-chan: Matou as saudades? XD E...Onde é que está a cultura da fic? Eu não vejo. O.o

.Ana: Shika encontrará a felicidade, pode deixar. Mas o sofrimento de todos é o ingrediente mor da fic. (sádica)


	15. Rito de Passagem

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_Nossa, lerdei tanto. :D_

* * *

**Papo furado:**

Gente, fui só eu que fiquei deprimida por causa do Michael Jackson? T-T

Por mais que eu tenha zoado muito dele durante a vida, eu cresci ouvindo suas músicas e juro que parece que parte da minha infância morreu com ele. Mesmo depois de todas as acusações, eu só consigo lembrar dele pela parte boa, ou seja, as músicas e os incentivos à caridade.

_**Então eu deixo aqui: Descanse em paz, Michael.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Música:** das letzte Streichholz

**Banda:** Oomph!

* * *

**Cap 15 – Rito de Passagem**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**"Na vingança e no amor a mulher é mais bárbara do que o homem."**  
(Friedrich Nietzsche)

-

-

-

**Sie küsste sanft ihr liebstes Spielzeug**

_(Ela beijou suavemente o seu brinquedo favorito)_

**Bevor sie es zerbrach**

_(Antes de quebrá-lo)_

**Dann schlich sie sich voll dunkler Sehnsucht**

_(então, cheia de desejos sombrios ela andou na ponta dos pés)_

**Ins kalte schlafgemach**

_(Para dentro do frio quarto)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**~ Konoha – 19 de Setembro ~**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Os olhos do felino preto fitavam a rua de pedras, deserta e fria; uma névoa espessa e gélida encobria as poucas luzes emitidas pelos postes. Barulhos eram poucos e esparsos, fazia horas desde que o bichano vira alguma figura humana se aventurar pelos caminhos do centro de Konoha. Os pelos cor de ébano do gato se eriçam quando uma carruagem preta para ali perto, quase na porta de um hotel qualquer. Os olhos dourados do gato se estreitam e ele reage furiosamente a algo dentro daquele veículo. Poucos segundos se passam até que o bichinho desça do muro e corra para bem longe.

Um par de orbes cerúleos acompanhou o movimento do animal desde que ele saíra do muro e – por alguns minutos – aqueles olhos bebem da familiar paisagem. Foram anos de sua vida passados ali.E ao contrário do que se podia esperar – não se vê um lampejo de alegria naqueles orbes. Se antes aquele lugar era um sinônimo de alegria e cor, agora assumira as feições de algo indesejado e cinzento.

As mãos finas seguravam a delicada cortina de veludo preto e uma aliança prateada brilhava com as luzes bruxuleantes que permeavam os caminhos sinuosos e conhecidos das ruas do centro. Os poucos sons que eram ouvidos provinham da própria carruagem que transportava aquela figura e alguns débeis elementos externos. Ino se cansara da visão do lado de fora da sua janela e preferiu continuar brincando com seu pingente, passando sua mão enluvada por cima do metal brilhante.

- Que horas são? - depois de horas, aquela era a primeira voz que se fazia presente no veículo.

Hidan estivera de olhos fechados desde que entraram na carruagem, perdido em pensamentos e num sono conveniente. O homem coloca sua mão esquerda dentro de seu paletó verde-escuro e fita o objeto em suas mãos. Como ele suspeitava, só conseguiriam chegar a um hotel no meio da madrugada e foi isso que aconteceu.

- Duas horas, em ponto. - ele guarda o relógio. - Saudosismo?

- Não. – responde a pessoa. – Só estava pensando o quanto eu comecei a detestar esse lugar.

- Sabe, Ino... – os olhos violeta do falante se fixam no relógio de bolso prateado. – Eu nunca tinha reparado em como o verbo "Detestar" era bonito até te ouvir falando.

A loira ri. Uma risada vazia e baixa.

- Como você está poético hoje, Hidan. – responde a esposa. – Estou impressionada.

- Não fique. – a mão esquerda da Morte toca a pele alva do rosto feminino. – Isso não é nada.

- Estou vendo que o seu ego veio junto, não? – a loira estende as pernas e as coloca em cima do banco oposto aquele onde ela estava, as mãos dela ajeitam o vestido bordô que havia sido comprado poucos dias antes. – _"Pelo menos, ele consegue me divertir"_

O silêncio reassume o seu lugar de destaque e os Jashin se ocupam com suas próprias considerações, a Morte refletia sobre as particularidades do seu ofício e a loira pensava sobre os motivos que a trouxeram de volta a sua terra natal. Era curioso como Ino não se sentia capaz de precisar quais os sentimentos que moviam sua Cruzada pessoal.

A cabeça feminina estava apoiada no vidro e era confortada pelo tecido que a cobria, os orbes cerúleos estavam perdidos em algum lugar e em algum tempo misterioso. Esses detalhes foram facilmente percebidos pelo Mefistófeles, que estivera estudando cada nuance do comportamento de Ino desde a noite tórrida em que – como ele mesmo pensava – Ino Jashin realmente surgira. Entretanto, era óbvio que os dois lados de Ino que existiam, entravam em conflito a todo instante.

- Vai ver suas amigas? – os braços masculinos param atrás da cabeça dele e servem como apoio.

- Não. – ela responde sem titubear. – Não estou aqui pra fazer visitinhas sociais.

A crueldade inaudita daquela frase faz com que um arrepio de êxtase corra pelo corpo do Jashin. Pelo que tudo indicava, a personalidade nova estava se tornando a dominante dentro do âmago da loira e ela nem mesmo percebia isso. Tanto que fora sucinta e gélida ao se referir a possíveis visitas às amigas.

- _"Tenho que agradecer a essas vadias. Elas foram bem úteis."_ – ele não consegue conter um sorrisinho sardônico. – E se alguém a vir?

- Nem vou me preocupar. – ela se vira para o marido. – Tenho mais no que pensar.

- Dificilmente. – diz Hidan, cujos olhos permaneciam fechados. – Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- O que quis dizer? – insiste a jovem. – _"Ele fala uma coisa assim e nem elabora?!"_

- Que você não tem no que pensar. - o homem repete a ação da companheira e nem muda o tom. - Você não fez nada, e nem vai fazer.

- Não estou? – a voz dela sobe algumas notas. – Desde quando você lê mentes?

- Não preciso. - um bocejo rápido interrompe a fala. - Você é previsível.

As mãos femininas se colam na gola do paletó e puxam o corpo masculino para perto de si, os olhos de Ino brilhavam com fúria, sentimento que tinha se tornado o mais frequente na jovem desde a carta das amigas.

-

-

-

**Sie holte leis das letzte Streichholz**

_(Silenciosamente ela pegou o último fósforo)_

**Aus Vaters Schrank hervor**

_(Do gabinete de seu pai)_

**"Warum hast du mir nie geholfen?"**

_("Por que você nunca me ajudou?)_

**Schrie sie in Mutters Ohr**

_(Ela gritou no ouvido da mãe)_

**"Ich hoffe, das wir uns nie wiedersehn!"**

_("Eu espero que nunca nos encontremos de novo!")_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Quem você pensa que é? - ela usa um tom baixo e sibilante, semelhante ao de uma cobra. - _"Esse miserável está acabando com o meu humor!!"_

- O que você ouviu. - Hidan arranca as mãos femininas de sua gola e apertam o pulso fino, fazendo a mulher protestar. - E vê se guarda esse seu tom de ameaça para algum babaca que acredite nele.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. - ela acordara com uma predisposição à briga.

_- "Ela não sabe o perigo que tá correndo."_ - um sorriso curioso surge no rosto do homem, poucos segundos antes de ele empurrar a loira para o banco e fazê-la deitar-se nele, o corpo masculino pousa e imobiliza o que se encontrava embaixo dele. - Você anda precisando ouvir umas verdades.

- Pode começar. - aquilo fora um ordem, claramente expressa. - _"Vamos ver até onde você chega!"_

O embate é interrompido com o fim da corrida do veículo. O casal Jashin se recompõe antes que o cocheiro abrisse a porta da carruagem. Eles saem do meio de transporte e caminham até o lobby do edifício, Hidan vai cuidar da parte burocrática e Ino se ocupa em coordenar os carregadores das bagagens. Aquele hotel não era um dos mais famosos de Konoha, mas seria perfeito para os intentos da dupla; um ambiente bem equipado o suficiente para valer o dinheiro da estadia e discreto o suficiente para que os movimentos dos dois não fossem percebidos por ninguém conhecido.

Em 20 minutos, os carregadores e os Jashin estavam subindo as escadas do hotel e eram acompanhados (com o olhar) pelos atendentes do hotel e por um funcionário qualquer do lugar. A vozes baixas, as pessoas começam a cochichar sobre o misterioso casal que chegara ali no meio da madrugada. Havia algo de interessante e instigador naquelas duas pessoas.

O homem parecia ter seus 30 anos e era rico o suficiente para deixar dinheiro para subornar cada funcionário do hotel em troca do silêncio deles, além de vestir um caríssimo paletó de veludo verde e calças negras de algum tecido vistoso e elegante, além do distinto pingente da prata mais polida que eles já tinham visto. A esposa estava no auge da juventude, linda e loira, usando um ofensivo e glorioso colar de diamantes e seu longo vestido bordô.

Foi uma das atendentes que sentiu algo familiar naquela jovem, que se parecia muito com uma menina com quem estudara há alguns anos. Quando sua família ainda tinha como financiar seus estudos no internato de Konoha.

- Acho que eu conheço aquela mulher. - fala a dita atendente, logo se ocupando em catalogar as fichas dos hóspedes.

- De onde? - pergunta um jovem carregador.

- Daqui mesmo de Konoha. - a atendente se afasta de suas funções em nome da fofoca. - Ela me lembra uma menina que estudou comigo.

- Quem? - inquiri o funcionário que estava junto a ela, no balcão.

- Ino Yamanaka. - esclarece a mulher.

- Eu sei quem ela é. - fala o carregador. - Não tem como ser Ino.

- É mesmo.

E eles estavam totalmente corretos ao duvidarem. Aquela mulher, imponente e fria, cujos olhos azuis estavam opacos e distantes não podia ser Ino Yamanaka. E de fato não era. A hóspede que ali chegara era Ino Jashin, a pessoa que tomara o lugar da antiga Ino. Por mais que a aparência física não tivesse mudado, a personalidade destoou tanto do que era conhecido, que fez a jovem se tornar irreconhecível.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**"Damit ihr wisst, wie es ist**

_("Assim você vai saber como é)_

**In der Hölle zu sein**

_(estar no Inferno)_

**Damit ihr wisst, wie es ist**

_(Assim você vai vai saber o que é)_

**Nach erlösung zu schrein**

_(Gritar por redenção)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Tenham uma boa estada, senhor e senhora Jashin.

Os carregadores terminam sua função e deixam o casal na privacidade de seu quarto. Ino não tardou em se trancar no banheiro e aproveitar alguns momentos – preciosos – de solidão e privacidade; o Jashin se pôs apenas de calça e largou seu corpo em uma poltrona.

Pelo menos uma hora se passa e, finalmente, a loira sai do banheiro e logo e substituída pelo marido. A jovem nem se sente incomodada e procura um livro que ela jogou dentro da mala e se perde em meio ao enredo ali contido; tanto que ela ignora solenemente o homem quando este sai do banheiro. Ela estava deitada de bruços sobre a cama e quase tem uma parada cardíaca ao se sentir sendo puxada pelo braço.

- Ai, seu louco! – berra ela ao ser arrastada até a poltrona em que antes, estivera o Mefistófeles. – Está me machucando.

- Era pra eu me incomodar?

Depois de jogá-la na poltrona, Hidan vai até o banheiro e pega sua calça, tirando dali um cinto preto. Ao finalizar esse intento, vai até sua e pega mais quatro cintos semelhantes, um lenço e os cadarços de seus sapatos. Tudo isso acontecia longe dos olhos de Ino, visto que ela ficara na pequena sala e só ouvia barulhos aleatórios.

O quarto onde estavam hospedados era consideravelmente espaçoso, cujas paredes azuis não podiam ser bem admiradas durante a noite. Assim que se entrava no cômodo, se via a pequena e acolhedora sala onde estava a loira; uma poltrona que ficava diante de uma porta, uma pesada mesa de mogno que ficava defronte à mencionada poltrona, um sofá e uma janela ampla.

A porta atrás da poltrona era a que levava ao quarto e – indo para a direita – estava o banheiro que serviu de refúgio para ambos os Jashin. A jovem desiste entender o que o marido fazia e se foca no que se passava do lado de fora da janela; como já era de se esperar, apenas a névoa e o vento carregado eram perceptíveis.

Ela só interrompe sua observação ao ouvir o barulho de uma fivela sendo fechada e de algo gelado em seu pulso direito; era Hidan que acabara de prender um de seus cintos no braço da loira e que – na tentativa de prender a extremidade oposta do objeto ao pé da poltrona – fizera com que esse mesmo braço ficasse inclinado na lateral da poltrona.

- O que é que você pensa que está fazendo? – dessa vez, ela berra. – Acredite, você vai se arrepender quando eu-

Seu discurso é interrompido quando o homem coloca um lenço amassado em sua boca. Tendo conseguido a tranquilidade necessária, a Morte volta a fazer o que estivera fazendo antes. Ele repete o processo de "afivelamento" no braço esquerdo de Ino e se ajoelha diante dela e tem algum trabalho em segurar os chutes que ela dava.

Percebendo o perigo, ele vai mais para o lado e usa essa vantagem para colocar as fivelas nos tornozelos femininos e prender as extremidades daquelas fitas de couro nas pernas da pesada mesa de mogno. Ele vai até uma pequena estante ali perto e pega um copo e uma garrafa de whisky, sem nem prestar atenção nos sons que a loira emitia.

Ele toma um gole da garrafa mesmo e caminha até a companheira, sentando-se em cima da mesa e olhando calmamente para ela. A loira, por seu turno, estava com as faces coradas e furiosas, o esforço físico de se soltar havia bagunçado os fios dourados em sua cabeça, fazendo com que eles ficassem colados em sua pele levemente suada.

- Vai continuar berrando ou eu posso tirar o lenço da sua boca? – Hidan continua calmo e vê a jovem acenar positivamente. – Certo.

Ele tira o lenço e põe a garrafa nos lábios secos dela, para que a coitada pudesse se hidratar.

- Qual o significado disso? – a voz dela soa falsamente contida. – _"Eu nunca quis tanto te matar quanto agora!"_

- Não dá pra te falar verdades sem que você tente fugir delas. – responde o homem. – Aí, tive que te amarrar.

- Eu podia te processar por isso.

- Não poderia. – o sorriso dele destila malícia. – E nem eu deixaria você fazer isso.

- Não preciso da sua autorização. – a loira resolve entrar no jogo. – Eu li bem o contrato pré-nupcial, obediência cega e submissão tola não estavam incluídas.

Ele dá uma gargalhada alta, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Se estivessem, nem valeria a pena aturar você.

- Ah, então está valendo a pena? – a loira não sabia como deveria encarar a frase.

- Claro. – ele toma mais um gole do whisky. – Eu investi muito e durante muito tempo em você, agora estou sendo reembolsado.

Considerando tudo o que lhe havia acontecido, a resposta nem surpreende.

- Agora, ao que interessa. – ele olha no fundo dos olhos dela. – Eu disse que você não estava pensando em nada, e é verdade, você não está.

- Se arrogância matasse... – ironiza a mulher, fitando o olhar da Morte com a mesma intensidade.

- E mata, eu te garanto disso. - as feições dele assumem uma expressão descontraída com o comentário. A jovem nem mesmo sabia que falar sobre a Morte, e com ele, era uma das coisas mais estúpidas de se fazer. - Você nem se deu ao trabalho de entender o que eu te disse.

O tom escolástico e falso que ele usa a faz querer vomitar.

- E você não se deu ao trabalho de ser direto! - replica a jovem, que olha para o teto e apóia a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. - Essa falação por enigmas já me deu nos nervos.

- Mesmo? - Hidan sente que a conversa poderia evoluir e inclina o corpo para a frente, visualizando o pescoço esguio e pálido, sentindo-se arder em desejo por provar aquela pele tão próxima e convidativa. - "Ainda não é hora disso." - ele consegue controlar seus hormônios.

- Não. - a mulher retira seus olhos do teto e os coloca no rosto à sua frente. - Achei que seria uma boa hora para ser irônica.

Ele ri alto.

- Touché. - a Morte toma mais um gole de bebida e o oferece para a companheira, esta recusa. - O que eu quis dizer foi que você não tem no que pensar, porque já está tudo feito.

- Impossível. - não havia se passado nem uma semana, desde que ela havia pedido pelo seu "presente de casamento" - Não tem como isso ter sido feito tão rápido.

- Falo disso depois. - a mão erguida dele anuncia o fim do assunto. - Eu falei que você ia ouvir verdades e você vai!

- Que seja. - ela não estava nem um pouco interessada, mas sua condição presente não lhe dava muitas escolhas. - Posso ser solta antes?

- Não. - por alguns minutos, ele não diz nada. - Já conheço sua mania idiota de fugir da verdade, e não tô com um pingo de saco pra aturar isso.

- Dá pra parar de enrolar e ir direto ao ponto? - suportar sermões daquele homem era mais do que sua mente conseguia aguentar. - _"Essa noite vai ser um martírio."_

- Verdade 1: Você só vai poder se vingar dos seus pais porque EU tenho os meios. - Hidan percebe que a garrafa estava esvaziando e vai até um pequeno móvel da sala, pegando mais uns dois recipientes. - Você nem saberia como fazer.

Ter aquele fato esfregado no rosto era muito desagradável.

- Eu descobriria um jeito. - responde a jovem, altiva e infantilmente.

Cala a boca, eu ainda não terminei. - o rosto dele assume uma seriedade muito pouco característica. - Verdade 2: Você aprendeu que a vida não é o que você queria que fosse. E qual a sua reação? Espernear e tentar fugir. Sendo simplesmente patética.

-

-

-

**Nur deshalb komm ich zurück**

_(Então, eu voltarei)_

**Mit flammendem blick**

_(Com um olhar inflamado)_

**Ich nehm das letzte Streichholz**

_(Eu pego o último fósforo)_

**Und vebrenne eure schöne heile Welt"**

_(E queimo seu belo e perfeito mundo")_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

A loira fica com os olhos esbugalhados e colados à figura de Hidan, que havia mudado completamente dentro de ínfimos segundos. Aquele não era o ser arrogante e prepotente com quem casara, nem o indivíduo luxurioso e intenso com quem ela dividira momentos de prazer delirante. Não, não...Aquele era outro. Um alguém que parecia ter visto tanta coisa, uma fonte improvável de seriedade e conhecimento sobre as agruras da vida. Ino não pôde deixar de divagar sobre quantas facetas ainda estariam escondidas dentro daquele homem.

- Verdade 3: Quando você viu que o Nara era carta fora do baralho. - bastou a menção daquele nome para que lágrimas corressem pela face alva, mas a jovem nem mesmo reparou nisso, tamanho o mergulho que sua mente dera em lembranças. - Agiu do jeito que eu esperava.

- E isso seria? - ela encontra forças para falar. - _"Por que você falou do Shikamaru? Até parece que é você que o amava!!"_

Ela se choca ao ver como conjugara o verbo: Amava. Seria isso possível? Teria ela realmente deixado de amar aquele preguiçoso, cuja mera evocação já era mais do que o suficiente para jogá-la num turbilhão de sensações.

- Como uma pirralha mimada, infantil e incapaz. - o choque no rosto feminino é suplantado pela raiva. Raiva por ser forçada a reconhecer uma realidade que fora convenientemente ignorada. - Que nem mesmo consegue se dar uma chance de ser feliz.

Hidan não percebe as mudanças em sua postura ao dizer isso, mas a esposa as vê com clareza e se surpreende. Aquela última frase foi dita num tom de cansaço, que tinha notas discretíssimas de desapontamento e uma nota que era particularmente perturbadora: Tristeza. O homem estava com os braços apoiados nas pernas e fitava o vidro da janela, os olhos púrpuros, quase sempre sardônicos e altivos estavam pintados com nuances de sentimentos pouco vistos naquela figura.

A loira se sente como uma experiente perfumista, usando seu olfato (no caso de agora, sua visão!) para decifrar os componentes que criavam determinado perfume. Ela busca em sua memória todos os elementos que compunham aquele ser: Arrogância, inclinação à violência, luxúria, prepotência, indiferença. No entanto, ela também já estivera diante da paixão carnal, do zelo que ele tinha pela figura dele, a atenção que ele deu a vários desejos seus.

Focando-se nos olhos dele, ela percebe algo que sempre estivera ali, mas alheio às suas observações anteriores: Solidão. Uma solidão tão ou mais profunda quanto o maior dos abismos, e tão antiga que parecia constituir a própria essência de Hidan Jashin. Todavia, aquela solidão estava acompanhada de algo mais e ela viu isso quando o púrpuro se tornou negro por um milésimo de segundo. Ino sentiu-se gelar quando duas conclusões lhe vieram: Ela queria saber tudo daquilo, mas sentia um pavor inexplicável daquele vazio. Aquilo era um dilema, tentar preencher o vazio e temê-lo ao mesmo tempo.

- Me ajude. - o sussurro dela o chama de volta ao quarto. Hidan fita a figura da esposa e vê que ela estava alcançando a compreensão sobre sua situação. - Me ajude.

O tom suplicante dela age de maneira curiosíssima nele. Algo cálido e desconhecido corre pelas veias dele e se foca no coração, que ele nota que batia de uma forma diferente. Um ritmo que não era o de sempre e tão pouco o que se apresentava quando ele a tomava ou quando ele se irritava com alguma coisa. Era um ritmo peculiar e delicioso, ao mesmo tempo lhe dava uma dorzinha angustiante.

_- "O que você tá fazendo comigo, garota?"_ - jamais em seu percurso incalculável algo assim acontecera. - A que?

- Crescer. - ela se sentia muito calma agora. - Eu tenho que mudar, a pessoa que eu era tem que sumir.

Hidan nada diz. Apenas sai da mesa e desamarra as pernas femininas, passando as mãos pelas marcas que maculavam a pele linda e quente dela; ele vai até os braços e repete as ações, colocando as mãozinhas dela nas suas quando termina.

- Ainda quer continuar? Dá tempo de desistir. - ele retoma a conversa. - Até onde você é capaz de ir, Ino?

Ela percebe que era bom ouvir seu nome saindo da boca dele e se levanta, ficando alguns minutos de pé e correndo os olhos pelo quarto, sem nenhum motivo específico para tal atitude. Hidan não interfere na reflexão da jovem, se resumindo a esperar até que a decisão viesse.

- Eu não quero fazer mal a ninguém. - a loira olha para o marido, que retribui o olhar. - Só que eu não posso viver sabendo que não fiz justiça.

- Você vai continuar. - havia um quê discretíssimo de satisfação no comentário dele. - _"Ela viu que não vai crescer se não fizer isso."_

- Eles precisam pagar pelo que fizeram. - a voz dela continha a imparcialidade que se espera de um juiz. - Não há ação sem reação.

- Muito bem dito. - ele a faz sentar em seu colo, os rostos ficam frente a frente, os olhos presos um pelo outro. - Mas eu vou te dar um aviso: A vingança pode corroer.

- Eles corroeram qualquer chance de misericórdia quando me traíram – resoluta e focada, era como Ino se sentia e isso ficou expresso na sua fala.

- Assim será

Ele se ergue com o corpo dela ainda apoiado no seu e vai andando para o quarto. Não haveria sexo naquela noite, pois toda energia deles tinha que estar reservada para a realização do projeto pessoal de Ino: Destruir os Yamanaka. Ela não seria totalmente cruel, isso era algo além dos limites dela, mas tampouco a loira era uma santa. Eles sofreriam muito. Mas esse sofrimento tinha um objetivo: Redimi-los perante o mundo. O perdão teria que ser merecido.

A Morte se resumiu ao muito prazeroso papel de instrumento da vingança. Quando a loira dormiu, Hidan dedicou alguns minutos à contemplação de sua bela companheira, que estava em vias de se tornar digna dele. Ele estava conseguindo mudá-la, e com o consentimento da própria! Não demoraria até que Ino Yamanaka fosse sepultada de vez e substituída pela obra de arte deitada em sua cama.

Pouco sabia o Mefistófeles que, assim como está na obra de onde viera o apelido, a corrupção de Margarida era um projeto impossível de ser realizado.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

-

**-  
**

**Sie kochte sich die letzte Mahlzeit**

_(Ela mesma cozinha sua última refeição)_

**Bevor sie sich erbrach**

_(Antes de vomitar)_

**Dann spuckte sie voll teifer abscheu**

_(Então ela cospe, cheia de um profundo desprezo)_

**Ins schwarze schlafgemach**

_(Dentro do escuro quarto)_

**"Ich hoffe, dass wir uns nie wiedersehn!"**

_("Eu espero que nunca nos encontremos de novo")_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

A estada do casal em Konoha estava se tornando enfadonha para Ino. Ela não fazia muita questão de sair de dentro de seu quarto de hotel, o mundo lá fora lhe trazia uma familiaridade incômoda e dispensável e o estoque de livros que ela havia trazido de Kumogakure havia chegado no último exemplar. A história em si não tinha nada de especial, era apenas um romance policial, com dois protagonistas clichês. Quando ela tinha que sair do hotel, era sempre à noite e para um passeio solitário.

No entanto, houve momentos sublimes quando o Jashin fez com que arquitetos, decoradores, marceneiros e tantos outros viessem até o hotel. Ao que parece, ele iria comprar um propriedade em Konoha e Hidan queria que ela o ajudasse a escolher os materiais que comporiam aquela nova casa. Foi estranho escolher algo para um lugar desconhecido, mas logo o incômodo sumiu, sendo substituído pelo prazer de escolher os componentes.

O dia se seu aniversário não foi nada de especial, já que o único presente que interessava à jovem era aquele que a trouxera até sua terra natal. Por isso, não havia problema nenhum em completar seus 18 anos sem uma comemoração específica. E nem mesmo Hidan fez qualquer manifestação sobre isso.

A loira estava sentada na poltrona do quarto e esperava pela chegada de seu jantar, o corpo dela estava coberto pelo robe de veludo marrom que havia sido comprado no dia seguinte a chegada deles. Ela estava sentada horizontalmente na poltrona, as costas apoiadas em um dos braços e as pernas balançavam em cima do outro. Uma música suave tocava ao fundo e os sons da vida do lado de fora acompanhavam.

O fim da luz solar mova a jovem a sair da poltrona, em busca de uma luz que seria trazida pela luminária de cristal do teto. Ao mesmo tem em que acendia a luz, alguém bate a porta. Eram 2 empregados do hotel, um casal, a mulher trazia um bilhete e o homem trazia 3 caixas grandes, brancas e envoltas em fitas verdes. Ino abre espaço e deixa que eles entrem, o trio vai até a mesa de centro onde são colocadas as caixas.

- Quem mandou isso? - pergunta a loira, não contendo a ansiedade.

- Seu marido, madame. - responde a mulher, ajeitando alguns fios negros que se soltavam de seu coque. - Um funcionário da boutique onde essas coisas foram compradas é que entregou os pacotes.

- Entendi.

- E o senhor Jashin também mandou isso.

O homem entrega uma carta à Ino, que caminha até seu quarto e pega algumas notas. Ela volta e dá a gorjeta ao casal, que sai imensamente agradecido, já que não eram muitos os hóspedes que davam gorjetas tão felpudas. Quando sozinha, a loira corre para abrir as caixas, começando pela menor, onde estava um lindo salto-alto negro. Na maior, estava um vestido absolutamente divino, apesar de não ser uma cor muito usual no vestiário da mulher.

Era tão preto quanto o sapato que o acompanhava. No entanto, o tecido era extremamente brilhante; envolta da cintura, das mangas, da barra e da gola estavam pequeninas flores douradas. O decote não era exagerado, mas dava um toque sensual a quem vestia, toque esse que era acentuado pelos fios dourados que formavam um desenho de vinhas naquele decote.

- Admito, ele tem bom gosto! - Ino segura o vestido contra o corpo e gira com ele pelo quarto, extasiada com a beleza do traje. -_ "Nem quero pensar em quanto custou isso."_

Ela deixa as contemplações orçamentarias de lado quando decide levar tudo para o quarto, tarefa essa que se provou bem complicada dada a excitação e às dimensões dos presentes. A mulher coloca as coisas em cima da cama e abre a terceira caixa, onde estava um chapéu que combinaria com o vestido. A loira arranca o robe do corpo e pega a carta, curiosíssima para saber o que havia escrito nela.

-

-

Imagino que você tenha gostado dos presentes, 

então coloque-os logo e peça o cocheiro pra te trazer até mim, ele sabe onde eu estou.

Uma surpresa te espera, algo melhor que as roupas.

H.

-

-

**"Damit ihr wisst, wie es ist**

_("Assim você vai saber como é)_

**In der Hölle zu sein**

_(estar no Inferno)_

**Damit ihr wisst, wie es ist**

_(Assim você vai vai saber o que é)_

**Nach erlösung zu schrein**

_(Gritar por redenção)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Ela não precisou de mais nada e se apressou em fazer uso dos presentes. O vestido coube perfeitamente e a jovem nem conseguiu se reconhecer dentro dele, pois ficara igual à vilã do livro que lia agora há pouco. Linda e fatal. Provavelmente aquela era a intenção do Mefistófeles quando o comprou e ela nem se preocupou em reclamar, por estar tão absurdamente feliz com aquilo tudo.

O efeito surtiu assim que ela sai do quarto. Não houve uma pessoa que não tenha olhado para a figura estonteante de Ino Jashin quando ela saiu do quarto, trajada de negro e esbanjando uma beleza desconcertante. O novo cocheiro já a esperava, um rapaz ruivo e bastante atraente, que fez com que a mulher considerasse se atrasar um pouco para o encontro com a Morte.

Só que essa inclinação infiel some rápido, assim que ela entra no veículo. Ino nem se ocupa em perder tempo contando os minutos do percurso, sua mente estava atribulada demais conjecturando sobre o que o marido tinha reservado. A criatividade dele era algo atraente e assustador.

- Chegamos, senhora. - a carruagem pára e a porta é aberta, o cocheiro auxilia a patroa a descer. - È aqui.

- Obrigada.

A loira se vê diante de uma pequena casa de tijolos vermelhos, rodeada de árvores e de uma cerquinha branca. Bucólica e adorável. Ela vai andando até a cerca e abre a portinhola, sendo brindada com a figura de Hidan a poucos metros de distância, sentado numa cadeira de metal e olhando para o nada. Ele também havia caprichado no visual. Uma calça preta e um paletó azul escuro, a blusa branca, simples e elegante. Não demora até que o homem perceba a companhia.

- Pena que ainda haja o que ser feito. - ele fala e se levanta, pegando a mão da jovem e levando-a até a porta.

- Por que? - inquiri a loira, vendo que aquela casa estava vazia. -_ "O que temos aqui?"_

- Esse seu vestido está me provocando. - responde ele, sem nem mesmo olhar para ela. - Preciso acabar com ele.

Ela ri.

- Não se atreva! - responde Ino. - Ele é bonito demais.

- Que seja. - Hidan a olha assim que param diante de uma porta. - Fique em silêncio.

Ela concorda e a porta é aberta. O casal se vê dentro de um sala sem luz e cuja parede esquerda era ocupada unicamente por um vidro, que permitia a visão do cômodo ao lado. Um escritório. Sentado à cabeceira estava um velho, com um dos olhos cobertos com um curativo e cuja expressão facial denotava uma sabedoria obtida através de meios escusos.

Depois de pensar algum tempo, ela percebe que conhecia aquele homem. Um promotor aposentado, que fora conselheiro de governo e fora criado dentro dos círculos militares de Konoha: Danzou. Umas das figuras mais temidas dali, conhecido por conseguir destruir qualquer que ele julgasse que devia ou qualquer um que ele fosse suficientemente bem pago pra destruir.

- Por que estamos aqui? - a loira quebra o silêncio.

- Essa coisa decrépita vai te dar o seu presente. - esclarece o Jashin, com os olhos vidrados no outro lado do vidro. -_ " Vejamos se você aguenta..."_

Ele pensa isso ao ver o brilho que brotou nos olhos dela, e que sumiu quando duas pessoas entram no escritório, um casal de cabelos loiros e faces pálidas, chocadas e desoladas. O homem segurava alguns papéis, a mulher segurava um lenço contra os lábios. Não demora até Danzou falar.

- Sentem-se, por favor. - ele acena para as cadeiras diante da mesa. - Não imagino o que os trouxe aqui, senhor e senhora Yamanaka.

A ex-Yamanaka nem consegui se lembrar da última vez em que ouvira seu velho sobrenome, apenas percebeu que ele lhe causava nojo. A Morte observava cada reação da companheira.

- Como não imagina?! - Inoshi bate na mesa, nervoso e acuado. - Como isso pode ser possível?

- O senhor contraiu mais dívidas do que pode pagar. - responde o velho, com uma sinceridade incisiva. - Simples.

- Isso não explica o por quê de estarmos quase sem posses! - berra o loiro. Essa informação choca Ino, que apoia a cabeça no vidro e as mãos. - Quem fez isso?

- A informação daquele que comprou suas dívidas é sigilosa. - o velho beberica um copo de whisky.

- Senhor Danzou. - a voz fraca e trêmula da senhora Yamanaka interrompe a conversa do homens. - Não é possível reverter isso?

- Fala de renegociar as dívidas?

- Sim. - responde o casal.

- Não. - replica o ex-promotor, sem nem se incomodar com o pesar das figuras à sua frente. - _"Patéticos."_

- Como não? - o loiro afunda mais na cadeira. - Que pessoa não faria negócio com uma família tradicional como a nossa?

- Idiota... - sussurra Ino, vendo a debilidade de seu pai. - Como é que um dia eu pude amar você?

O desprezo da esposa causa arrepios de prazer na Morte.

- Calma, ainda fica melhor. - comenta Hidan.

E a conversa paralela se desenvolveu até o ponto em que a loira ficou sabendo que seus pais perderam a maior parte dos bens por causa das dívidas que seu pai acumulara durante os anos. Um magnata qualquer comprou as dívidas, mas foi generoso o suficiente para deixar uma casa no campo e oferecer uma "mesada" para o casal viver com alguma dignidade.

Qualquer filha se sentiria arrasada ao ver a condição miserável a qual os pais foram submetidos, mas Ino não. Ela estava macabramente feliz, vendo o mundo do casal Yamanaka desmoronar diante dos seus olhos. Olho por olho, dente por dente. Eles haviam feito o mesmo com ela, e agora estavam pagando; talvez um dia ela se preocupasse em auxiliá-los, mas apenas talvez.

-

-

-

**Nur deshalb komm ich zurück**

_(Então, eu voltarei)_

**Mit flammendem blick**

_(Com um olhar inflamado)_

**Ich nehm das letzte Streichholz**

_(Eu pego o último fósforo)_

**Und vebrenne eure schöne heile Welt"**

_(E queimo seu belo e perfeito mundo")_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Wisst ihr jetzt, wie die hölle wirklich ist?**

_(Você sabe agora, como o Inferno é?)_

**Wisst ihr jetzt, wie die hölle wirklich ist?**

_(Você sabe agora, como o Inferno é?)_

**Wisst ihr, dass euer spiel zu ende ist?**

_(Você sabe agora, que seu jogo acabou?)_

**Wisst ihr, dass eure liebe tödlich ist?**

_(Você sabe agora, que seu amor é mortal?)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

O casal abandona o seu posto pouco depois da saída dos Yamanaka e rumam para algum outro lugar, mantido em segredo pelo Mefistófeles. Quando o veículo para, o homem tira uma lenço azul escuro do bolso e o coloca sobre os olhos femininos.

- O que isso agora? - ela se sente sendo pega no colo e nota que eles haviam saído da carruagem.

- Seu presente de aniversário. - responde Hidan, colocando Ino no chão, mas segurando uma das mãos dela. - Tome cuidado pra não cair.

- Você está tão cheio de surpresas... - comenta a jovem, com o estômago se revirando de curiosidade. - Imagino qual será a próxima.

- Guarde suas forças. - ele se coloca atrás dela e abre uma maçaneta, entrando em seguida naquele lugar. - Pronto.

Dizendo isso, ele tira a venda que cobria os olhos azuis e uma expressão de total choque cobre o rosto feminino. A propriedade que ela decorou era o presente, mas não era uma propriedade qualquer, não. Era a SUA antiga casa! A mansão Yamanaka. Apenas alguns móveis haviam se mantido e – no geral – aquela não chegava nem mesmo a se assemelhar ao lugar em que ela vivera por 17 anos.

A loira se põe a correr pelos vários cômodos da casa, esmiuçando cada alteração. Móveis, cores, tapetes, prataria, tecidos, quadros, tudo! Hidan se limitou a seguir os passos afoitos e barulhentos da esposa, admirando o excelente trabalho feito ali. Os tons pastéis foram, em sua maioria, substituídos por verde escuro e branco, o mármore do chão agora era preto, as cortinas podiam ser pretas ou de alguma outra cor que o cômodo exigisse.

-

-

**(Nie wieder! Nie wieder!)**

_(Jamais outra vez! Jamais outra vez!)_

_-_

_-  
_

Os excessos todos foram cortados, vários móveis foram refeitos e reaproveitados, coisas valiosas e pouco práticas foram vendidas e somadas à mesada dos Yamanaka. Tudo foi minimamente pensado e planejado. Ino chega ao último cômodo a ser analisado, o antigo quarto dos seus pais. Demora muito até que ela consiga abrir a porta, e isso só aconteceu porque a Morte tomou as rédeas da situação.

Ele abre a porta e outro choque se dá. O quarto dos Yamanaka sempre teve um matiz suave de amarelo, com móveis brancos. Agora ele estava entupido com vários tons de vermelho, maravilhoso! A primeira coisa que Ino faz é se jogar na cama e chorar compulsivamente, o rosto é coberto com as mãos e os soluções enchem o quarto. O Jashin se coloca do lado dele, apoiado nos cotovelos e olhando a figura feminina.

- Você se superou. - fala a loira, entre os soluços. - Tirou tudo deles.

- Não tudo. - diz o homem. - Eles estão vivos.

- Isso não seria um castigo. - maligno, apenas isso poderia definir o comentário. - Só não entendo o por quê da mesada.

- Você ainda não é cruel o suficiente pra abandonar aqueles trastes. - esclarece Hidan, afrouxando sua gravata. - _"Mas está perto..."_

- Entendi. - o choro acaba. - Quem disse que a vingança é um prato que se come frio estava errado.

- É mesmo? - no tempo em que ele pergunta, a mulher envolve o pescoço masculino com os ombros e rouba um beijo, longo e sensual. - O que você está achando dela?

- Maravilhosa...

Aquela noite se segui com os Jashin maculando aquele que fora o quarto dos Yamanaka. Ino se sentia poderosa por ter sido aquela quem decidiu o destino dos pais, a agonia intensificando o seu prazer. Hidan estava maravilhado com o desenrolar dos fatos, voltar a aquele quarto depois de nove anos era surpreendente. Especialmente porque a garotinha inocente e assustada havia dado lugar a uma mulher estonteante e implacável.

Não demora até a Morte alcançar a conclusão de que trazer a felicidade daquela loira havia se tornado sua razão de ser, toda a sua existência (ou seria não-existência?) girava em torno daquela humana. E essa conclusão lhe fez notar que não poderia se alongar demais dentro do corpo humano, que já começava a cultivar um sentimento desconhecido e temível, aquilo que pode ser a maior força ou a maior fraqueza de alguém. Um sentimento ao qual ele não se atrevia nem a pronunciar o nome, pois ele sentia que o nome tornaria a existência real.

- Eu passei? - ela se aninha no pescoço dele.

Ele interrompe sua conjecturas.

- Passou no que? - inquiri o Mefistófeles.

- No rito de passagem. - os lábios quentes dela atiçam a pele dele.

- Aprovadíssima.

Eis que depois desse beijo e até despertarem – quase na tarde do dia seguinte – não houve nada no Universo que não fosse aquele quarto.

-

-

-

**"Damit ihr wisst, wie es ist**

_("Assim você vai saber como é)_

**In der Hölle zu sein**

_(estar no Inferno)_

**Damit ihr wisst, wie es ist**

_(Assim você vai vai saber o que é)_

**Nach erlösung zu schrein**

_(Gritar por redenção)_

**Nur deshalb komm ich zurück**

_(Então, eu voltarei)_

**Mit flammendem blick**

_(Com um olhar inflamado)_

**Ich nehm das letzte Streichholz**

_(Eu pego o último fósforo)_

**Und vebrenne eure schöne heile Welt"**

_(E queimo seu belo e perfeito mundo")_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Continua.

* * *

**

**Agradecendo:**

Brighit Hijikata: Mulher. Não precisa dessa violência toda, e toma a balinha. (joga bala). Eu sou vil com os leitores? De jeito nenhum, só que o que eu posso fazer se meu cérebro decidir travar? Reclame com ele. :D O melhor capítulo? O.O Deuses, por essa eu não esperava. Juro por Deus que não. Só que eu não vou discutir com a dona da verdade. XD. Nem pense em reescrever as suas fics, ouviu? Elas estão ótimas do jeito que estão. Sossega esse facho ou eu sumo com os Homo Masculus Gostosus, e de qualquer lugar do mundo! Sobre a idéia que você me deu, bem, não vai demorar até você ver.

Katamy Hanara: Já tinha passado da hora da Ino ir atrás das coisas e parar de esperar que tudo viesse do céu. Romance? Não no sentido que você espera (muito provavelmente), já que o dito casal nem comportaria esse tipo de coisa e nem mesmo o tema da fic. O que pode ter são partes mais light, mas nada que se possa descrever como romance, de fato. Pelo menos não no sentido mais óbvio da palavra. Mas eu fico feliz que você não vá parar de ler. :D

Sabaku no Ana:Ino sempre foi perigosa, só que ninguém sabia disso. Nem mesmo ela. Pois é, Shika/Tema, o coitado merece ser feliz e a Ino vai ficar com o Hidan nessa fic. Ponto final. :D

Anny SUH: Primeiramente, seja bem vinda. e obrigada pelo elogio. ^-^ Eu também adoro o casal InoxGaa, mas não acho que esteja pronta pra me arriscar nessa dupla ainda, mas talvez um dia. Se a Ino vai se apaixonar pelo Hidan? Hummm, isso eu vou deixar pra responder com os próximos capítulos. Espero que o capítulo compense a demora da postagem. :P


	16. Vini, vidi, vici

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-**

Lerdei menos? XD

Não sei, aliás, nem parei pra contar.

Só que eu tenho que dizer que o final da fic se aproxima, meu povo.

E mais uma coisa, tô ficando deprimida, minha última semana

de férias está indo pras cucuias. T-T

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Música:** Love's Requiem

**Banda:** HIM

**Crédito:** Capítulo dedicado à Brighit Hijikata, que me deu a idéia pro rolo que aconteceu aqui, quando conversávamos sobre a música usada.

* * *

**Nota: **_**Veni, vidi, vici**_ (em português: "Vim, vi, venci") é uma famosa frase latina supostamente proferida pelo general e cônsul romano Júlio César em 47 a.C.. César utilizou a frase numa mensagem ao Senado Romano descrevendo sua recente vitória sobre Farnaces II do Ponto na Batalha de Zela. A frase serviu tanto para proclamar seu feito, como também alertar aos senadores de seu poder militar (Roma passava por uma guerra civil).

* * *

**Cap 16 – Vini, vidi, vici.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

-

-

**"A distância faz ao amor aquilo que o vento faz ao fogo: apaga o pequeno, inflama o grande."**

(Roger de Bussy-Rabutin)

-

-

-

**Confusion writhes around our hearts impatiently**

_(A confusão se contorce, impacientemente, em torno dos nossos corações)_

**It drains the faith that lights the dark**

_(E drena a luz que ilumina as trevas)_

**And sets us free**

_(E nos liberta)_

**From the chains of our war and the pain we once called**

_(Das correntes da nossa guerra e da dor que um dia nos chamamos)_

**Love**

_(Amor)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**~ 28 de Outubro ~ **

**-**

-

**-  
**

Ino estava com o cotovelo direito apoiado sobre a mesa redonda de madeira, sua mão esquerda movia calmamente a colher imersa dentro da quentíssima xícara de café, a fumacinha cálida e perfumada da bebida trouxe um sorriso discreto aos lábios rosados dela. Os olhos azuis acompanhavam as folhas avermelhadas bailarem no vento e caírem no chão. Como aquela tarde estava mais quente, a população optou por voltar a andar pelas ruas e era esse o movimento que ela acompanhava com os olhos.

A estada dela e de Hidan ali se prolongara por mais tempo do que o planejado, mas até que não estava sendo ruim, visto que a sua Cruzada contra os Yamanaka fora cumprida. Durante poucos dias – depois do ocorrido – uma pequena sombra de arrependimento assombrava os pensamentos da jovem que logo sumiu-se no ar. Os antigos empregados foram preservados e as presenças familiares contribuíram para que ela se habituasse a ser gestora da Mansão.

Sempre que parava pra pensar nisso, a idéia lhe soava muito engraçada, ela nunca parara para pensar em como era administrar um lar. Só que agora, dada a necessidade que se apresentou, a loira encontrou algum prazer em poder decidir como fazer as coisas e quando fazer. Ao contrário do que a sua personalidade apontava, o simples prazer de mandar tinha muito pouco espaço nessa satisfação, a maior parte vinha dos desafios e do aprendizado que a gestão lhe proporcionava.

Os empregados estavam sendo cruciais nesse ciclo de aprendizado e as memórias que ela tinha de seus pais também. Sempre vira sua mãe planejando e coordenando um jantar entre amigos ou entre sócios de seu pai, e essas pequenas lembranças estavam se mostrando vitais para que ela conseguisse fazer o mesmo. Seus auxiliares tinham toda a paciência do mundo para guiar seus passos, mostrar os caminhos e ouvir suas opiniões.

Para algum observador externo, essa presteza dos empregados pareceria como traição para com seus antigos patrões, só que isso estava longe de ser verdade. Antes de ir embora, a então senhorita Yamanaka deixara com a sempre presente Satsuki uma carta, onde explicava tudo o que acontecera. Isso causou revolta em todos os que ali trabalhavam, especialmente porque muitos viram a loirinha crescer e tinham muito apreço por ela.

A surpresa maior foi quando descobriram que a Mansão Yamanaka teria um novo e misterioso dono, que fez questão de mantê-los ali. Maior ainda, foi a surpresa ao verem quem eram os seus patrões: A menina Ino e o marido que causara pavores em metade dos empregados, a outra metade só não se apavorou por não tê-lo visto. Os novos mestres se ocuparam de explicar o que se passara e – quando o choque diminuiu – começou a nova gestão.

Todos perceberam que a loira havia mudado consideravelmente, mas mantivera a mesma essência. Entretanto, a maturidade veio como aquilo que faltava para acentuar mais aquela beleza rara, uma mescla de branco, dourado e safira. Hidan Jashin – por sua vez – era um alguém singular em sua obscuridade: Por vezes, sarcástico e desagradável, outras era o tipo de patrão que todos queriam ter: Só interferia quando necessário e dava crédito à experiência dos que o serviam, além de ser um homem de poucas exigências.

Mutualmente, o casal pediu apenas que a propriedade da Mansão não fosse comentada para além daquela paredes, Konoha ainda não estava totalmente preparada para aquilo. O turbilhão que se instalara quando surgiu a notícia da perda do casal Jashin já causou estardalhaço, e o conhecimento de que haviam perdido para a filha e para o genro seria a gota final no oceano de fofocas que corria pelas ruas. E por fim, que a privacidade deles fosse respeitada.

Considerando a simplicidade do que foi pedido, os que na casa trabalhavam não acharam difícil atender ao que lhes foi solicitado. Por consequência, a vida na Mansão Yamanaka (ou seria Jashin?) corria sem muitas turbulências.

A contemplação da Jashin continuou mesmo quando um garçom veio trazer o seu pedido, uma pequena fatia de bolo. Ela olha para o relógio que pegou emprestado com o marido, o objeto mostrava que eram 15:00 horas, e logo suas amigas deveriam estar chegando. Sua mão leva à xícara de café à boca, sorvendo o líquido lentamente e aproveitando a onda de calor que corria por dentro de seu corpo

- Delícia. - ela sussurra pra si mesma.

- Desculpe pelo atraso. - uma voz feminina diz e a cabeça da loura se volta para a escada. Sakura vinha subindo, com um sorriso no rosto e um vestido azul-claro. - Porquinha!

A loira se levanta e as duas se abraçam longamente, deixando que a dor da distância fosse sanada com aquela expressão de carinho, que dura alguns segundos. A dupla se separa e os sorrisos continuam ali, assim como os olhos que percorriam os corpos, procurando por mudanças.

- Você está ótima, testuda. - não havia como não invocar os "carinhosos" apelidos. - Está até parecendo um ser humano agora.

O comentário rendeu um beliscão no braço direito.

- Muito engraçado, Ino-Porquinha! - a Haruno se senta e a Jashin também, sendo que está acena para um garçom. - Mas eu tenho que dizer, você mudou bastante.

- É mesmo? - a jovem de olhos azuis continua com os olhos no garçom, que logo chega à mesa. - Vai querer o que?

- Um suco de laranja, por favor. - pede a de cabelos rosados. - Olha, quase que eu não te reconheço nessas roupas.

-

-

-

**The poison of doubt enslaves our minds**

_(O veneno da dúvida escraviza nossas mentes)_

**And we bleed**

_(E sangramos)_

**We abandon the trust that kept us blind**

_(Nós abandonamos a confiança que nos manteve cegos)_

**And disappear**

_(E desaparecemos)_

**Under the crimson wings of hate**

_(Sob as asas rubras do ódio)_

**Where the lost are safe until they love**

_(Onde os perdidos estão salvos até amarem)_

**Again**

_(Novamente)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Concordamos.

A dupla olha para a escada e veem Tenten e Hinata subindo apressadamente. A primeira usava um vestido de cor ciano e a outra vinha com um de tom dourado escuro, todos muito bonitos. Ino, por sua vez, optara por um vestido fúcsia. O quarteto se abraça e – mais uma vez – alguns minutos são perdidos com as observações.

Apesar de só ter se passado pouco mais de um mês, aquele tempo conseguiu produzir mudanças em cada uma das amigas. Algumas se manifestavam fisicamente, como no caso de Sakura, que havia deixado suas franjas crescerem e no de Tenten, que abandonara o seu penteado característico. No caso das restantes, as mudanças estavam na postura: Hinata não mais andava olhando para baixo, parecia mais confiante e Ino emanava uma solenidade que ela nunca possuíra até então.

- Então, por onde começamos? - pergunta Tenten, olhando no menu colocado em cima da mesa.

- Quando você chegou, Ino-chan? - a voz suave de Hinata saiu sem que ela gaguejasse, o que era uma vitória enorme.

- _"Pior pergunta possível."_ - foi por um segundo apenas que durou o pensamento. - Há alguns dias, mas só agora consegui parar um pouco.

Não era de todo verdade, mas também não era de todo mentira. Ela apoia os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto nas mãos.

- Mas falem de vocês. - a loira bebe mais um pouco do café. - O que vocês andam fazendo?

Sakura ruboriza consideravelmente com a pergunta, o que causa estranhamento em Ino e risadas em Tenten e Hinata.

- Nossa cara Sakura. - a morena de olhos castanhos bebe um pouco do suco da Haruno. - Já começou os preparativos para se tornar a Sra. Itachi Uchiha.

- Meu Deus! - exclama a casada da mesa. - E pensar que éramos doidas pelo Sasuke-kun, e veja só, Sakura vai se casar com o irmão dele.

- E que é muito melhor, diga-se de passagem. - diz Tenten, que acena para uma garçonete próxima. - Me traz um suco de morango, por favor. - pede ela assim que a garçonete chega e esta logo vai atender à Hinata.

- Que comentário é esse, Tenten? - o tom falso de indignação na voz da de cabelos róseos faz com que todas riam. - Isso lá é jeito de falar do noivo das outras?

- Especialmente quando você já tem o seu. - complementa a loira.

- E quando o dito noivo é logo o Neji-niisan – alfineta a Hyuuga.

- O que é isso? - pergunta a morena mais velha. - Um complô?

- De jeito nenhum! - exclama a ex-Yamanaka. - Mas, aproveitando que estamos nesse tópico, pra quando saem os casamentos de vocês duas.?

Ela aponta para a futuras parentas.

- No que depender da empolgação do Neji... - a frustração na voz de Tenten se torna evidente. - Na próxima encarnação, se virmos de um jeito bem otimista!

- Fique calma, Tenten-chan. - a jovem de olhos perolados toca o braço da amiga. - Esse é o jeito do niisan, acho que ele quer dizer que quer que você cuide dos preparativos, ele nunca ligou muito pra isso.

- Mas é o casamento dele também, Hinata. - Sakura se manifesta. - Ele devia ter um pouco mais de atitude. Até o Itachi, mesmo não sendo um poço de empolgação, já faz mais que seu primo.

- E o Naruto, hein? - a loira sabia que isso faria a Hyuuga ruborizar até ficar como um pimentão, e é isso que acontece. - Ele tem atitude? - ela pisca um dos olhos.

- E como! - exclama Tenten. - Nunca vi noivo mais empenhado em se casar, sempre quer se meter em tudo...

- Chega a ser cansativo. - complementa a Haruno, que logo externa uma curiosidade de todas as amigas da loira. - E você, Ino?

- Eu?

Você deve ter recebido nossa carta. - fala Hinata. Todas ficam com expressões melancólicas nos jovens rostos. - Nos perdoe, Ino-chan. Só soubemos...

-

-

-

**The heart of darkness is hope**

_(O coração das trevas é a esperança)_

**Of finding you there**

_(de te encontrar lá)_

**And that hope will be our**

_(E essa esperança será nosso)_

**Love's requiem**

_(Réquiem de Amor_)

-

-

-

A Hyuuga não consegue falar por causa das lágrimas e do soluço que emerge de sua garganta, e logo é consolada pelas duas outras moradoras de Konoha. Vendo aquilo, o coração da Jashin se aperta, pois ela havia negligenciado aquelas que se preocuparam com ela. Suas memórias vão até a madrugada de sua chegada à Konoha, em que sua mágoa a fez pensar mal de suas próprias amigas. Seus olhos cerúleos se enchem de lágrimas.

- Não precisa chorar, Hinata. - ela estende as mãos e pega as da chorosa amiga. - Vocês não tem me pedir desculpas.

- Temos sim. - fala Tenten, cuja voz parecia tremer. - Nos julgamos suas amigas e só soubemos o que se passava com você, quando já era tarde demais.

- Estávamos tão ocupadas com nós mesmas. - Sakura estava quase chorando também. - Que nem pensávamos em o que poderia estar acontecendo com você.

O silêncio toma a mesa e o andar, visto que apenas elas estavam ocupando o mesmo. As mãos das outras amigas cobrem as de Ino e Hinata e vários segundos se passam, sem que nenhuma delas fale ou se mexa. É a loira que retoma o assunto, explicando cada coisa que estava envolvida na história: As dívidas dos pais, a proposta do Jashin, o casamento e a vida em Kumogakure. A cada novidade, o choque das moradoras de Konoha aumentava ainda mais.

- Minha nossa. - bufa Tenten. - Seus pais não valem nada.

- _"E eu não sei disso?" _- a loira afunda o rosto nas mãos. - E é isso que aconteceu.

- Que horror. - exclama a Hyuuga.

- A sua vinda pra Konoha tem a ver com a compra da casa dos seus pais? - inquiri Sakura.

- Prefiro falar disso em outro lugar.

O final da explicação sobre o "Caso Hidan Jashin", por assim dizer, só terminou quando já batiam as 19:00 horas, e levando isso em consideração, Ino achou que seria melhor continuar o assunto fora dali e elas entram na carruagem do marido da loira. É lá dentro que se segue a conversa.

- Eu sei quem comprou a casa dos meus pais.

A Jashin tinha perfeita consciência de que aquele era o ponto sem volta, onde ela estaria se submetendo ao julgamento das jovens. Ela estava realmente apavorada, por mais que soubesse que tinha que passar por aquilo se quisesse ficar em paz consigo mesma. O veículo para em frente à Mansão Yamanaka e elas descem, seguindo lentamente até a pesada porta. Ino bate lentamente e dois empregados abrem a porta, para estranhamento das amigas.

Todas ficam abismadas com a mudança chocante na decoração, enquanto eram guidas por Ino até dois pequenos sofás que ficavam perto da escada. As três amigas se sentam em um único sofá, a loira vai até uma estante próxima e apoia a mão direita no móvel, a esquerda vai às têmporas e seus orbes azuis se prendem ao chão de mármore negro.

- Ino-Porca, quer dizer que – Sakura é interrompida pela Jashin.

- Lembram-se que eu pedi um presente de casamento?

As três aquiescem.

- Pois bem. - a jovem se apoia no móvel e fita as amigas. - Estão olhando pra ele.

As mulheres nada falam por vários minutos, cada uma analisando a situação em que estava inserida. Cada um percebendo a mudança que ocorria na figura de Ino. Todas chegam à mesma conclusão: Não havia sobrado muito da Ino anterior naquela mulher, por mais que ela ainda fosse a Ino que conheciam.

Oculto à visão humana, estava a figura de Hidan, observando atentamente o desenrolar da interação entre as moças, sentado no corrimão, na parte mais alta da escada. Ao contrário do que se podia esperar, seu rosto não demonstrava nenhum deboche, sarcasmo ou prazer cruel; estava sério e focado. Ele sabia do encontro da esposa com as amigas e sabia também o quão relevante aquilo seria para o crescimento da loira. Antes de ela partir, ele se dignou a dar um conselho que norteou as atitudes da bela dos olhos de safira.

_- Quer mesmo fazer isso? - ele não entendia a inclinação dela._

_- Sim. - responde a loira. - Não tem como fugir disso_

_Ele concorda, mas não a deixa partir sem um pensamento._

_- Saiba que isso vai pesar mais do que você imagina._

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- É hoje que você vai descobrir até onde vai a amizade delas..._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**We pray to the serpent of delight**

_(Nós rezamos para a serpente do deleite)_

**Desperately**

_(Desesperadamente)_

**The questions are answered and we try**

_(As perguntas são respondidas e nós tentamos)_

**Not to weep**

_(Não chorar)_

**Until we are sure**

_(Até termos certeza)_

**We're suffering for**

_(Estamos sofrendo por)_

**Love**

_(Amor)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Desconhecido para a Morte, essa última frase ecoava na mente de Ino naquele instante, e o silencio sepulcral não melhorava em nada a sua situação. Os rostos da Hyuuga, da futura Hyuuga e da Haruno estavam indecifráveis e ela supunha que o seu também estivesse.

- Você tirou a casa dos seus pais... - sussurra a de cabelos róseos, mas não com uma voz suficientemente baixa.

Aquela primeira reação de Sakura fere a loira imensamente. Ela entendera que teria que ser categórica em suas reações.

- Essa casa sempre foi tão minha, quanto deles.

- O que te moveu a fazer isso, Ino-chan? - questiona Hinata, fitando a loira com um olhar enigmático.

- É complicado. - replica a Jashin.

- Explique, então. - diz Tenten, quase tão enigmática quanto a outra.

- Digamos que foi por vingança. - a honestidade dela deixa as outras ainda mais chocadas, e elas também percebem que aquela figura diferia totalmente da Ino que conheciam. - Vingança pela vida que eles roubaram de mim.

- _"Divina."_ - pensa o Mefistófeles, do alto de seu posto.

- Não foi crueldade em excesso, Ino? - Sakura se ergue de seu lugar, parando diante da loira, seus cenho estava cerrado. - Arruinar a vida dos seus pais?

Aquilo era o que bastava para o lado "Ino Jashin" aflorar de vez.

- Você fala de vida, mas o que você sabe sobre a vida, Sakura? - a voz dela tomou a mesma intensidade do silvo de uma cobra. Mortal e temível. - Você está pra viver o seu conto de fadas com Itachi Uchiha, tem certeza de que pode falar alguma coisa?

- Como é? - a Haruno começa a se exaltar.

- Pega leve, Ino. - pede Tenten, prevendo que aquilo terminaria mal. - E você também, Sakura.

- Alguma de vocês sabe o que ter o seu mundo destruído? Ter tudo aquilo que você dava como certo ser roubado de você, por aqueles que supostamente te amavam? - em momento nenhum, a dona da casa se altera. - Então, me deixa dizer uma coisa.

- Fale, Ino-chan. - Hinata também estava de pé. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, ela simpatizava com a atitude de Ino, visto que também era vítima de uma família regida pelos interesses. Só que, ao contrário da moça dos olhos azuis, a Hyuuga conseguiu estar com aquele que seu coração desejava. - _"Ninguém pode culpá-la, Ino-chan, saiba disso."_

Essa mensagem de cumplicidade é lida por Ino, nos olhos castanhos e perolados, ali presentes. Logo, também nos orbes de esmeralda .

- Gente, eu não conheço tanto do mundo. - o cansaço começa dominar Ino. - Mas tenho alguém que está me ensinando, do seu próprio jeito.

Do alto da escada, a Morte é tomada por um estranha e graciosa sensação.

- E sabem o que eu percebi?

- O que? - incita Tenten.

- O mundo não é justo e nem injusto. - ela olha para o teto. - A idéia é só um jeito de o entendermos. **(1)**

O impressionante era a Sabedoria contida naquela pequena fala, especialmente por ter sido dita por alguém tão jovem.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, o quarteto se despede e com o laço que as unia intocado. Assim que as visitantes partem, a loira se joga na escada e desata a chorar. Os braços apoiados em um degrau,o rosto afundado ali, o resto do corpo alocado no degrau abaixo. Mesmo quando as lagrimas cessam, ela continua naquela posição, até uma mão tocar os seus cabelos e ir descendo, chegando ao queixo e o erguendo.

O azul encontra o púrpura e se fitam longamente. A jovem deixa o rosto descansar contra a mão forte e quente que o segurava. O dono da dita mão estava ajoelhado no mesmo degrau em que estavam os braços femininos, o terno grafite que cobria o corpo masculino estava meio amassado e a gravata preta já havia sido desfeita.

- Vim, vi e venci. - diz ela, se deixando ser erguida e segurada pelos braços Hidan.

- Sem dúvida.

Ele leva a exausta esposa para o quarto e opta por não dizer que o principal desafio dela em Konoha só se daria dali a 3dias. Até lá, aquela frase que ela proferiu não era muito válida, mas em se considerar o que ela havia passado no presente dia, não custava nada deixá-la dormir, sentindo o gostinho da vitória.

-

-

-

**In the dungeon of our dreams**

_(Na masmorra dos nossos sonhos)_

**We're so weak**

_(Somos tão fracos)_

**The promise made to be broken still**

_(A promessa feita ainda a ser quebrada)_

**Haunts our sleep**

_(Assombra nosso sono)_

**We won't open our eyes**

_(Nós não abriremos nossos olhos)_

**Afraid we would die for love**

_(Com medo de que morreremos por amor)_

**Again**

_(Outra vez)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**The heart of darkness is hope**

_(O coração das trevas é a esperança)_

**Of finding you there**

_(de te encontrar lá)_

**And that hope will be our**

_(E essa esperança será nosso)_

**Love's requiem**

_(Réquiem de Amor)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**~ 31 de Outubro ~**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

- Precisamos mesmo entrar aí? - tédio, era tudo o que o homem pensava.

- É pra responder? - a resposta da mulher ao seu lado foi sucinta

O casal adentrou ao enorme salão e aproveitaram como nunca o fato de estarem em um Baile de Máscaras. Um alguém com quem Hidan mantinha negócios é que fez com que o convite para a festa chegassem ao casal, caso contrário, eles nem saberiam do dito cujo. Depois de algumas horas de discussão infrutífera, a dupla alcançou o consenso de que iriam para a festa, mas não demorariam muito ali.

O Parque de Konoha fora fechado para o evento, que simbolizava uma aliança feita com algum país vizinho. A imprecisão das informações sobre o que se passaria deriva do muito simples motivo de nenhum dos Jashin se interessar realmente. A presença deles ali era tão somente uma consequência da insistência massacrante de Ino, saudosa de festas e eventos sociais como este, e que ela não vira em Kumogakure até agora.

O casal se isolara em uma das mesas mais afastadas do centro da festa, estavam alocados embaixo de um frondoso salgueiro, cujas folhas lhes mantinham quase que totalmente ocultos aos olhares alheios. O tempo havia mudado – ao que parecia – tão somente para contribuir com a ocasião; a noite estava aberta e com um clima gentil.

- Quer uma bebida? Preciso muito beber. - fala a Morte, o arranjo da mesa sem o menor interesse nele.

- Hum, não. - ela se levanta. - Acho que vou dar um passeio, me acompanha?

O movimento indiferente que ele fez com a mão esquerda era tudo que a loira precisava para sumir dali, e ganhar alguns momentos de confortável solidão. A sapatilha prateada brilhava conforme a luz incidia sobre ela; as barras do vestido branco, de manga única, arrastavam na grama salpicada de pingos d'água; a máscara branca e prateada cobria todo o rosto. Ela não estava longe do centro da festa, mas nem mesmo se virou naquela direção quando alguém começou a falar.

Ao invés disso, a mulher se resumiu a andar até uma árvore ali perto e brincar com as flores e folhas que ainda restavam. Sua contemplação silenciosa foi interrompida pelo comunicado, mas no pior momento desse, quando uma notícia devastadora foi jogada em cima da Jashin: O noivado de Shikamaru com a filha do governante de Sunagakure, Temari.

Por vários instantes, a loira ficou estática em seu lugar, como se tivesse se transformado em uma estátua. Os olhos azuis vidrados na árvore, nenhum som mais foi ouvido por ela, era como se o mundo tivesse se tornado vazio. Quando as forças voltam, ela corre sem destino pelo parque. Sem saber que alguém percebera a sua figura.

-

-

-

**The salvation we seek will be waiting us there**

_(A salvação que procuramos estará nos esperando lá)_

**In the heart of darkness lonely and scared**

_(No coração das trevas, solitária e assustada)_

**With a promise of death for our love**

_(Com uma promessa de morte para o nosso amor)_

**For our love**

_(Para o nosso amor)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Ela nem se atrevia a precisar os sentimentos que a habitavam naquele instante, todos pareciam ter se juntado e criado algo incompreensível e doloroso. Ino não olhava para onde corria, queria apenas se afastar daquilo tudo: Parque, festa, Konoha. O vestido alvo ia se sujando com a terra úmida e com os galhos e folhas caídos no chão.

A mulher para em frente a um velho quiosque, coberto por plantas e isolados da área onde se passava o evento. Pouca luz entrava ali e o silêncio do ambiente lhe parecia tão agradável, que ela desejava morrer ali mesmo, em meio aquela calma sepulcral. Uma das mãos vai até o rosto e tira a máscara, que havia começado a incomodar a pele da face. Ela toca a sua pele e percebe ali a umidade, causada pelas lágrimas que nem mesmo ela percebeu ter vertido.

- Ino?

Naquele momento, a figura de branco não pode deixar de pensar que o mundo estava conspirando para intensificar sua agonia, visto que permitiu que justamente aquela pessoa a visse. Ela sabia exatamente quem era, mesmo estando de costas e apoiada em um dos pilares da velha construção.

- É você, não é? - a voz era masculina e a ex-Yamanaka não conseguiu evitar fechar os olhos por poucos segundos, se deliciando com aquele som.

Ela toma coragem e se vira, fitando uma máscara de cervo que cobria apenas a parte superior do rosto. Os orbes azuis começam sua inspeção pelos pés, cobertos por uma lustrosa bota marrom, a calça preta estava colada nas pernas fortes, a blusa de manga longa era displicentemente simples e permitia que parte do tórax moreno ficasse exposto. A boca estava entreaberta e os lábios estavam avermelhados, mostrando que alguma dose de vinho fora bebida. Os cabelos castanhos emolduravam o rosto jovem e másculo.

- Sim. - finalmente, a loira consegue encarar os olhos dele. Ainda naquele lindo tom de chocolate e dominado por surpresa e uma pontada de dor. - Você não mudou nada, Shika...

A voz dela sai tão baixinha que o rapaz quase não a ouve. O mesmo vai andando, lentamente, até chegar mais perto da antiga namorada. Os passos dele mostram o medo que ele sentia de que aquilo fosse só mais um dos seus devaneios, e que a loira ali fosse só uma visão. O casal fica diante um do outro, depois de uma separação não tão longa, mas loucamente sofrida.

- Você também não, problemática...

A preguiça no tom dele mascara a intensidade do abraço que ele deu em Ino, que se surpreendera com a súbita atitude do moreno. Só que tudo perdeu o sentido quando ela sentiu os braços quentes e fortes dele em torno do seu corpo; o perfume amadeirado dele não havia mudado em nada e ela se agarra a figura masculina com igual ardor. Nenhum deles consegue pensar em mais nada e nem quanto tempo foi empregada naquela demostração.

- Engano seu, Shika. - a imagem de Hidan apareceu na mente feminina. - Eu mudei.

Ele se afasta e a encara, procurando sinais daquela mudança.

- Não vejo como. - fala o Nara. - Deus, Ino. Eu pensei que tinha te perdido pra sempre.

O sorriso dela foi agridoce, assim como as suas presentes sensações.

_- "Ahh, Shikamaru. Você perdeu."_ - a moça nem se preocupa em falar nada. - Você vai se casar, não devia falar isso pra outra mulher.

Ele inspira profundamente e fica bem mais sério.

- Provavelmente, não. - responde ele. - Não é que eu não goste da Temari, mas... - o moreno completa a frase em pensamento. - _"Mas ela não é você."_

- Chega! - a voz autoritária da moça surpreende o ex-namorado, que a observa incrédulo. - Preciso te dizer tudo enquanto ainda tenho coragem.

- Fale...

Ela sai do quiosque e vai andando até uma pequena ponte de madeira, pintada em vermelho. Os olhos azuis se aderem a corrente água negra, a lua refletida no espelho molhado. Logo, Shikamaru se coloca ao lado dela.

-

-

-

**And now that we're free**

_(E agora que estamos livres)_

**From the chains of our dear love**

_(Das correntes do nosso falecido amor)_

**I'm lost - so lost**

_(Estou perdido – perdido)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Está me doendo muito saber que você vai se casar, eu sou egoísta e a idéia de ver você amando outra me fere. - ela lembra de uma coisa. - Mas todo o bem que eu te desejei na carta de despedida era e ainda real, você merece ser feliz e eu quero isso.

- Ino, eu. -

- Cala a boca e me deixa terminar. - a jovem o fita através dos reflexos. - Não quero que nenhum de nós mantenha nenhum ilusão quando essa noite terminar. - a resolução dela vai desaparecendo. - _"Deus, por que eu tenho que me despedir dele de novo?" _- a casada leva uma das mãos ao peito esquerdo. - Não há mais chance para nós.

Ambos já choravam a essa altura.

- Mas saiba de uma outra coisinha: Ino Yamanaka é só sua.

- Como Ino Yamanaka pode ser minha se ela está casada com outro? - a agonia dele e fere mais ainda. - "Por que eu não te fiz minha quando tive a chance?" - o Nara se recorda da tarde na beira do rio.

A loira toca o braço dele e eles trocam um olhar de pura ternura, como o daqueles dias do amor adolescente que ainda vivia dentro dele.

- Simples: A pessoa que você vê aqui é Ino Jashin. - diz a jovem. - E é essa mulher que está casada. Adeus, meu preguiçoso. Até outro dia.

Os passos dela são lentos, mas uma manifestação do rapaz a faz parar no meio do caminho.

- A minha resposta é sim. - diz ele

- O que quer dizer? - a Jashin o encara novamente.

- Na sua carta, você me perguntou se eu te amo. - o Nara vai até ela. - Amo, estupidamente e de um jeito nem um pouco saudável.

A dupla se mantém em silêncio por tantos outros minutos, simplesmente apreciando a companhia um do outro, do exato jeito que faziam quando eram pequenos ou só amigos. Se bem que, amigos eles seriam para todo o sempre. Os dois saem do mundo da lua quando uma música delicada e gentil chega até os ouvidos dele.

- Bonita música... - comenta o moreno

- É mesmo. - concorda a moça. - Pode ser um réquiem.

- Para nós? - a sagacidade do rapaz não havia diminuído, nem mesmo em meio a sua tristeza.

O tímido sorriso dela é toda a resposta de que Shikamaru precisava e – com um último abraço – Fausto e Margarida se despedem. O primeiro continua parado no mesmo lugar, imerso em pensamentos distantes; a outra vai caminhando em direção às árvores e para ao lado de uma amendoeira.

-

-

-

**The heart of darkness is hope**

_(O coração das trevas é a esperança)_

**Of finding you there**

_(de te encontrar lá)_

**And that hope will be our**

_(E essa esperança será nosso)_

**Love's requiem**

_(Réquiem de Amor)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Conseguiu acertar os ponteiros? - Hidan estava encostado nessa árvore, com os braços cruzados e usando uma máscara de caveira, coisa medonha na opinião da loira.

Ela só acena com a cabeça, rapidamente.

- Essa sua máscara é horrenda, sabia? - ela se coloca diante dele. - Não dá pra tirar?

- Não. - ele segura a mão dela no ar, visto que o que cobria seu rosto não era uma máscara, mas sim sua aparência real. - Gosto dela.

-Você ouviu tudo? - a Jashin apoia a cabeça no ombro esquerdo do Mefistófeles.

- Não ouvi nada. - era a mais pura verdade. - Mas pela sua cara e pela dele... - a Morta aponta para Shikamaru. - Já dá pra entender o assunto.

O casal se mantém inerte por muito tempo.

- Vamos pra casa? - pede a loira, que é pega no colo pelo marido.

Ele só aquiesce e toma o rumo da saída, sem dizer nada até que algo lhe vem à mente.

- Agora você tem cacife pra dizer aquilo. - comenta o homem

- Aquilo o que?

- Vim, vi e venci.

**Take me into your arms**

_(Me tome em seus braços)_

**And sing me your beautiful song**

_(E cante para mim sua linda canção)_

**Hold me until we're one**

_(Me abraçe até sermos um)_

**And sing me your beautiful song**

_(E cante para mim sua linda canção)_

**Continua

* * *

**

**(1)**A frase da Ino veio da música "Where The Brids Always Sing", do The Cure.

* * *

**Brighit Hijikata: **Trabalhar com a personalidade do Hidan é bem complicado, especialmente porque o inútil do Kishimoto não aproveitou bem o personagem; mas na fic era isso o que mais cabia. Eu acredito que o Hidan seja mesmo muito solitário, sendo violento e imortal, acaba afastando as pessoas. E a Ino, bem, ela tinha que amadurecer. Quanto aos encontros, ei-los aqui, gostou? :D

Red Bull? Fia, o problema do meu cérebro se centra na coisa chamada Faculdade e que o seu curso pra vagabundo não te permite conhecer, hehehehe. (some)

**Anny SUH: **Em algum nível de consciência, um ama o outro. Só não consegue entender bem o espírito da coisa. Valeu pelo elogio e, fique sossegada, ainda temos mais 2 ou 3 capítulos pela frente.

**Sabaku no Ana: **Ino cresceu e Hidan está ganhando sentimentos, mas não tenha certeza que ele é um bom marido. Acho que ele está sendo porque o que a Ino quer o agrada, só isso. D

**Katamy Hanara: **Calma, moça. Não precisa ficar nervosa, esse capítulo veio até mais rapidinho, não? ;D Por favor, apesar de eu ficar feliz com o seu entusiasmo pela fic, prefiro que os leitores só morram no último capítulo. E sim, a música do capítulo é em alemão, tem um link com o clipe dela no meu profile, se você quiser ver. Digamos que a Ino não tenha mudado totalmente, só naquilo que era necessário, ela percebeu como é o mundo. Hohohoho, sua imaginação está galopando, é? Bom saber disso. Como você mesmo colocou, a vingança da Ino teria que estar envolvida com aquilo que a fez casar, o dinheiro.


	17. Tormenta

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-  
**

Algumas verdades vão começar a surgir. :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Música:** It Snows in Hell

**Banda:** Lordi

* * *

**Cap 17 – Tormenta**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_Ele só aquiesce e toma o rumo da saída, sem dizer nada até que algo lhe vem à mente._

_- Agora você tem cacife pra dizer aquilo. - comenta o homem_

_- Aquilo o que?_

_- Vim, vi e venci._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

"**Como é terrível conhecer, quando o conhecimento não favorece quem o possui!" **

(Sófocles)

-

-

-

**You did the trick**

_(Você fez o truque)_**  
I didn't see it coming**

_(Eu não previ isso)_**  
I did not hear a sound**

_(Eu não ouvi nada)_**  
Though you were quick**

_(Embora você tenha sido sagaz)_**  
I will not be forgiving**

_(Eu não serei clemente)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**~ Kumogakure – 01 de Dezembro ~**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Estavam os Jashin e Kakuzu dentro da sala de jantar, o dono da casa estava na cabeceira da mesa e sua esposa ao lado direito, o convidado do lado esquerdo e o trio comia silenciosamente. Essas pessoas já estavam juntas há algumas horas, debatendo sobre documentações, propriedades, direitos e deveres. No geral, esses assuntos pouco interessavam à mulher, mas ela sabia que não tinha como evitar.

Levaram, pelo menos, uma hora devorando a deliciosa refeição. Depois dela, Ino e Kakuzu foram para o escritório enquanto Hidan rumou para um outro ponto da casa, sem dizer o motivo. Era normal que ele fizesse isso, por mais pouco cortês que a atitude fosse. O recinto em que a dupla se encontrava era pequeno e pouco mobiliado. Assim que se entrava, via-se uma grande janela e defronte a esta, estava uma mesa negra. Do outro lado deste móvel estavam duas cadeiras. Na parede esquerda estava uma estante e na outra, só havia um enorme quadro.

Foi nessa direção que a loira segui, prendendo seus olhos à figura ali representada. Um homem com seus 40 e poucos anos, cabelos ruivos e os mesmos olhos púrpuras do marido da jovem. O dito ser estava sentado em uma cadeira e segurava uma bengala idêntica ao do atual Jashin. Ele usava uma túnica vermelha e marrom e o mesmo colar que a loira e o Mefistófeles tinham.

A jovem ficou em estado de choque por nunca ter reparado naquele quadro. Claro que ela já o tinha visto, mas aquela era a primeira vez que a bela dava real atenção à pintura. Seu corpo estava a poucos centímetros da enorme tela e sua mão direita vai até a mesma, sentindo a textura da tinta antiga embaixo dos seus dedos. A mão esquerda vai até a boca e nesta coloca a borda da taça de vinho branco. Os orbes cor de safira estavam completamente vidrados na imagem

- Quem é você? - ela pergunta alto e sem perceber.

- Seichirou Jashin. - responde Kakuzu, que observava todas as atitudes da loira e não consegue evitar um sorriso por baixo de sua máscara. - O fundador da família.

Ino se vira na direção dele e o homem decide que era uma boa hora de atazanar o chefe. Ele vai andando calmamente enquanto bebe do mesmo vinho que a jovem sorvia, até parar do lado dela.

_- "Muito bom...Vamos ver como aquele insuportável vai lidar com a curiosidade da mulher"_ - o maquiavelismo do plano expunha todo o "apreço" sentido pelo banqueiro. - Vai me dizer que não sabia?

Pergunta totalmente retórica.

- Não. - confirma a loira, mexendo rapidamente na manga de seu vestido oliva. - Ele nunca falou da família para mim, se bem que eu nunca soube o por quê. - ela olha rapidamente para o acompanhante. - _"Mas algo me diz que você sabe."_

- Talvez ele tenha algo a esconder. - o comentário displicente foi feito com a única intenção de incitar as perguntas.

- É claro que ele tem. - ela consegue dominar a sua própria curiosidade, apenas um pouco. - Mas acho que ele esconde coisas específicas. - mais um gole de vinho. - _"Está bem, senhor Kakuzu. Vamos jogar um pouco."_

- Tipo? - questiona o homem.

- A relação de vocês dois é um exemplo. - a mulher olha direto nos olhos daquele ao seu lado, prendendo o olhar do mesmo. - Já deu pra ver que vocês se odeiam.

Ponto para ela, fato. Seus muitos anos de vida o permitiram criar aquela habilidade, de não esboçar seus pensamentos em seu rosto, mas ele ficara surpreso que ela começasse o interrogatório com isso. Sua memória vai até o dia em que aquilo começou.

-

-

-

**You won't be waiting for my return**

_(Você não estará esperando pelo meu retorno)_**  
I promise baby - You'll burn**

_(Eu prometo, querida – Você queimará)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_**Takigakure – 9 anos atrás**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
**_

_Seu corpo todo parecia estar prestes a explodir e ele não podia fazer nada para evitar. Ele estava caído de bruços no chão, com o rosto perto da lama molhada de tal maneira que Kakuzu quase estava se afogando na água e no sangue misturado, que vinha das feridas profundas em seu rosto. A lama fétida e nojenta entrava por suas narinas e sua boca, fazendo com que o ferido perdesse o pouco ar que tinha._

_Ele sabia quem tinha feito aquilo. O banqueiro de quem ele havia tomado tudo. Uma vingança justa e horrenda ao mesmo tempo. Visto que a brutalidade do ataque a Kakuzu era de perturbar até ao mais valente. Quatro homens o sequestraram na saída do banco e lhe agrediram horrivelmente por muito tempo._

_Socos, chutes, pontapés não foram suficientes. Dois cortes profundos foram feitos nas laterais de sua boca, vários outros se espalharam pelo corpo. Fogo também foi usado, visto que um deles tocou a pele do banqueiro com um pedaço de ferro em brasa. Ele sentia que o fim estava próximo e já nem esperava por socorro, já que os gritos dele não foram ouvidos por ninguém._

_- É. - um figura se ajoelha ao lado de Kakuzu. Era um homem,de cabelos prateados e olhos púrpuras, que sorria diante o horror. - Eles te deixaram bem fudido, não é?_

_Duas coisas o impressionaram: A capacidade que o cara tinha de rir da desgraça dele e de não se molhar com a chuva que caía._

_- Você é? - o quase-morto não sabia de onde viera a força para falar._

_- Não se faça de burro, eu sei que você não é. - responde o outro. - Então, vamos direto ao assunto: Quer viver?_

_O combalido balança a cabeça lentamente._

_- Ótimo. - o desconhecido fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, como se estivesse se concentrando. - A partir de hoje, você vai me servir._

_- O que eu ganho com isso? - desafia Kakuzu._

_- A única droga nesse mundo que te interessa, dinheiro!_

_O desconhecido desaparece e logo um velho em uma carroça aparece, proporcionando o desejado socorro. Quando sua consciência volta ao corpo, Kakuzu se vê numa cama de hospital, mais enfaixado do que uma múmia e com dores por todos os cantos do corpo. Ele passa muito tempo em recuperação e o seu misterioso bem feitor só aparece de novo dia de sua saída. _

_O ser de cabelos prateados o acompanha até sua casa e é lá que Kakuzu descobre como seria sua vida e quem diabos era aquele sujeito! O corpo pertencia a Hidan Jashin, um ricaço de Kumogakure, o seu real cliente era a Morte e o que Kakuzu teria que fazer era tornar possível que Hidan Jashin controlasse toda a vida de uma família de Konoha, os Yamanaka. A razão: A Morte queria a herdeira da família, uma pirralha chamada Ino._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Now it snows in hell**

_(Agora neva no Inferno)_**  
This is the day foretold till death do us apart**

_(Esse é o dia profetizado até que a Morte nos separe)_**  
Now it snows in hell**

_(Agora neva no Inferno)_**  
I've gone away but I've got you in my heart**

_(Eu fui embora mas tenho você em meu coração)_**  
All frozen and scarred**

_(Totalmente congelado e lacerado)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

O banqueiro larga do saudosismo e se vira para a moça, que o esperava pacientemente. Foram alguns poucos instantes de silêncio e observações, mas a loira percebeu que no fundo dos olhos frios de Kakuzu, havia um medo latente sentido por ele em relação ao seu cliente.

- Dinheiro. - diz o homem. - É só por isso que eu aguento ele.

- Ele paga tão bem assim? - Ino estava cética em relação à resposta.

- Paga.

Ela se silencia por um tempinho.

- O que você sabe dele? - um dedo feminino indica a pintura.

- Não muito. - Kakuzu vai até a mesa do escritório e coloca ali a taça vazia. - Só que ele era uma péssima pessoa.

- Péssimo, como? Violento? Sem escrúpulos? - momentaneamente, a imagem de Hidan lhe vem à cabeça. -_ "Será que isso é de família?"_

- Isso e mais um pouco. - o homem se apoia na mesa. - Ele era quase um senhor feudal em Yugakure, mas morreu quando houve a união. O filho dele, que era o oposto, denunciou o pai e conseguiu manter um pouco de respeito pelo nome da família.

- Nossa. - diz a loira, fascinada pela história. - A família Jashin é tão rica assim?

- É. - aquiesce o banqueiro.

- Ele nunca me disse o quão rico ele é.

A boca do homem é mais rápida do que sua razão.

- Você acha que seu marido é quem diz ser?

Imediatamente arrependido, o homem vai saindo do escritório. Ele é detido momentaneamente pela dona da casa, que pega em um de seus braços.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Pra tomar cuidado. - a voz dele sai tão baixa que a própria Ino tem dificuldades para ouvir. - Hidan Jashin não é quem ou o que você pensa.

Com isso, Kakuzu parte e deixa uma jovem confusa atrás de si. Ino se mantém no escritório e vai até os livros, procurando alguma coisa que lhe desse mais informações, mas nada parecia interessante. O máximo que ela viu foi um livro que falava um pouco da história política de Kumogakure. Para colocar as informações em ordem, a loira pega um bloco de papel e uma caneta e se senta à mesa.

-

-

Dia 05 de Agosto de 1782

Nesse dia histórico é que se dá a união das Vilas de Kumogakure e Yugakure. Por mais que fosse um acontecimento fortuito, a ocasião foi eclipsada pelo terrível ocorrido 4 dias antes. Os últimos remanescentes do nefasto culto Jashinista foram dominados pelas tropas de Kumogakure. A localização da área de reuniões dos falecidos foi entregue por Masaki Jashin, o jovem filho de Seichirou Jashin, fundador da seita e déspota de Yugakure. Graças à intervenção do jovem Masaki, o culto foi destruído e a unificação foi possível. Em memória aos assassinados pelos membros do culto, a floresta onde se deu o ato ganhará mais árvores e o nome de Yugakure. A pedido de Masaki, o culto não mais seria chamado de Jashinista, pois o nobre rapaz deseja devolver à honra ao nome da família Jashin.

-

-

A loira folheia as páginas e vê a foto de Masaki Jashin, uma miniatura do pai, mas de expressão gentil e bondosa. Ao contrário de seu genitor, cuja face exprimia uma maledicência quase palpável. Ino começa a preparar as anotações.

-

-

Fatos:

Floresta Yugakure deve ser visitada.

Unificação: 05/08/1782

Fim do Culto: 01/08/1782

Fundador: Seichirou Jashin

Veneravam a morte. (descobrir de onde veio isso)

Emblema do culto: o desenho do meu colar. (descobrir como aquilo chegou até mim)

-

-

Hidan:

Idade: 30 anos

Nascimento: 02/04/**(1)**1890

O que faz: É rico, dono de metade Kumogakure.

Coisas estranhas: Me conhece há 9 anos (por que eu não me lembro?), tem um colar igual ao meu (herança de família, mas é estranho), já ficou como os olhos negros do nada.

-

-

A jovem tira o papel do bloco e o guarda dentro do seu decote, mas continua a leitura. Ela tinha a ligeira impressão de que aquele livro já havia lhe dito tudo o que tinha pra dizer, mas como ela não tinha mais nada pra fazer, era melhor continuar enchendo o tempo com alguma coisa.

- Já não era hora de estar na cama?

Ela dá um pulo na cadeira e é brindada com a risada irônica de Hidan, parado na porta, vestindo sua blusa branca aberta e uma calça social cinza. A loira apaga a luz em cima da mesa e deixa o livro ali, uma vez que o que precisava já estava com ela. Ino caminha até o marido, sem olhar para ele.

-Me distraí. - o casal vai andando até a escada.

-Notei. - ele interrompe a subida quando vê a loira parada na escada, bocejando. - Vai demorar muito?

- Está com pressa pra alguma coisa? - ela o olha irritada.

-Agora que você perguntou... - ele desce uns degraus e a puxa pra si, colocando o corpo dela sobre o seu ombro esquerdo e tomando o rumo inicial. - Estou sim.

Eles se uniram naquela noite, mas o sexo ali foi algo mais calmo, sem a intensidade sufocante que marcava o ato. Hidan parecia querer aproveitar mais os seus momentos íntimos com a esposa, que se deixava levar sem maiores resistências. Ao final, quando já estava quase pegando no sono, a Morte dá uma noticia.

-Viajarei amanhã de manhã. - ele estava apoiado na cabeceira da cama. - Só devo voltar no final do mês.

-Tanto assim? - logo sua mente entendeu que aquilo lhe daria tempo para as pesquisas. Seu corpo estava apoiado no tronco masculino.

- Já está sentindo falta? - ironiza o homem.

-Vai sonhando.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Your life goes on**

_(Sua vida continua)_**  
And it's infuriating**

_(E é enfurecedor)_**  
How did you not get caught**

_(Como você não foi pega)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

O inverno estava mostrando os sinais do quão rigoroso seria naquele ano, uma fina camada branca cobria as superfícies, um vento constante e gélido fazia com que a sensação térmica ficasse ainda menor do que a temperatura factual. Sentada em um banco da estação de trem, Ino fitava suas mãos enluvadas em roxo enquanto bebia uma caneca cheia de chocolate quente e esperava pela chegada da próxima máquina. Seu vestido de veludo cor de uva e o pesado casaco cinza não pareciam estar protegendo-a da temperatura.

De longe, os orbes azuis percebem uma fumaça característica e não demora até o barulho chato do veículo alcançar os seus tímpanos. Quando a enorme massa de metal para diante de si, a moça esquece do mau tempo e sente uma onda de alegria invadi-la, e isso só vai aumentando conforme as pessoas vão descendo dos vagões. Depois de vários minutos, uma figura com um casacão branco e notórios cabelos loiros vem com apenas uma mala preta apoiada no ombro direito.

- Niisan! - exclama a Jashin, enquanto corre na direção do rapaz. - Graças a Deus você veio!

Os parentes se abraçam por longos minutos.

-Como vai, Ino-chan, un? - os olhos criteriosos de Deidara inspecionam a figura à sua frente. - Morrendo de frio como eu?

Ela ri.

-Quase isso.

Eles caminham para a saída e vão até a carruagem de Ino, que andava lentamente pelas ruas cheias de neve e escorregadias. O primeiro lugar para onde vão é o hotel onde o jovem ficaria hospedado – uma vez que ele se recusou a dividir a casa do Jashin – e lá, depois de alocar os pertences do loiro dentro do quarto. E dentro do cômodo é que eles decidem almoçar e colocar o papo em dia. Deidara tagarelava incessantemente sobre sua vida, arte e explosões, enquanto a prima ouvia tudo com metade da atenção.

- Un. - ele mesmo já não percebia quando sua "palavra-padrão" saía de sua boca. - Ino-chan, você está onde?

A loira volta a si e decide ir direito ao assunto.

- Preciso da sua ajuda, niisan. - a mulher deixa toda a sua apreensão ser expressada no rosto jovem.

-Ajuda pra quê? - bastou aquilo para que o artista entendesse a seriedade do assunto que estava por vir.

A partir disso, Ino conta tudo o que vinha se passando com ela desde o primo foi retirado de Konoha. As várias insinuações que Hidan fez de que o casamento era algo que fora planejado por muito tempo, os colares iguais, os olhos negros, a reação da enfermeira Yui ao ver o seu pingente, o culto fundado por Seichirou Jashin. O rapaz se manteve em silêncio por todo o tempo, apenas processando as informações que lhe eram passadas.

- Eu entendi a sua situação, un. - o loiro cruza os braços. - E digo: É muito bizarro.

- Isso eu já sei, niisan! - exclama a ex Yamanaka. - Mas não consigo ficar em paz com essas coisas, preciso saber.

- Saber o que?

- Quem é Hidan Jashin. - ela finalmente se permite dizer o que, só em pensamento, existia. - Tem muito mais coisa aí do que apenas uma dívida.

- Concordo, un. - o mais velho sai de seu lugar e se ajoelha diante da prima, pegando as mãos dela nas suas. - Mas será que é bom mesmo, un?

- O que quer dizer?

- Que tem coisas que é melhor ficarem escondidas. - algo dentro de Deidara o dizia que aquela busca seria algo traumático. - Pode ser que a verdade seja mais do que você possa aguentar.

Muito da resolução da loira de catar os fatos some com aquele comentário. Deidara havia sido capaz de pronunciar os incessantes avisos que sua Razão tentava lhe passar. Por mais que seu casamento estivesse andando bem, sempre havia uma sombra rondando a união. Especialmente porque Hidan era um alguém enigmático demais e sombrio demais. A jovem sabia que aquilo não iria durar se a verdade não lhe fosse revelada.

-Eu sei disso, niisan. - ela baixa a cabeça e fita o chão. - Mas como é que eu vou continuar sem saber de nada?

- Ino-chan...-

- Deidara-niisan. Se é pra ter medo... - o azul encontra o azul. - Prefiro saber o que temer.

O artista compreendeu que qualquer esforço seu de dissuadir a Jashin seria uma completa perda de tempo, o que o fez se dar por vencido. Por mais que não aprovasse essa busca desenfreada pela verdade, ele também era capaz de ver a imperiosa necessidade que ela sentia de saber. Na verdade, o próprio Deidara estava curioso, mas ele sabia que curiosidade em excesso, assim como qualquer coisa em excesso, era um perigo.

- Por onde começamos, un? - ele se levanta e puxa a prima consigo.

Ino dá um sorriso e olha para a mesa, onde os dois almoçaram. Ela vê uma faca e pega o objeto, colocando contra a mão esquerda e puxando a lâmina, abrindo um corte relativamente grande em sua palma.

- VOCÊ BEBEU O QUE? - esbraveja o homem, arrancando a faca da mão da jovem e a levando até o banheiro. - Enlouqueceu de vez?!

- Ai. - o corte doía menos do que os gritos em seus tímpanos. - Não, vamos à clínica do doutor Hatori.

- Que seja, mas porque diabos você fez isso, un? - ele enrola um pano do banheiro na mão da prima e a vai levando para fora. - _"Ela pirou de vez! Só pode ser, un."_

- Pra começarmos a nossa procura.

A calma e a frase em si deixaram o loiro mais confuso ainda, mas ele escolheu nem insistir muito no assunto. Foi uma corrida curta até a dita clínica, que por intermédio da sorte, estava pouco movimentada naquela tarde. Ino foi logo levada para a sala do médico e – até os primeiros socorros começarem – Deidara acompanhara a prima. Só que, ao ver o machucado mais atentamente, ele se viu perdendo toda a disposição e teve que ser acudido por duas enfermeiras. Uma delas, por sinal, era a pessoa a quem a Jashin veio procurar.

Quando foi terminado o atendimento, Ino esperou que Yui viesse até ela e isso não demorou. A gentil enfermeira lhe trouxe suas luvas e sua bolsa e as duas conversaram um pouco mais enquanto a loira separava o pagamento da consulta.

- Yui-san. - Ino preenchia um cheque. - Lembra da primeira vez que vim aqui?

- Claro. - responde a enfermeira, ajeitando os seus cabelos azuis. - A senhora tinha um corte grande no ombro.

- E lembra do colar que eu usava?

A loira percebe a cor sumir das faces jovens da moça de mechas azuladas.

-Vejo que lembra. - ao findar o preenchimento do cheque, a Jashin entrega-o à companheira. -Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Para o que? - questiona a voz baixa de Yui .

- Tem alguma coisa pra fazer esse sábado? - continua a loira.

- Não. - responde a Sato. - É o meu dia de folga.

- Preciso que você me ajude a saber mais sobre os Jashin.

Ela vê como a outra parece querer sumir.

- É muito importante pra mim, Yui-san. - sua mente começa a trabalhar em alguma mentira que convencesse a de cabelos azuis à ajudá-la. - Meu... - estava difícil pensar em algo bom. - Bebê precisa saber de onde veio a família dele.

Ao receber essa notícia, alguma alegria volta ao rosto de Yui, que logo abraça a paciente e sorri. Considerando o pouco tempo de vida (de mentira, lê-se), a loira queria manter as coisas em segredo, apenas para não criar expectativas. A enfermeira concorda e as duas planejam tudo.

-

-

-

**Your deed will spawn**

_(A sua atitude vai gerar)_**  
A fate beyond your making**

_(Um destino além do seu feito)_  
_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Infelizmente, o plano da Jashin não deu muito certo, pois Yui adoecera e ficara em casa por muitos dias. Nesse meio tempo, os primos aproveitaram para acumular informações e desfrutarem da companhia um do outro. Hidan mandou apenas um carta, afirmando que estava em Sunagakure resolvendo algumas pendências e que tudo estava bem. Em resposta, a loira lhe escreveu falando de sua rotina, de algumas outras banalidades...Tudo de maneira a manter o marido bem longe de casa, enquanto ela seguia em sua pesquisa.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**You won't be waiting for my return**

_(Você não estará esperando pelo meu retorno)_**  
I promise baby - You'll burn**

_(Eu prometo, querida – Você queimará)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**~ 20 de Dezembro ~**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Ino e Deidara, ambos vestidos de verde por uma coincidência do Destino, estavam parados na porta de uma pequena e adorável casa rosada. Era ali que morava Yui Sato, recém-recuperada de um problema nos pulmões. Os primos congelavam com a neve incessante e fina, que veio acompanhada de um vento inconveniente e com as mesmas características da neve. A porta é aberta e a figura sorridente da enfermeira os brinda.

-Boa tarde. - ela abre mais a porta e abre caminho para a dupla. - Fiquem a vontade.

Eles sorriem de volta e colocam seus casacos nos ganchos da parede, a moça de cabelos azuis os guiava por um pequeno corredor que dava na sala modesta. Um sofá, uma mesinha de centro, a lareira, uma estante, uma mesa de estudos. Tudo simples e prático, apropriado a uma pessoa que morava sozinha e não passava muito tempo em casa.

- Obrigada por nos receber, Yui-san. - fala a loira, entregando uma caixa de chocolates para a outra mulher. - Esse é o meu primo, Deidara.

- Prazer, un. - o rapaz dá um sorriso simpático. - _"Se ela ficar doente de novo, juro que eu cuido dela, e com prazer."_

O desnecessário comentário – graças a Deus – ficou só nos pensamentos do artista.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. - a enfermeira fica ruborizada com o cumprimento do loiro e pega a cadeira da mesa de estudos, levando a mesma para perto do sofá. - Fiquem a vontade.

O cavalheirismo obrigou Deidara a se acomodar na cadeira e deixar o conforto do sofá para as damas. Yui sai novamente e ficou alguns minutos na cozinha, apenas para voltar com três xícaras de café fresco.

- Sirvam-se, por favor. - os três pegam suas xícaras.

- Como está, Yui-san? - começa a Jashin. - Melhor, eu espero.

- Já estou bem sim, Ino-san. - diz a outra. - Mas a que devo a visita?

- Primeiro, eu queria ver como você estava. - fala Ino, tomando um gole do café. - Segundo, queira retomar aquele assunto que começamos no consultório.

Os olhos da enfermeira escurecem com a lembrança.

- Sobre o culto de Jashin. - fala a moça de cabelos azuis. - Por que a senhora quer ressuscitar algo tão antigo?

- Por causa disso aqui, un. - Deidara tira o pingente da prima de dentro do seu casaco. - Eu li na biblioteca de Kumogakure que esse era o símbolo do culto e algo que só os adeptos tinham.

- É sim. - confirma a Sato.

- Só que ninguém na nossa família tem relações com isso. - afirma o loiro. - Pelo que Ino-chan me disse, un, ela tem essa coisa desde os 8 anos. E nem se lembra como isso chegou nas mãos dela, un.

Yui franze o cenho.

- Como isso é possível? - inquiri ela.

- Exatamente! - exclama Ino. - Eu também não sei, mas se isso é exclusivo daqueles que eram do culto, por que eu o tenho?

- Não faço idéia. - fala a dona da casa. - Realmente não faço.

- Yui-san, eu preciso que você me diga o que sabe. - Ino se aproxima da moça e toca nas mãos dela. - Passamos dias procurando e poucas informações foram encontradas.

A Sato se levanta e caminha até a porta, trancando a mesma. Depois vai até a janela da sala, tranca os vidros e fecha a cortina. Ela se aproxima da lareira e fita o fogo longamente, enquanto os visitantes observavam calados.

- Não sobraram muitas informações mesmo. - a enfermeira não olhava para nada além das chamas. - O governo de Kumogakure fez um esforço enorme pra apagar esse passado.

- _"Com razão, diga-se de passagem."_ - os primos se olham e pensam a mesma coisa.

- O que vocês sabem até agora? - Yui volta ao seu lugar e Ino entrega as anotações para ela.

- Não muito. - fala Deidara. - O pessoal da biblioteca estranhou quando eu comecei a procurar demais sobre o assunto, un.

- Imagino. - fala a jovem, enquanto lê o papel. - Quase ninguém toca nesse assunto. - a leitura termina. - Eu só posso adicionar algumas coisas.

- Qualquer informação é útil. - afirma a de cabelos dourados.

- Sobre o seu marido. - Ino fica arrepiada quando a de cabelos azuis começa logo por esse tópico. - Meu pai costumava dizer que Hidan Jashin era o diabo em pessoa, desde criança. Desde a morte do neto de Masaki Jashin, a família desandou. Corriam centenas de boatos sobre os horrores que ocorriam dentro da 'Pandemônio'.

- Pande o que, un? - inquiri o loiro. -_ "Essa história vai ser ruim, já tô até vendo, un."_

Yui ri brevemente.

- É a capital fictícia do Inferno. - fala ela, se aquecendo com café em mãos. - E também era o apelido da sua casa, Ino-san.

Ela olha para a loira, que estava de queixo caído.

- Vou me arrepender de perguntar o por quê? - questiona a Jashin. - _"Provavelmente..."_ - ela mesma responde.

- Sempre houve boatos de horrores acontecendo dentro daquelas paredes. - a enfermeira segue com a história. - Todo tipo de coisa: Orgia, assassinato, incesto, estupro e todo o tipo de bestialidade. Parecia que os tempos de Seichirou Jashin tinham voltado em Hidan, mas há 9 anos, tudo mudou.

- Mudou? - diz o loiro.

- Sim. - a dona da casa vai até a cozinha e pega uns biscoitos, que logo são colocados na mesinha de centro. - Dizem que o seu marido ficou dias isolado dentro de casa e, quando saiu, era outra pessoa.

Ino ficava mais confusa com cada palavra.

- Contratou um banqueiro sinistro pra cuidar das finanças....

- Kakuzu. - diz Ino.

- Exatamente. - confirma Yui. - Pôs a casa abaixo e reconstruiu, contratou novos empregados, voltou a dar atenção aos negócios, virou um benfeitor de Kumogakure.

Os primos estavam estarrecidos, pra dizer o mínimo.

-

-

-

**Now it snows in hell**

_(Agora neva no Inferno)_

**We're done masquerading**

_(Estamos exausto de usar máscaras)_**  
This is the day foretold till death do us apart**

_(Esse é o dia profetizado até que a Morte nos separe)_**  
Now it snows in hell - No you won't be waiting**

_(Agora neva no Inferno – Não, você não estará esperando)_**  
I've gone away but I've got you in my heart**

_(Eu fui embora, mas tenho você em meu coração)_**  
All frozen and scarred**

_(Totalmente congelado e lacerado)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Isso é só o que eu sei dele. - a moça de cabelos azuis pega um biscoitinho e o devora. - Agora, sobre o culto...

Ela fica alguns minutos em silêncio.

- O que sobre ele? - pergunta Ino e a outra não reage. - Yui-san?

- Prometem que nunca mais vão tocar nesse assunto?

- Sim. - diz a dupla loira.

Tudo o que eu sei vêm de duas experiências que tive: Uma foi ler o diário de uma antepassada da minha mãe e que já nem existe mais.

- Certo, un. - Deidara incitava o resto da explicação.

-A data em que foi debelado o culto, vocês já sabem. - ela olha para os outros dois. - Mas ele começou 30 anos antes, quando Seichirou Jashin tinha 16 anos. Pelo que o diário dizia, desde novo, esse homem já era quase a epítome da maldade. Não havia um pingo de caráter nele. Só que, num dia, ele sofreu um acidente com o cavalo e morreu, só que a alma dele era tão horrível que nem o Inferno iria recebê-lo.

A cara de ceticismo dos primos nem incomoda a narradora.

- Eu sei, é absurdo, mas não é isso que importa. - continua a enfermeira. - Essa minha ancestral escreveu no diário coisas que lhe foram ditas pelo próprio Seichirou. Uma dessas coisas é que, ele teria feito um contrato com a Morte, pra poder continuar nesse mundo.

- E o que tinha nesse contrato? - pergunta a jovem.

- Uma coisa que eu esqueci de comentar é que só depois de fazer o contrato é que Seichirou assumiu o sobrenome "Jashin", ninguém sabe qual era o sobrenome anterior. Ele apagou todo e qualquer registro. - O contrato dizia que Seichirou viveria mais e que, quando o tempo dele estivesse encerrado, que ele serviria à Morte para todo o sempre.

- Péssima idéia, un. - brinca o loiro, aliviando um pouco da tensão.

- Mas a Morte não quis assim e disse que não o queria como servo naquele momento, mas que poderia querer um dia. Então, o Capeta Humano (a.k.a Seichirou) concordou. - Yui vai até a mesa de estudos e pega uma moringa e um copo. - Servidos?

- Não, obrigada. - nega Ino, mas o primo aceita e se dá um pequeno intervalo. - Por Deus, esse Seichirou Jashin não fazia nada que prestasse.

- Não mesmo. - concorda a dona da casa. - Mas o pior não foi isso. Ele tinha um grupo de asseclas, sabe? E contou isso para eles, que de tão maravilhados, resolveram montar o culto e realizar as reuniões na floresta que, um dia, foi de Yugakure. - ela pega mais um biscoito. - Disso começou o culto, eles re reuniam em toda lua nova.

- Entendi. - a loira anotava tudo o que lhe era dito em seu papel. - Mas e sobre o pingente.

- É o símbolo do Deus da Morte. - segue Yui. - Em uma religião antiquíssima e o nome do dito deus era Jashin. Daí veio o sobrenome da sua família e a identificação do culto.

- Mas isso não explica como um desses. - Ino pega o pingente com o primo e levanta o objeto. - Veio parar na minha mão.

- Tem certeza de que nenhum parente seu... - incita a dona da casa.

- Absoluta, un. - diz Deidara. - Exceto por mim e meus pais, toda a nossa família é de Konoha. Nenhum nunca chegou nem perto disso

A Sato pensa um pouco.

- Pelo que eu li, todos que faziam um contrato com a Morte, também ganhavam um desses.

Por mais que algo dentro de si tenha gelado, o pensamento parecia absurdo aos ouvidos da loira.

- Não fiz nada disso. - ledo engano. - Yui-san, me perdoe pela pergunta: Mas sua antepassada era do culto, não era.

A enfermeira abaixa a cabeça.

- Entendem o porquê de eu ter pedido que não falassem mais disso. - sussurra a jovem. - Depois de hoje?

- Seu segredo morre com a gente, un. - assegura Deidara, que pensava na segunda hipótese de obtenção do pingente, enquanto fitava a prima. - _"A data em que Ino-chan conseguiu o colar bate com época em que os tios adoeceram."_

Durante o silêncio que se segue, o rapaz se perde em seus pensamentos. A mudança na personalidade de Hidan, a doença dos Yamanaka, a chegada do colar nas mãos de Ino; tudo aconteceu no mesmo ano. E pelo que o loiro imaginava, na mesma época também. Do nada, lhe surge uma imagem na mente que poderia trazer mais sentido às informações: Em troca de mais tempo com os pais, Ino fez um acordo com a Morte e recebeu o colar. Não leva um milésimo de segundo pra que sua cabeça pense no absurdo daquilo e ele tenha que conter um riso.

- _"Que ridículo, un!" _- é o que sua Razão diz, mas ele nem sabia que havia decifrado o mistério com aquele pensamento. - Então, sua ancestral era Jashinista.

- Não só. - fala a Sato, parecendo querer morrer. - Essa minha ancestral, Suzuno, era companheira de culto. - ela respira. - Amante. - lágrimas lhe vêm aos olhos. - E irmã de Seichirou Jashin.

Essa última informação causa um embrulho no estômago dos primos e da enfermeira, que não podem deixar de lembrar de uma das acusações feitas à família: Incesto. E que era verdade, ao que tudo indicava.

- Durante muito tempo, Suzuno não participou do culto, mas era a confidente do irmão. - continua a de cabelos azuis. - Como é dito: O amor é cego. E durante muito tempo, ela nem mesmo se importou. Só que tudo mudou quando ela e o seu filho-sobrinho, Masaki, nasceu. Ela abandonou Yugakure e fugiu para Amegakure.

- Que horror...- irmã dormindo com irmão, filhos nascendo desse pecado...tudo era terrível de se ouvir. - _"Bem que o niisan estava certo quando disse que é melhor não saber de certas coisas."_

- Os 15 anos em que Suzuno se manteve me Amegakure foram os piores anos do culto. - Yui bebe mais da moringa. - Muitos morreram por causa da fé Jashin e diziam que a lua de Yugakure estava sempre vermelha. Seichirou descontou o ódio de ter sido abandonado nas vítimas. A mãe de Masaki se casou de novo enquanto viveu fora do país e a família da minha mãe vem desse marido dela, Kazuya Amuro.

- Ah sim. - fala Deidara.

- Quando soube da história, Masaki veio para Yugakure e ajudou aos que queriam a unificação a destruírem o culto. - a expressão da dona da casa fica mais aliviada. - Ele fingiu ser o filho de Seichirou com uma amante e conseguiu limpar um pouco o nome da família.

Ino se levanta e caminha até a janela, já estava quase anoitecendo. Deidara se oferece para ir comprar comida e as duas são deixadas sozinhas.

- E de onde veio o diário? - inquiri a loira.

- Minha mãe achou em uma caixa, quando arrumávamos a casa. - responde Yui. - Provavelmente, um outro descendente da Suzuno morou na nossa antiga casa e deixou o diário lá. Eu li e fiquei fascinada. Tinha só 15 anos na época.

- Imagino. - a loira sorri brevemente. - E qual foi a sua outra experiência, além do diário.

- Eu resolvi ir até a floresta em uma noite de lua nova, apenas por curiosidade. - a de cabelos azuis começa a tremer a chorar, sendo logo abraçada pela Jashin. - Eu juro, Ino-san...Eu os vi!

Viu quem? - pergunta Ino, fitando o rosto desesperado da amiga.

- Os Jashinistas.

-

-

-**  
You shouldn't visit me at my grave**

_(Você não devia me visitar em minha sepultura)_**  
My hands will grab you through the dirt**

_(Minhas mãos agarrarão você através do pó)_**  
I giveth - I taketh away**

_(Eu dei – Eu tomei de volta)_**  
Witness my rebirth from the devils churn**

_(Testemunhe meu renascimento da agitação do Demônio)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

A loira prefere não seguir com o assunto, para não trazer mais agonia ao coração de Yui. Não demora até Deidara chegar com a comida e eles se servem, não mais tocando no assunto. Ao final da refeição, se dá uma conversinha mais banal e os primos partem. O artista é deixado no hotel e a Jashin para em uma loja, apenas para comprar umas coisinhas desnecessárias. Ao olhar para o relógio na Torre Central, ela vê que já era quase meia-noite.

Assim sendo, ela ruma para a casa. Depois de um longo banho, um último lanchinho, e uma olhada em seus pertences. A jovem cai em sono profundo, que só é quebrado quando ela sente alguém sentando ao seu lado na cama. Preguiçosos, os olhos azuis demoram a abrir. Por isso, os lábios quentes de um ser bem conhecido passeiam por seu rosto.

- Chegou antes do esperado. - comenta a Jashin, já sabendo quem era.

- Ainda bem. - responde a voz baixa da Morte.

O homem se levanta e ruma para o lado de fora do quarto, ficando em algum lugar da casa por vários minutos. Nesse tempo, o Jashin fez uma rápida refeição. Quando terminada, ele foi para o quarto e fez sua higiene; não demorando para unir-se a esposa na cama. O casal dormiu abraçado, com o corpo quente do Mefistófeles atrás do corpo delgado de Ino.

-

-

-**  
****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Hell - We're done masquerading**

_(Inferno – Estamos exaustos de usar máscaras)_**  
This is the day foretold till death do us apart**

_(Esse é o dia profetizado até que a Morte nos separe)_**  
Now it snows in hell - No you won't be waiting**

_(Agora neva no Inferno – Não, você não estará esperando)_**  
I've gone away but I've got you in my heart**

_(Eu fui embora, mas tenho você em meu coração)_**  
All frozen and scarred**

_(Totalmente congelado e lacerado)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

No dia seguinte, outra vez, depois de dar instruções aos empregados, a loira vai passear. E como de costume, ela compra algumas coisas, mas não come direito. Desde cedo, ela estava enjoando bastante. A Jashin só volta para casa à noite e vai direto para o quarto e coloca um vestido mais confortável. Ela dedica alguns minutos a arrumar seus documentos (que estavam jogados pelas gavetas e os coloca na mesma bolsa que usara para sair, apenas por estar com preguiça de colocá-los num lugar apropriado).

O frio dentro da mansão à obriga a calçar uma bota, visto que só uma pantufa não estava dando jeito. Ela vai descendo a escada e vê a luz do escritório e duas vozes masculinas falando não muito gentilmente. Antes de ir para o dito cômodo, a loira vai até a cozinha e vê a algo estranhíssimo: Os empregados, adormecidos, pelo recinto.

Medo. Esse é o sentimento que a domina e que piora quando as luzes da casa se apagam de repente. Tateando e tropeçando, ela chega perto da porta entreaberta do escritório e vê o marido e Kakuzu lá dentro.

- Perdeu o juízo, seu desgraçado maldito?! - berra o Jashin. - Pra que você foi abrir a boca?

O banqueiro se coloca diante do cliente.

- Eu quis ver como você ia reagir. - responde o de olhos negros. - Sua mulherzinha é bem esperta, logo não vai demorar pra ela saber o que você é.

Hidan fecha os olhos momentaneamente e, quando os abre, a loira se vê forçada a engolir um grito. Não era impressão dela, aquilo que aconteceu na carruagem em seu primeiro dia em Kumogakure foi real! Os olhos do Jashin estavam negros.

- Você não sabe o que fez, escroto. - a voz dele estava cavernosa, pra dizer o mínimo. - devia ter ficado com a droga da boca fechada!

- Ficou com medo? - ri o banqueiro. - Logo você, o todo poderoso?

Os risos seguem até o momento em que, com um cerrar de punho da Morte, emerge um grito da boca de Kakuzu. Este cai ao chão e fica com a cabeça baixa, Ino via sangue escorrendo da máscara que cobria o rosto dele ficar encharcada. O ferido tira a máscara e a loira vê o rosto medonho do banqueiro. O corte na boca dele – feito há 9 anos – fora reaberto subitamente.

Do nada, o mais alto tira um canivete de dentro do casaco e rasga a garganta do cliente. Por mais que quisesse berrar, a voz abandonara a jovem. Por mais que quisesse se mexer, seus membros não lhe obedeciam. O seu horror é infinitamente ampliada quando ela vê o marido rindo e o corte fechando.

- Acha mesmo que isso adianta?

Ela não aguentava ver mais nada e sai correndo dali. Ino vai até o quarto e pega seus documentos, seu casaco, um gorro, luvas e algumas joias que estavam em mãos. Tendo tudo consigo, ela vai até um dos outros quarto cuja janela dava para um imensa árvore, que ela usa para chegar ao chão do lado de fora da mansão. A loira vai até o estábulo e cela um cavalo preto, que lhe ajudaria a se misturar à escuridão da noite.

A Jashin leva o animal pelas mãos até um pouco depois do portão e, assim que monta o cavalo, parte o mais rápido que pode até o centro de Kumogakure. O frio, a neve, nada importava. O que ela estava sentindo era indescritível, indecifrável e horrendo. A cena no escritório era reprisada em sua cabeça a todo instante. As lágrimas e o suor viravam cristais em seu rosto frio.

O primeiro lugar em que ela vai é o hotel onde Deidara estava e – por mais que o próprio estivesse confuso – ele acata o pedido desesperado dele de fechar sua conta e ir embora com ela dali. O artista inventa a desculpa de que um parente morrera e que ele a prima tinham que partir imediatamente. Os dois vão para a estação de trem e Ino implora para que eles não fossem, nem para Konoha e nem para Iwagakure.

Deidara então se lembra de um chalé que os pais tinham em Kirigakure e é para lá que eles tomam o trem, ainda naquela madrugada. A loira dorme no vagão assim que entra e – ao acordar – quase ao meio dia, o primo se vê obrigado a perguntar o que motivou aquilo.

- Eu vi uma coisa que não poderia e nem queria ter visto.

É tudo o que ela diz.

Quanto à Hidan, ele dedicou aquela madrugada inteira a torturar Kakuzu pela sua insolência, uma vez que a missão e o tempo dele nesse Terra tinha chegado ao fim. Na metade da manhã, ele já tinha feito o cadáver do banqueiro desaparecer e os empregados acordaram com o grito do patrão, vindo do quarto. Eles correm até lá e vêem a Morte encarando a cama intacta e notam a ausência da patroa.

Nesse momento, ele compreende que Ino presenciara a sua "reunião" com Kakuzu e todo o seu auto controle vai embora. Naquele dia 22 de Dezembro...A Morte, ferida e irada, varreu várias vidas em Kumogakure. Nenhuma dessas partidas foi delicada e – o cheiro da podridão passeou pelas ruas rapidamente. Sendo acompanhado pelos choros, gritos e lamúrias dos que sobreviveram.

Trancando dentro do quarto e deitado na cama, aspirando o perfume de sua fêmea, lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Hidan.

- Ino maldita, porque fez isso comigo?

-

-

**-  
Hell - We're done masquerading**

_(Inferno – Estamos exaustos de usar máscaras)_**  
This is the day foretold till death do us apart**

_(Esse é o dia profetizado até que a Morte nos separe)_**  
Now it snows in hell - No you won't be waiting**

_(Agora neva no Inferno – Não, você não estará esperando)_**  
I've gone away but I've got you in my heart**

_(Eu fui embora, mas tenho você em meu coração)_**  
All frozen and scarred**

_(Totalmente congelado e lacerado)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Continua

* * *

**

**(1)**De acordo com a Naruto Wiki, essa é a data de aniversário do Hidan. Então o signo dele é qual? Áries?

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

**Brighit Hijikata: **Huahuahuahua! Vai assistir aula, mulher. Você tá na faculdade pra isso (ou não?). As minhas começam dia 17 e a idéia de voltar para aquela joça tá me deprimindo mais a cada dia. Provavelmente a Ino seria incompreendida pelas amigas, se a Hinata não estivesse lá. Lembremos que o Clã Hyuuga é maldito e venderia qualquer um dos seus, se quisesse. A compreensão da Hinata fez as outras caírem em si. E, digamos que Ino vai ter que lidar com problemas muito mais sérios, então quis poupar um pouco a coitada. Como você colocou, Hidan com muitos palavrões cai no ridículo e ele aqui não pode ser assim. Morte palhaça é muito bizarro! x_X Acho que pelo menos uma das perguntas na sua review foi respondida nesse cap, né?

**Silvia: **OHHH! Bem vinda, leitora nova! \o/ Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio a esse humilde trabalho. Eu sempre quis ver uma Ino mais madura (nem tanto malvada) e essa fic é o caminho que eu achei pra isso. Casais improváveis são TUDO! Eu sempre achei isso. Só não posso te responder se Hidan e Ino ficarão juntos, isso só será dito no último cap.

**Anny SUH:** Romper a amizade nunca foi algo em que eu tenha pensado, por mais que o Hidan queira, a Ino nunca vai romper os laços com Konoha. E as amigas são isso, já que os pais não prestam. Pois é, Ino se colocou como Srª Jashin e o nosso caro casal começou a perceber que todo aquele ódio está virando outra coisa.

**Sabaku no Ana: **Hehehehehe, valeu por inflamar meu ego, mas eu não sou tão boa assim. Tem várias que são bem melhores. Hidan é um marido, no mínimo, fora dos padrões, mas ele pode ser bom ou ruim. O final de Ino e Shika tinha que ser uma coisa agridoce, afinal, eles se amavam mas não puderam ficar juntos. A reação das meninas é um alívio para a Ino, que vai ter que lidar com um pepino que ela mesma procurou nesse cap; preferi não atormentar demais a pobre. Esse papo entre eles foi pra que cada um se libertasse e pudesse seguir em frente. Quanto ao "estada", foi um erro mesmo. O meu caríssimo BROffice gosta de comer letras e me irritar, valeu pelo aviso. u.u

**Joy Black: **Obrigada pelo elogio. :D


	18. Dança Macabra

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-  
**

Finalmente chegou o capítulo em que a nossa heroína descobre quem o marido realmente é! \o/Esse foi um dos primeiros capítulos em que eu pensei e – sem dúvida – um dos que eu mais gostei de fazer. Só que algo me diz que, por mais triste que seja dizer, esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo da fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Música:** Dance of Death

**Banda:** Iron Maiden

* * *

**Nota interessante:**

_La Danse Macabre__,_ também chamada _Dança Macabra, Dança da Morte, La Danza Macabra,_ ou _Totentanz_, é uma alegoria do final do período medieval sobre a universalidade da morte: não importa o estatuto de uma pessoa em vida, a dança da morte une a todos. _La Danse Macabre_ consiste na representação de uma Morte personificada conduzindo um fileira de figuras de todos os estratos sociais dançando em direção aos seus túmulos-tipicamente com um imperador, rei, papa, monge, adolescente e bela mulher, todos numa forma esqueletal. Estas representações foram produzidas sob o impacto da Peste Negra, que lembrou as pessoas de quão frágeis eram suas vidas e quão vãs eram as glórias da vida terrena.

* * *

**Cap 18 – Dança Macabra**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_Naquele dia 22 de Dezembro...A Morte, ferida e irada, varreu várias vidas em Kumogakure. Nenhuma dessas partidas foi delicada e – o cheiro da podridão passeou pelas ruas rapidamente. Sendo acompanhado pelos choros, gritos e lamúrias dos que sobreviveram._

_Trancando dentro do quarto e deitado na cama, aspirando o perfume de sua fêmea, lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Hidan._

_- Ino maldita, porque fez isso comigo?_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**"A morte talvez não tenha mais segredos a nos revelar que a vida." **

(Gustave Flaubert)

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Let me tell you a story to chill the bones**

_(Deixe-me contar uma história de arrepiar)_

**about a things that I saw**

_(sobre coisas que eu vi)_

**One night wandering in the everglades**

_(Uma noite, vagando pelos pântanos)_

**I'd one drink but no more**

_(Eu tinha tomado um drinque, nada mais)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**~ Kirigakure - 21 de Janeiro ~ **

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Os primos haviam se refugiado em um pequeno chalé, no interior de Kirigakure. Era uma construção simples. Feita de tijolos vermelhos, teto baixo, um banheiro, dois quartos, uma cozinha e uma sala. Tudo modesto e mais do que suficiente para abrigar os dois "fugitivos" de Kumogakure. O abrigo deles tinha algumas poucas casas vizinhas, mas cujos moradores eram bastante gentis e acolhedores, o que se opunha incrivelmente ao inverno rigoroso que se assentara.

A chegada súbita daquela dupla pegou os moradores de surpresa, mas a mente rápida de Deidara viera planejando um enredo coeso a ser dito. A prima estava doente e o marido tinha que se ausentar por causa de um assunto urgente, por isso o primo a trouxe para um lugar mais calmo. O distanciamento que Ino se impôs fez com que os habitantes simpatizassem ainda mais com o loiro, encarado como um parente paciente e sofredor, obrigado a viver com uma mulher doente e difícil.

O próprio artista incitava esse pensamento, de forma a manter os curiosos longe da figura frágil e debilitada da Jashin. Desde a chegada deles ali, a mulher se sentia muito pouco inclinada a sair de casa e foram poucas as boas noites de sono. Pesadelos com o ocorrido na noite da fuga assombravam a mente da bela e isso se manifestou fisicamente, com uma sucessão de febres e enjoos. Um médico fora trazido de uma vila próxima, mas apenas Ino ficou sabendo do que se passara com seu corpo, ela se recusava a compartilhar as informações.

Para cuidar melhor de Ino, Deidara optou por dormirem no mesmo quarto e com ajuda dos vizinhos, colocou uma das camas de solteiro na casa no mesmo quarto da loira. Seria apropriado vigiá-la de perto.

Quando chegaram à Kirigakure, os primos venderam algumas joias da época de solteira da loira, assim poderiam ter algum dinheiro sempre por perto. Não ir muito a bancos seria um outro meio de se manterem longe de olhares inquisitivos. Uma senhora da vila era gentil o suficiente para auxiliar na manutenção da casa, pois Ino se demonstrara muito debilitada para isso.

A cada dia, o primo ficava mais preocupado e se perguntava se não seria melhor ir para Konoha ou para a casa dele, em Iwagakure. Nesses lugares, seria mais fácil tratar da saúde de Ino e ela teria contato com pessoas que a conheciam e queriam bem. A Jashin era veementemente contra! Ela sentia que Hidan (ou seja lá o que ele fosse!) a encontraria nesses lugares e queria evitar isso ao máximo.

Num dia em que se sentiu mais forte, a mulher compartilhou com o parente o que tinha visto na noite da fuga. O rapaz ficou sensivelmente chocado e – somando o que soube pela conversa com Satsuki – acabou por considerar o seu pensamento sobre um possível contrato entre a prima e a Morte. No entanto, ele não se sentia inclinado a falar disso com ninguém.

A condição delicada da loira fez mudar um pouco de sua aparência. Sua pele alva e saudável ganhara um aspecto pálido, quase acinzentado e sem o brilho característico. Os cabelos estavam opacos e quebradiços, por mais que Deidara fizesse o máximo para manter os fios dourados em bom estado. Ela parecia ter perdido uns 3 quilos desde a vinda para Kirigakure e um par de olheiras profundas estavam sempre a macular a bela face feminina. Os magníficos olhos azuis cintilantes pareciam foscos e distantes, como os de uma boneca viva.

Duas semanas após se instalarem no chalé, durante uma ida a vila para comprar comida, o loiro foi informado de um fato horrível. A onda de falecimentos em Kumogakure, que começou na mesma noite me que eles partiram. Bastou aquilo para que o artista sentisse que sua teoria parecia ter mais fundamento do que ele mesmo supunha. Só que, tendo consciência do estado fraco da loira, preferiu que essa notícia não chegasse a ela de jeito nenhum.

Na presente noite, do dia 21 de janeiro, a dupla estava na sala. Um cômodo pouco mobiliado, com um sofá, uma poltrona, uma lareira, uma mesinha de quatro lugares e uma pequena estante.

-

-

-

**I was rambling, enjoying the bright moonlight**

_(Eu estava divagando, apreciando a brilhante luz da lua)_

**Gazing up at the stars**

_(Olhando para as estrelas)_

**Not aware of a presence so near to me**

_(Sem saber de uma presença tão perto de mim)_

**Watching my every move**

_(Observando todos os meus movimentos)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

O loiro estava sentado na poltrona, aquecido por seu pijama azul e branco e por uma manta; ele lia um livro muito interessante sobre um homem em busca de vingança. Ino, por sua vez, se encontrava deitada no sofá, enrolada em um edredom e vestia uma grande camisola rosada. Seus olhos fitavam as chamas crepitarem na lareira. Ela pensava na conversa com Satsuki.

- Niisan. - emite a voz fraca dela.

- Sim, Ino-chan, un. - ele tira sua atenção do livro. - Quer alguma coisa?

Ela o fita.

- Quando é a próxima lua nova? - era uma pergunta estranha, fato.

- Não faço idéia, un. - responde o primo, não entendendo o propósito da pergunta. - Por que isso?

- Não sei. - mentira deslavada. - Apenas quis saber.

Os dois se calam e voltam às suas respectivas ações, o homem se foca no livro e a mulher se perde em pensamento. Ino queria voltar para Kumogakure por uma razão simples: Ver se conseguiria ter a mesma experiência de Satsuki, de ver uma reunião dos Jashinistas. Se era verdade que eles se uniam nas noites de lua nova, ela precisaria saber quando seria a próxima.

As horas passam lentamente e, já no quarto, a loira desperta do sono. Ao olhar para o lado, ela percebe o sono profundo do primo e se levanta, caminhando até a figura sonolenta e permitindo que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Seu niisan estava sendo tão paciente e cuidadoso com ela, que a jovem julgava se merecia tudo aquilo.

Com todo o cuidado, ela pega o livro caído no chão e o coloca sobre o criado-mudo, que separava as duas camas. Em seguida, Ino ajeita o coberto sobre o corpo do companheiro, de modo a aquecê-lo devidamente. A Jashin vai saindo do quarto e desce a pequena escada de madeira, rumando então para a cozinha. Ela pega um chaleira, enche a mesma e liga o fogão; depois se senta na bancada e fica observando o vaporzinho lento subindo.

Em um dado momento, sem motivo e ao mesmo tempo em que a imagem do marido lhe vem a cabeça, algo dentro de si reage. Ela leva uma das mãos ao peito e entende o que se passava. Voltar. Era imperativo o seu retorno à Kumogakure. Seus olhos vêem o jornal daquele dia e o pega, de cima da lata de lixo. Não demora até que ela veja algo sobre as fases da lua e obtém, então, a informação sobre a lua nova. Começaria o seu ciclo no dia 26 de Janeiro e duraria até o dia 01 de Fevereiro.

Já tendo essa informação, Ino se ocupa de terminar de preparar o seu chá (a chaleira já fazia um barulho alto) e ruma para sua cama, com uma xícara em mãos. A jovem se senta na cama e fita o cair da neve, do lado de fora. Os floquinhos brancos bailavam com o vento, colavam no vidro e seguiam o seu caminho. Depois da deliciosa bebida, ela pega no sono novamente e consegue, depois de muitos dias, uma noite de sono confortável.

-

-

-

**Feeling scared and I fell to my knees**

_(Com medo eu cai de joelhos)_

**As something rushed me from the trees**

_(Enquanto alguém correu por trás das arvores)_

**Took me to an unholy place**

_(Levou-me a um lugar profano)_

**And that is where I fell from grace**

_(E foi ali que eu cai em desgraça)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**They summoned me over to join in with them**

_(Eles me convocaram para me unir a eles)_

**To the dance of the dead**

_(na Dança da Morte)_

**In to the circle of fire I followed them**

_(Ao círculo de fogo eu os segui)_

**In to the middle I was led**

_(E para o meio eu fui levado)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Depois daquela horrenda onda de mortes em Kumogakure, a Morte conseguiu canalizar todo os seus odientos sentimentos para um veneno interno, uma fúria contida e sempre viva. Aos poucos, os temerosos empregados da mansão voltavam a seus afazeres de praxe, mas seus olhos sempre acompanhavam cada passo e cada gesto do patrão; que se torna algo mais parecido com a sua verdadeira natureza. Silencioso, assustador e sombrio.

Parte das horas de sol do dia eram dedicadas ao trabalho, as outras muitas ficavam reservadas à uma solidão fria e impenetrável, mas ao mesmo tempo dotadas de certos e discretos matizes de lamúria. O Jashin passava muito desses seus momentos de contemplação solitária sentado em uma poltrona, fitando o exterior exibido pela enorme janela próxima.

Naquela noite, não havia sido diferente e lá estava Hidan, enfiado dentro de seus pijamas cor de ébano; os orbes púrpuras fitavam um ponto de distância incalculável e em algum lugar inacessível para os pobres mortais. Ele havia cansado de esperar que a esposa recobrasse o juízo e voltasse para casa, mas isso se mostrava uma utopia mais e mais delirante, conforme os dias iam passando e todos os traços da presença da loira fossem enfraquecendo.

Ele se concentra para usar seu tão enorme poder e encontrá-la. Bastou apenas um milésimo de segundo para que os olhos (outrora fechados) se esbugalhassem e demonstrassem o choque e a frustração que lhe consumiam.

- Que diabos tá acontecendo aqui?! - ralha ele para o nada, tentando mais uma vez libertar-se dos grilhões de sua veste mortal.

- Não vai funcionar.

A Morte olha para a janela mais próxima e vê ali um alguém ruivo, de frios olhos castanhos e expressão neutra. Sua atenção estava focado no lado de fora do cômodo, no cair lento e cadenciado dos flocos alvos e gélidos. Na verdade, o cair dos flocos fora interrompido no exato momento em que o visitante se fez presente. O Tempo parecia ter sido congelado e realmente o fora.

- Só pode ser sacanagem. - o homem de cabelos prateados se permite afundar na cadeira e cruzar os braços, sem querer acreditar naquela visita indesejável. - É você que não está me deixando ir...

- Conclusão precisa. - o visitante não se movera. - Só que lenta.

-

-

-

**As if time had stopped still**

_(Como se o tempo tivesse parado)_

**I was numb with fear**

_(Eu estava entorpecido com o medo)_

**But still I wanted to go**

_(Mas ainda assim eu queria ir)_

**And the blaze of the fire did no hurt upon me**

_(E as chamas da fogueira não me feriram)_

**As I walked onto the coals**

_(Enquanto eu andava sobre o carvão)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Com uma agilidade que nenhum sistema de medidas seria capaz de quantificar, o ruivo se coloca de frente ao Jashin, que pode observar melhor o outro. A capa que o cobria era de um tom profundo e indizível, assim como o era o livro nas mão do dono dos olhos castanhos. Era um exemplar nem velho nem novo, de cor indecifrável e indiferente, as páginas tinham uma cor curiosa e neutra.

Aliás, neutro era a palavra exata para se descrever aquele misterioso ser. Nada nele denotava a mais vaga e mísera sombra de originalidade, sendo um indivíduo de proporções e trejeitos ordinários. Ele podia ter qualquer idade, ser de qualquer lugar, sua expressão lhe faria passar sem ser notado em qualquer lugar. Resumindo a ópera: Aquele cara era totalmente e insuportavelmente comum.

- Quer o que aqui, inferno? - inquiri o dono da casa, bufando sonoramente.

- Não gosto do seu vocabulário. - responde o outro. - Pare de agir como Hidan Jashin e seja aquilo que você é.

Eles se olham longamente, o castanho encontrando o púrpura, que logo se transformou em um negro profundo. Não demoraria logo a se perceber uma mudança intensa na figura do Jashin. Aquilo que ele tinha de humano foi deixado de lado.

- Assim é melhor. - comenta o ruivo. - Você não irá até a humana.

- Não, é? - o desafio da pergunta era palpável.

- Não. Você tem interferido no Caminho dela bem mais do que o tolerável. - o visitante coloca o livro em cima da mesa e as palmas das mãos contra o objeto. - E todo o Caminho de alguém é prerrogativa minha.

- Ela fez um acordo comigo. - replica a Morte. - Quando alguém parte e como parte são prerrogativas minhas.

- Então, você devia ter se limitado a isso! - ele abre o livro e ambos fitam as páginas escritas de forma linear e que só eram interrompidas na hora do falecimento. O dono do objeto folheia até chegar em uma página particular, onde a linearidade some e é substituída por um pandemônio de letras. - Sabe o que é isso?

Claro que sabia.

-

-

-

**And I felt I was in a trance**

_(Eu senti que estava em transe)_

**And my spirit was lifted from me**

_(E que meu espírito foi levado de mim)_

**And if only someone had the chance**

_(Se alguém tivesse a chance)_

**To witness what happened to me**

_(de testemunhar o que aconteceu comigo)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- A vida da Ino. - diz a Morte, com uma calma nunca vista em sua presente forma de Jashin.

- Que está caótica por causa da SUA interferência. - afirma o ruivo. - E isso deverá parar agora.

- Que seja. - afirma Hidan. - Só que eu tenho que ter com ela antes.

- Você terá com ela na hora certa e não antes. - diz o visitante, recolhendo o seu livro e olhando pela janela. - Quanto à sua afirmação...

- Qual delas?

- A que fez logo que eu cheguei.

- De ser sua culpa eu não poder ir até Ino.

- Exato. - confirma o de aparência mais neutra. - Devo complementar a informação: Não sou só eu que não está te permitindo ir.

Uma coisa muito difícil, quase impossível, se dá naquele instante. A Morte fica surpresa com a resposta do outro. Por sua vez, o falante recente apenas fitava o companheiro, sabendo qual seria a reação, quanto duraria e o que se passaria depois. O que não é de espantar, visto quem ele era.

- Sua brincadeirinha de humano passou dos limites, irmão. - afirma o ruivo. - Dê um fim nisso depressa.

Aquela verdade já vinha assombrando Hidan há algum tempo.

- Não vai me desejar boa sorte? - a ironia não pôde ser evitada.

- Eu não desejo. - responde o de olhos castanhos. - Eu sei.

- Exibido...

E assim a misteriosa figura parte, tão silenciosa e ágil quanto apareceu. A Morte segue em seus pensamentos, mais inflamados ainda pela visita daquele ser. Entretanto, aquela presença lhe fez perceber uma verdade que ele queria ignorar: O pouco de Hidan Jashin que havia sobrado dentro daquela casca mortal, lhe estava fazendo sentir tão qual um humano. De fato, o Destino era implacável.

Naquele mesmo momento, a figura encapuzada se colocara do lado da cama da loira. Ora com os olhos na página de vida da adormecida, ora observando a dita figura. Com toda a calma que lhe foi cabida, uma de suas mãos pálidas e sem temperatura determinada toca a testa de Ino. Os orbes castanhos vão até a página do livro e vêem o pandemônio no Caminho feminino se aliviar um pouco.

- As coisas estão voltando aos eixos. - diz ele, por mais que não pudesse ser visto, ouvido, ou sentido. - Chegamos então ao ponto sem volta.

Terminada a sentença, ele parte.

-

-

-

**And I danced and I pranced and I sang with them**

_(E eu dancei e pulei e cantei com eles)_

**All had death in their eyes**

_(Todos tinham a Morte nos olhos)_

**Lifeless figures they were undead all of them**

_(Figuras sem vida, eles eram mortos-vivos, todos eles)_

**They had ascended from hell**

_(Eles tinham ascendido do Inferno)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**As I danced with the dead**

_(Enquanto dançava com os mortos)_

**my free spirit was laughing and howling down at me**

_(meu espírito livre estava rindo e uivando acima de mim)_

**Below my undead body just danced the circle of dead**

_(Abaixo, meu corpo semimorto apenas dançava na roda dos mortos)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**~ Kumogakure – Dia 27 de Janeiro ~**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Os primos retornaram àquela tão temida terra no final daquela tarde e haviam se hospedado num pequeno albergue, longe da área central e mais longe ainda da Mansão. Por mais que Deidara tivesse se oposto firmemente à idéia de voltar para aquele lugar, a resolução voltou à personalidade da loira logo depois da visita de Destino. Durante o sonho daquela noite, a Jashin teve uma visão enigmática e relevante.

Um ponto na floresta de Yugakure, onde se encontravam as decrépitas ruínas de um antigo complexo que se assemelhava a um monastério. Ali, figuras encapuzadas de negro e trajando vestes da mesma cor, se reunião em um culto secreto e desconhecido, nenhum rosto estava claro, só se viam os olhos e as máscaras que ocultavam metade das faces.

Ao despertar, a loira compreendeu que tinha tido uma visão dos Jashinistas e logo se pôs a relatar o fato para o primo. Se antes da conversa com Yui, aquela história pudesse lhe parecer uma bobagem delirante, agora o loiro se encontrava mais crédulo em relação a tudo que pendesse para o sobrenatural.

Ino fez um desenho de como seriam as roupas dos membros do culto e, com a ajuda da boa senhora que cozinhava para eles, as vestimentas e máscaras foram feitas bem rapidamente.

Assim que estavam com tudo pronto, a dupla tomou o rumo de Kumogakure e passaram todo o caminho se preparando para aquela noite. Eles sabiam que suas vidas mudariam para sempre depois daquela "aventura".

Eram em torno de 23:00 e a loira já estava trajada, por mais que a máscara estivesse guardada dentro de uma bolsa, presa a seu pulso, onde havia algum dinheiro, uma garrafinha de bebida, um pequeno castiça, fósforos e velas.. O relógio da parede fazia o seu 'tic-tac' característico e o silêncio sepulcral da noite lhe dava o sossego que ela sabia estar perto de perder.

Ela vai até a porta e, antes de sair, fita a figura adormecida do primo. Por mais que Deidara tivesse insistido em ir com ela, Ino sabia que aquela deveria ser uma missão solitária. Por isso, escreveu uma carta que foi posta ao lado do travesseiro do artista. A Jashin paga a o dono do albergue para que pudesse usufruir do cavalo dele, e o homem aceita.

-

-

-

**Until the time came to reunite us both**

_(Até a hora de nos reunirmos)_

**My spirit came back down to me**

_(Meu espírito voltou para mim)_

**I didn't know if I was alive or dead**

_(Eu não sabia se estava vivo ou morto)_

**As the others all joined in with me**

_(Enquanto todos os outros se juntavam a mim)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Enquanto no centro, ela e seu companheiro marrom e quadrúpede transitam calmamente, evitando atrair qualquer atenção que denunciasse o retorno da senhora Jashin, uma vez que a partida dela se tornara conhecida no dia seguinte ao acontecimento. Quando se percebe longe o suficiente das atenções, ela faz com que o cavalo corra mais rápido e agradece por ter tido uma memória que lhe tivesse feito pegar uma camada a mais de agasalho.

A neve não atrapalhava sua visão, pois era muito fina e até um tanto quanto agradável de se ver. A copa das arvores estava coberta pela alva e fria camada, o som dos cascos do cavalo ecoam com mais força quando ela se vê passando por cima de uma conhecida ponte de madeira. Mais ao fundo, a visão de uma construção específica causa arrepios à jovem, que ao sair da ponte, se embrenha dentro da mata silenciosa e escura.

Ino não sentia medo, apenas uma curiosa sensação de contentamento, por saber que a verdade que ela deseja estava próxima. Dentro de seu corpo, algo ia se agitando conforme o animal se aproximava do local mostrado no sonho. Era esse 'algo' que ansiava por voltar à Kumogakure e que desejava tomar parte do que se passaria naquela madrugada.

Era 00:26 quando ela chega ao local determinado. Ela e o cavalo estavam em um alto barranco e, lá embaixo, estavam ruínas de algo que parecia ter sido um monastério. Havia fogo e a jovem sente parte de sua resolução ir embora, a Razão lhe dizia que era insano procurar aquela verdade. Sua alma berrava que aquilo não terminaria bem. A loira ignora s avisos internos de sua pessoa de desce do cavalo, amarrando o bicho ao que sobrara de uma árvore.

Por causa do frio, a Jashin guiara seu companheiro até uma pequena caverna natural, esculpida por alguma força da Natureza, nas rochas úmidas. A neve tornava a descida escorregadia e isso piorou, quando seu corpo foi tomado por uma leveza, um torpor anormal. Ela não percebeu, mais uma figura trajada nos mesmos moldes que ela colocara a mão negra em suas costas e a levava até a parte debaixo.

Quem fitasse os orbes cor de safira, veria a mudança assombrosa que seu deu neles. Estavam completamente opacos! Íris e retina desapareceram em meio a um mar azul. Ela não era mais dona de seu corpo, mas ela conseguia gravar em sua memória o que via. Ao chegarem nas ruínas, chamas azuis (o fogo-fátuo que tanto lhe apavorara quando vira a Yugakure pela primeira vez) irromperam dos cumes dos pilares velhos, mais figuras cor de ébano se colocaram em um círculo e pareciam tão delirantes quanto ela.

-

-

-

**By luck then a skirmish started**

_(Por sorte, um barulho começou)_

**And took the attention away from me**

_(E desviou a atenção de mim)_

**When they took their gaze from me**

_(Quando os olhares saíram de cima de mim)_

**Was the moment that I fled**

_(Foi o momento em que fugi)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

O pouco de razão que lhe restara – mesmo combinado com o medo - não lhe impediram de querer tomar parte daquilo e o mesmo ser que a guiara até a reunião, fez com que a Jashin parasse no centro do círculo, de onde irrompeu a chama mais estranha que um dia se teve notícia. Não era azul, nem o tom vermelho natural. Combinavam um rubro intenso, roxo vivo e um azul escuro, e o calor que emitiam não lhe confortavam contra o frio.

Aliás, elas nem mesmo queimavam seu corpo, mas faziam sua alma arder. Essa falta de ardência física permitiu que a loira (ausente e "anestesiada") caminhasse e dançasse sobre o fogo sobrenatural, que lhe subia lentamente pelo corpo e jogava seus cabelos dourados para os lados. Ao redor dela, os Jashinistas seguiam naquela dança mórbida. Que logo veio acompanhada de um canto horripilante, como um coro de espíritos atormentados, ansiando por libertação.

O tempo parecia ter parado e – num instante de poder da mente – a jovem se percebeu querendo berrar dada uma visão. Ino se sentia voando sobre os outros membros do ritual e o mais horrível era, contra todas as probabilidades, seu corpo continuava na dança. Como era possível?! Se ela estava ali, pairando no ar?

- Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui? - não demora até que ela se perceba que o seu espírito deixara o corpo, que estava animado de alguma forma desconhecida.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em mais uma coisa, corpo e espírito voltaram a ser um só e o azul de seus olhos voltaram ao normal e ela pôde testemunhar que, o que se passou com ela, também estava se passando com os outros ao seu redor. O torpor deles foi o que permitiu que ela analisasse tudo.

Os (MUITOS!) corpos sem alma, que bailavam ao som daquela música infernal, espíritos perdidos e pairando loucos pela floresta, os fogos-fátuos se intensificando e indo até cada corpo que dançava, um odor enjoativo e forte. Como uma mistura de enxofre e cadáver em decomposição. Foi esse aroma fétido que permitiu que a loira entendesse uma coisa, que ficou mais ainda assentada em sua mente, quando ela olhou nos olhos de um companheiro.

-

-

-

**I ran like hell faster than the wind**

_(Eu corri mais rápido que o vento)_

**But behind I did not glance**

_(Mas não olhei para trás)_

**One thing that I did not dare**

_(Uma coisa que a que eu não me atrevi)_

**Was to look just straight ahead**

_(Era olhar só para frente)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Não havia cor ali, nem vida. E sim, algo que a apavorou mais do que todo aquele cenário irreal e grotesco. Todos tinham a morte nos olhos e os pingentes em seus pescoços – iguais ao da loira – brilhavam de forma medonha.

-Mortos vivos.

Não a palavra que descreva o que ela sentiu quando uma figura surgiu, no topo de um dos pilares. O rosto era como o de uma caveira, as vestes eram do tom mais profundo de negro que se podia imaginar. Entretanto, o indescritível sentimentos só mereceu esse epíteto quando ela olhou nos orbes púrpuras, que fitavam o ritual e ao perceber os fios prateados que balançavam com a intensidade do fogo próximo.

- Hidan..

Bastou aquilo para que várias imagens aleatórias surgissem em sua mente: Os pais doentes, ela conversando com um homem trajado de cinza, um alguém cujo rosto ela conhecia bem, seu atual marido, o misterioso colar, seus pais voltando ao normal. Como? Como aquilo era possível?

Ino quis gritar, mais o seu horror roubou todas as suas forças. Aproveitando o delírio coletivo, a Jashin correu até o seu cavalo e o desamarrou, montando ao animal e cavalgando sem olhar para trás. Lágrimas começavam a correr e congelavam no rosto dela, queimando a pele delicada. O animal corria sem direção e a uma velocidade incrível, como se soubesse que sua companheira precisava sumir dali com urgência.

- DEEEUSS! - berra ela, para o nada e ouvindo sua voz ecoar pela densa floresta. - Socorro! Alguééém.

O balanço no lombo do cavalo a fez virar para um dos lados e vomitar intensamente. Vomitar com tanta fúria que ela perde as forças e cai do cavalo, que segue louco pela floresta. A consciência dela vai sumindo, conforme o chão se aproxima e mesmo assim, Ino se prepara para sentir um baque.

-

-

-

**When you know that your time has come around**

_(Quando você souber que sua hora chegou)_

**You know you'll be prepared for it**

_(Saberá que está preparado para isso)_

**Say your last goodbyes to everyone**

_(Diga um último adeus a todos)_

**Drink and say a prayer for it**

_(Beba e reze para isso)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Que não acontece. Ela já se encontrava inconsciente quando um par de braços a aparou e limpou o vômito e as lágrimas que poluíam aquela face. Ino estava mortalmente pálida e o pânico se manifestava em sua expressão e nos orbes cerrados, visto que as lágrimas não paravam de cair.

Fora o marido que a acudira. Depois da reunião com Destino, a Morte entendeu que seu jogo com a vida de Ino estava indo longe demais que deveria terminar em breve. Assim sendo, ele permitiu que ela tomasse parte e assistisse ao culto Jashin, por mais que desejasse roubá-la de lá e fazer com que a esposa esquecesse tudo o que vira.

Mas ele sabia que não poderia fazer isso, Destino fora enfático! A interferência dele no Caminho de Ino teria que cessar. Hidan carregou o corpo da desfalecida até a Mansão, e nenhum cansaço se manifestou na casa física da qual a Morte tomara posse. Os empregados dormiam e nada havia ali, senão o silêncio.

-

-

-

**When you're lying in your sleep,**

_(Quando estiver dormindo)_

**when you're lying in your bed**

_(Quando estiver deitado em sua cama)_

**And you wake from your dreams**

_(E acordar de seus sonhos)_

**to go dancing with the dead**

_(para ir dançar com os mortos)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Hidan mesmo cuidou da higiene e de colocar a jovem na cama, ela sabia que o sono dela seria profundo e atormentado, mas ele não tinha muito o que fazer. Se não, esperar. Esperar pelo momento de revelar a verdade e ver o que se daria dali pra frente. Naquele momento, ele invejou Destino, por saber de tudo que se pode ser sabido. A Morte também fez a higiene do corpo que usava, mas não compartilhou do mesmo leito que a mulher, pois sabia que sua presença destruiria o pouco de sanidade que a Ino restava.

-

-

-

**To this day I guess I'll never know**

_(Até hoje acho que nunca saberei)_

**Just why they let me go**

_(Por que eles me deixaram partir)_

**But I'll never go dancing no more**

_(Mas eu nunca mais dançarei)_

**'Til I dance with the dead**

_(Até que eu dance com os mortos)_

_-_

_-  
_

**Continua

* * *

**

**Agradecendo:**

**Silvia:** A Ino tinha que amadurecer em alguma hora e parar de chorar sobre o leite derramado. O motivo de ele não ter ido atrás dela já foi dito nesse capítulo, ele não podia. Bem, se você não queria ver a reação dela à descoberta, melhor teria sido não ler o cap. XDDD Os sentimentos de um pelo outro são claros e, ao mesmo tempo, confusos. Não tem como ser tudo muito explícito pois o casal e a trama não permitem. E mais uma vez, obrigada pelo elogio.

**Brighit Hijikata: **Algo me diz que esse cap foi o maior que teve até agora (ou não? :D). Eu tinha que explicar coisas sobre a família, para o rolo todo fazer algum sentido. Se ele criou sentimentos? Sim, ele só não os entende bem. Kakuzu é um mala, mereceu o castigo e tenho dito. Huahuahauhaua, concordo com você. Faculdade quase ausente libera muito a criatividade. ;D

**B(?): **Seja bem vinda, pessoa que veio na reta final da história. Casais diferentes são MARA e necessários. Já que em Naruto, é muito fácil cair em shippers previsíveis. Os palavrões do Hidan tinham que ser limitados, pois uma Morte desbocada não faria o menor sentido. Obrigada pelos elogios, okie? :D

**Sabaku no Ana:** Toda história precisa de um enredo e a da família Jashin não podia ser diferente. Realmente, ver o cara com quem você casou fazendo aquilo deve ser uma experiência traumática, mas que nem chega perto do que ela presenciou aqui. Se Ino está grávida?Hum, não sei. Ele chorou?Sim, mas o motivo ficará em segredo por pouco tempo, saiba disso.


	19. Sine Qua Non

**Hallo. o/**  
**-**

**-**

**-**

Pois é, minha gente. Final está bem perto e tenho que dizer, esse foi o capítulo mais difícil pra escrever. E eu nem imaginava isso até ter que começá-lo. Por isso que eu demorei. Aqui é que muitas verdades vêm à tona.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Música:** Equilibrium

**Banda:** Tristania

* * *

**Nota:** **Sine qua non** ou condição _sine qua non_ originou-se do termo legal em latim para "sem o qual não pode ser". Refere-se a uma ação, condição ou ingrediente indispensável e essencial.

* * *

**Cap 19 – Sine Qua Non**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Esperar pelo momento de revelar a verdade e ver o que se daria dali pra frente. Naquele momento, ele invejou Destino, por saber de tudo que se pode ser sabido. A Morte também fez a higiene do corpo que usava, mas não compartilhou do mesmo leito que a mulher, pois sabia que sua presença destruiria o pouco de sanidade que a Ino restava._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**In our eyes**

_(Em nossos olhos)_**  
In our veins**

_(Em nossas veias)_**  
The circles of fear**

_(Os ciclos do medo)_**  
I cling to you**

_(Eu me apego a você)_**  
Cling to you**

_(Apego-me a você)_**  
So cold, so bright**

_(Tão frio, tão brilhante)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Qual não foi o choque dos empregados da Mansão Jashin quando seu patrão, nas primeiras horas do dia os informou de que a madame Ino estava de volta e que deveriam tomar todo cuidado possível com ela, pois ela não estava em seu estado perfeito. A princípio, os serventes julgaram ser apenas despeito de Hidan, que não teria superado o abandono.

Entretanto, quando os olhos da loira se abriram pela primeira vez, o grito dela ecoou pelas paredes da construção, fazendo com os que ali trabalhassem corressem em seu auxílio. Um cozinheiro e o jardineiro tiveram que segurar firmemente o corpo de Ino – que estava desperta e histérica – enquanto ela se percebia de volta ao lar.

A pobre mulher berrava sobre os acontecimentos da noite em que voltou e os que a cercavam acabaram por constatar como as palavras do patrão se assemelhavam à verdade dos fatos. O acesso de pavor e loucura da Jashin só terminou quando ela foi abatida por um torpor, misterioso e providencial, que devolveu a acamada à tranqüilidade de um sono pesado. É óbvio que fora o próprio causador do pânico que fez com que a ex-Yamanaka caísse no sono, por mais que ele o tenha feito de longe.

Assim que Ino dormiu, o doutor Hatori foi trazido às pressas e passou a ficar na casa, em estado de prontidão, para acudir a loira quando ela despertasse. Fato este que só se deu no dia 30 de Janeiro, em meio a uma tarde fria e chuvosa. O médico se aproximara da dona da casa com cuidado, se compadecendo daquela figura diante de si.

Ao entrar no quarto do casal (o marido vinha dormindo em um outro cômodo, longe do habitual), viu as pesadas cortinas fechadas, uma luminária acesa e distante da cama, onde se encontrava a paciente. A pesada camisola de tecido marrom permitia ao médico ver, infelizmente, a pele pálida e sem viço da mulher; os cabelos presos em uma trança frouxa, de onde os fios loiros desciam quebradiços e maltratados, o corpo magro e débil tremia sem motivo aparente, os lábios ressecados e feridos.

No entanto, o que mais feriu ao experiente profissional foi ver os (outrora) lindos orbes cor do céu, ocos e sem uma única sombra de brilho, nem mesmo a luz do quarto conseguiu imprimir alguma claridade ao vazio daquele olhar temeroso e perdido. As mãos, feridas e finas, estavam cruzadas sobre uma almofada vermelha. A jovem acompanhava os movimentos do doutor em direção à sua pessoa, mas nem se mexia, chegando a fazer o homem cogitar estar diante de uma estátua de cemitério.

O médico usava um sobretudo cinza, acima de um paletó preto, o pescoço masculino estava protegido por um cachecol vermelho e uma pesada maleta estava ocupando a mão esquerda dele. Hatori se senta ao lado da paciente e os dois se fitam por parcos momentos, sem emitir som algum.

- Boa tarde, senhora Jashin. – ele percebe um tremor mais breve e intenso na mulher, mas prefere não falar nada. – Lembra de mim?

Ela só aquiesce com a cabeça.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Como alguém preso no Inferno. – o abandono na voz dela faz o doutor querer chorar. – E o senhor?

Ele sorri melancólico.

- Eu vou bem, senhora.-

- Me chame só de Ino, por favor. – pede a loira, se aninhando mais nos travesseiros. – Ino é só o que eu quero ser.

- Entendido, Ino. – o médico julgaria que a Jashin estava enlouquecendo, mas fora avisado por Yui que não fizesse esse julgamento. A enfermeira ouvira sobre o que se passara com a loira e o que ela havia dito e conclui, Ino havia visto os Jashinistas. – Se importa se eu checar algumas coisas em seu corpo?

- Fique à vontade.

Depois disso, se processa as observações de rotina. Pressão, batimentos, pulso, temperatura, inspeção nos olhos, ouvidos, procura por inflamações, trocas de curativos, recomendações de remédios e pomadas, indicações de tratamento. Em situações típicas, Ino só teria ouvido metade do que lhe foi dito, mas esses momentos singelos faziam com que ela sentisse a normalidade que fora arrancada de sua vida.

- Ino, eu sei que não será fácil, mas preciso perguntar. – faz-se uma pausa. – O que aconteceu com você?

A loira observa a expressão caridosa e gentil do médico, percebendo o quanto àqueles sentimentos, que ela habitualmente ignorava, faziam enorme falta e lhe ofereciam alento. Ela chora e acaba recusando o consolo daquele que estava com ela.

- Eu vi uma coisa que as pessoas não deveria ver. – diz a Jashin, sentindo o pesadelo do 28 de Janeiro voltar com tudo à sua mente. – Uma coisa que ninguém deveria TER que ver.

- E o que seria, minha querida? – Hatori coloca sua mão quente e forte sobre as mãozinhas frágeis e pequenas da paciente.

- Não tem como descrever. É como se lhe contassem um conto de terror e, de repente, ele se tornasse real. – a voz dela ia subindo de tom conforme se dava à narrativa. – O problema é que eu não consigo sair...

Ela para de falar e se joga no colo do médico, precisando daquela figura paternal e cálida, que ultrapassara os limites da profissão e estava ali, sendo o amigo que ela precisava.

- Por Deus, Ino. – sussurra o doutor, passando as mãos no cabelo feminino. – O que fizeram com você?

-

-

-

(**This is the slowest dance**

_(Essa é a mais lenta das danças)_**  
The dance of a thousand years**

_(A dança dos mil anos)_**  
The dance of the frozen statues**

_(A dança das estátuas congeladas)_**  
Clinging together in tears**

_(Que apegam-se juntas nas lágrimas)_**  
This is the darkest fight**

_(Essa é a luta mais sombria)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Antes que ela respondesse, a figura esbaforida e ansiosa de Deidara vem porta adentro, os olhos azuis em pânico e procurando enlouquecidos pela prima. O artista corre até a cama e toma em seus braços o corpo fino e trêmulo, as mãos do loiro corriam pela cabeça dourada e ele e o médico, expressando uma muito bem vinda solidariedade, acalmam a figura abalada da Jashin.

O doutor Hatori permaneceu na mansão até o final da tarde, depois de receitar remédios e outros elementos que ajudaria Ino a recobrar a saúde. Deidara ficou o tempo todo junto com a prima, de modo a garantir que ela comesse o jantar reforçado que o médico lhe impusera. A resistência da loira foi quebrada pela insistência do primo e pelo seu próprio estado de debilidade.

- O que foi que aconteceu naquele dia, un? – questiona o homem de olhos azuis, enquanto afrouxava o nó de sua gravata verde escura.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, niisan. – responde a loira, levando lentamente o garfo à sua boca, que logo se encontrava ocupada pelo pedaço generoso de frango. – _"Quero só esquecer."_

- E quando foi que eu perguntei se você queria? – replica o primo, filando um morango que seria da sobremesa. – Fala logo, Ino-chan, un!

O silêncio volta a reinar naquele cômodo por vários minutos.

- Eu vi os Jashinistas. – responde a jovem, cujos olhos ganharam uma nuvem sombria. – Como aconteceu com a Yui-san.

Em meio ao choque, o rapaz deixa que o morango caia de suas mãos e role pelo chão.

- Você tem certeza, un? – a conversa com a enfermeira a suas próprias considerações atingem Deidara como força impensada. – _"O pior é que eu acho que já sei a resposta."_

Ela sabia que era uma pergunta retórica, por isso não respondeu.

- Foi na Floresta de Yugakure, em meio a ruínas. – começa a loira. – Foi de repente, surgiram umas coisas encapuzadas e....-

Ela leva uma das mãos ao peito e a outra à boca, como se uma força a impedisse de falar. A dita força era o seu próprio medo, um sentimento que lhe mantinha cativa desde o dia em que partira de sua casa e que só fez aumentar quando presenciou aquele ritual horrendo e profano. Deidara se limita a abraçar a prima, esperando que sua presença conseguisse trazer uma centelha de tranqüilidade à perturbada mulher.

Levou muito tempo até que Ino tomasse coragem para relatar os fatos ocorridos com ela, naquele 28 de Janeiro. Durante toda a narrativa, o artista se mantivera calado e preso ao choque das revelações; cada palavra de prima fazia aumentar a sua certeza em sua teoria.

- Ino-chan... – o homem se levanta, pálido e suando frio, e caminha até a janela. Suas mãos se apóiam no vidro gélido e a cabeça loira pende para baixo, fitando o chão. – Não sei se é a melhor hora pra dizer isso, un...

- Não vejo como possa ficar pior. – responde a acamada, mal sabendo do que se passaria algum tempo depois.

- Alguma vez você pensou que o tal pingente tenha chegado nas suas mãos, un. – ele organiza os seus pensamentos. – Mas não por acidente?

Ela fita o primo sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Explica isso melhor.

- Yui-san disse que esse colar era o símbolo dos Jashinistas, un. Só que eu acho que é mais do que isso. – o loiro caminha de volta até a parenta. – O colar chegou na sua mão logo depois de os seus pais ficarem curados.

- Logo depois de eles darem rasteira na Morte. – complementa a loira, que já não pensava nos Yamanaka há bastante tempo.

- Já pensou que uma coisa tenha a ver com a outra. – comenta o homem. – A cura dos seus pais e o colar.

Bastou isso para que os neurônios da loira unissem uma coisa à outra.

- Niisan, você não está achando que...

- Na verdade, é isso mesmo que eu penso. – responde Deidara.

-

-

-

**The fight of a thousand years**

_(Essa é a luta dos mil anos)_**  
The pounding of blood**

_(O pulsar do sangue)_**  
Through our veins**

_(Através das veias)_**  
Cling to me through the night)**

_(Se apega a mim pela noite)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Motionless faces**

_(Faces imóveis)_

**Park of the wasted**

_(Paradas na inutilidade)_

**In the pale gloom**

_(Na pálida tristeza)_

**I hang on to you**

_(Eu me agarro à você)_

**In the pale gloom**

_(Na pálida tristeza)_

**I am safe and cool**

_(Eu fico seguro e calmo)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Já era quase meia noite quando os loiros acabam de conversar e, após se certificar de que a prima dormia pesadamente, o primo sai do quarto e se apóia na porta fechada do cômodo. Sua cabeça doía intensamente, mas esse incômodo era facilmente suplantado pela probabilidade (altíssima) de Ino ter feito algo terrível quando criança.

Aproveitando que os empregados estavam recolhidos em seus dormitórios, Deidara vai explorando a casa silenciosamente, sentindo que a aura pesada e a decoração sombria faziam aquela construção parecer um mausoléu. O pior é que ele sentia que aquele era o mausoléu de sua prima. Seus passos o fazem chegar até o lado de fora da casa, parando perto de um pequeno e isolado balanço; onde ele se senta.

- Que pesadelo, un. – ele diz para o nada.

- Forma interessante de se colocar as coisas...

A voz súbita faz o loiro levantar do balanço e olha ao redor, mas a escuridão lhe impedia de perceber qualquer coisa. Apenas a imponente silhueta da casa estava parcamente visível.

- Olha pra cima, imbecil! – reclama a voz.

Ao olhar para um galho de árvore, o loiro da de cara com o marido de Ino, vestindo algum traje escuro que ressaltava a claridade do cabelo e a palidez da pele masculina.

- Desgraçado... – o loiro toma uma postura defensiva. – É sua culpa!

- Engano seu. – responde a Morte. – Tudo foi conseqüência das escolhas que Ino fez.

Deidara sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas ele se via incapaz de admitir.

- Por que? – inquiri o visitante.

- Essa resposta só ela deve saber. – responde o homem de cabelos prateados. – E sim, a sua teoria está certa.

Aquilo sim leva o loiro a se assustar, e também a cair no chão, de joelhos e tremendo.

- Pobre Ino, un...

- Por que a chama de "pobre"? Ela tem tudo o que deseja. – questiona o outro. – Pode viver cercada de tudo que há de melhor e mais caro...

A incompreensão daquela criatura acerca do que dissera, faz com que o loiro perca as estribeiras e se levante, fazendo com que seu punho direito colida com a face do Jashin. O rosto do atacado é levemente voltado para o lado após o soco, mas o olhar dispensado ao atacante faz com que Deidara gele.

No entanto, o gelar some mediante ao choque e à dor de ter sido jogado contra o tronco rijo e áspero de uma árvore. A força do impacto faz com que o loiro cuspa sangue e fite o outro com expressão de idiota. O que aconteceu? O horror dele é ampliado quando Hidan – outrora há uns 20 passos de distância – brota a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

Somente movendo as mãos e sem tocá-lo, o marido de Ino levanta o primo da mesma do chão e o mantém suspenso no ar, se regozijando internamente ao constatar que sua força invisível sufocava o artista, cujos pés nem chegavam perto do gramado úmido e frio.

- Você quer tanto assim morrer? – inquiri a voz calma da Morte.

- E...se....quiser? – o insolente cativo replica.

- Qualquer um que me desafia passa um período maior do que a eternidade...

Quando o Mefistófeles disse isso, Deidara pensou imediatamente.

- _"Mais tempo do que a eternidade? Não é possível!"_

- Preso num lugar sem portas e onde se conta o tempo só com fração de milênios.

O loiro nem conseguia imaginar o horror que seria isso, mas nem para pra pensar nesse aspecto, pois uma coisa mais importante lhe vem à mente.

- Ino...

Ele é solto quando pronuncia esse nome, tão significativo para os dois presentes. O loiro perde alguns minutos tentando recuperar o ar e Hidan apenas fita o nada, pensando em algo além do conhecimento e compreensão de Deidara. Os orbes azuis do artista esmiúçam aquela figura inefável à sua frente, e percebem algo que não ficaria claro para um olhar mais superficial.

O rosto grave e sisudo, o olhar distante e insondável, a postura fria e indiferente. Tudo isso era um disfarce, muito bom para os olhos incultos, mas não para alguém cuja função era captar a essência das coisas. E na essência turva e antiqüíssima daquele ser se escondia uma centelha particular, que pode ser a ruína ou a glória de alguém.

E um sorriso discreto surge nos lábios do loiro.

- Me ameace o quanto quiser... – finalmente, o Jashin fita o visitante. – Só que você sabe o custo que vai pagar se algo acontecer comigo.

A insolência do humano é lida rapidamente pela Morte. Contra todas as possibilidades, aquele insuportável o havia lido e exposto aquilo que era a única moeda de negociação em jogo.

-

-

-

**I swim in you**

_(Eu nado em você)_

**In your dark rivers**

_(Eu seus sombrios rios)_

**Dive in your mind**

_(Mergulho em sua mente)_

**Search for your monsters**

_(Procurso por seus monstros)_

**Search for resistance**

_(Procuro por resistência)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sink into the mud**

_(Me afundo na lama)_

**Dance in the halls of insanity**

_(Danço nos salões da insanidade)_

**Yet madness is your highest deed**

_(E ainda assim a loucura é seu maior feito)_

**Your vanity**

_(Sua vaidade)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**~ 10 de Fevereiro ~ **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**  
**Ino acordara no meio da noite fria e sentira vontade de respirar o aroma dos lados externos da casa, por isso que às 01:45 da manhã, ela estava perambulando pelos jardins. Não nevava, mas nem por isso a temperatura se tornou mais amena, por isso que a loira usava um pesado casaco de peles e um par de botas de couro cobria seus delicados pés, os longos fios dourados estavam presos em suas tranças que desciam por seus ombros.

Ela se abaixa um pouco e a mão esquerda dela pousa sobre o alvo tecido, que cobria seus tão queridos gramados. Um dia, há não muito tempo, várias flores se vaziam presentes naquele ponto e essa lembrança traz alguma melancolia à mulher.

Se bem que, sendo completamente honesto à realidade dos fatos, melancolia era o único sentimento constante para a Jashin durante as últimas semanas, por mais que viesse sendo reduzida sutilmente com o passar do tempo. Os seus primeiros dias de volta ao lar passaram como um borrão, do qual a jovem nem fazia questão de lembrar.

Em cortesia e gentileza, aqueles que a cercavam faziam o máximo para tratar com ela apenas de assuntos triviais, como o tempo, algum ocaso sobre o familiar de alguém, um episódio pitoresco. Nada que fosse tenso ou exigisse muito de alguém cuja saúde ainda não estava em seus melhores níveis, e por tamanha gentileza, a ex-Yamanaka estava profundamente grata aos seus empregados, amigos e protetores.

O doutor Hatori e Yui vinham sempre que possível visitá-la, e em um desses dias, Ino conheceu a esposa do médico – Tomoyo – uma senhora de gentis olhos azuis e cabelos cor de mel, sutil e elegantemente tocados por fios cinzentos. Tudo naquela senhora fez a loira pensar como seria maravilhoso se tornar alguém como ela, conforme os anos viessem. Ser alguém feliz, realizada e tranqüila para com o tempo que lhe restasse; alguém para quem as frivolidades não existiam, e a presença apenas do querido e necessário traziam a completude.

Quando a baixa temperatura se torna mais difícil de agüentar, Ino abraça o próprio corpo e ruma para dentro de sua casa, agora tomada por escuridão e silêncio muito apreciáveis. Ela vai até a cozinha e não demora até subir as escadas com uma xícara de chá de camomila em mãos, o calor que saia do recipiente causavam uma sensação gostosa em seus membros gelados. O cheiro do líquido também eram pequenas e ansiadas doses de calma.

O calor obtido pelo contato com a xícara quase desaparece de uma das mãos dela quando a própria toca a fria maçaneta, e reclama consigo mesma, mas ainda abre a porta. Seus passos calmos a levam até a cama. A loira coloca sua xícara em um criado-mudo e vai tirando suas botas, colocando as mesmas ao lado da cama. Ela apóia as costas na cabeceira e pega a xícara, sorvendo seu conteúdo com toda a calma.

Um tempo considerável foi utilizado nessa simples ação de beber chá, mas a executora da mesma nem pensava nisso. Apenas degustava sua bebida e aproveitava a tranqüilidade e silêncio daquela noite. Com a mão livre, a Jashin vai desfazendo as tranças e permite que seus fios dourados (e agora ondulados) caiam por seus ombros.

- Que horas são? – indaga a loira, sem perceber que falara alto.

- 02:00 da manhã. – a esse som, a xícara despenca da mão de Ino e vai ao chão, se despedaçando e produzindo um som alto e incômodo. Os orbes cerúleos e esbugalhados percorrem o quarto procurando pelo falante e o encontram. – Nunca vi alguém demorar tanto pra beber chá.

Sim, era ele. A única figura na face do planeta de quem a mulher fugia mais do que o Demônio foge da Cruz! O pânico a domina e ela corre para a porta, mas que ela não consegue abrir, pois as duas mãos masculinas se fixam ali e mantêm a porta na mesma posição.

O corpo de Ino treme descontroladamente, já que eram apenas alguns centímetros que a separavam de Hidan, cujo corpo emitia um calor que podia ser sentido pela loira. A respiração compassada dele se fazia sentir na nuca feminina e o aroma de almíscar lhe entrava pelas narinas e boca e se embrenhava em seu interior.

Ela se apóia na porta como se quisesse atravessá-la, por mais que soubesse o quão absurda e inútil era a sua atitude. Por sua vez, a Morte se comprazia apenas em estar de novo na companhia de Ino. Desde aquele infeliz 27 de Janeiro que o homem não sabia o que era estar junto daquela pessoa.

- O que você é? – aquela voz fina e tremida o arranca de seus pensamentos.

- Você sabe a resposta. – diz o Jashin vendo a esconder o rosto entre os braços, agora cruzado, o choro dela lhe trazia um sentimento desagradável, mas que lhe era impossível de definir.

- Não, eu não sei. – fala Ino entre soluços. – Não sei de nada. - segue ela. – _"Eu não QUERO saber de nada!"_

Hidan pega pelos ombros e a faz encará-lo. Cerúleo encontra o violeta depois de bastante tempo, ambos tão focados um no outro que a moça nem percebe que estava sendo guiada e deitada na cama. O homem permaneceu de pé, apenas admirando o turbilhão de sentimentos expostos naquelas safiras: Angústia, susto, confusão, ansiedade e aquele que mais o incomodava e o que – outrora - ele mais gostava de ver na jovem. Medo.

- Me diz, por favor...O que você é?! – implora a loira, levando uma das mãos à boca.

Ele entendia o que havia nas entranhas daquele apelo: "Me contradiga! Minta pra mim!". Como já era de se esperar, ela estava querendo negar a verdade e uma verdade que ela havia presenciado. É nesse momento que a Morte percebe que Ino Jashin era só uma máscara, a personalidade dominante na loira ainda era a daquela menina que ele havia arrancado de Konoha.

- Morte. – sussurra ele.

-

-

-

**Mistress, you made me**

_(Amante, você me fez)_

**Mistress, you saved me**

_(Amante, você me salvou)_

**In your cold hands**

_(Em suas frias mãos)_

**I am just a tool**

_(Eu sou apenas uma ferramenta)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

É aí que irrompe o choro de Ino, cuja mente rodopiava e cujo coração parecia estar a beira de um colapso. Ela morde um travesseiro de maneira a evitar os berros histéricos que saiam de sua boca. Hidan somente olhava, sua postura indizível e insondável.

- Como? – era difícil absorver o ar. – Por que?

- Eu posso mostrar. – diz o Jashin, fitando a manga de sua blusa de seda negra. – A pergunta é: Você quer ver?

Ela hesita por alguns instantes, mas aceita. Ele pega uma das mãos femininas e a puxa para seu corpo ereto; o solavanco do levante traz uma tonteira à mulher e a obriga a fechar os olhos. Quando os abre, ela leva um choque! Estavam em sua casa em Konoha e o mais surpreendente é que ela se vê, criança, sendo consolada por uma pueril Sakura.

- Eles não podem nos ver. – esclarece Hidan, que aponta para a escada e ali, Ino vê a seu companheiro trajando uma roupa semelhante à do momento em que presenciavam a cena, negra.

- Isso é loucura. – diz a combalida loira, vendo o filme de sua vida passar diante dos seus olhos.

- É uma lembrança sua. – no momento em que o homem disse isso, Shikato Nara levava a pequena Ino para o quarto dos pais. A Morte segue o caminho da dupla e Ino vai junto.

Eles chegam ao quarto dos Yamanaka e lá a loira adulta chora junto com sua versão infantil. O corpo feminino tremia e ela se abraça, mas seu companheiro não a conforta, sabendo que aquele não era o momento. Os espectadores seguem em seu ofício de observar a cena se desenrolar.

_- Você pode trazer eles pra mim? – a inocência daquela pergunta traz uma vontade quase que incontrolável de rir ao homem._

_- Posso... – a voz dele sai baixa e o brilho que surge nos olhos da Yamanaka o incita a seguir. – Mas eu vou querer algo em troca, pequena Ino. – ele toca de leve o rosto infantil que se contorce um pouco por causa do frio que aquele contato trouxe._

Conforme tudo ia passando, Ino percebia o quanto a cura de seus pais fora surpreendente. Em um dia, o casal estava às portas da morte. No outro, se ergueram da cama como se tocados pela cura celestial. Ali ela percebe que a saúde de seus pais não foi algo milagroso, mas profano! Sombrio. Herético. Quando fita novamente a cama, o casal recuperava lentamente o viço.

_- Eles estão... – a voz tremida da menina vem acompanhada de lágrimas que caem na roupa do homem._

_- Sim... – ele vai levando Ino para o quarto da mesma e não demora muito a chegar. – E continuarão vivos por mais algum tempo. – ele põe a menina na cama e ela é logo tomada por uma estranha sonolência._

_- Quanto tem...po...- a voz dela falha e a última coisa que percebe é uma mão fria tocando sua testa._

_O invasor demora mais uns minutos admirando a certeza Ino seria magnífica quando crescesse, mas isso não serviria muito, pois ele não tinha a menor intenção de demorar demais para receber a sua parte do trato. Afinal, ele cumprira à risca o que se propusera a fazer._

_- Nós nos veremos em breve, Ino Yamanaka. – o homem se levanta vai até a janela, apenas para ver o caos que o clima estava proporcionando. – Você não se lembrará dessa noite e nem de mim. – a forma que tomara começa a sumir. – Mas logo eu virei buscá-la. – e assim ele some._

A mágica desaparece e os dois se vêem novamente em Kumogakure, dentro do mesmo quarto por onde começou o surgir das verdades. A jovem corre para a janela e vomita, sentindo que aquela reação biológica era a resposta de seu corpo a enxurrada de verdades a qual ela fora submetida.

- Você fala. – Ino abre a boca de deixa alguns flocos entrarem ali. Ela treme com o choque térmico em seu interior e espera até que a neve se torne água. Quando isso se dá, ela gargareja e limpa a boca. – Eu preciso ouvir...

- Então, sente-se. – a Morte aponta para a cama. – Vai ser longo.

Isso ela o faz e quando está colocada em seu leito, a loira retoma a conversa.

- Fui eu quem trouxe tudo isso pra mim mesma. – sua mente vai encontrando frangalhos de razão. – Achei que tudo que aconteceu comigo era culpa dos meus pais, mas não. Fui eu. Só eu.

- A maior parte sim. – diz ele. – Só que a inaptidão dos seus pais me ajudou. Eu não teria conseguido tanto sem a ajuda deles. Não pense que eles não se beneficiaram com o seu sofrimento, pois isso é uma das poucas verdades indubitáveis nessa história.

Ino fita seu marido por alguns instantes e percebe algo ali. Aquela postura sóbria, as palavras concisas e desprovidas de grosseria, a ausência dos sorrisos maldosos e sardônicos. A presteza nas respostas e a sinceridade não eram compatíveis com a figura com quem conversava. Aquele não era Hidan Jashin.

- Quem é você?

Dejà vu...

- Já respondi isso. – apenas uma nota de tédio é captada naquela voz. – _"Ela está se fazendo de surda de propósito?"_

- Não. Estou perguntando quem é essa figura com quem eu falo. – esclarece a loira.

- Você percebeu a diferença, não é? – um esboço de sorriso surge nos lábios do homem. – Eu sou aquele com quem você fez o contrato, mas não aquele com quem você se casou.

- Não entendo – ela franze o cenho, a conversa estava pendendo entre a loucura e o ápice da abstração filosófica. - Vocês não são a mesma coisa?

Ele ri.

- Não, eu sou o que sou. – responde a Morte. – Hidan é só o que esse corpo representa.

- Um papel. – percebe a loira. – Uma personagem...uma mentira...

-

-

-

**Mistress, you made me**

_(Amante, você me fez)_

**Mistress, you saved me**

**(**_Amante, você me fez)_

**In your cold hands**

_(Eu suas frias mãos)_

**I am safe and cool**

_(Eu fico seguro e calmo)_

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I swim in you**

_(Eu nado em você)_

**In your dark rivers**

_(Eu seus sombrios rios)_

**Dive in your mind**

**(**_Mergulho em sua mente)_

**Search for your monsters**

**(**_Procurso por seus monstros)_

**Search for resistance**

_(Procuro por resistência)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Nem um dos dois entende o por quê de aquilo ter ferido a ambos.

- Na mesma noite em que você selou o contrato comigo, eu tomei posse do corpo de Hidan Jashin. – ele ignora o choque dela. – Seria mais fácil me aproximar de você como um homem mortal.

- Se você é quem diz ser. – ela interrompe a fala do companheiro. – Chegar a mim não seria um problema pra você.

- De fato. – o sutil e melancólico sorriso nos lábios dele arranca o fôlego de Ino. – Só que eu queria mais, não só me aproximar.

- Você brincou comigo, Mefistófeles. – diz ela, permitindo ser tomada pela tristeza.

- Me esbaldei, cara Margarida. – a mão dele colhe as lágrimas que escorriam das safiras femininas.

- Por que? Por que fez tudo isso? Por que tanto trabalho só pra me destruir?

Hidan se levanta e ronda pelo quarto escuro. Aquela era a pergunta fatídica, para a qual ele não possuía uma resposta.

- Eu não sei. – diz o homem, sentindo-se tão perdido quanto ela. – Suponho que eu tenha tentado entender...

- Entender o que? – a descrença dela é altamente perceptível.

- O que há na vida que faz com que vocês se apeguem tanto a ela?

Ino fica sensibilizada com o questionamento, era impensável que, de tudo que existisse no Universo, a Morte seria aquela a pensar sobre aquilo. Ela se levanta e caminha até o homem, sendo observada por ele a todo o momento. Na verdade, tudo em sua presente situação era impensável, mas aquele tópico em particular, beirava a síntese do absurdo!

- Estar preso nesse monte de carne em decomposição... – ele abre os braços de uma maneira a mostrar o corpo e a expressão de ojeriza no rosto dele é evidente. – Uma existência tão limitada, patética, ínfima. Não dá pra entender.

- Como não dá? – questiona a loira enquanto caminhava até ele. – Você não está vivo?

Hidan pega a mão direita de Ino e a faz tocar no lado esquerdo do corpo masculino. Não havia batimento ali! Ela grita e tenta afastar-se, mas o homem não permite e poucos segundos depois, o coração volta a bater.

- Meu Deus, como fez isso?

- Há duas coisas convivendo dentro desse corpo. – ele tira a mão feminina de seu tórax, mas ainda a segura. – Eu e a última parcela de alma que sobrou de Hidan Jashin.

- O que quer dizer? – aquilo estava realmente confuso. – Não estou entendendo nada.

- Sem uma alma, um corpo não vive. – A Morte solta a mão de Ino e coloca uma das suas próxima ao pescoço dela, e ali se mantém ao mesmo tempo em que ele circunda o corpo da loira e termina parado atrás dela. – E pra esse corpo continuar utilizável, eu tive que manter uma parcela da alma de Hidan Jashin nele.

- Por isso que há essa diferença. – ela percebe que as mudanças de personalidade nada mais eram, do qual dos dois habitantes estava mais presente.

- Touché. – as mãos dele pousam, sutis, nos ombros dele.

- Por um acaso, em algum momento, você... – Ino pára de falar e coloca sua mão direita acima da do homem. – Qual o seu nome?

- Escolha o que preferir. – responde o Jashin. – Nesse momento, sou Morte e Hidan Jashin; mas já me chamaram de Kali, Thânatos, Yama, já fui chamado de Anjo...Seja qual for o que você escolher, todos falam de mim.

- Prefiro continuar te chamando de Hidan ou de Mefistófeles. – o humor quase não aparece nessa colocação. – Se mudar, nenhum deles vai parecer ser você.

- À vontade.

- Se você está usando o corpo do Hidan. – ela se vira para ele. – Qual é a sua aparência real?

- Não tenho. – ele é sucinto pra dizer. – Tudo é uma manifestação corpórea, uma ilusão que torna as coisas mais fáceis pra mim.

Ela se lembra de uma coisa.

- Quando você falou comigo na minha infância... –

- Hidan Jashin morreu no mesmo dia que seus pais. – a Morte interrompe a fala da esposa. – E eu posso estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo.

- Onipresente?

- Se preferir colocar desse jeito... – segue o Mefistófeles. – Só achei que seria mais fácil negociar com você estando com a aparência dele.

- E quanto ao que eu vi na Floresta? Aquele rosto? – Ino se arrepia com a lembrança da face cadavérica.

- Apenas uma manifestação.

- O fogo?

- Almas penadas. – ele responde como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- As figuras que eu vi?

- Nenhuma alma que servia aquele culto estúpido consegue partir desse plano. – a mão esquerda dele brinca, distraidamente, com os fios loiros. – Eles não querem deixar esse mundo.

- E por que se reúnem?

- Por essa razão. – diz Hidan. – Estão apegados a esse plano.

- Kakuzu?

- Alguém que fez um acordo comigo também.

- Em todas as coisas que aconteceram. – ela olha dentro dos olhos dele. – Alguma vez, você e Hidan Jashin quiseram a mesma coisa?

- Você. – a resposta vem sem titubear e um calor sobe pelo corpo de Ino. Hidan caminha até ficar a pouquíssimos centímetros dela. – Sempre quisemos você.

- Queriam como? – a loira põe suas mãos nos braços masculinos.

- Você se tornou um vício pra Hidan. – diz o homem. – E uma obsessão pra mim e isso não pode acontecer.

- Por que não? – aquela frase trouxe temor ao coração da jovem. – O que há de errado?

- Eu não sou humano. – diz ele. – Não estou vivo, não posso estar vivo, não tenho como deixar de ser o que sou, não posso abandonar minha função, não posso criar vida, só tomá-la.

Quando as mãos dela lhe tocam a face é que ele percebe que a mesma estava úmida. Ele estava chorando? Como isso era possível? O olhar desesperado dela faz surgir um nó em sua garganta e seus braços circundam o corpo quente e perfumado.

- Não diga que você não pode criar vida! – ralha a loira. – Nós dois criamos uma vida, e que Deus me perdoe por dizer isso, mas eu amo você e isso está me apavorando.

Ela se permite desabar nos braços dele e chora, como uma criança abandonada, perdida em meio a um mundo que não pode compreender. Outra vez, ele a carrega para a cama e lá ficam por longos momentos. Ino perdida em suas lágrimas e Hidan perdido no fundo de si mesmo. Ele coloca seu rosto acima do ventre feminino e ali permanece, em total silêncio.

- Quanto tempo?

- Ainda não tem dois meses. – responde ela. – O que é que está dentro de mim, Hidan?

- Algo humano, não se preocupe. – ele fecha os olhos mais uma vez e assume uma expressão incompreensível. – Estou nesse Universo desde que a primeira coisa viva surgiu e isso nunca aconteceu.

- O que? – questiona a loira.

- Você e esse ser que habita dentro do seu corpo. – esclarece ele. – E o fato de que, pela primeira vez, eu não saber quem eu sou.

- Acho que você é ambas as coisas. – diz ela. – Juntas e cada um a seu momento.

- Talvez seja isso mesmo. – concorda ele. – Agora durma, você precisa.

- Você vai partir? – Ino o observa por longos momentos.

- Um dia, mas não será amanhã e nem depois. – diz ele com sinceridade. – Então, não perca o seu tempo pensando nisso.

- Tenho medo. – diz ela

- Do que?

- De que você não vá estar aqui quando eu acordar.

- Mas que inferno, Ino – reclama o Jashin. – Não disse que vou estar aqui? Dorme de uma vez porque eu também quero dormir!

-

-

-

**Sink into the mud**

_(Me afundo na lama)_

**Dance in the halls of insanity**

**(**_Danço nos salões da insanidade)_

**Yet madness is your highest deed**

_(E ainda assim a loucura é seu maior feito)_

**Your vanity**

_(Sua vaidade)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A loira ri e percebe uma coisa: Aqueles dois seres que habitavam dentro daquele corpo faziam um homem sine qua non. Um era arrogante, presunçoso, meio grosso e até insuportável. O outro era misterioso, profundo e com uma sutileza entorpecente. Somando os dois lados, ficou óbvio para a Jashin de que nenhum outro era tão apropriado para ela quanto ele.

Ela pegara no sono rápido e seu companheiro ocupou-se de velar o seu sono, tranqüilo depois de tanto tempo. Desde que se reencontraram, a Morte não conseguia estar na companhia dela por tanto tempo. No começo de sua brincadeira, ele jamais poderia ter pensando que as coisas ficariam desse jeito e nem que, dentro daquela figura esguia e loira haveria duas pessoas fascinantes: A loira fútil, imatura e apaixonada. E a loira profunda, sedutora e arrebatadora.

Em resumo: Eles eram almas gêmeas. Não no sentido podre a romântico da expressão, mas no contexto de que eram dois pedaços de uma mesma coisa. De uma coisa que só existiu, existe e existirá para eles e que só eles criaram.

-

-

-

**Continua

* * *

Agradecendo:**

**I Kiryuu:** Eu também adoro vilões, eles costumam ser os melhores personagens de uma história e espero que você continue acompanhando a fic.

**Uchiha Anne:** Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é verdade? Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic até agora e espero que fique até o final, já que só falta um capítulo pra isso.

**Silvia: **Eu precisava de alguém que pudesse rivalizar em poder com o Hidan/Morte, então tive que fazer uso do Sasori/Destino pra isso. Também sinto pena da Ino, mas o sofrimento dela está chegando ao fim! Depois de tantos capítulos, já está mais do que na hora.

**Sabaku no Ana: **Nem eu queria, mas alguém tem que ser a Ino, logo, que seja a própria. O Hidan não é mal, nem a Morte é má. Pode-se dizer que é só incompreendida. Espero que o capítulo responda a algumas das suas perguntas, se não der, ma mande uma MP e eu vejo se eu posso responder sem comprometer a fic.

**Hinahina:** Seja bem vinda, e eis aqui a continuação. :D

**Brighit Hijikata: **O site é doente, já me convenci disso há bastante tempo. Ele nem deixa você colocar palavrões nas reviews! Será que agora você entende o que se passa com a Ino ou não está claro? (foge). Deidara é o anjo da guarda dela na fic, venhamos e convenhamos, ela precisa. E Hidan, bem, esse já caiu em si.

**Felt Morgan: **Primeiro de tudo, seja bem vinda. É sempre bom ter leitores novos acompanhando a sua fic. Sabe que eu também não costumava mandar reviews pras fics que eu lia? Mas depois que comecei a escrever, tô lutando contra esse hábito, pois é sempre bom que os leitores se façam visíveis, até pra você poder melhorar. Você conseguiu esquecer do Shikamaru? Yay! Então deu certo, essa era uma das minhas principais intenções, que os leitores não quisessem nada além de Hidan & Ino. Eu também sou suspeita pra falar da Ino e da Tenten, adoro as duas e concordo com você, os ostracismo em que jogam elas é cruel. Se bem que dá pra entender, o Kishimoto não sabe lidar com os próprios personagens, especialmente as femininas. Até a Sakura, em quem ele se foca mais e tem muito potencial, acaba sendo mal aproveitada. O Hidan é uma personagem que cai na minha atração fatal: Os vilões. E como ele não tem muitas fics e as que têm, são yaoi, achei que ele ficaria ótimo no papel de Morte e com a Ino, eles tem tudo a ver. Se a Ino está grávida...Isso já está respondido, né? Eu garanto que eles terão um final feliz, mas nos limites do que a história permite. Deidara é MARA e eu precisava de alguém que pudesse agir como o anjo da guarda da Ino, ela precisa muito de um.

**tami-sushi: **Olha, a sua review me encheu de moral, de verdade. Eu também fico triste, tenho um carinho especial por essa fic. Escrever um livro? Hahahahaha, sabe que eu to considerando fazer isso? Já me deram essa sugestão, mas por enquanto eu me contento com a fic mesmo.


	20. Anjo da Morte

**Hallo. o/**

_Eis aqui o último capítulo da fic, não sei se comemoro ou choro. Sempre é meio deprimente terminar um projeto ao qual você se dedicou muito tempo, mas me sinto feliz de ter conseguido completar. O que vai me deixar espaço pra criar outras coisas. Posso dizer que a Réquiem foi um projeto especial, pois inaugurou meu trabalho na área de Naruto e me fez usar temas que eu gosto muito: misticismo, relacionamentos conturbados, problemas familiares, até onde a vingança e justa ou se ela nunca o é. _

_Agradeço a todos os meus queridos leitores, que tiveram paciência e me acompanharam nesse trajeto longo. Vocês fizeram uma pequena autora muito feliz. \o/_

_Ich liebe Sie, meine Freunde.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Música:** Don't Fear The Reaper

**Banda:** HIM (Blue Oyster's Cult cover)

* * *

**Cap Final – Anjo da Morte**

_Em resumo: Eles eram almas gêmeas. Não no sentido podre a romântico da expressão, mas no contexto de que eram dois pedaços de uma mesma coisa. De uma coisa que só existiu, existe e existirá para eles e que só eles criaram._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"A vida é a infância da nossa imortalidade."** (Goethe)

**All our times have come**

_(Todos os nossos momentos vieram)_

**Here but now they're gone**

_(Aqui, mas eles já se foram)_

**Seasons don't fear the ****Reaper**

_(As estações não temem a Morte)_

**Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain**

_(Tampouco o vento, o sol ou a chuva)_

**We can be like they are**

_(Nós podemos ser como eles)_

**~ 15 de Março ~**

O casal Yamanaka observava as ruas familiares de Konoha e um misto de sentimentos os tomava. Um pouco de tudo: alegria, apreensão, raiva, ansiedade...E um tanto de outros elementos de discrição dispensável. A noite estava se avizinhando e a primavera dava sinais de ser gloriosa, os aromas das flores e plantas adocicavam o ar.

A Srª Yamanaka percebia que logo eles estariam em um lugar que, por muito tempo, ela chamou de seu. A Mansão. Aquilo que lhe foi tirado por um desconhecido. O coração da mulher estava apertado. O que teria mudado? Tudo? Poucas coisas? Quem estaria ocupando a construção?

Um turbilhão de perguntas castigava sua já cansada cabeça e a presença irritadiça e sorumbática de Inoichi em nada contribuía para aliviar-lhe o estado de nervos. Na verdade, parecia que ele nem se lembrava ou se atinha para a sua presença. Tal displicência a fez sentir uma raiva inaudita do marido.

- Não queria estar aqui. – o Yamanaka quebra um longo silêncio, que de tão intenso parecia capaz de sufocar aos dois.

- Acha que eu queria? – replica a esposa, cruzando os braços e cerrando cenho.

Inoichi percebe que a esposa lhe falara sem nem o olhar.

- Você aceitou o convite, _querida_. – a ironia ali contida faz ferver o sangue feminino. – Poderíamos ter evitado isso.

- Poderíamos ter evitado tudo se você soubesse lidar com dinheiro. – os gélidos orbes verdes da mulher perfuram os olhos azuis de seu cônjuge.

O Yamanaka pega a companheira pelos ombros e o aperta com toda a força que podia conjurar. Ele queria feri-la. No entanto, a mulher apenas ri com a reação e prende suas mãos ao pescoço masculino.

- A verdade dói, não é?

Antes que a cena deplorável piorasse, a carruagem pára e os loiros se vêem diante de sua antiga casa. Eles descem do veículo e observam aquela imagem. Tudo parecia igual ao jeito que tinham deixado. As mesmas cores, plantas e árvores. Até mesmo alguns dos empregados, que não os cumprimentam quando acenam. O que estaria acontecendo? É o que o casal se pergunta em silêncio.

Eles batem à porta e um jovem desconhecido a abre, indicando que deveriam rumar para o escritório. Entretanto, tal ação se torna consideravelmente difícil quando os Yamanaka percebem a mudança ali ocorrida. O velho granito claro fora dispensado em prol de um mármore negro e lustroso que cobria o chão. As paredes em tons claros e quase primaveris não existiam mais, agora só havia um verde profundo e o mais diáfano branco. Os móveis também claros foram substituídos pelos mais refinados em tom de preto.

Seu choque decorativo é interrompido pelo suave clique de uma maçaneta e o casal percebe a porta do escritório levemente entreaberta. Inoichi abre mais a porta e qual não é o seu choque ao ver o seu pérfido genro parado ali, encarando a lareira e ignorando as visitas. A Srª Yamanaka percebe que o fogo fazia brilhar mais a blusa de veludo marrom que ele usava e os olhos do mesmo estavam num tom profundo de negro? Seria aquilo possível? No segundo seguinte em que ela olha, o púrpuro ali estava.

- Então foi você?

Apesar do medo que o consumia, o loiro toma a dianteira e inicia a conversa. Um ódio intenso corrói as entranhas do pai de Ino. Parecia que toda a desgraça de sua vida estava ligada àquele homem infeliz. Eles percebem Hidan erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

- Se burrice matasse, já sei quem seriam os próximos da fila – diz ele sem tirar os olhos do fogo. – Vão se sentar ou preferem ficar aí parados feito postes?

Ao que parecia, a sutileza do Jashin não havia mudado e os Yamanaka percebem que seria inútil dizer algo agora. Partindo dessa óbvia e banal conclusão, eles tomam seus lugares à mesa do escritório. Logo depois de os visitantes tomarem seus lugares, a Morte assume seu lugar defronte a eles e um sorrisinho perturbador surge no rosto masculino.

Os Yamanaka tremem diante daquela face e percebem que ele observava a parede atrás deles. O que, obviamente, aguça a curiosidade e os faz olhar aquele mesmo ponto. Nada havia ali.

- Ino-chan sabe que você comprou nossa casa? – questiona a mulher.

Uma risada feminina e gélida ecoa no recinto e enquanto os débeis pais da dona da casa procuravam sua fonte, Hidan crua as mãos diante dos lábios e coloca as pernas sobre a mesa, numa pose displicente e irônica.

- Como eu não saberia disso?

Os Yamanaka fitam aquele mesmo ponto para o qual o Mefistófeles olhara e ali percebem Ino. Mas não era a Ino que eles deram em casamento ao Jashin. Não. Aquela era Ino Jashin, portando orgulhosamente seu vestido de veludo bordô e observando a cena transcorrer, com um brilho cruel nos orbes azuis.

- Afinal, essa casa foi um presente pra mim.

Quando finaliza sua colocação, a grávida tem a mais absoluta certeza de que seus pais teriam caído ao chão, caso os pais estivessem em pé no momento em que a notícia foi dada. Lógica, óbvia e evidentemente que essa conclusão faz com que o interior dos Jashin se contorça num prazer deturpado.

- Enfim. Só chamamos vocês aqui pra comunicar que, depois que sairmos daqui e se quiserem, podem morar aqui. – Ino diz isso sem titubear e esboça um leve sorriso ao ver a derrota patente no rosto dos Yamanaka. – No entanto, nem pensem em mudar nada.

- Vocês podem morar aqui...-começa o Jashin, que fita sua esposa com uma cumplicidade atroz nos olhos. – Mas nada aqui pertence a vocês.

A srª Yamanaka cai em lágrimas, sendo amparada de imediato pelo esposo.

- Ino-chan, como você pôde? – inquiri a mulher. – Fazer isso conosco?

- É verdade, filha. – complementa Inoichi. – Esqueceu-se de quem somos?

- Hidan, lida com eles. – a dona da mansão vai se retirando do recinto. – Eu já não tenho mais paciência pra falar com essa gente.

Dito isso, a loira sai do quarto de deixa aqueles que um dia foram seus algozes lá dentro. Enquanto rumava para seu quarto, a mulher não consegue não pensar em quanto às perspectivas de uma pessoa podem mudar quando submetidas a circunstâncias extremas. O homem que condenou seu amor pueril, agora era seu maior aliado e objeto de uma veneração tempestuosa e febril.

Os pais, aqueles que foram sinônimos de amor e compreensão por anos a fio se transformaram em seres pouco dignos de nota, apenas associados a uma traição que ainda lhe feria de um jeito ou de outro. Entretanto, os dois também se transmutaram em lembretes de até onde a corrupção humana pode chegar, uma vez que eles se dispuseram em destruir a confiança que a filha depositava neles e a estraçalharem os ternos laços que os uniam.

No meio da escada, a loira é confrontada por Satsuki.

- Ino-sama, como se sente? – a expressão muito preocupada no rosto da agora governanta, traz uma sensação cálida para Ino.

- Estou bem. – responde a mulher. – Por que?

- Seus pais...

É ali que a Jashin percebe do que se tratava o zelo atual da outra. Pouco depois de retomarem o contato, Ino trocou confidências com Satsuki e a jovem fez o mesmo para com a patroa. A amizade imutável delas ajudava Ino a lidar com sua presente situação.

- Ah, isso... – parte do humor da loira desce pelo ralo. – Eu tinha que lidar com eles um dia, preferi que fosse logo.

- Só que no seu estado, pode não ser saudável. – as duas vão rumando para o quarto principal.

- Eu sei bem disso. – a gestante estava ficando cansada e um cochilo cairia muito bem agora. – Mas não ia me servir de nada adiar.

- Compreendo. – elas entram no quarto e Satsuki ruma até a porta da sacada, fechando a pesada cortina. – Qual não deve ter sido o choque deles?

O que ela não percebe é que dissera isso alto.

- Enorme, tenha certeza disso. – responde a patroa, se deixando quedar na cadeira defronte a penteadeira. – Será que podemos deixar esse assunto de lado, Satsuki?

A governanta fita a loira e vê que aquela inclinação sádica desaparecia tão logo quanto vinha; quase funcionando com um lapso na personalidade da Jashin e que se manifestava apenas quando o tópico de qualquer conversa envolvia seus genitores.

- Claro. – responde a empregada. – Prefere que eu traga seu jantar para o quarto, Ino-sama?

- Boa idéia. – a loira se levanta e começa a se desfazer das jóias. – Estou muito cansada mesmo.

- Imagino que sim. – Satsuki se aproxima e auxilia Ino a retirar o vestido. – A que horas quer que eu a acorde, senhora?

- Hum. – Ino perde alguns minutos pensando nisso. – Acho que às 19:00 já será bom.

- Então, bom descanso. – com um último sorriso, a governanta se despede da patroa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper**

_(Venha, querida...Não tema a Morte)_

**Baby take my hand... Don'****t fear the Reaper**

_(Querida, pegue a minha mão...Não tema a Morte)_

**We'll be able to fly... ****Don't fear the Reaper**

_(Seremos capazes de voar...Não tema a Morte)_

**Baby I'm your man...**

_(Querida, eu sou o seu homem...)_

Aquele dia seguiu como um dia normal após a partida dos Yamanaka. Ino passou a maior parte do dia em seu quarto e só à noite Hidan teve ter com ela, apenas para comunicar que partiriam para Kumogakure na noite seguinte. A essa notícia, a loira protestou já que desejava passar algum tempo na companhia das amigas em Konoha.

No entanto, não se pode dizer que a estadia deles em Konoha tenha sido improdutiva. Pelo contrário! Estando lá, ela pôde se inteirar dos negócios que compunham a imensa fortuna do marido: Imóveis, ações em bancos, partes em alguns negócios, exploração de minas em alguns outros lugares...Enfim, uma gama considerável de fontes de renda.

Um novo administrador foi contratado para auxiliar Ino em seu aprendizado: Hiro Sato. Um senhor de Sunagakure, simpático e dotado de muitos anos de experiência; que foram o elemento –chave para a aquisição de seus serviços. A princípio, o Mefistófeles se surpreendeu com o interesse súbito da Margarida em seus negócios, julgando aquilo como um mero passatempo do qual ela logo se cansaria.

Esse seu pensamento se mostrou um erro crasso quando, depois de uma noite fora, a Morte chega em casa (já em Kumogakure) e se depara com a esposa debruçada sobre a mesa de seu escritório, perdida em meio aos livros, canetas e papéis. Ao questioná-la sobre a origem de seus "delírios administrativos", a loira só responde que queria saber lidar com SUA fortuna.

O marido riu e afirmou que o dinheiro era dele. Ela replicou ao assentar – com uma precisão impensada – que muito do dinheiro dele veio através do que tirou dos Yamanaka, e como ela (mesmo muito desgostosa em lembrar) se constituía como a única herdeira do casal de Konoha, boa parte do patrimônio Jashin também era dela.

Nesse Março de aprendizados também houve espaço para momentos de maior ternura. Do nada, Deidara surge em sua casa para visitá-la e se inteirar de como estava a vida dela depois de a verdade vir à tona. Para a total surpresa do loiro, a prima estava genuinamente feliz com sua vida e suas intempéries lhe serviram apenas para acentuar a maturidade e a beleza, que agora ganhara o acréscimo suave de um ventre em crescimento.

O artista não escondeu sua preocupação sobre aquela criança, e esse sentimento era compartilhado pelos pais da própria. Mesmo depois de Hidan ter confirmado que aquele ser era humano, ambos sentiam que haveria algo de excepcional naquele individuo vindouro, concebido em circunstâncias que iam para muito além do incomum. Ino segredara ao parente que, em muitos momentos, via coisas que sabia que outros não podiam ver e sentia aquele ser em sue ventre reagir com as visões.

De sua parte, Deidara não conseguia conceber nenhuma razão apropriada para aquilo, mas em seu âmago ele sabia que aquela pessoa dentro de Ino seria um alguém sine qua non. Uma coisa que deve ser comentada é que o Jashin e seu hóspede só estiveram, um na presença do outro, por uma única noite e somente porque a dona da casa os trancou junto a ela na sala de jantar. A tensão foi tanta que a grávida podia jurar que, se pegasse uma faca, poderia cortar o clima pesado que pairara no ar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Valentine is done**

_(Os dias dos namorados estão terminados)_

**Here but now they're gone**

_(Aqui mas agora eles se foram)_

**Romeo and Juliet**

_(Romeu e Julieta)_

**Are together in et****ernity...**

_(Estão juntos na eternidade)_

**Romeo and Juliet**

_(Romeu e Julieta)_

- Isso foi incrível. – fala Ino ao quedar na cama, depois de se separar do corpo nu e úmido de Hidan. A loira se deita de bruços e apóia a cabeça nos braços cruzados.

- Sempre é. – replica o homem em sua arrogância costumeira, os cabelos prateados estavam bagunçados e alguns fios estavam presos à testa suada.

- Metido. – ela belisca o braço dele. – Ah! Que isso?

Tal pergunta foi motivada ao sentir um súbito peso em suas costas e uma boca quente violando seu pescoço. As mãos da Morte seguravam os finos pulsos da mulher e a cintura masculina roçava no meio das pernas da companheira, que não segurava os gemidos.

- Metido, mas você geme como uma cadela no cio por causa desse metido. – ele usa a mão esquerda para virar o pescoço de Ino e roubar-lhe um beijo inebriante.

- Dá pra sair de cima? – ela ri e ele obedece. – Bom menino.

- Não abusa, mulher. – ameaça o Mefistófeles, que joga uma coberta sobre o corpo e cruza os braços atrás da cabeça. Ele fita de banda a esposa e percebe que o tom brincalhão dela sumira, o que nunca era um bom sinal. – Ah, merda! O que foi?

- Nada. – responde a loira, olhando para o nada.

- Quem nada é peixe. – ralha o homem. – E larga dessa maldita frescura! Desembucha duma vez!

- Não tô afim! – treplica ela, pondo-se de joelhos na cama e cruzando os braços. – Será que eu não posso pensar um pouco?

- Tá me dizendo que depois de uma foda dessas, você ainda se dá ao trabalho de pensar? – o sorriso convencido e sacana dele faz o sangue da grávida ferver. Parte por raiva e parte por tesão.

- Será que dá pra você ser menos desbocado? – reclama a mulher. – Eu quero conversar.

- Se o estupro é inevitável... – Hidan ergue os braços em sinal de derrota.

- Não é com você, Hidan. – esclarece Ino. – É com o outro.

A voz dela sai bem mais baixa e, por alguns instantes, os olhos de um ficam presos nos olhos do outro. Ino percebe o corpo se mexer, mas isso não lhe prende a atenção, que está focada em esmiuçar as mudanças que aquele pedido trazia. A postura masculina muda, o ar no quarto se altera, a expressão do rosto fica mais grave e, obviamente, a cor dos olhos.

Hidan estava ausente, diante de si havia apenas a Morte.

- Então, o que é? – a voz dele ganhava um tom mais profundo quando o outro lado se manifestava.

- Quando estávamos em Konoha, no dia da reunião com eles. – o Eterno percebia aquela entonação venenosa sempre que Ino se referia aos pais. – Você fez invisível, né?

Ele passa alguns segundos em silêncio e o canto de sua boca sobe ligeiramente.

- Ainda vou entender o por quê de você gostar tanto de perguntas retóricas. – ele comenta e logo percebe a irritação crescente na companheira. – Mas já que você quer saber, sim. Te fiz invisível.

- O que você pode fazer? – ela estava muito interessada nos poderes dele.

- Muito. – diz a Morte. – Por que quer saber?

Ino não responde e abaixa a cabeça levemente, fitando a roupa de cama bagunçada e tentando encontrar uma resposta exata para aquela pergunta, que infelizmente não veio. Ela só muda de posição quando a mão do marido ergue o seu rosto e aqueles olhos negros entram fundo nos seus, procurando o esclarecimento. Segundos infindáveis se perdem nessa tarefa, mas o Mefistófeles desvenda o segredo.

- Ah, já entendi. – ele encosta novamente na cabeceira da cama.

- É mesmo? – questiona a mulher. – Então, qual é a resposta?

- Simples: Você quer conhecer esse poder. – esclarece o não-humano. – De tanto me ver utilizando, te deu vontade de ter esse poder.

Ela sabia aquela era a verdade, mas não conseguia admitir.

- Não é isso.

- Claro que é. – diz ele. – Todo ser humano deseja poder. Homens e mulheres igualmente.

A Morte ergue as mãos ante uma tentativa de protesto da companheira.

- Todos querem poder, mas a natureza do mesmo é diferente. – como esperado, Ino não entende e ele se vê obrigado a explicar. – Que tipo de poder os homens querem: Dinheiro, influência política, poderio militar, prestígio na sociedade. E que tipo de poder é esse?

A loira leva algum tempo pensando.

- Material? – foi um tiro no escuro e ela sabia disso. – _"Foi só no que consegui pensar."_

- Terreno, pra ser mais exato, mas material serve. Poder terreno e virtualmente de curta duração. – a conversa estava começando a ficar interessante. – Tudo isso tem influência, mas essa condição muda com rapidez. Uma guerra, uma epidemia, qualquer tragédia pode fazer a influência sumir.

- Quanto ao prestígio, eu sei bem o quão rápido a situação pode mudar. – era obvio que ela se referia aos pais, devido ao sorrisinho macabro que tomou seus lábios.

- Pois é, quanto às mulheres, a coisa muda. – o Mefistófeles percebe que a loira estava particularmente interessada nessa parte. – Me fale você, as mulheres desejam o tipo de poder que os homens?

- Exceto pelo poder militar, creio que sim. – diz ela. – Nunca conheci uma mulher que quisesse ter uma milícia própria ou comandar um exército, mas pode ter alguma exceção.

- Pode, mas o mundo não é regido pelas exceções, e sim pelas regras. – ele começa a estalar os dedos casualmente. – O que eu percebi observando os humanos, e te digo que observo vocês há muito tempo, é que as mulheres vivem por uma lógica diferente.

- Em que sentido?

- Dificilmente esse poder terreno, mundano atrai as mulheres. Vocês tendem a preferir uma sorte de poder que se aproxima mais do oculto, do espiritual, do -

- Transcendental. – conclui a loira, para deleite do marido.

- Nem eu poderia ter dito melhor. – ri a Morte. – Talvez por terem uma consciência mais refinada sobre vida e morte; vocês saibam, mesmo que inconscientemente, que o mundano não tem tanto valor quanto o que está além.

- Como assim, "consciência refinada"? – as abstrações filosóficas dele estavam dando um nó na cabeça de Ino, por mais que ela se sentisse um tanto quanto que lisonjeada pelas palavras ditas.

- Primeiro de tudo: Não sou feminista e nem tenho como ser. Apenas observei longamente. – esclarece o Eterno, como se tivesse lido o pensamento da esposa. – O que é a glória para a maioria dos homens: ser rico, poderoso, morrer em batalha. O que isso demonstra? Um desapego insano à vida, como se o que há depois fosse melhor. Isso lhe parece verdadeiro?

- Mas do que verdadeiro. – fala a loira. – Preciso.

- Para as mulheres, a glória tende a ser relacionada com: Crescimento, prosperidade, sabedoria e mais do que tudo, paz. E isso mostra que, durante toda a vida, vocês tem a percepção de algo que muitos homens só vêem na hora do desespero ou de se encontrar comigo: É preciso apreciar a vida para desejar preservá-la **(1)**.

Ele pára por um segundo.

- E são os sobreviventes que mantêm o contato mais alegre e pungente com as belezas da vida. É mais comum as mulheres saberem disso do que os homens, já que o parto permite uma reflexão a respeito da morte. – era realmente lisonjeiro o modo que a Morte se referia às mulheres. – Esse conhecimento e espiritualidade mais elevados é que faz com que tantas mulheres se busquem um poder atemporal e não necessariamente visível.

- Como o misticismo e coisas nesse estilo? – questiona Ino.

- Sim, e é por isso que o meu poder te fascina. – todo o discurso anterior serviu para chegarem a esse ponto. – Ele é imensurável, atemporal e que vai além do mundano. Mas eu te pergunto, de que isso te serve?

- O que você sente cada vez que usa seu poder? – ela estava sedenta por ir ao âmago daquele assunto.

- Nada. – diz ele. – Não é o uso que traz sensação, mas sim o que se dá depois.

- Que seja! – a loira se impacientava. – O que você sente?

- Nada – a Morte insiste. – Eu sempre fiz isso. Eu dou um fim a tudo desde que a primeira coisa surgiu.

**40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet**

_(40.000 homens e mulheres todos os dias...como Romeu e Julieta)_

**40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness**

_(40.000 homens e mulheres todos os dias...redefina felicidade)_

**Anot****her 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are**

_(E outros 40.000 todos os dias vindo todos os dias...nós podemos ser como eles)_

A Jashin não conseguia conceber a longevidade desse tempo.

- Para tudo que existe, existiu e existirá... – começa o Eterno. – Há, houve e haverá um fim.

- Então, quando a última coisa se for. – a voz dela falha e um nó surge em sua garganta. – Você também sumirá?

Ele só acena positivamente com a cabeça.

- E quando será... – já prevendo a pergunta dela, o não-humano leva um dos dedos aos lábios trêmulos da mulher.

- Não hoje, não amanhã e nem em nenhum tempo breve. – diz ele. – Não posso dizer quando, isso é um assunto que concerne a Destino, não a mim.

- Destino? – questiona Ino. – Ele é como você?

- Como eu?

- Sim, algo que pode tomar um corpo emprestado...

- Ah, claro. – finalmente, ele entende. – Eu, ele e Vida somos as primeiras coisas que surgiram quando a Existência se fez presente.

- Depois do Big Bang? – brinca ela.

- Na verdade, não. – esclarece a Morte. – Destino é o mais velho, ele existe desde um momento que não há palavra que possa descrever. Eu e Vida surgimos ao mesmo tempo em que o primeiro Universo surgiu.

- Primeiro?

- Existe mais de um Universo, mas a mente humano não conseguirá conceber isso. – diz ele. – Então, nem tente.

- Nem pretendia. – replica a mulher.

- Sei. – ironiza o Mefistófeles. – Como eu estava dizendo, não se preocupe com o meu desaparecimento.

- Certo. E eu tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar. – segue a loira. – Eu ando vendo que sei que mais ninguém vê e o bebê sempre reage quando isso acontece.

Sem perceber, ela leva às mãos ao ventre.

- O que você vê? – ele se aproxima da esposa e leva uma das mãos a barriga dela.

- Não sei bem explicar. – Ino coça a cabeça levemente, num gesto de impensada e deliciosa inocência. – Parecem esferas esbranquiçadas, mas meio luminosas.

- Almas. – fala o Eterno. – O que você vê são almas.

- Dos mortos? – ela leva as mãos à boca.

- Claro que não! Mortos não tem alma. – ralha o companheiro. – E eu não acho que você esteja vendo, mas sim que ele ou ela... – o falante aponta para a barriga de Ino. – esteja vendo.

- Mas o bebê ainda está se formando!

- Alma é anterior a matéria, Ino. – explica o Eterno. – Saiba disso. Esse ser não precisa de um corpo formado pra ver além.

- Entendi. – ela sabia que a essência de seu bebê era algo incompreensível e distante para sua percepção.

- No entanto, sua pergunta sobre o que eu sinto me deixou curioso.

Ele se levanta da cama e caminha até o armário, sacando uma blusa creme, uma calça marrom-escura e um sapato de tom semelhante. Em alguns minutos, o homem se veste e acena para que sua companheira faça o mesmo. Por mais que não entendesse a razão dele, Ino vai até suas roupas e pega um vestido azul cinza-escuro e de gola alta, além de um confortável sapato preto.

- Venha comigo. – o homem pega a mão da loira e o casal vai rumando pelos corredores, até a saída.

- Não está meio tarde pra passeios?

- Não vamos passear. – ele pára de repente e olha para o seu, como se procurando algo ou tentando definir alguma coisa. – O poder te fascina, Ino?

Ela não titubeou pra responder.

- Sim. – a loira toca o corpo masculino com o seu.

- Se eu te desse a chance de experimentar um pouco do meu poder. – o negro encontra o azul. – Você aceitaria?

- Sim. – ela responde calmamente, apesar da excitação insana que se apodera de ser. – _"Ser algo próximo de uma deusa."_

- Acha que vai agüentar? – a Morte sabia que aquilo poderia ter efeitos devastadores sobre sua musa, mas também tinha consciência da necessidade do aprendizado. – Acha que vai cumprir o dever que tem que ser cumprido?

Longo tempo é perdido em reflexão.

- Eu quero. – afirma a mulher. – Quero muito.

Ele aquiesce com a cabeça e toma os lábios de Ino num beijo furioso, que a deixa mais surpresa quando sente algo curioso descer pela garganta e tomar posse do seu corpo. Era algo frio e quente, aterrorizante e fascinante, uma sensação que muitos mortais morreriam e matariam para sentir. A Jashin tomba ao chão, se revirando e tossindo, tentando recuperar o controle de si.

**Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper**

_(Venha, querida...Não tema a Morte)_

**Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper**

_(Querida, pegue a minha mão...Não tema a Morte)_

**We'll be able to fly... ****Don't fear the Reaper**

_(Seremos capazes de voar...Não tema a Morte)_

**Baby I'm your man...**

_(Querida, eu sou o seu homem...)_

Seu companheiro estende uma das mãos e ela aceita, se permitindo ser içada do chão apenas pela força dele. A primeira coisa que ela percebe é que sua visão havia mudado, aliás, o mundo parecia ter mudado, podendo ser alterado conforme sua vontade. A loira vai caminhando para fora da casa e sente seu corpo leve e sua alma mais leve ainda, parecendo que ambas as coisas queriam se separar umas das outras.

As cores haviam mudado também, estavam mais nítidas e mais intensas, sua pele sentia o vento frio da noite apenas como uma brisa fresca. Seus pés, lépidos e trigueiros sumiam conforme ela rodopiava sobre a relva úmida. Todos os seus sentidos pareciam ter se erguido ao máximo possível. O sentir havia se tornado uma experiência mais do que comum e estava beirando o surreal.

A Morte apenas observava a overdose de sensações que sua companheira experimentava, esperando pelo momento certa de arrancá-la dos devaneios e trazê-la à realidade dos fatos: Ino havia se tornado uma extensão sua, algo semelhante a uma Valquíria, responsável por levar as almas ao seu destino final. Vendo-a naquela beleza estonteante, a idéia de Anjo da Morte não lhe parecia tão absurda.

- Temos que ir. – afirma o Eterno.

- Já? – reclama Ino, não querendo abandonar seus delírios. – Não podemos esperar?

- A Morte não espera. – a afirmação tácita faz com que a realidade soterre Ino de forma cruel. Ela tinha um dever a cumprir, mas sabia que podia não ser forte o bastante. – Vamos.

A ordem é seguida de um abraço forte, ao qual se sucedeu uma viagem tão rápida que, quando deu uma segunda piscadela, a loira se viu longe de sua casa. O casal se separa e a mulher se percebe em um quarto silencioso, onde um jovem dormia em uma cadeira e uma velha agonizava na cama. O olhar incisivo do Jashin faz com que a esposa saiba que aquela vida deveria terminar.

A gestante caminha lentamente até a enferma, que abre os olhos e sorri discretamente. Atitude essa que é repetida pelo "Anjo da Morte", que se senta ao lado da pessoa. Aquela senhora deve ter sido muito bela quando jovem, pois nem a pele ressecada e as rugas puderam arrancar sua graça natural. A tez era morena e os olhos eram do mais belo tom de mel que a Jashin havia visto, quase pendendo pra um dourado líquido. Os fios eram – quase – totalmente brancos, mas conservavam ainda um pouco do castanho original.

- Quem é você? – pergunta a velha.

- O Anjo. – a expressão no rosto de Ino era de uma solenidade de arrancar lágrimas. Na verdade, aquela pessoa belíssima, de olhos cor de safira e cabelos de sol não era Ino, nem Ino Jashin, nem tampouco Ino Yamanaka. Era a Morte encarnada, o Anjo da Morte. – Está pronta pra partir?

- Há dois, então? – questiona a morena, olhando para o homem belo de cabelos prateados.

- Somos dois e um ao mesmo tempo. – respondem em uníssono. – Repito, está pronta pra deixar o mundo?

A idosa fita seu neto, que conservava muito de sua beleza de juventude.

- Sim. – ela olha seus visitantes. – Posso só falar com você antes de ir?

O pedido foi direcionado ao ser de aparência masculina, que aquiesce e acompanha a saída de sua esposa do quarto. Quando isso se dá, a humana e o Eterno ficam em silêncio, esperando por quem começaria o assunto.

- Isso é errado. – afirma a acamada. – Você não é desse mundo.

- Acha que eu não sei disso, bruxa?! – ralha o Mefistófeles, de braços cruzados e apoiado na parede. – _"Só que é tarde demais."_

- Vá embora. – diz a velha. – Enquanto há tempo.

- Fácil falar. – replica a Morte.

- Você se apegou demais ao mundo. – insiste a morena. – Isso não pode acontecer. Você é o que é, e brincar de humano não é natural.

- Acha que é brincadeira? – diz o não-humano.

- Ah, senhor. O que uma velha sabe? – brinca a doente. – Mas se me permite um conselho. Encare essa estada como uma viagem de férias. Você vai à praia e se bronzeia, mas não se queima. Os mosquitos não incomodam e tudo é novo e bonito. Só que esse quadro bonito some eventualmente.

Ele se aproxima da cama.

- E você, velha? – a Morte se senta. – Tem algum quadro bonito pra levar com você?

A morena sorri maternalmente e fecha seus olhos – no mesmo momento em que o Anjo da Morte regressa ao quarto e toca o peito feminino, vendo os movimentos de respiração cessarem e o som do coração humano parar. Segundos mais tarde, a alma luminosa abandona seu invólucro mortal e a loira a pega nas mãos.

- Requiescat in Pace. – diz ela antes de ver o espírito sumir. Aliás, ver é algo que deixa de acontecer subitamente, devido a um toque do marido em sua nuca, que a faz cair em sono profundo e perder sua breve semi-divindade.

**Love of two is one**

_(O amor de dois é um)_

**Here but now they're gone**

_(Aqui mas agora eles se foram)_

**Came the last night of sadness**

_(Veio a última noite de tristeza)_

**And it was clear**** we couldn't go on**

_(E estava claro que não poderíamos continuar)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Then the door was open and the wind appeared**

_(Então a porta foi aberta e o vento apareceu)_

**The candles blew then disappeared**

_(As velas resfolegaram e então desapareceram)_

**The curtains flew then he appeared**

_(As cortinas voaram e então ele apareceu)_

**Saying don't be afraid**

_(Dizendo não tenha medo)_

A vida na Mansão Jashin seguiu normal depois daquele momento _sui generis_. Toda a gestação de Ino foi acompanhada pelo Dr. Hatori e, em algum momento do sexto mês, a loira voltou a Konoha para o casamento de sua amiga Sakura. Desnecessário comentar a pompa e circunstância do evento, que poderia ser considerado como um casório de contos de fadas.

O que mais impressionou a Jashin foi que ela não invejou Sakura em momento algum, por ter tido a festa de casamento com a qual ela também sonhara. A gestante percebeu que aquela festa era pouquíssima se comparado com o que ela tinha, uma união que estava dentro e fora dos padrões do mundo. Algo verdadeiramente especial.

Em seu retorno para Kumogakure, a loira trouxe Satsuki para lhe auxiliar durante o final da gravidez e acabou que a moça assumiu de vez o lugar de governanta da casa Jashin, deixando o cargo em sua terra natal para uma outra empregada da antiga Mansão Yamanaka. Ao final do oitavo mês, Deidara brota em Kumogakure outra vez, por querer estar perto quando seu primo ou prima nascesse. Desnecessário comentar a retumbante insatisfação de Hidan com aquela visita.

O parto foi complicado, pois o bebê havia mudado de posição e exigiu da mãe e dos médicos um esforço hercúleo para vir ao mundo. No entanto, no dia 20 de Setembro, em meio a uma tempestade vultuosa, veio ao mundo Megumi Jashin. Quando o choro da criança irrompeu pelos corredores da construção, foi a primeira vez que Hidan se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz. No entanto, quando Ino viu o marido pela primeira vez depois do parto, algo em si gelou. Como se aquela vida significasse uma perda também.

Quando o bebê mais rico de Kumogakure completou três meses, recebeu a visita das amigas de sua mãe, que vinham aquele país distante pela primeira vez. As mulheres passaram 1 semana junto a mãe e bebê, algo que mudou drasticamente a solenidade da casa, substituída brevemente por uma barulheira juvenil. Deidara se instalara em Kumogakure definitivamente e essa opção do artista serviu muito aos planos do Jashin, que mudara algo muito relevante em seu testamento.

Os meses se passaram e a personalidade da pequena Megumi foi sendo definida. Era um bebê curioso, mas cauteloso, parecendo muito mais maduro do que seu pequeno tempo de vida lhe permitiria ser. Os cabelos eram excepcionalmente prateados, a pele bastante rosada e os traços compunham uma mistura perfeita dos pais. No entanto, o traço mais destacado do bebê eram os olhos.

De uma clareza tão cristalina que assumia a cor daquilo que olhasse, mas logo a mãe percebeu que, por vezes, três cores se manifestavam mais intensamente naqueles orbes inocentes: Preto, azul e púrpuro. Havia momentos em que a pequena olhava tão fixamente para certas coisas, que seus pais tinham certeza que aquelas esferas cristalinas viam para muito além da visão humana e compreendiam muito mais do que a mente humana permitia.

A vida se seguiu normal até que, quando na noite em que Megumi completou seu primeiro aniversário, algo abriu o caminho da mudança. Ino caminhava até o quarto de sua filha e – ao abrir a porta – vê uma cena de ternura inédita para seus olhos. Hidan segurando a pequena nos braços, ternamente, e sussurrando algo nos ouvidos da mesma, que o fitava com uma expressão triste, mas sem chorar. Ele segura a filha em um dos braços e tira seu pingente, colocando o mesmo nas mãozinhas rosadas.

As lágrimas já corriam pelo rosto de Ino, entendendo de imediato a mensagem existente naquela cena, mas não se manifestou até que o bebê dormisse. Sabendo da presença feminina, a Morte continuou a embalar o sono de sua herdeira. A mulher se retirou e logo seu cônjuge se uniu a ela, para uma acalorada discussão e para a última noite de prazer que teriam juntos.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, o corpo do marido estava frígido na poltrona do quarto, com a expressão mais solene do mundo no rosto e com uma despedida escrita nas mãos gélidas.

A vida não passa de uma oportunidade de encontro; só depois da morte se dá a junção; os corpos apenas têm o abraço, as almas têm o enlace.**(2)**

O grito da viúva era de arrancar lágrimas de qualquer um. Deidara e mais três homens foram necessários para fazer com que a loira abandonasse o cadáver do Jashin. Num outro cômodo, Megumi chorava copiosamente, sendo amparada pelo colo amigo de Satsuki.

O enterro se deu na semana seguinte, tempo para que as pessoas queridas a Ino pudessem se unir a ela em seu pranto. Kumogakure em peso lamentou a perda de seu principal benfeitor, que deixara obras de caridade e uma família bela no mundo. Sakura, Tenten e Hinata permaneceram quase um mês com Ino, ajudando-a lidar com a perda e auxiliando nos cuidados com a casa, que vinham sendo negligenciados por sua senhora.

Ao contrário da expectativa geral, Deidara se responsabilizar pelo que restou da família Jashin, assumindo o posto que pertencera ao falecido Hidan. Foram exigidos quase oito meses até que Ino abandonasse o luto e recuperasse parte de seu viço característico. Como em consolo pelo sofrimento da mãe, a pequena Megumi tomava mais semelhanças com o pai a cada dia que passava. Nos cingir dos ovos, Ino se recuperou e segui tocando sua vida com a ajuda de seu primo, se dividindo entre o cargo de "magnata" e de mãe, cumprindo os dois com uma precisão cirúrgica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Come on baby... And we had no fear**

_(Venha, querida... E eles não tiveram medo)_

**And she ran t****o him... ****Then they started to fly**

_(E ela correu até ele...Então eles começaram a voar)_

**They looked backward and said goodbye**

_(Eles olharam para trás e disseram adeus)_

**We**** had become like they are**

_(Havíamos nos transformado no que eles são)_

**She had taken his hand**

_(Ela havia tomado a mão dele)_

**We**** had become like they are**

_(Havíamos nos transformado no que eles são)_

**~ 20 anos depois ~ **

Era bem verdade que o cinza já ocupava seu lugar de direito, em meio ao dourado luminoso de seus cabelos. Algumas finas linhas de expressão lhe davam uma beleza madura e solene, como conviria à matrona viúva que ela era. No entanto, a personalidade juvenil, expansiva e meio fútil a acompanhou até seus presentes 38 anos. Sendo assim, Ino Jashin ainda era excepcionalmente bela.

Ela apertou seu robe de seda branca contra o corpo, se protegendo contra o ventinho gélido que adentrava por suas janelas. Na verdade, apesar de sua felicidade, Ino sempre sentia frio. Frio oriundo da ausência daquele que ainda dominava seu coração e seus pensamentos. A viúva sabia que não fazia sentido visitar o túmulo do marido, pois este lhe era inalcançável há 20 anos.

Os olhos azuis fitam sua cama e pensam no quanto aqueles lençóis caríssimos presenciaram de seu amor intenso e violento, mas nem por isso menos verdadeiros. As três palavras – "Eu te Amo" – jamais foram trocadas entre o casal, mas cada ação, dizer e pensamentos atestavam a existência do sentimento. E Megumi era a prova cabal disso.

Megumi. Já não tão pequena e linda Megumi, que tinha tanto de si e tanto do pai. Uma mistura heterogênea de tudo que os pais foram e ainda com o acréscimo de elementos particulares, que faziam dela um alguém sine qua non. Mas nem tudo eram flores, a audácia e a impertinência estavam lá para confrontar a mãe, que sabia que sua condição diferenciada podia subir à cabeça da filha de vez em quando.

Ino sabia que tinha feito um bom trabalho na criação da herdeira Jashin, mas tinha de dar o mais merecido crédito a Satsuki e Deidara (a figura paterna) por quem sua filha havia se tornado. Uma intelectual brilhante, que era escritora nas horas vagas. A moça dos cabelos prateados disse que já sabia sobre o que ia escrever, mas que precisava que o último capítulo findasse e não estava com pressa para que isso findasse. Era bem verdade que ninguém compreendia aquilo, mas nem valia a pena insistir.

Ela abre o porta-jóias e vê ali o papel da despedida de seu marido. Não precisava ler, pois sabia de cor as palavras ali contidas.

- A vida não passa de uma oportunidade de encontro; só depois da morte se dá a junção... – começa ela.

- Os corpos apenas têm o abraço, as almas têm o enlace. – e finaliza alguém.

Não, não apenas um alguém. Aquele alguém! Por quem ela esperara por tantos anos. Lágrimas correm copiosamente por sua face estarrecida, o corpo treme para além do frio, a cabeça gira. Um toque sutil em seu ombro a faz delirar em lembranças.

- Você demorou. – sussurra a loira.

- Quem decide isso sou eu. – nada mudado, a voz, o tom, tudo era o mesmo. – Mas olá pra você também.

Ela se vira e vê aquela figura amada.

- Hidan. – suas mãos trêmulas tocam o rosto masculino, relembrando cada detalhe. – Hidan.

- Mas que merda, Ino. Eu não sou surdo e detesto repetições.

A mulher ri e se atira nos braços do amado. O tempo parou para eles naquele instante, nada mais importava.

- Está com medo? – pergunta o homem.

- Não.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso esperar. – afinal, ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo e bem mais.

- Mas que merda, Hidan. Eu não sou surda e detesto repetições. – o sorrisinho convencido da mulher não havia mudado nada.

- Touché. – ele dá uma gargalhada. – Pronta pra partir, Margarida?

- Mais do que nunca. – a loira põe os lábios perto do ouvido dele. – Mefistófeles.

Tão rápido quanto surgiu, a Morte abandona o leito dos Jashin,mas não vai sozinha. Nunca mais estaria sozinha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Duas pessoas fitavam o mausoléu, cuja entrada estava grifada pelas inscrições "Hidan e Ino Jashin – Ad Eternum". Uma era um homem de cabelos dourados e que lia um manuscrito grande, a outra era uma jovem que comia uma maça.

- Gostei, un. – o loiro termina a leitura. – Mas por que você mudou os nomes?

- Privacidade, tio Deidara. – começa a moça. – Tio Deidara, privacidade.

- Palhaça. – ele bagunça os cabelos da sobrinha. – Acho que agora entendi a espera pelo último capítulo, un.

- Bom saber. – eles vão deixando o cemitério. – Será que eles gostariam da história?

- Pode apostar, Megumi-chan, un.

**Come on baby...Don't fear the Reaper**

_(Venha, querida... Não tema o Ceifeiro)_

**~~Das Ende ~~**

* * *

**(1) Citação à obra "O Imperador-Deus de Duna", de Frank Herbert.**

**(2) Frase de Vitor Hugo**

**

* * *

****Agradecimentos:**

Sabaku no Ana: Pois é! A verdade caiu como uma bigorna em cima da Ino e olha que demorou bastante. Bem, fico feliz que a fic tenha te feito repensar a morte, mas juro que eu nem pensei nisso, simplesmente escrevi o que me veio a cabeça e que combinava com a história. Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? o/

Wine Sileni: Olha, tenho que dizer que fiquei surpresa com a sua ansiedade, ter vindo do Nyah pra ler a fic aqui. Huahuahuahua, você ter sentido medo do Hidan foi intencional, mas da Ino também eu não tinha planejado. Mas isso é bom! \o/ Sim, os pais dela serão malhados como Judas ano que vem, não duvido nada. Hidan é sexy, muito sexy, eu só fiz dar um up no rapaz. Deidara é o anjo da guarda, a coitada da Ino precisa.E quanto às abstrações filosóficas...esse capítulo foi bem pior, não acha? XD

Tali: Seja bem vinda, moça. E eis aqui o capítulo. Espero que goste. :D


End file.
